There's no such thing as too much PB&J!
by moore8879
Summary: Bella, Peter and Jasper together.  Complete summary inside.  Graphic Language and Adult Situations.  Lemons in the future.  Human and Vampire pairings.
1. Prologue

Summary: Set 3 years after New Moon. Bella is living her life. Exotic dancer by choice not necessity. Life changes when the Whitelock brother's come into town. Major change happens. All good. Threesome in the future. Human/ Vampire pairing. Graphic language and adult situations.

**I do not own Twilight. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No such thing of to much PB&J**

**Prologue:**

_(Bella's POV)_

"Five more minutes Presley and you're up!" yelled Betner. God, I hate him. Something about him just doesn't sit well with me. Every time he looks at me it just gives me chills. Just two more sets and I am outta here. _Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts._

My name is "Presley Grace", or should I say my stage name is "Presley Grace". It's true what they say. If you get your first pets name along with the first street you lived on, it gives you a good stripper name. The name I was born with is _Isabella Marie Swan_. I am 21 years old and yes, folks I am an exotic dancer. Shocking! Who knew that clumsy shy Bella will become an exotic dancer? I know I didn't. All it takes is for one moment to change everything.

That moment for me was 3 years ago on my 18th birthday. When you turn 18 it's suppose to be a monumental something to celebrate. You legally become an adult and you are able to make decisions. In my case, my humanity was my main decision. All I wanted was an eternity with my soul mate who happens to be a vampire. Did I forget to mention that? My whole world revolved around Edward and The Cullen's. The Cullen's were the family I wish I always had. With Esme and Carlisle I was able to be a teenager not the parent. Don't get me wrong, I loved Renee and Charlie, but I was the one always taking care of them. When Renee left my dad, I had to be the parent. I had to make sure bills were paid; house was cleaned and try to keep Renee from doing anything dangerous. Renee was my best friend but I would not call her a mother. Then she met Phil. I was so happy when they got married. Phil was able to take the responsibility of taking care of Renee. Phil is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot. I knew my mom was sad whenever he left so I made the decision to move to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie, my dad. Charlie is the chief of police in Forks. He is a responsible and well respected man, but he can't cook or clean for shit. So there I was taking care of another parent. He never hovered and he gave me my space. I really do miss Charlie. Renee not so much.

On my 18th birthday I was hoping to get through the day without being the center of attention. I hated being the center of attention. Of course my best friend Alice who happens to be Edward's adopted sister didn't let that happen. Alice was a hyper little pixie, but I loved her. I walk in and the first thing I get is a big bear hug from my big brother Emmett. "Happy Birthday Little Sister!" Emmett said while squeezing me tight. "Caaaannn'tt breeeathe Em", I tried to get out with the little air I had left. "Oh, sorry sis" Emmett apologized. Can't help but love the big bear. Next was a hug from both Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie is leaning against the wall and nods at me. "Hi Rosalie!" I said, and the response was another nod. Well I knew I wasn't getting anything else so time to move on. Alice is standing next to Jasper her husband. I really have not had a chance to talk to him since he is new to the "vegetarian" lifestyle. Edward always keeps me away from Jasper. I tell Edward that Jasper won't hurt me, but he still keeps me at a distance. "Happy Birthday, Bella" Jasper says. "Thanks Jasper and I am glad you're here." Jasper is a little surprised by my comment, but I just drop it. "Present time!" Alice bounces up to me with packages. "I said no presents, Alice." I tell her with clenched teeth. "When do I listen to you Bella? Silly little human." Alice says while handing me a wrapped present. One of these days I am going to get back at the little pixie. I slide my finger through that wrapping paper and then it happens. A paper cut. One cut and all hell breaks loose.

From that night on my life has been a complete roller coaster. I have my ups and downs. In the beginning it was down. Edward dumps me. _ Asshole! _ He tells me that he doesn't love or want me that I was a good "distraction" for him. He says that he and his family are moving away. Not only is he dumping me, but he is taking my family away from me also. "Edward, I'm fine nothing happened. It's not Jasper's fault. He was just doing what's in his nature. Jasper was probably just picking up on everyone else's bloodlust. Not only his. Please Edward don't leave me!" I begged him. Then the dick leaves me lost in the forest. Sam finds me and the only word that my dad used to describe me at that time was "_catatonic"_. I was completely numb. I felt nothing for the first couple months What else are you suppose to feel when you hear that the person you thought was your soul mate tells you that he doesn't want or love you and he takes away your family that you have come to love. Where in the hell in the fuckin' "_Heartbreak Handbook" _does it tell you that you can't feel the way you want to feel? If I want to feel numb then let me. Just leave me the hell alone!

Those first months were hell not only on me but on Charlie also. One morning after another restless night I woke up and then it hit me. What the fuck am I doing here? Why am I wasting my life away on a boy vampire who doesn't love me? Screw this! I need to put myself back together and live. I am going to do what I want. No one is going to tell me what I can or can't do. I am in charge! Fuckward can go to hell and stay there. Since he believes he has no soul. I got up took a nice hot shower and started to put myself back together.

That morning, I figured I needed a little girl time. I called Angela who happened to be the only friend I had left and asked her if she wanted to go out and do something. She says she was going into Port Angeles to the new gym there that was having some free promotional classes on exotic dancing that she wanted to try out. Exotic dancing is becoming pretty popular as being a new exercise routine. "Do you want to come Bella? I'm kind of embarrassed to go by myself" she pleaded. "Sure why not. What else am I going to do today? It would be good to see what everyone is raving about." Ten minutes later I am in Angela's car on our way to our first class. All I can say is "WOW!" That class was so much fun! For me being the clumsiest person in the world who can easily trip over air it was liberating. It also helped that I had a pole to hold on to. After the first class I signed up for a year. Three days a week for a year I was at the Port Angeles gym taking Exotic dancing classes. Jennifer, the class instructor asked me if I was really enjoying the class. "Of course, I am enjoying them Jen! I love it. I wish I can do it all the time." "I was hoping you would say that Bella. I am opening up a new studio in Seattle and I was wondering if you would be interested in teaching classes up there with me?" "Yes!" I yelled. "Do you think it something you might con…. Did you just say yes?" "YES!" I yelled again. "Well then, Bella. Let's do this. Next month you and I will be in Seattle." Jennifer and I had so much fun. Above the studio Jen had an apartment that we shared. We would alternate on dance routines. I would basically teach the classes that involved the stripper pole. Since pole dancing instruction was my thing to do. Classes were always full we even had a waiting list. Everything was perfect. Until I received a call.

"Hey Jake, what's going on?" I didn't even have to look at the caller id. I knew it was Jake with his ringtone. Only Jake has "Hungry like a wolf" from Duran Duran. He still gets a little huffy about it. Well tough shit and deal with it! "Hey, Bella can you talk? I know you are busy, but I need to tell you something." Jake said. "Sure Jake. Did you propose to Leah? Is she pregnant? Am I going to be an Auntie?" "Bella please shut up and listen to me. It's not about Leah. It's about Charlie!" he yelled. "What about Charlie? I talked to him last night. He was telling me about his date with Sue. Is he okay?" "Bella, Charlie was in an accident. There was a fire at the house." Jake said. "You are lying Jacob Black! It's not right to play jokes on me. If it's about the the prank call I made to Leah. I said I was sorry." I cried. "Bella, Charlie is dead. "He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I did though. I dropped the phone and fell to my knees and I cried. I am alone now. No father and no mother. I have not spoken to Renee since she didn't agree with my becoming an Exotic dance instructor.

Everything was a blur. From getting the phone call, driving to Forks and making funeral arrangements. I don't know how I did it, but I did. I did have help from Jake and the pack. I am so happy I have my best friend with me. My own personal sun. After the funeral, I was packing what was left of the house and some of Charlie's belongings to take with me back to Seattle I received a phone call from Charlie's lawyer. "May I speak with Isabella Swan?" the man huffed on the other end. "This is she. May I ask who is speaking?" I hesitantly said. "This . I am the lawyer who is handling your father's estate. I have all the papers in order for you to sign, along with a couple of checks that you need to sign off that you received them." he stated. Estate? Checks? What? What just happen here? "I will be expecting you in about an hour." He babbled an address that I wrote down in a haze. An hour and a half later I am walking out of J. Jenks office with a deed to the house in Forks and 2 million dollars. Charlie had quite a bit of money. Who knew my father had a knack for the stock market, a big savings account and a rather large life insurance policy. I didn't!

Later that night Jen and I were talking about Charlie my inheritance and what to do next. "Bella I think you should get away for a bit. Get away from Forks and Seattle. Take a vacation. You have been working nonstop for about a year helping me get this business started." she pleaded. That didn't sound like such a bad idea. "I am planning to expand the business to another state. What would you think of going to Texas? You need some sun your getting a little pale." she joked. "Texas, okay. I can do that. When?"

That was three months ago.

"Ella, Ella! Wake up bitch!" Ina yelled. "It's time for you to get your G-string ass up on stage and show them bitches how to do it!" Ina said snapping her fingers in front of my face to get my attention. "What?" I said a little confused. "Let's go a little slower now. You. Get. White. Ass. Of. Yours. On. Stage. Ahorita!"she said slowly as she were explaining it to a child. "You're such a bitch Ina! You know that right?" I huffed at her. "I know I am, but you love me. Andale! There's a big crowd out there. They all want a piece of "Presley Grace". Also there are a couple of fine looking men sitting at the table in front of the stage. Ummm… if only I were single. "she sighed the last part. "Don't let Cujo hear you say that or heads are going to roll tonight. Or if he does wait till after my set."

_**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfiction. I am always reading it, but I never grew a pair until now to write one. I hold all author's in great respect for sharing their gifts of writing. I weally appreciate everyone's honest opinion. If its sucks tell me if it doesn't still tell me. I have another chapter coming with the Whitelock brothers coming up. I love me some Jasper and Peter! Please leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the real genius. I just like to play with the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

_Peter POV_

"Hurry your ass up Jazz!"I yelled to my idiot brother. I don't know how many times I have to wait for his ass to get dress. Men shouldn't take long to get dress. What's so difficult. Pants, shirt, socks, shoes and in some cases underwear. Personally I don't like to mess with those things. They are just to confining for my taste. I would of thought after being married to the damn "Pixie Fashion Nazi" he would of learned how dress himself. It's been a year since he and Alice divorced. Bitched dumped him. One day out of the blue "Jazz, I want a divorce. Here are the papers sign them now so I can send them off. The sooner the better."damn that little demon. She could of at least talked to him, not throw those damn papers in his face and say its over. Even the Cullen's were thrown for a loop. They were losing another member of their family. Two years prior they left Edward's so called soul mate behind in a little town called Forks. I don't think the family has ever recovered from that loss.

"Jazz, if your ass isn't here in the next minute I am leaving without you!"I yelled. "I'm almost done Asshole!" he laughed. Fucker had the nerve to laugh. He could probably feel my frustration from upstairs. Damn Empath! The douche wants me to lose it. Right now all I want to do is head downtown. I have this feeling that I just need to go. Something is going to happen. I don't know what, yet. Damn me and my power! Who knew that just knowing shit was a power? I learned the hard way that I needed to pay attention to these feelings. I cannot ignore them.

Charlotte. There is not a day that goes by that I am not kicking my own ass. She would still be here if it weren't for me. I should of stopped her. I knew she was up to something, but I just ignored it. I just didn't think. She didn't think. When Charolette and I first escaped from Maria we traveled we were free. No more fighting, no wars and no more killing the innocent. When Maria would go through the small towns in Mexico she would order her army to kill every person in the town. It didn't matter who they were they just had to be eliminated. If we didn't follow her orders the "Major" would take care of us. He would kill you right on the spot for disobeying. Maria loved the blood shed she loved to see the fear in people's eyes right when they were about to die. She was one sick bitch. What hurt Charlotte the most was the killing of the children. She just could not do it. Wherever we were she just avoided being in that area so she wouldn't have to do it. After every massacre she just sobbed uncontrolably and all I can do was hold her. When we escaped Maria we ran for two days straight. No stopping and no looking back.

Charlotte and I had a great life together. We were happy at least I thought we were. Since we have been together there has always been a sadness in her eyes. I kept asking her if there was something wrong or if she wasn't happy. She always said the samething "There's nothing wrong, hun. I love you." It's common knowledge if a woman says there is nothing wrong then there is something wrong. I left it alone. Like I said I just know shit and even with that she never told me anything.

On one of our many trips to New York we stopped at Central Park and just people watched. That was one our favorite things to do. A couple would go by I would tell her something outrageous about them. "Hey Baby, you see that guy over there he wears his girlfriends underwear and she doesn't know it. She thinks the maid is taking them and that one over there is wearing thigh high stockings underneath that fancy Armani suit." Just a bunch of stupid shit to make her laugh. It worked. I would do anything to make her laugh. She always wanted to know about the children. What's their name? Are they happy? Do they come from a good home? I would tell her and she would smile at the answers. Her face always lit up whenever she saw a baby and she would ask me the same questions. I knew when she was human that she always wanted children. A big family with lots of kids everywhere. Her own baseball team. It never happened. Her life was cut short by Maria. "Peter, how do you think are child would of looked like?" she whispered. The question caught me completely off guard. Vampires can't have children. "Char baby, why are you asking? " . Even when I was human I never really thought of children. We were at war so that wasn't on the top of my list. "I'm just asking. I think if we had a boy he would have my blonde hair with your unruly curls. Your dimples since I don't have any and your strong jaw and he would grow up to be 6'3 like his papa."she said with a sigh. "Char, I never thought about it. Since I know we can't have children. Why am I going to think about something I know I can never have." I know my answer upset her but I was being honest. I would never lie to my wife. We agreed to always be honest with each other. No secrets between us.

Two years ago we decided to take a trip to Italy. It's been a couple of years since I visited my old friend Demetri he's always good for a little fun. Demetri is a tracker for the Volturri and he is a damn good one. We arrived a little after sunset to the castle. If you're a vampire it is a must that you stop by and visit with the Volturri leaders. They like to know what is going on in their city. After a brief visit with the leaders we excused ourselves to have a night out. Char suggested we have a guys night since its been awhile Demetri and I have seen each other. Something told me that I shouldn't go that I should stay with Char. Something bad was going to happen. "Peter quit! I am fine. I am going for a quick hunt and then I will go back to the hotel. You both go have fun. Kill a couple of criminals for me." She kissed me goodbye and walked away swaying that perfect little ass. I knew, she was doing that on purpose the little minx. Just wait till I get back to the hotel and that ass is going to be mine. Not only am I going to claim that ass I am going to fuck her so good everyone is going to know that she belongs to "Peter Fuckin' Whitelock". **MINE**. "Hey dipshit! That hard on better be for your woman and not for me. I don't roll that way." Fucker had to ruin my moment. "Asshole." I mumbled. "Come on, lets go! There is a nice little bar around the corner we can go catch up." Demetri yelled back at me.

I need to get back to Char. Somethings wrong. "Hey are you listening to me. I have been talking for the past couple of minutes and you just zoned out. Are you okay Peter?" I know Demetri is concerned, because vampires just don't zone out. "I need to get back to Char. Somethings not right" I need to go now. Somethings not right. Heading out the door I'm about to say goodbye when Demetri gets a call. "Demetri, is a Mr. Peter Whitelock with you?" Aro says. "Yes Master he is here with me. Is something wrong?" Demetri asked nervously. No please, not Char! Then my world went black.

Why did she do it? She was happy. We were happy. Demetri and I arrive at the castle and the first thing that happens is Aro grabs my hand. He lets go and gives me an evil smirk. "Where's my wife!" I yell so loud my voice is echoed in the large throne room. "Mr. Whitelock, we have a problem. Your wife has broken one of our rules. She has created an immortal child and she had to be eliminated." Aro says so casually as if we are having a pleasant conversation. "Char would not do that! She knows the rules. She would never do that to a child." "Mr. Whitelock I know you may not believe me, but it is true. Your mate has broken the rules and has therefore been dealt with. Our rules are there for a reason. We do not kill our kind for fun. We are here to protect our kind. Mr. Whitelock I know you are upset, but its been done. You have until sunset to leave Volterra and do not return. I know you had nothing to do with your mates decision and that is why you are being let go, but I must warn you Mr. Whitelock I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Hey, Pete! I'm ready to go." Jasper said as he zipped right past me. "Fucker!" I mumbled. "I heard that." Jasper yelled back. "You were suppose to. I'm tired of waiting for your ass to get ready. How hard is it to get dress? Seriously, did tinkerbell turn you to a pansy ass?" "I was ready a long time ago. I just wanted to fuck with you. You've been anxious all day. I just wanted you to feel something else. You were giving me a headache. If that's possible for a vampire." Jasper said cockily. If he wasn't my brother I would of killed him a long time ago.

"Are we taking the truck, the bikes or are we running?" Jasper asked. "Let's take the bikes. I think I need to get some air. "I feel the need for speed""I attempted my best Lightning McQueen impersonation. "How many times have you watched "Cars"? Is it 16 or 200?" Jasper laughed. "Lightning McQueen kicks ass! Its not my fault you're an old fart that doesn't appreciate cartoons. I know that deep inside "Little Jasper" is waiting to be set free. He's been confined for way to long brotha. Let him out and have some fun. I promise I won't tell. Well maybe, I will tell next time Emmett calls." I couldn't help but joke with Jasper. He is so easy sometimes. "So where are we headed to?" Jasper asked. "Let's head downtown. I have a feeling that we need to go there." "You can never deny the power of the force. Lead the way Yoda." Jasper said in his best Darth Vader voice. Maybe I can kill him. _Fucker._ Downtown San Antonio here we come!

**AN: I have to say thanks to all my reveiwers and for putting me on your favorite story list and story alerts. I wasn't expecting any to tell you the truth. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. If I did I apologize if I didn't then all I can say is "Damn, I'm good!" Special thanks to my hubby for looking over my work. He is not a fan of "Twilight", but he does appreciate good writing. Next chapter its Jasper's POV and the meeting of PB&J. It might get a little naughty, but not too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer the real genius. **

**Chapter 2**

_(Jasper POV)_

I bet Peter is thinking of a way to kill me. _Fucker. _I just couldn't help it. He's been driving me crazy all day. I had to do something. There's only so much an empath vampire can handle. I had to fuck with him. Brothers are supposed to mess with each other. He may not be my brother by blood but he has my venom running through him. Peter has been more of a brother to me then Edward or Emmett. Don't get me wrong I love those guys, but it's different. Peter and I have been through hell and back and we bought the t-shirts.

Out of all the vampires I have sired, Peter is the only one I had an instant connection with. In Maria's army he was my second in command. We did everything together. We trained the newborns and executed them. Hell, we even shared our woman. Those nights were fun. I have to say those night we had were one the hottest ever. We are both very dominant men, but once we are in the bedroom it's like we have one mind. It's like we know what the other is thinking. Peter and I have never or will ever be intimate with each other. That's just wrong. My junk and his junk never touch. Ewww! Maria, the crazy bitch, loved having us both at the same time. I would fuck her hot pussy and Peter will either fuck her mouth or her ass. It all depended on what **WE** wanted. She tried to tell us what to do in the bedroom, but that did not go well for her. Let's just say that it was the last time she tried it. Once Peter found his mate our little adventures stopped. Charlotte did not like our games. Fucking was pretty boring after that.

Being with Alice was different. It was the first time I ever made love to someone and not just fucked them. It was wonderful to be in love and to make love, but sex with Alice is pretty boring. She really did not like to play. I had always wanted to fuck Alice's ass, but she thought it was degrading to woman. How is getting your ass fucked degrading? I'm a man so of course I kept asking and of course she just kept shooting me down. A man can at least try. I tried to get Alice to open up and try something new, but still no. There is only so much a man can handle being shot down. Before our divorce we hadn't had sex in 6 months. Oh my god! Those months were torture. Every morning and several times a day I would see Alice prancing around in our room in just her bra and panties trying to figure out what to wear. Venom would pool in my mouth and I just wanted to lay her down and lick every part of her body. I wanted my head in between her thighs licking her sweet pussy and sucking on her clit. She knew what she was doing to me, but she still denied me. I should have known that a divorce was coming, but I didn't. Goes to show how much I know my wife or ex-wife now. No one saw it coming. Well except for Edward. He and the pixie had a "special" connection. That was the way she described it.

Since Peter and I reunited we have yet to have sex. It's been 2 years for him and me a year and half. The only intimacy we have had is with our left hand. We have had our opportunities, but it just never felt right. Peter thinks the same thing. It just doesn't feel right or it's not the right time. When Yoda speaks I listen. I trust Peter. So if it doesn't feel right or it's not the right time, so be it. I keep wondering if it's ever going to happen.

"Hey Jazz, lets park over there." He yelled back at me. We get to the parking area and we paid the attendants. We give them a little extra so they can watch our bikes. It would suck ass if my new baby got stolen or damaged. I love my new ride. It's a 2010 Harley-Davidson Heritage Soft tail Classic. She's a beauty. Assholes better keep an eye on her or I'm going to revert to drinking from humans. "Jazz the bikes will be fine. With the tip that I gave them they will be well taken care of. Let's go!"

Downtown San Antonio is always filled with tourist. What do expect when you have "The Alamo", the riverwalk and you have all the shops so close together. You get history and shopping all in one area. "So Yoda, where are we headed to?" Peter had this pensive look on his face so I didn't even try to talk again. Peter's in the zone right now. All I do is follow. Two blocks down we are right in front of a gentlemen's club called "The Underground". A gentlemen's club not what I was expecting. The other thing I did not expect was the sweet ass bike that was right in front. It was a 2010 Harley- Davidson Cross Bones in electric blue. I just got a major hard on looking at that bike. I swear if looking at the bike gave me a hard on, whenever I actually do get some it won't last long. I have to take a better look.

Big mistake. Freesias and strawberries, there is only one person that has that scent. Bella. She can't be here. Can she? "Hey man, who's "Presley Grace?" Peter asked the guy at the door. The guy gave Peter a shocked look, like he was supposed to know who it is. "Are you serious man?" Peter nodded to the guy. "She is San Antonio's Best Exotic Burlesque dancer. She is originally from Seattle, but moved down a couple of months ago. She puts on a great show and she's hot." The feelings he was emitting while talking about her were interesting. Pride, respect and love not romantic love but brotherly love. "Hey man is it possible if you can get us seats up close?" Peter shakes the guys hand and oh so casually slips the guy a hundred dollar bill. "Sure man, my girl is a waitress in the VIP section. Her tables are right in front of the stage. My name is Cujo and yours is?" "Peter and this is my brother Jasper." We both shake hands with Cujo. He seems like a nice guy. Normally humans are cautious of us or even fear us, but not this guy. I think I like this guy. Cujo walks us in and leads us to the VIP tables up front. "Hey guys, this is my girl her name Karina, but everyone calls her Ina. Ina, this is Peter and Jasper. They are here to see Presley." "Howdy mam, it's a pleasure to meet you." Peter lets his southern accent come out. He's smooth. No woman can resist the southern accent. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. "she blushes and I have to admit that she is a little dazzled by Peter. "What can I get you gentlemen?" she finally says after she recovers from Peter's dazzling. "We'll each have a Corona and a shot of whiskey each. If you don't mind darlin'." There it goes again the accent.

"So darlin' when is Miss. Grace coming on?" I asked Ina and of course I use my southern accent as well. I can't let Peter have all the fun. "She should be going on in 5 minutes. Which reminds me? I need to go check on her. Enjoy the show guys. You have the best seat in the house. Let me know if you need anything." Cujo is a very lucky man. She is a sweet girl. Those two make a cute couple. There is a lot of love in that relationship. "So Yoda, how are you feeling now?" I had to ask. His emotions were all over the place. "Something big is going to happen that will change both of our lives. We just have to wait and see."

"Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the Underground. I am proud to present Presley Grace!" the DJ announces. Suddenly all the lights everywhere are turned off and then the spotlight turns to center stage and my jaw drops.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for the cliff hanger. I couldn't help it. It just came out that way. I had to find a stopping point. I rewrote this chapter several times I just wasn't satisfied with the way the others came out. I was happy with this one. I hope you all enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who has added me to their story alerts. I am happy everyone is enjoying it. So if you hate it tell me or if you love it tell me. After this chapter I think I need a little ego boost. Please review guys and thanks for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter contains imaginary lemons. I hope that makes sense.**

**I do not own Twilight, but I wish I owned the Whitlock men.**

**Chapter 3**

_**(PPOV)**_

The spotlight landed on the sweetest and tightest ass I have ever seen. **MINE. **Where the hell did that come from? How can she be mine? All I can think of at that moment was I want her and I want her now. All that possessiveness and all I have seen is her backside. I can't wait to see the front. That ass was covered by the cutest and sexiest pair of black panties with ruffles on the back. What I wouldn't give to be taking those things off with my mouth. Look at those legs perfectly toned and a creamy white and in those black "Fuck me" platform heels. God this woman is killing me and she hasn't even started her routine. **MINE.**

I feel Jasper's hand on my arm. He is trying to send me some calm which is not working. Jasper feels the same thing I do. He wants her too.

_**(JPOV)**_

Holy Fuck! It's Bella but it's not Bella. This Bella is wow. This is not the same Bella that we left back in Forks. This Bella is HOT. **MINE.** Oh shit! Look at that ass and those legs. All I can think about is having those legs over my shoulders while I'm licking her hot wet pussy. I want to make her cum over and over again. I want to lick up her juices when I'm done. Wait! I can't think like that. This is Bella. Edward's Bella. A low growl was building up in my chest. This is not Edward's Bella she's **MINE! **Calm down Jasper. I turn to Peter he looks like he is about to lose it. I put my hand on him trying to send him some calm, but shit ain't working. If I can't keep myself calm how can I do the same to someone else?

Peter wants her just as bad as I do. You can tell he is trying to stop himself from going up on stage to grab her. Fucker wants her too, and for some reason that doesn't bother me. We both want her. She's **OURS!** We are in big trouble. Once she sees me she is going to run. She'll leave me. The possibility of her running makes my unbeating heart hurt. I tried to kill her. Of course she'll run. She hates me.

It's not going to happen. I am going to apologize and grovel at her feet until she forgives me.

_**(Unknown POV)**_

Soon my sweet and you and I will be together forever. You will finally be in my arms where you belong. We just need to be patient my love.

_**(PPOV)**_

The music begins. You hear the base and the snapping of fingers. I know this song. It's **FEVER**. This song is definitely giving me a fever. Ahh…hell! She is dancing to the Elvis Presley version. This woman is really trying to kill me and she doesn't even know it. I get it now "Presley Grace" and Elvis Presley. Snap out of it Whitlock!

She is bent at the waist grabbing onto the pole and swaying that luscious ass to the music. Next thing I know she has her back sliding down the pole and shimming herself back up slowly moving those hips. I finally see her face and she is an angel. **MINE.** Her beautiful heart shape face is staring right at me. Those doe eyes are beautiful. Her lips are just right for kissing. I can imagine those lips sucking on my cock with my hands in her hair wanting her to go deeper. I can picture Jasper in between her legs licking between those glistening folds and he and I are playing with her nipples teasing them with a light pinch. Fuck my dick is hard. She is beautiful and she is **MINE **or should I say **OURS.** I know Jasper wants her, but it does not bother me. I want him to want her. We found the one we were looking for, she is the one we have been waiting for. She is meant for the both of us. She is our soul mate. She will be the one to complete us.

_**(BPOV)**_

I love being on stage. I never liked being the center of attention, but this I don't mind. My entrance is always the same. Club goes pitch black and a moment later spotlight on my ass. I love my ass. Mamma has some nice junk in the trunk. I worked hard for this ass so I might as well flaunt it. The song begins. Something about Elvis makes me so hot and bothered. It has to be that voice smooth and low with a tiny hint of a country accent. A country accent, just thinking about it makes me wet. I bend over at the waist and grab the pole I sway my hips to the rhythm of the music. As soon as he starts singing my back is to the pole working my way down and I see him.

He is gorgeous. His hair is right below his ears with some unruly curls. What I would give to run my fingers through them especially when I have him licking my pussy. _Isabella Marie Swan_ what the hell is wrong with you focus! He's looking right at me and I can't help but stare back at him. His features are perfect as if they were carved from stone. Stone? He's pale. No, it can't be. How can a vampire be here in Texas? It's sunny all year. Why would he be here?

Honestly, right now I don't care I am just glad he is here. **MINE.** Whoa…there mamma. When did you become all possessive? Especially, with a customer that's not good. Someone puts a hand on him and he is startled a little. Don't touch him he's **MINE**! With my back to the pole I reach up the pole with my left arm and I hook my right leg around the pole to get ready for my first spin. I have to see who touched what is **MINE.** I spin myself around the pole and I am on the floor. I look up and it's Jasper. How is that possible? The Cullen's must be here. Keep it together Swan.

You know what? FUCK IT! They left me. I don't care. Who cares if they are here? I am "Presley Grace" and I am San Antonio's best Burlesque Exotic dancer. I am a DAMN professional! If they are here I will show them that I am not the same girl that they left back at Forks. I am now "Presley Grace". So watch and learn, because you are going to be in for a major surprise.

_**(JPOV)**_

She noticed me already. She looked right at me. So many emotions that she is going through lust, possessiveness, anger and fear. She is afraid of me. Oh God, I feel like my chest is tightening up. I don't want her to be afraid of me. I want her to love me. Do I really want her to love me? Yes I do, and I want her in my arms and in our bed. Then as if a switch has turned on her emotions change. She is radiating so much confidence, pride, smugness and a whole lot of lust.

This Bella is completely different from the shy girl we left in Forks. She is no longer a girl but a beautiful woman with a fine ass body. She is a couple inches taller and her body has lost the baby fat. In its place is a body of a well toned and dare I say curvier woman. That girl has an ass on her. It's not over dramatic like that girl on TV with the huge ass Kim something. This ass is perfect.

Is that a tattoo on her arm? Bella Swan has a tattoo. Bella doesn't like needles and she gets sick at the sight of blood. How? Why? When? I think I know the "how" but the "why and when" I need to find out. This tattoo is not what you call "girlie" this tattoo is big. It's a half sleeve wrap around tattoo. I think it being colorful is the only "girlie" thing about it. It's a "Dia de los Muertos" (Day of the Dead) tattoo. Why would she get something like that? Whoever did this tattoo did a great job. A low growl builds in my chest. The fact that someone else has touched my Bella infuriates me. No one touches her but Peter and I. She's **OURS!**

Bella is crawling her way to front of the stage. She moves and looks like a predator stalking its prey. Peter and I are her prey; she is looking right at us. She is so fucking hot. I am so glad my heart no longer beats, because if it did I would die of a heart attack. As she crawls her way over to us you can see right down that hot pink corset of hers. I wish I was underneath her. To have her crawl her way up my body licking and sucking. I would of course have her make a little stop at my cock so she can suck it into her pretty little mouth. She would work her way up to my chest and suck on my nipples gently biting them. Soon her lips will be directly above mine. I would grab her by the back of neck and push her to me and kiss those sweet lips. As she moves up I would kiss down her neck and gently suck at her pulse point leaving a mark. My mark. **MINE. ** I would work my way down to the valley in between her breast and kiss my way to each nipple. I would have to have a taste of those little pink nipples. I would suck and lick them until they harden in my mouth. She would grab my head and keep me at her breast suckling them. She works her way higher I would have to dip my tongue into her belly button and give her a little lick. She goes higher and I get lower until I reach heaven. She will have her pussy directly in my face so I can lick her slit. My tongue will go in between her glistening folds working my way to her hot core. I would move my tongue in and out of her sweet hole fucking her with my tongue. To tease her clit in between my lips sucking it so hard the little nub hardens and she starts fucking my face. She won't be able to handle it anymore. She leads the way. She moves around and leads me to where she wants my tongue. I will do whatever I can to make my kitten cum. Fuck! I didn't realize that I have been touching myself underneath the table. My dick is so hard it's painful against my pants. Damn this underwear being so tight.

I was so caught up in my little fantasy I didn't realize that Bella was right in front of us. She is staring right at us and my kitten winks.

_**(PPOV)**_

My angel is beautiful. She is right in front of us and my angel winks. Who knew that a wink can be so sexy? My dick is so hard. I am so glad I don't wear underwear. This shit would be painful. I can tell Jazz is a little uncomfortable. Paybacks a bitch fucker! That's what you get for making me wait for your ass.

My angel turns around and with such grace and speed she has her legs spread behind her. Jesus, Mary and Joseph I want my face in between her legs. She turns her head giving me a smirk and another wink she closes her legs and sits up and shimmies her way up putting an extra sway to her hips. She starts to remove her corset with her back to the audience. She opens one side first and then the second. Jasper and I are both trying to hold in a growl. It is taking all the will power we have not to drag her off the stage. She is **OURS **and no one can see her. The corset falls to the floor. With her back to the audience she walks her way to the pole slowly, making sure she is swaying that sweet ass.

Her right hand reaches the top or the pole. She is getting ready to spin around and she is going to show everyone her beautiful breasts. Please no! She finds a way to swing herself around the pole with her left arm covering her chest. I have to say I am a little happy that no one got to see her chest, but a little sad that I didn't even get a glimpse. This woman is talented and a major tease. She sashays her ass across the dance floor with the beat of the music. She works her way to the left side of the stage to a group of men. The men at the table are a little rowdy. They better not touch her. She squats down with her legs open in front of the table. Thank you god she still has her arm covering her chest. **MINE.** She gets closer to the guy in the middle and snatches the guy's fedora. He is about to reach over and grab her and just as quickly she stands and uses her "fuck me" heels to push him back down on his chair. Man, she is incredible. She puts the guys hat on her head and she moves back to the pole a little faster and she gets ready for another spin. This one is going to be a big one. Reaching for the top of the pole with her right hand she lifts herself up and hooks her right leg to the pole spinning herself with her left leg extended out. She spins several times around the pole landing on the floor with a half split. Oh dear God her arm is no longer across her chest. I see her gorgeous breasts, but instead of seeing a pair of pink nipples in its place I see black electircal tape in an "X" covering her nipples. The venom pools in my mouth and I have to swallow it back. Jasper leans into me and whispers "that's Bella." You have got to be shitting me. This is Edward's supposed soul mate. No, not Edward's, she's **MINE. **I face Jasper with a surprise look on my face and he nods. All I can do is mouth the word "_Fuck"._

_**(BPOV)**_

I know exactly what I am doing to Jasper and his friend. I am giving them a show they will never forget. I bet, they will be giving the Cullen's a good report on me. _Poor Bella has been reduced to stripping._ I can just imagine their shocked faces when they tell them about me. "Emoward" will definetly have a field day with this. I know for sure he would probably put his two cents in. Opinion wanted or not. I would pay good money to see their reactions. They will probably think that I am poor and I have reduced myself to selling my body for money. If they only knew.

I have to admit that Jasper looks really HOT! I have always thought him handsome, but I guess I never saw him that way. He was always "my best friend's husband" or "my boyfriend's brother". I never saw him as Jasper Hale total hottie. Also I never really had a chance to spend time with him. I have always wanted to get to know Jasper, but Edward would always say it wasn't safe or Alice would rush me off for her shopping excursions. For some reason I knew that Jasper would never hurt me. We were in an enclosed area for several days when we were on the run from James and throughout that time he never showed that he was uncomfortable.

I work my way back to their table and I sit in front of them and lean back on my elbows lifting my legs straight up. Giving them a good view of my assets. I spread my legs open and I get a good view of both their faces from between my legs. I just couldn't help but lick my lips and bite my lower lip. I could of sworn I heard a growl coming from the both of them. With that growl I swear my panties got wet. I knew they could smell my arousal, because their nostrils where flaring. Getting myself back up I work my way back to the pole for my finally. Taking a bit of a running start I reach the top of the pole with both hands and swing myself around lifting my legs up I wrap my legs at the ankles around the pole I arch my back giving my boys a good view. My boys I kind of like the sound of that. Working my way down the pole when my hands touch the floor I flip myself right side up and land in a complete split right in front of my boys. I can't help but give them a smile and a wink before the lights completely shut off and I make my exit.

"Great Job, Presley! You look beautiful up there. The crowd really loves you. Can I get you anything? Water? A drink? Something?" Betner asked. I barely catch my breathe and Betner is already on my ass. "No thanks, Betner I'm good. I'm just going to head back to my dressing room and get dressed for my next set." I try to say in a cheerful tone. "Are you sure? I can get you whatever you want."he almost pleaded with me. "Well if you can. Can you call Ina back to the dressing rooom. If you don't mind? Please."I asked. "Sure. Whatever you want."he sounded a little disappointed. I wonder why?

You did it Swan? You survived and you still have your dignity and your confidence. Great Job! You get a nice pat on the back and when you get home a nice long bubble bath. Ummm…. I can't wait for that. One more set. _Think happy thoughts. A nice long hot bath with my boys._ Damn it Swan! Snap the fuck out of it! Jasper is married to your ex best friend. He is off limits. I wouldn't mind getting to know his friend. I hope he's single?

_Knock._

"Great Job, Ella! You really have those guys by the balls. Especially, my customers at the front table. I told you they were hot."she says. A give her low growl. She shouldn't be talking to my boys. They are not your boys Bella. Settle the fuck down. "Did you just growl at me?" she asked me curiously. "No, I didn't. I just had something in my throat." I had to say something quick or I will not hear the end of it. "Hey Ina could you do me a favor?" "Sure, bitch whatever you want." I love her. She is a great friend. "Do you think you can bring those guys back here?" She lifts one of her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. "Pleeeeaassseee….. and I will love you forever and I will take you to lunch wherever you want. Just don't ask me any questions about them right now. I will answer them when I take you to lunch. Please."and I couldn't help but give her my best puppy dog eyes. "Yea right! I'm not Cujo. You know that face doesn't work on me, but I will do what you ask. I expect answers when we have lunch. All my questions need to be answered. No buts about it. Deal?" She lifts her hand up for me to shake. "Deal!"

I hope I am not going to regret this.

**Authors Note: **** Okay I know I promised no cliffie, but I had to stop somewhere since I promised I would have this up by Friday. It is 12:11. I am 11 minutes late. I am really surprised how much everyone is enjoying this story. Thanks to everyone for your reviews. Also to everyone who has me on their alerts thank you. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. If you leave me a review I will send you "sneak peek" of the next chapter. You should have the next chapter by early Sunday morning. Thank you everyone for your support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your support. I appreciate everyone's review. It still shocks me how popular this story has become. So here we go to the meeting. I'm so excited. **

**Stephenie Meyer is the real genius of Twilight not me. (sigh)**

**There's no such thing of too much PB&J**

**Chapter 5**

_**(PPOV)**_

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Jasper! That angel that was up on stage was Edward's soul mate and you all fucking left her behind?" I couldn't help, but snap at him. Just the thought of Edward touching her makes me want to rip Edward's arms off and beat him with them. She's **OURS! **I can't believe that little shit let her go. She's beautiful. His loss is my gain and there is no way in hell that I am going to let her go. Whether she knows it or not she belongs to us, and we are not going anywhere. "Peter, I didn't know that Edward left her behind until I reached the Denali's after the birthday party. Believe me I tried my best to come back and see her. Emmett and I both tried, but the little demon kept telling us that she wouldn't want to see us and by seeing me she would be afraid. Emmett on his own tried and Alice kept saying that Bella was no longer in Forks and that she couldn't see her future anymore. I am kicking my own ass, Peter. I should have just followed my instincts and ignored Alice." Jasper couldn't help but whine. I couldn't hold in my laughter in hearing Jasper whine. "When did you become such a whiney bitch? Did Alice get your balls in the divorce?" It was just to fucking easy. He asked for it.

"Shut up Asshole, or I'm going to." Jasper stopped mid sentence. "Hey Peter. Hey Jasper. How did you enjoy the show?" Ina interrupted. "It was a great show, Ina. Thanks for the seats. Is it possible for us to go meet Miss Grace?"Jasper asked. "Well boys, today is your lucky day. I am here to take you to her. She asked to see you guys. So here I am. We normally don't allow customers to head backstage, but she wants to meet you both." My angel wants to see us. This is a good sign. We follow Ina to the back. There are a couple of girls waiting to go up on stage. They are gorgeous women, but they don't compare to my woman. Some of them are "accidentally" bumping into us. I have to say I am little disgusted by it. Before, I would be all for flirting laying out the Texas charm, but this time I am pretty repulsed by it. I swear my girl has me by the balls and she doesn't even know it. Jasper and Ina are talking, but for some reason I can't quite focus on their conversation. All I can think about is that in the next minute I will be in the presence of my angel.

_**(BPOV)**_

_Knock, Knock_

"Hey Ella, are you decent? If you're not. Too late. I think I gave you enough time." Ina couldn't help but be a smart ass. "I'm good. Come on in guys." You can do this Bella. I felt a wave of calm go through me. I gave Jasper a knowing look. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. Man he is hot! Jasper looks at me with one raised eyebrow. Son of a fuckin whore! Damn empath! Now it's my turn to look ashamed. I couldn't help but blush. I haven't done that in years. Damn you Jasper Hale for having that affect on me! Then both of my boys enter. "Thanks Ina. Can you let me know when it's time for me to go on? Please." I tried to say in a calm voice, but I think it sounded kind of shaky. "Okay Ella, we will see you in a bit. Bye boys. See you guys later." Ina called out while shutting the door. Okay Bella you can do this. Do what? I don't know what to do. I am actually speechless. Well that sucks.

"This is awkward, but if my asshole brother is not going to introduce me let me do the honors. Hello darlin' my name is Peter. I am Jasper's handsome older brother and according to Jasper, you _my angel_ are Bella. I have heard so much about you." Peter said while placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist. That little kiss to my wrist sent a spark of electricity up my arm. I also felt complete. How? I have never felt that way before. I couldn't help but blush again. Stupid vampires. Damn this man for being so smooth and hot with a Texas accent. Just hearing him speak made my panties wet. Reminder I need to change again before I go on. He is a very handsome man. He looks to be in his late 20's dark hair that is right below his ears with unruly curls. His features are sharp. Strong jaw, deep dimples and a beautiful smile. "Well Peter it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope everything that Jasper has told you is all good. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of me." I couldn't help, but give Peter a little wink. "Everything was good. Believe me, but he never mentioned how beautiful you were. So darlin' tell me what has you here in Texas?" Peter asked. "Well Peter aren't we straight forward. That's a long story. Right now we don't have the time. I will be going back on stage in about another 10 minutes. This is my last set and after that I am done for the night. So if you are still around after that **you and I** can have a little chat. That's if you are still interested?"

_**(JPOV)**_

"Hey guys, you know I am still here? I would like in on that conversation also. If you don't mind?" I had to say something. I am tired of being on sidelines when it comes to Bella. From now on I want to be front in center in her life. There is no way in hell that we are ever going to part from her. I am not sensing any fear from her at all. When we first entered I sensed her anxiety and I had to send her some calm. I know she didn't appreciate it, but I just wanted her to be comfortable with me. After that little incident I sensed her checking me out and sending me some lust. I couldn't help but crook my eyebrow at her and give her a smile. She knew she was caught, and it was her turn to be embarrassed, and there it is Bella's blush. At least that hasn't changed. She was checking me out so that's a good sign, right? Right now she and Peter are throwing out some major lust. I had to adjust myself a couple of times. Fucker didn't even give me a chance to talk to introduce him. I knew he was anxious, but damn give me a chance. _Asshole._

"I'm so sorry about that Jasper. How are you?" Bella said. She was embarrassed for being caught. "I'm doing great Bella or should I call you "Presley or Ella". Which one do you prefer?" I had to find out which name she preferred. I didn't know what her situation was. "Bella is fine. That is still my name just in case you want to know. Ina calls me Ella, because she just took out the "B". She says it was too long. I don't see how that is possible, but she is the only one that calls me that. As for Presley that is my stage name." "Bella is it okay if I give you a hug? I understand if you don't want me to. After I tried to eat you and for that Bella I am so sorry. I feel terrible. I wish I would have hunted that day. I am sorry I hurt you. I am sorry for not controlling myself. I'm so sorry Bella. "By the end I was pleading with her. If she wanted me on my knees I would be.

_**(BPOV)**_

"Jasper, I never blamed you for that night. Far from it actually, you were only doing it what is in your nature. Also you were feeling the blood lust of six other vampires. One of those vampires being Eddie boy. Which I know was pretty strong, because I was his singer. It wouldn't have been that bad if Edward hadn't pushed me into the table which caused me to injure myself even more." I heard a growl coming from both Jasper and Peter and I have to say that hearing that growl made my panties even wetter. Don't forget Bella you need to change before the next performance. "There is nothing to forgive. I forgave you that night, but if it makes you feel any better I forgive you and yes you can give me a hug." I leaned closer to Jasper so I can show him that it is okay.

Jasper pulled me into his arms and it felt right. I felt the same little rush that I felt with Peter after he kissed my wrist. I felt complete. How is that possible? I am not supposed to feel this for Jasper he is a married man. I had to pull away, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be in their arms. Bella you need to calm yourself. You can't have them both. They are not yours. So step away from the vampire. Nice and easy. I hesitantly stepped away from Jasper. I can tell that Jasper was feeling the same way I do. He slowly released me. I caught a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes. I didn't like to see Jasper disappointed. Seeing him like that made me want to bring him into my arms and hold him till he felt better or forever. Behave Bella. _He is married, He is married. _

_Knock, Knock_

"Presley, you're up in a few minutes!" Betner poked his head in. I think this is one of the rare moments that I have to say that I was actually a little relieved that Betner called me. It gave me some time to clear my head a little. "Well guys. I need to do my last set. I will be right back. Are you guys going to stay?" I had to ask. A growl came from my boys. Oh shit! So it begins. I had to put my foot down right now. I am not going to tolerate this shit.

"Listen to me now and listen well, fuckers. I am going up on stage and I am going to perform. Whether you like it or not this is what I do and I enjoy it. So if you are going to act that way you might as well leave. I am not in the mood for bull shit or have another vampire dictate my life. I left that back in Forks. I am not the same person. This is who I am. So fuckin' deal with it!" I snapped at them. "You have 3 choices. Choice number 1 is you wait here in my dressing while I go perform and we talk afterwards. Choice number 2 you walk back to your table and enjoy the show from the front row and we talk later and choice number 3 is you both walk out that door and we say good bye right now. So what is it going to be boys?"

_**(PPOV)**_

God I love this woman!

**A/N: Thank you guys once again for all your support. Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had a bit of a writer's block. That kind of happens when you step into real life. Family comes first. Please tell me what you think. Especially, if it sucks. Sorry no lemons in this chapter, but I can guarantee a little make out session in the next chapter. But the question is with whom? I also have to thank my niece KC for giving me the kick in the ass that I needed to finish this chapter. If it seems a little rushed it's her fault for hurrying me. (lmao) She is addicted to my story. She can't wait for this chapter to go up. I think I have created a monster. Got to love her though. Also on my profile I have posted some links on what my character look like to me. If you leave me a review I will send you another "sneak peek". Thanks again guys! Lots of love to all of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support. I really appreciate everyone's reveiws and also everyone telling me that this past chapter didn't suck. Quite an ego boost. Also I would like to thank my wonderful niece KC for watching the boy while I write and clean. Love you girlie!**

**Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to use her characters in my imaginary world.**

**Chapter 6**

_**(BPOV)**_

"So boys, what's it going to be. Stay here, go over there or we say goodbye now?" I was getting a little nervous and impatient. A very small part of me and I mean very small wanted them to leave right now and never see them again. Out of sight out of mind, but a very large part the most dominating part wanted them here with me. I want them to be wherever I am. If they leave I am not really sure what I would do. Don't think about it Bella. They are not yours. You need to remember that.

Well maybe Peter can be mine. I kind of need to find out if he's single. Peter looks like the type of guy that will make any woman happy. I deserve to be happy. I have spent too much time focusing on everyone else. Now it's my turn. It's time to focus on Bella. Here goes nothing.

"Peter, what do you want to do? Is there someone waiting for you at home?" I asked a little to quickly. _Smooth move Bella._ Couldn't you be anymore desperate or obvious.

"To tell you the truth angel, there is nobody at home waiting for me. Are you interested?" Peter winked. That cheeky bastard winked and I swear that little wink made my stomach do a flip and made my panties a little more soaked. Don't forget to change.

"If I tell you I'm interested Peter, what would you do?" I winked back. Two can play at that game.

"Well, darlin'. If your interested. Then I will wait forever for you, and I do mean forever. Here, there or wherever you want me. I will be there." Damn that man and damn my blush. I had to look down. I know he can see me blush, but it is still so embarrasing. Come on Bella be brave. Be the woman you are. Straight forward, confident and doesn't give a shit about anyones opinion but yourself.

I looked directly at him and said in my most seductive voice "If you put it that way Peter. Then I am interested. Very interested." With that Peter walked right up to me and lifted his hand up to my cheek and his other hand to the back of my neck tilting my head up so I was looking right at him. Moving closer his lips were just couple inches away from me. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine.

_**Bang,Bang**_

**(**_**PPOV)**_

"Presley! Your up in 2 minutes. Yvette is almost done and then your up!" some guy yelled on the other side of the door. _Son of a fuckin whore, bitch, shit, asshole!_ I swear when I get my hands on that mother fucker who just ruined my moment with my angel I am going to kill him. He is going to wish he never met **Peter Fuckin' Whitlock!**

"If it's okay Bella, do you think it would be alright if we wait here for you. As much as I enjoyed your show. Which I really did, believe me I **REALLY** did enjoy it. There is just a little to much lust going on out there and it is a bit overwhelming for me. I need a bit of a break. Peter and I will be here when you are done, and if you would like we can go somewhere to talk. If that is okay with you?" Jasper said with perfect timing and sending me some calm at the same time.

I mumbled my thanks to him to low for my angel to hear.

"Umm.. sure Jasper. That sounds great. I will see you guys after my performance. If you don't mind guys could you step out for bit. I need to change. I will call you when I'm done."my angel said.

"Sure darlin', whatever you want. We will be right outside. Let us know when your done." Jasper said while holding the door open for me to go through and shutting the door behind him.

"What the fuck, Asshole! What is wrong with you?" Jasper snapped at me.

"What do you mean; what's wrong with me? Nothings wrong with me. Everything would have been fuckin' perfect if it weren't for the asshole that interrupted me from kissing my **mate" **I snapped back running my fingers through my hair and rubbing the back of my neck. This is a habit I have always had since I was human. I always did it when I was worried, frustrated or mad.

"Your **mate**, Peter. Are you serious? You know what, don't answer that. It's part of your yoda all knowing power. I should of known. So she is your **mate**?" Jasper asked.

"Yes fucker, she is my **mate** and you know what else? She is yours too!" I had to tell him. I couldn't keep this a secret especially with what I know. She is meant for the both of us. Fate has put her on our path for us to find. She is the one that will complete us both.

"Peter you better not be fuckin' with me. Or I swear I will unleash the **Major** all on your ass!" Jasper snapped.

"Hey guys you can come in now. I'm about to go on stage. So if you guys can please wait here and I will be back in a bit." My angel held open her door to let us back in her dressing room. As soon as I entered she grabbed my hand to stop me from going in. "As for you cowboy. I want to give you something to think about while I'm up on stage." The little minx wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close so our lips could meet and my angel kissed me.

I have kissed plenty of woman before, but nothing has ever felt this good and right. Her warm lips to my cold ones caused one hell of an electrical spark to flow between us. Her hot little tongue gently teasing my lower lip. Her little hands in my hair hold me to her. I placed my hands on either side of her hips holding her to me. I sucked in her lower lip into my mouth gently sucking and licking it she tastes wonderful. Just like strawberries and creame. Delicious.

_**Cough, Cough**_

"Presley your up."the little maggot said.

_Son of a fuckin' whore_. This is the second time this asshole disrupts my angel and I. A growl was building in my chest. I am going to rip his arms off and beat the shit out of him. Jasper sends me some calm. I backed away from my angel to let her leave. I look down at her and I have to say she looks a little dazed or dazzled. FUCK! I did that. She enjoyed it. Way to go Whitlock! I couldn't help, but give her a smug look.

"Okay then, cowboy. Umm….. I have to go, but I will be back. I will see you both in a bit. Be right back. Okay shit, I just said that didn't I?" my angel stammered out.

"Yes, you did darlin'. We will be here when your done. Remember what I said. Wherever you want me I will be there waiting for you. Forever if need be." I lifted my angel's hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Your smooth cowboy. I will see you both in a bit. Bye" my angel gave me a quick peck on the lips and shut the door behind her. Damn she's hot and she is **MINE**. Or she will be **OURS.**

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. It took me awhile to get this out. Had to much things going on. Soccer season is going to start up soon and with that comes coaching so I am getting my team together. Then I am getting my son ready for school. He is entering Pre-K. My baby is going to school. So I am trying to spend as much time as I can with him. I should have another chapter up by the end of this week. If not for sure on Monday. The familia is heading to the beach for the weekend to celebrate my birthday. So hopefully I will have some quiet time. Please leave me reviews and if you have ideas let me know. I am always open to them. I did promise a little makeout session. It was a teeny tiny one. It will get better the next chapter. I have it outlined. Remember: If you leave me a review you get a "sneak peek".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for your reviews and your alerts. I appreciate everyone taking time to read my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Warning: This contains lemons and a lot of bad language. This is the only place I can actually cuss. So fuck it! I'm going to fucking cuss till my heart is content. lmao**

**I do not and will never own "Twilight". Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to have my wicked ways with the characters. Bwaaahahahahaha! (My evil laugh) lol**

**Chapter 7**

_**(JPOV)**_

What the fuck? I wish I was Peter. To see my Bella wrapped around him kissing him. I have to say I am a bit jealous. How I wish she was wrapped around me the same way she was with him. What would be even better is if I was right behind her kissing down her neck to her bare shoulder while I had my hands cupping her beautiful breast. She would lean her head back on my chest while I slide my hands down her flat stomach going to her hot center. I would slide her panties to the side while I slip my finger into her hot wet core. Peter would be kissing down one side of her neck working his way down to her breast.

"You know she thinks you're still with Alice." Peter said snapping me out of my little fantasy.

_What the hell!_

"How do you know? Forget it… I know. Yoda shit."

For just knowing shit he could be pretty fucking annoying.

"Jasper she wants us both. She is really into me, because she knows I am single. If she knew that you were single things might work out differently. Who knows what might happen." Peter said with a smug smile.

I know what I want. I want her and I want her bad. Peter said she is **OUR **mate and I believe the mother fucker. Peter can be a total ass, but he is not a liar. I trust this asshole with my life. So if he says she is meant to be **OURS**. Then that is the way it's going to be.

Now it's up to us to make sure my kitten knows it. "My Kitten." I like it. She is a feisty little thing.

"What do you suggest I do, Peter?"

"I think the first thing you need to do is tell her you're single. Tell her the little demon is no longer in the picture. You can tell she is trying to hold back her feelings for you. She is attracted you, but she doesn't want to interfere in your marriage so she is trying to control herself." Peter said.

"You are right. Since I have walked in I can feel that she is attracted to me, but there is also guilt. She is really trying to fight her attraction to me. I know I haven't been any help either. I feel like a blubbering idiot. She leaves me all twisted inside. Her emotions are going crazy and I am feeling all the after effects."

I don't know if I am trying to explain this to Peter or to myself. I guess I am just trying to put things out there. I need to put things in perspective.

"Jazz, when **OUR** girl comes back I think we should go find a place to talk. We need to have some privacy, we all need to talk. Get things out in the open. If we really want things to workout we need to be straight forward with her. We won't flat out tell her she is our true mate, but we will let her know that we are both interested in her. We can't forget to also tell her that she doesn't have to choose one or the other she can have us both."

Peter actually sounded serious. There was no humor in his voice. This is completely different from the Peter I am use to.

"Damn, Peter this is strange. I have never ever felt this connection with anyone not even Alice. I also hate to admit this and I hope you are not offended. The feelings you are giving off when you are with Bella it's amazing. It is pure love, admiration and whole lot of lust. In the past 90 years that I have known you, you have never felt that way before. Not even with Charlotte. I know you loved Charlotte with all your heart, but with Bella it just completely exceeds it. You are on a completely different level and I have to admit I feel the same way. Don't get me wrong I loved Alice very much, but it never felt this good or right." I confessed to Peter.

Being with Alice was very overwhelming. She was excited all the time and always bouncing off the walls. She had a very powerful personality. I had to take frequent hunting trips on my own so I can step away from her. Sometimes I wonder if she was actually drinking red bull or on speed. In all my years I have never met a vampire like Alice.

She and I were complete opposites, but somehow we found each other. Well actually she found me.

From our first meeting she has always taken control. She flat out told me "You kept me waiting a long time for you Jasper." First words out of my mouth were "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to." She then began to tell me that I was her mate and that we weren't meant to be together. She needed me with her to travel around looking for a coven of vampires with golden eyes. She noticed my shock when she mentioned golden eyed vampires. How are vampires suppose to have golden eyes?

"Jazz, they drink from animals. They are what you call "vegetarian" vampires. I have started the animal diet myself. It's not as appetizing as human blood. Well, to tell you the truth it taste like shit, but it numbs the hunger. You will slip up a couple of times, but overall you will do great on the diet."

Well at least I know in advance I am going to fuck up thanks to this little sprite.

After that meeting I followed Alice everywhere.

Once we met up with the Cullen's life was good. We had a family. I belonged somewhere.

As for Alice and I's relationship we eventually married. We had a big wedding. We actually had several weddings which she planned. I had no say. I just showed up.

She dressed me. I no longer wore my cowboy attire. I was now in pure preppy mode. Slacks, polo's and button ups. She took my god damn jeans and boots away.

Thinking about how much Alice controlled my life was starting to piss me off. How did I let things go so far? Damn I was whooped!

"Are done reminiscing?" Peter asked.

Why does he have to be such an asshole?

"Yes, I'm done. I was just thinking about how Alice took over my life. I am actually happy that I don't have deal with that anymore. I feel sorry for the poor guy that has to deal with it now."

I started picking up major amounts of obsession, jealousy, anger and lust. I had to hold on to the table. Damn, whoever is giving out those emotions is truly fucked up. These emotions ran deep.

I stepped out into the hallway to see who was there, but there was nobody there. That was strange.

I heard the music coming to a close. She is almost done. I hate the fact that my kitten is up there on stage. Having all those men staring at was is **OURS.**

A low growl was building in my chest. Peter and I are possessive bastards. I hope she understands. We really need to find out why she is doing this. If it's money she has nothing to worry about. Peter and I will take care of her. My kitten will never have to worry about anything again. She is ours and we take care of what belongs to us.

"Hey Jasper our girl is coming back. Don't forget to tell her." Peter said.

Bella will be ours. I can't wait to have her in my arms and to kiss those beautiful lips.

The door opens.

"Hey boys, I'm so glad you guys stayed. I'm done for the night so we can head out to my place to talk. I live close by." Bella said in a rush. She was relieved that we stayed.

"Kitten…. I mean Bella. Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I am here on my own. I am no longer with the Cullen's and I am no longer with Alice." I stammered out.

"Slow down there Jasper. You're no longer with Alice?"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting the next chapter soon. I am hoping I get a chance to write while I am on my little birthday vacation. We are off to the beach. Four wonderful days on South Padre Island. Woohoo! Fun in the Sun. Sorry this was so short. I wanted to give you guys something before I left. If you leave me a review I will send you guys a "sneak peek". Again you guys need to tell me if it sucks or it doesn't suck. Take Care everyone! Thanks again for the birthday wishes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I passed the 100 hundred mark. Woohoo! **

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is a genius**

Chapter 8

_**(BPOV)**_

_"Slow down there Jasper. You're no longer with Alice?"_

"Yes, kitten. I am no longer with Alice. We have been divorced about a year now and even before that it has been over. It's just Peter and I."

Did Jasper just call me kitten and did he say that he is no longer with Alice? Well Bella I think today is your lucky day.

Ummm…well scratch that. I have two men in front of me who I find myself completely attracted to and they are both vampires. You do remember what happened last time you got involved with vampires. Do you really want to get mixed up with that again?

Shit, I don't have to make a decision right now and damn it I shouldn't have to. We are just going to get to know each other or reacquainted in Jasper's and my case_. We are_ _just going to talk and nothing else, unless you want something to happen. _

_Behave yourself Swan!_

"Wow, Jasper. That's a lot to take in. How about we get out of here and go to my place. I know we have a lot to talk about. I live about 5 minutes away. You guys can follow me. I have my bike up front. So meet me there. I will be out in about 10 minutes. I need to change out of these clothes and actually put on something. I can't be riding around San Antonio in my underwear and electrical tape."

"Kitten, I think if you were to go out like that you would cause an accident. Because, Bella you are looking mighty good. Good enough to eat." Jasper said in his country accent and a wink. That man is definitely going to make me weak in the knees or put me on my knees if you know what I mean.

"You're smooth Jazzy. Very smooth, but I think I will change. We don't want anyone getting hurt. I will meet you guys up front." I said opening the door for them.

Peter walked out first, but before he made it out he stopped in front of me and gave me a soft lingering kiss on my lips. "We will meet you out front angel." Peter said with a smug smile and wink and he walked out the door. What is up with all the winking? Not that I don't mind, but these men doing it makes my stomach do flips and my heart skips a beat. I also can't forget just being in their presence makes my panties wet.

Jasper was heading out the door and he stopped right in front of me. "Kitten do you think it would be okay if I gave you another hug?"

"Sure, Jazzy. You don't have to ask permission to give me a hug."

The smile that crossed Jasper's face was priceless. It was beautiful. I would do whatever I can to make him smile more. I want my "Jazzy" happy. "My Jazzy" I like that. Whoa, there Bella you're getting ahead of yourself. We need to see what happens.

Jasper grabs my hands and he lifts them up to wrap them around his neck. He places his hands on my hips and brings me to him, wrapping them around my waist. Bringing his head down he nuzzles my cheek working his way lower going down my neck. He reaches my pulse point and inhales deeply.

"You smell wonderful, kitten."

Then he did something that I totally wasn't expecting. He slowly licks and places a slow lingering kiss at my pulse point.

**MINE. **

With that little kiss I knew I was in trouble. My cowboy and My Jazzy, I don't think I will be able to choose. I want both of my boys.

Why does life have to be so fucking complicated? It's not fair.

"Kitten, please don't worry about anything. Things will work out." By that little statement I knew he picked up on my inner turmoil.

"Are you sure you're not a mind reader?"

"I am not a mind reader darling, but you know you are hugging and empath, darlin'. Please do not worry. Things will work out. We can talk about this later. So get your cute ass ready and we will wait for you outside."

He placed one last kiss on my pulse point and walked out the door closing it behind him. Damn vampires! Why do I have to love them so much?_ Love? _Is that really what I am feeling? It can't be love. I just met Peter and you are just barely getting to know Jasper. It's not possible. It shouldn't be possible.

_Knock, Knock_

"Hey Bitch! So are you going to tell me at least something about those fine pieces of men?" Ina said while walking into my dressing room.

I felt another growl come out. She should not be talking about **My Boys** like that. They are **MINE.**

"Okay Ella, that I know was a growl. What the hell? Is there something up between the three of you? Do you know them from somewhere? You have to tell me something. I know you said we will have lunch later on in the week, but I would like a little something, something. Pleeeaaasse!" Ina whined.

"First of all, I did not growl at you. I just had something in my throat. You know all the smoke out there." Ina snorted and rolled her eyes at me. It sucks when someone knows you to well. "Second of all, I have already met Jasper before. He is the adopted brother of my ex-boyfriend. As for everything else you are going to have to wait till we have lunch."

"Damn you, Ella! You have all the fun. I expect details and everything has to be answered. You promised. So there is no backing out. Are you heading out already? If you are I can call Cujo to walk you out and…." Ina was interrupted.

"Don't worry Ina, I will walk Presley out. Just keep Cujo at the door. I saw a couple of rowdy customers out there. We might need him close by." Betner interrupted.

"Is that okay with you Bella?" Ina asked looking at me a little confused.

"Yes Ina, it's okay. Betner can walk me out. I parked my bike right in front. So it's just to the door. My boys….. I mean Peter and Jasper will be waiting for me outside. So I think I am pretty much covered." After that little mess up Ina lifted her perfectly shape eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Okay then. Remember, I want to know everything about "YOUR BOYS" at lunch. We will do Tuesday at the riverwalk and we can do some shopping afterwards." Ina said while walking out of my dressing room.

_Ugh!_

With my little mess up I know now I will be interrogated.

"Here you go, Presley. I figured you might need this after this last performance. You look great up there. "Betner said while handing me bottled water.

"Thank you, Betner, but you didn't have to do that. I had one here already and I am also going to take off as soon as I'm dressed."

"Oh, you're leaving? I was hoping you would stick around and go out with me for an early breakfast. You said you would go with me one of these nights. I figured this would be a perfect night. The weather is cool outside and we can beat the club crowd" Betner said with a look of disappointment on his face.

Betner is a nice guy and all, but he just creeps me out. He is a little out there for my taste.

"I'm sorry Betner, but I already have plans. I have some friends that are in from out of town and we were just going to go back to my place and hang out. It's been awhile since we all got together. I don't know how long they will be here, but I want to spend as much time with them as I can. Maybe next time we can get a group of us together and go for breakfast. It would be fun. We can cause some trouble at IHOP." I tried to sound happy, but I think my tone sounded more annoyed than anything else.

"It's okay Presley. I will get some people together next Saturday and we can all hit the IHOP. I think it would be fun." Betner sounded a bit cheerful.

"Betner, can you please step out so I can change?"

"Sure sorry Pres, I will wait for you outside." Betner said while closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note: Woohoo, Bella finally knows that Jasper is single. How did you enjoy that? There was a little kissing involved, but not too much. Next chapter there might be more kissing, but with who? Jasper? Peter? Or will it be PB&J? **

**Sorry I couldn't send any "Sneak peeks". I had no internet access. Thanks again for your birthday wishes. I had a great time and I have a sun burn to prove it. Please leave a review. I like to know if I suck or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does**

**Chapter 9**

_**(Unknown POV)**_

Stupid vampires.

Why are they always interfering? They have no right to her what so ever. They left her. She belongs to me and no one elses, forever.

I am the one looking out for her and I make sure whatever she needs gets done. She knows better than to get involved with them again.

Does she want to get hurt?

Does she enjoy the pain?

Is my love that masochistic?

They better leave soon or I won't be playing nice.

I will tear them apart and torch their sparkly asses.

I saw them kissing, my love. It angered me so much that she can let those vampires kiss those warm lips. Those lips are meant for me. Those lips are going to be wrapped around my cock and I am going to fuck that hot mouth of hers and then to repay the favor I will go down on that sweet pussy of hers.

I will give her the best orgasm ever that she wouldn't want anyone else.

After I make her cum using my mouth I will fuck that hot pussy of hers. I will make her cum several more times. I want my woman to fulfilled, and I want to spill my seed in her. She will have my child and we will be a family.

I am going to claim her as **MINE**.

Just wait sweets. Once my mistress says its time than you and I will be together forever.

**Author's Note: I am sorry this is so short, but I had to put this out. I wanted to give you something since I wasn't able to give you guys a "sneak peek" at the last chapter. I know you will probably kill me for leaving it like this, but at least I posted it. If you leave me a review I most definitely send you a "sneak peek." I am halfway done with Chapter 11.**

**I also wanted to recommend a great story. If you like to see the "Major" at play then you will enjoy this. It's called "A New Start" by whitlocksfine. I am really enjoying it and I am always anxious for the next chapter.**

**So like before. Please leave me a review to tell me if I do or don't suck. Especially after this one. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with them.**

**Chapter 10**

_**(PPOV)**_

"You see fucker! I told you so. You need to listen to your big brother more often."

"You, my big brother, are you serious? I was born before your parents were even born." Jasper said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well you ass. You might have been born before me, but I was changed when I was 28 and you at 23. So that fucker makes me older than your ass. To also makes things all the more exciting for you. This face could never pass for a high school student. I'm ruggedly handsome while you are categorized as a pretty boy." I said pretty smugly.

"If you weren't my brother I would have killed you a long time ago."

"Well good thing I am your brother. I would hate for the **MAJOR** to come out and play."

I shivered at the thought of letting the major out. That is something I wish I would never have to see again. Jasper's been through way too much and he deserves to be happy. I know our mate will do the job.

As we were going through the club we spotted Cujo. I had to stop by and say my thanks to him for hooking us up. He is honestly a very genuine person. He and Ina are going to have quite a life together. That is if he still plans on proposing to her. I also know that we will be there for that union.

"Thanks bro, for the hook up. We really appreciate it."

"No problem man. I hope you come back again. According to Ina, you both made quite an impression on Presley. I only need to tell you one thing. Do not disrespect her. She is a good girl. Just because she works here it doesn't mean she is not worth your time. She is here, because she wants to be here not because she has to. That's all I'm going to say." Cujo was serious. He really cares about her, but not in a romantic way.

"Don't worry, Cujo. We have no intention of disrespecting her. Quite the opposite really, we just want her to be happy."

Inside I'm thinking if it were up to me this would be the last night she would ever work here, but I have a feeling my angel won't like that. She is a feisty thing and very independent.

"You really have nothing to worry about; we will treat her very well. We will never let anything happen to her. You can trust us Cujo. I am an old friend of hers from back home. It was just by coincidence that we came in here. So now that I know she is around, you will be seeing us more often on the nights she is here." Jasper said to Cujo. Of course he was sending him some trust.

I had to nudge him.

He shouldn't fuck with this guy's emotion. We need to earn his trust. He is our angel's friend and we need him to be on our side. Once we leave this guy he is going to be left confused with what just happened. Jasper lifted his eyebrow in that "what the fuck" motion. I told him to low for Cujo hear to stop fucking around.

"Okay guys we will see you around. Take care of yourselves." Cujo said while giving us one last handshake and heading off to see Ina. We waved bye to her. She waved back and gave us a little wink.

Hummm….what's with the wink? Does she know something we don't?

Heading out of the club I smelt something off. It wasn't human and it wasn't vampire. It was something different. I have smelt it before. I just don't remember where. That's fucked up a vampire not remembering something. That never happens.

"Jasper do you smell something?"

Jasper inhaled the air. He had the same look of confusion I had.

"What the hell is that? It smells familiar, but what is it? I know I have smelt it before, but where? What are you picking up Peter?"

"To tell you the truth Jasper all I can get is the smell and nothing else. I do not like this one bit. Something is up. It's almost like someone is shielding my power. How about emotions? Are you picking up on anything?"

"The only thing I feel at the moment is a lot of lust. Though, earlier when we were waiting for Bella I was picking up on some major feelings obsession, lust and a hell of a lot of anger. It was some pretty intense shit. I checked outside of her dressing room and there was nothing. I didn't like it, but I dropped it."

"Jasper you know we never forget anything. I wonder what's going on. I think we need to get to our bikes and get back to our girl. I have a feeling if we are not there when she gets out she will think that we stood her up. So lets haul ass brother!'

We took the alleyways at vampire speed to get back to the parking area. It only took us about a minute.

I can see Jasper's relief when he noticed that the bikes where still in one piece. I told the ass before he had nothing to worry about, but he is still a little pussy when it comes to his bike.

Don't get me wrong I love my bike; it's a Harley- Davidson 2010 Fat Boy Lo FLSTFB and it is a beauty, but I am not as anal as Jasper is. After we ride he has to go and wipe it down and do a complete detailing. He's a vampire and it doesn't take long, but really why go to that extreme.

I gave the attendants an extra tip for taking care of the bikes. I have a feeling if we don't get parking closer to the club we will be using these guys.

Jasper takes a good look at his bike to make sure there are no scratches on it.

"Come on, Bro. The bike is fine. Like I told you it will be. Let's hurry up to our girl. I can't wait to see her ride."

Finally the dumbass gets on the bike and we start the engines. Damn she feels good. To feel of the vibration and hearing the purr of the engine, it's amazing.

I can't wait to have something nice and warm between my legs.

"Let's hurry the fuck up Jazz!"

We head out of the parking area and down Alamo St. to the club.

As soon as we get to the front of the club we see my angel walking out the door. She is talking to that fucker that interrupted us. The asshole has his hand at her lower back. Walking her over to her bike the asshole has 10 seconds to get his hands off her. 10...9...8... a growl comes out from both Jasper and I. Good thing the bike engine covered it up. 7...6...5...4...3. finally, the asshole takes his hand down.

I noticed he only put his hand down once we got to the front of the club.

Jasper and I both turn off the engines and immediately get off the bike and we head straight to our angel. We have to let this fucker know that he needs to back the fuck off. He does not touch what is **OURS.**

"Hey Kitten are you ready to go?" Jasper makes his way to Bella's left side and puts his arm around her waist and gently kisses her pulse point.

I know what he is doing and he is trying to mark his mate with his scent. If he going to do that then so am I; I am not going to be left out. Fucker needs to know that she belongs to us.

I work my way to her right side and slide my arm around her shoulders and lift her chin up to my lips and kiss that beautiful mouth of hers. "Are you ready, angel?"

My angel is a little shocked with are PDA.

"Just fuckin' piss on me why don't you." She says to low for the guy to hear, but we most definitely heard her.

"So Presley who are your friends here?" the toad asked.

"Well Betner, these are my boys. I mean…sorry.. this is Peter and this is Jasper. Guys this is Betner he works as a stage hand at the club." Bella stammered out.

I know we were making her nervous, but we wanted this guy to leave. His work here is done.

"Hello Pedro and Jack it's a pleasure to meet you." the dick said while holding up his hand to shake. This asshole had the nerve to mess up our names. A low growl was building up.

"That's Peter and Jasper, and they are **MY BOYS.**" My angel said while placing a comforting hand on me and Jasper.

She called us her boys. I love it and with that simple touch she calmed both of us down. We both couldn't help the purr that came out at her words and having our mate touch us.

"I'm sorry about that. So it's Peter and Jasper. It is a pleasure to meet Presley's friends. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine." He holds his hand back up and we both turn our face completely ignoring the douche.

"Are we ready to go, kitten?" Jasper asked again

"Sure guys let's go. I live in the King William District. It's about 5 minutes away. Follow me. It's on Arsenal St. See you later, Betner." Bella spoke to him while she was putting on her riding jacket.

"Okay, Presley. I will for sure see you next Saturday for our date." the little shit said with a smug smile.

"Betner it's not a date. We are just going for breakfast with a group from work. I will ask Ina and Cujo to see if they are interested. You can ask everyone else. See you on Friday." she said while putting her helmet on.

It was our turn to give him a smug smile, but it came out more as a sneer.

My angel started her engine and I couldn't fuckin' help the hard on that appeared. She looks so hot in those tight ass skinny jeans and those shit kicker boots. She is also wearing a fitted Harley-Davidson riding jacket with the logo on the front and back. I wish I was that bike so she can ride me.

Soon sugar you will be riding both of us.

I noticed that Jasper adjusted himself. Ha, Ha fucker.

Commando works best. I think after tonight he is going to start going commando. With the fucking hard ons we've been having it will be so much easier and more comfortable.

"So are you asshole's going to look at my ass all night or are we headed home?" Bella yelled.

Damn she is a feisty thing maybe we are going to have to call her kitten on a more permanent basis.

"Yes ma'am. We are on our way ma'am." Jasper and I said at the same time.

With that we all started laughing. What can you say about perfect timing?

Jasper and I both hopped on our bikes and started the engines. We waited for our girl to take the lead.

Damn she is hot on that bike. We rode just behind her. We got a really good look at her ass. This women's ass is mouth watering. I guess she was right. We are going to be staring at her ass all night.

Three minutes into the ride we started to slow down. We were in the old part of San Antonio, "The King William District". This is Texas' first Historic Neighborhood District. It is a very beautiful area. Huge mansions and homes were built in this area starting in the 1800's. Rich merchant German settlers made their way to San Antonio and settled in this area.

The German architectural is amazing. It is breathtaking to see these homes.

We turned into Arsenal Street and into a beautiful two story home. The front porch runs the length of the front of the home and she has a balcony also running the length of the home. Four white columns also run along the front. It is beautiful and picture perfect just like our girl.

She leads us up her driveway to her garage. Luckily it is already open. She parks her bike next to a silver mini coupe.

This woman still keeps amazing me. She is perfect.

"You can either park your bikes out there or in the garage it's up to you. As you can tell I have lots of room." she spoke to us in her normal tone. Knowing that we can hear her perfectly fine even when the bikes were running.

We decide to put our bikes in the garage along with hers. I have to admit looking at our bikes together feels really good. The way its supose to be. Together.

She heads to a little metal utility closet in her garage. She places her helmet on the top shelf. She unzips her jacket and "Holy Mary Mother of God". She is wearing a tight ass white tank top and wearing a black bra underneath. Dear God she is gorgeous.

I can not help it. I have to get close to her.

I didn't realize how close I was until I put my arm around her waist and I pulled her to my body. I place my other hand to the back of her neck. I bring her lips closer to mine and I kiss those beautiful lips.

Just like before she wraps her arms around my neck and her fingers go in my hair pulling me close to her. She tastes really good.

Her little tongue licking the bottom of my lip gently nipping at it. I push my tongue through her mouth tasting her. Our tongues fighting for dominance. My hand drops to her ass and I give her a gentle squeeze.

Damn our woman has a tight ass.

Jasper wanting to be apart of this goes behind her back and places one hand on her flat stomach holding her to him and the other pushes her hair to the side. He leans down and kisses our angels neck.

My angel leans her head against Jasper's chest giving him more access to her neck. I kiss my way down her jawline towards her beautiful breast. I slide the strap of shirt down along with her bra. I place open mouth kisses along her bare shoulder. I lick my way to the tops of her breast going in between the valley of her breast. She tastes amazing.

My angels lets go of my hair and places her arms around Jasper's neck.

This angel is offering us her body and she is beautiful.

Jasper tilts our loves face to look at him and he kisses her with such intensity I have to hold my angel up. Jasper is cupping her breast from behind gently squeezing them.

I go to her other shoulder and I slide her shirt and bra strap down.

Just a little lower and I get a chance to view her beautiful breast.

Jasper is cupping one of her breast and he slowly starts to put the cup down. I place more open mouth kisses on the skin that is bared to me.

Just a little lower brother. Jasper is still fondling her other breast.

"Wait a minute guys. Stop!" my angel says.

**Author's Note: I know you guys probably hate me right now, but it had to happen. Bella is not going to be that easy. Well maybe right now she was a little easy. Who knows about later. I promised a little action. Things will get better trust me. This chapter is a lot longer and I hope you enjoy. I had this chapter done since yesterday, but since I don't have a Beta I have to wait a while for someone to look over it. I don't quite trust myself yet. Thank you everyone for your reveiws and your alerts. I really appreciate everyone taking their time to read and review. Especially the ones who have reviewed every chapter. I love it. **

**So like before if you leave a review you get another "sneak peek". I still like to know if it sucked or didn't suck. You all are the judges.**

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I still do not own Twilight. Though I wish I did sometimes.**

**Chapter 11**

_**(JPOV)**_

"_Wait a minute guys. Stop!" my angel says._

So close. Damn!

"I'm sorry kitten, your right. We shouldn't have started this. I just couldn't help it. Watching you take off the jacket and riding that bike was very hot." I leaned my forehead down to the top of her head. I have to say I am ashamed of myself. I am a vampire for Christ sakes not a hormonal teenager. I could have kept it in my pants or gone inside.

I hope we haven't scared her off.

"Jasper's right, darling', we shouldn't of done that. Our behavior is inexcusable. Would you forgive us for acting like horney teenagers?" Peter asked laying on the Texas accent thick.

"Yes, boys I forgive you. It's just I have never done any of this before. It's all new to me. Especially, having you both touching me like that at the same time. It's a little intense. It is not like I didn't enjoy it, believe me I did. It is just ummm…."my kitten was getting nervous and a beautiful crimson blush covered her body.

I wonder how far that blush goes.

My kitten looked down and realizes that both her shirt and bra straps are down. She quickly straightened herself up and moved away from both of us. Her moving away felt wrong. She is not supposed to be so far. She needs to be close to me, us.

All three of us are feeling a sense of loss. I have to touch her.

"Angel, what is it? What were you going to say? You never finished." Peter asked.

"How about we go inside, there is only so much of the Texas heat I can handle. I am still not use to it. It's a big change going from cold and rainy to hot and humid." She was feeling a little sad.

Maybe she was a little homesick.

I sent her a little bit of happiness her way.

"Thanks Jasper. I think I needed that." my kitten smiled up at me. Her smile warms my unbeaten heart.

She is beautiful.

I keep wondering why I never noticed her before.

Okay, I remember now. I was never allowed to be close to her. I wonder if I would have felt these feelings earlier if I have gotten to know her back then.

Never mind, we need to focus on the present. She is here with us right now, and hopefully she will accept us and want us in her life.

"Please, lead the way kitten. We need to get this conversation over with. I feel that there is a lot to talk about." I tell her as she leads the way to the back door.

"Okay, let's go in."

My kitten opens her back door and leads us in through her laundry room. The heat may not affect me, but there is a major difference. It was extremely humid outside, but once we stepped inside. We were assaulted with our girl's scent and a cool breeze from the air conditioner. This whole house smells of lemon furniture cleaner, laundry soap and my kitten's unique smell of freesias and strawberries. Overall the place smells clean, fresh and relaxing. Just like home.

I don't think I have ever felt like this before. Being in her home feels right. It's as if I have always been here. It honestly does feel like my home. I feel the same way at the ranch, but never with this much intensity. I feel complete.

Since I have been with the Cullen's we were always traveling from place to place and always the same house but at different years. Esme has always tried to make the homes feel like a home, but to me it has never felt that way. Alice and I shared a room, but it was always they way she wanted it. I was not allowed to display my things in our room.

Alice always said it didn't go with the décor of the room. So like the obedient husband I dropped it and never brought it up again.

Damn I was whooped.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?"My kitten asks.

"O positive if you have it. Or are you offering?" My dumbass brother answered.

What an asshole. I slapped him upside the head. It was too fast for my kitten to see.

"Jerk, behave yourself." I said to low for my kitten to hear.

"What the fuck, Jazz! I was just kidding." Peter said rubbing the back of his head.

I don't think my girl noticed the exchanged that happened between Peter and me.

"What? Oh…shit! Sorry. I completely forgot, Vampires. I am not use to entertaining guest. Or anyone at all for that matter." My kitten blushed.

When she blushes it is so hard to stay still, when all I want to do is go over to her and lick her from top to bottom.

Behave yourself.

"It's no problem, angel; we fed earlier in the day so we are good. So where do you want to have this conversation?"

"We can either go in the sitting room, upstairs or in the living room."

"It's your home sweetheart. You tell us where you might feel more comfortable. I have a feeling this conversation is going to be pretty intense." I said to my girl.

"I think your right about that Jasper." Peter muttered to low for Bella to hear.

"I guess you're right. How about we do this, I am going to go take a quick shower, because I just feel all grimy, and why don't you guys take a look around and meet me upstairs in the sitting room. You just go directly up the stairs. There are couches and a couple of chairs right in front of the balcony door. So make yourself at home and I will meet you guys upstairs."

Our girl was already heading up the stairs when Peter grabbed her wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What am I forgetting?" Our girl looked a little confused.

"Don't we get a kiss goodbye? You know while you are upstairs we are really going to miss you."

Damn this guy is smooth.

"Hummm….are you really going to miss me or do you just want another chance to finish what we started to out in the garage?" Our girl is good. I don't think we will be able to pull anything on her.

"Touché, my love, touché" Peter said knowing she was right.

Bella stepped right in front him. Grabbed his face in between her little hands and brought his lips closer to hers and she took her little tongue out and licked his bottom lip, and stepped away. Peter looked up at our girl with a dazed look on his face or should I say shocked look on his face. He took a stepped forward and just as quickly stepped away from him and into my arms.

Peter growled at his frustration.

Damn our girl is a fucking tease and I love it.

My kitten looked up at me brought her hands to my face the same way she did to Peter. She brought my face down to her and tilted my head to the side exposing my neck. She gently kissed my lower jaw and licked her way to where my pulse point would be if it were still beating and gave me a slow opened mouth kiss.

This woman is a minx. If I weren't already dead she would be the death of me of both of us actually.

She stepped away from me quickly and walked away shaking that sweet little ass.

"What a fucking tease!" Both Peter and I said at the same time with a growl.

"What the fuck!" again at the same time. We stared at each other, and laughed.

"What is our woman doing to us? She is making us think alike. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Peter asked.

I nodded.

"I thought it was just a legend. I never thought it was actually true. You know that it is very rare. There is only very few cases of that ever happening. Especially among our kind and even then there are only a few out there that has ever experienced it."

Peter nodded.

"What are you thinking fucker? Or should I say what are your Yoda instincts telling you?"

"Jasper, I think we found our **"Amor Eterno."**

**Author's Note: Okay, well the next chapter for sure you are getting the conversation. I thought it was going to come out this chapter, but it didn't. So don't hate me. I promise it will get so much better.** ** I am just bursting to get started on the next chapter. My mind is going a mile a minute. So I am going to post this and give me your opinions. Tell me if it sucks or it doesn't suck. **

**I want you all to know that I appreciate everyone's reviews and I hope I responded to each and every one of you. If you all take the time to leave a review then I should take the time to respond. I love it. With all the reviews you all give me the motivation to write. **

"**Amor Eterno" is Spanish for "Eternal Love"**

**So again if you leave me a review you get a sneak peek at the next chapter. Like before tell me if it sucks or doesn't suck.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot of this crazy story.**

**CHAPTER 12**

_**(BPOV)**_

"_What a fucking tease!" _Was the last thing I heard from my boys.

I have to admit I don't know where I got the strength or the nerve to do that.

I knew exactly what Peter wanted. I just didn't want to give it to him. Well I did; I just needed to get things cleared up first between all of us.

How is it so easy that I can easily make out with them? I have never in my life done the things I just did.

For fuck sakes I am still a damn virgin!

I know it is hard to believe, me being a burlesque dancer that I haven't had sex. People think just because I am a dancer at a gentleman's club they automatically assume I'm a whore. I am far from it. I am far from being a prude either.

Before making out with both Peter and Jasper the only person I have ever kissed had been Edward. I have had opportunities, but it never felt right. I found it pointless. Why am I going to even make an effort into something that I know will not go anywhere? It will just be a waste of my time and his.

Kissing and even being around Peter and Jasper felt right. I feel complete. I am supposed to be with them. Does that seem right? How the hell did I know what Peter wanted when he stopped me? Or was it just because he is a man and all men want are tits and ass?

I need a cold shower badly.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_

Why did I come upstairs?

Shit I am actually forgetting things. My mind is in the fucking gutter.

I came up here for a shower. I wish I could take a bath, but I have a feeling the bath would be best suited for after our talk.

I walk into my bedroom and for the first time since I have lived here I don't feel alone. I don't feel like I am a stranger in my own home.

It actually feels like a home. Where the fuck did that come from?

Okay I need a shower now. Maybe with the shower I can clear my head a little.

I grab some pajama pants and a tank top from my dresser along with some boy shorts. I think I will go bra less. Give my boys something to look at.

Heading into the bathroom I turn on the shower and I take off my clothes and place them in the hamper.

This shower is what made me buy the house actually this bathroom. It's huge. It has a huge garden tube double sinks and a huge spa shower. I love having the water hit me from all sides. It feels wonderful.

I wonder how it would be when I have Peter and Jasper in here.

I would have Peter on his knees with one of my legs over his shoulder licking my pussy and Jasper behind me holding me against his chest. He would be massaging my breast gently pinching my nipples. I would be grabbing Peter's head forcing him more into my pussy.

"_My girl is fucking killing me. The amount of lust that she is sending out is driving me fucking crazy."_

What the fuck. Is that Jasper?

I stuck my head out of the shower to see if he was standing there.

Nothing, he's not there. No one is there.

I need to finish this damn shower and get this talk over with.

I am so nervous I think I am hearing things.

Grabbing my shampoo I quickly wash my hair and did the same for the conditioner.

"_I wonder if my angel is hungry. Let's see what's in the fridge. Water, strawberries, chicken, cokes and a salad mix. I wonder what she would like." _

Was that Peter?

Fuck, I think I am losing it.

I turned off the water and started to dry off.

I am not even going to bother blow drying my hair. Tomorrow is Sunday and it's my day off. So fuck it.

With the conversation that is coming I am glad I picked out some comfortable clothes.

On my way out of the bathroom I head into my walk-in closet and grab one of Charlie's old flannel shirts. His shirts remind me of home. I know if I ever decide to go back he won't be there. Actually nothing is there for me anymore. The house is gone and I still haven't decided on whether or not to sale the land. Jacob says I should, but I am not sure I can. Only time will tell.

Walking out of my bedroom I see Jasper and Peter sitting on the two armchairs that are across the couch. In between the couch and the chairs, on the coffee table is a tray with a salad with chicken pieces on top, a little bowl of strawberries and a cold Dr. Pepper with crushed ice. Just the way I like it.

"We thought you might be hungry, sweetheart so we made you something to eat. I hope you don't mind that we invaded your refrigerator." Peter said a little cautiously.

How cute he thinks I am going to be upset with them.

"Thank you guys so much. I am actually hungry." Right at that moment my stomach growls catching the attention of my boys.

I lean down and I give them both a small kiss on their lips. I head to the couch and I prepare myself for our talk and to eat this great looking salad.

"No one has ever prepared food for me before. I am normally the one having to take care of everyone else. Thank you again it really means a lot to me. You better watch out though. You might spoil me and I might be expecting this more often." I joked with them.

"Don't worry kitten. We look forward to spoiling you." Jasper said with a wink.

"Okay so let's get this bitch over with. Who starts?" Peter asked.

_**(PPOV)**_

I looked over at my angel hoping she took the hint that we want to hear her story first.

"Well "Captain Obvious" I guess I will go first. Since you cowards don't want to start." My angel is feisty.

"I am going to tell you my story, but there are things that you might not like or would want to hear. These were my decisions no one made them, but me. So no judging me, if you do I swear to God I will kick both of your sparkly asses out of my house. Do you understand?"

"_God I love this woman!" _

Jasper and I both thought at the same time.

My angel looked at us a little shocked. She quickly shook her head and looked us waiting for a reply.

She read our mind. She fucking heard us.

"We understand kitten. We will not judge you and we will behave ourselves like the good innocent little vampires we are." Jasper said.

My angel snorted at Jasper's reply.

"_Yeah right, innocent my ass." My angel thought._

Now I couldn't help the snort that came out of my mouth.

"Okay, where do you want me to start?"

"Kitten why don't you start the day after your birthday, and I have to say I am sorry again for what happened."

"I told you not to worry about it Jasper. It was an accident. It was your stupid idiot brother fault. So know now and I won't repeat myself again. I forgave you the same day it happened. So please no more asking for forgiveness or I will kick your ass."

My angel crawled her way up to him and in between his legs and kissed him gently on the lips.

"No more talking about that again, Jazz."

"The day after my birthday Edward did not show up to school. I figured he would have felt bad about what happened and needed sometime for himself. I got home and I found Fuckward on my porch waiting for me. He told me to take a walk with him. Well to rush things along. He basically told me that he didn't love me and I was a good distraction for him and then the asshole left me there in the forest. I tried following him but you know me I got lost. I was left in the forest for I don't know how long until one of the Quileute boys found me, Sam. "

"Are you fucking kidding me? That little shit left you in the forest alone. He didn't even bother to take you home. If I ever see that fucker again I will rip him apart limb from fucking limb. The nerve of that shit he does not fucking deserve to be alive. He knew better than to leave you alone in the forest. Didn't he use to tell you that you shouldn't be in the forest alone and that we aren't the only dangerous creatures out there? What if Victoria came back?" Jasper was seething.

A growl came from both of us. We were both beyond pissed. How can he leave our angel out there in the forest, cold, sad and scared? What kind of a man does that? I will be right there along with Jasper tearing him apart.

"Boys, calm down. I am okay. I am right here." Then she did something that was totally unexpected. She crawled herself in between us and cupped our cheek with her little hands, and looked right at us. "Listen to me. I am here. I am alright. Yes it was a shitty thing to do, but it was done and nothing you can say or do will change that. That was the past, okay." Our angel kissed us both on the cheek and returned back to where she was seated before.

How did she do that? She just calmed down two pissed off vampires with her touch.

"Should I continue or are your panties still in a bunch?"

"For your information sweetheart, I don't wear panties or underwear." I gave my angel a little wink.

Our girl blushed at that little tidbit of information.

"Please continue angel. We are calm now. Thanks to you. Aren't we Jasper?"

Jasper nodded.

She continued her story about telling us how she was really depressed. How Charlie categorized her as _catatonic_.

Then one day she woke and realized that the idiot was not worth it and that she needed to get her life back in order. On that same day she wanted to spend time with one of her only friends she had left which was her good friend Angela. Angela was telling her about how she was going to an exotic dance class at a gym in Port Angeles and if Bella wanted to join her. From then on she said that the class consumed her. It gave her confidence with herself and her body.

She continued to tell us that she became close to her instructor and that she offered her a job teaching at a school in Seattle that she was opening. She was there for a year working nonstop. How the classes were always full and that she specialized on performing on the pole.

When she was explaining everything her face lit up with pride and joy.

She looked beautiful.

I then noticed that she started to look a little sad. It was hard for me to see her going from happy to sad within a minute. My heart was breaking for her. I didn't want to see her that way.

"Baby, what's wrong? You were happy just a minute ago and now you're extremely sad. What happened?" Jasper asked her.

He got up and sat next to her on the couch and I did the same on the other side. We each grabbed one of her hands.

"What happened sweetheart?" I asked.

"Well this is the difficult part. I received a call one day from Jacob and ummm….." my angel was sniffling.

"Angel, its okay you can tell us." I gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"As I was getting ready to head to one of my classes my phone rang and it was Jacob. He told me that Charlie was in an accident. I thought he was joking with me or trying to get back at me for prank calling Leah. He quickly shut me up and told me that our house caught on fire and that Charlie died. I didn't believe him at first, because I just talked to Charlie the night before. He was telling me about his date with Sue Clearwater. I just couldn't believe it."

With the last sentence my angel started crying.

Jasper hugged her close to his body and I went downstairs to get her bottle water. I know Jasper needs to be with her. He will help her with his gift. I hate the fact that my angel had to go through so much heartache.

I rushed back upstairs and sat down next to my angel.

"Here you go honey. Drink some water. You will feel better." I handed her the water.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry Jasper, I ruined your shirt."

"Don't worry about it, kitten. Are you alright? Is there something I can do?"

"Unless you can bring my father back, there is really nothing you can do. Do you know that this is the first time that I have actually cried and I mean really cried. I didn't even cry at Charlie's funeral. I was basically running on autopilot. If it weren't for Jacob and the pack I don't think I would have survived. They were all there when I needed them, and for that I will forever be grateful to them."

"Honey, when you said the pack you meant the werewolves, right? So the legends are true. I guess they are still around. I can't believe it. Fucking Edward he left you in the forest by yourself and then he left you behind to be watched over by a bunch of dogs. I am going to kill that little boy. I don't understand what he was thinking, leaving **OUR MATE **behind to be watched over by fucking dogs." Jasper was pissed.

"Jasper, what do you mean by **OUR MATE**?"

Oh, shit!

"So what happened to you after the funeral? What lead you to Texas?" I had to distract her. I know it won't work, but shit I have to try something before she starts to freak out.

"I know what you are trying to do, cowboy, but I am going to finish up with my story and then I want your stories after I am done. Is that clear?"She said with a glare.

"Yes angel, we will tell you our stories when you finish yours."

She told us a couple of days after the funeral that she received a call from a lawyer that was handling Charlie's estate. The lawyer wanted to meet with her to sign off on Charlie's estate. After meeting with the lawyer she found out that Charlie had a very hefty estate. He had left over two million dollars in stocks, savings, property and his retirement. That's a lot of money for a small town police chief. I wonder how that is possible. The chief must have really been doing something right. At least he left my angel well taken care of. To me I guess that's all that matters.

"I was talking to Jen on the phone and she suggested I take some time off since I was looking a little pale. I told her a vacation seems like a good idea that I would think about it. Then she brought up that she wanted to expand the business and if I was interested into partnering up with her to do that. Now that caught my attention. I told her that was a perfect idea. She decided on Texas and now here I am. I have my studio at "La Villita" and I am doing very well there. I have my classes Monday thru Friday with all my classes in the evening." My angel said with so much pride in her voice.

I love to see her face this way. She is beaming.

"Now I know what you are going to say. If I am doing so well; why am I dancing at the club? Well the reason I dance at the club is because I want to. As you can tell I don't need the money at all. I do it for me. It is fun for me. Before I didn't enjoy being the center of attention and I still don't, but when I dance I love everybody looking at me."

A growl was coming out of both Jasper and I. The fact that other men are looking at **OUR MATE **with lust in their eyes, I want to tear them apart.

"Hold on their fuckers. I told you no judging and don't be fucking growling at me and at what I do. I love it. You saw the show. Did it seem that I was uncomfortable up on stage?"

We both shook our heads.

"I do not strip all the way. As you saw my nipples are covered and if I do unveil myself I normally have some type of prop covering me up. So I am never fully nude up on stage. I feel confident in my body to do this. I worked hard to get where I am. When Eddie boy left me I felt worthless and unloved. It's not like I had a great self esteem before Edward, but now I don't give a shit. I love who I am and what I do. So now you know my story. If you don't like what I do or what I have become the door is right there, because I am not changing anything about my life. It is a part of who I am. Deal with it."

For me being all knowing I wasn't expecting this. For a little thing like her to put two vampires in their place is amazing. All I can say is she can put me in place anytime. Especially, if my place is in between her legs and I want her more than ever. She is our mate and I will do whatever I can to keep her safe and happy. If it involves me being at club watching men lust over her then so be it, but if those assholes think of touching her those fuckers will lose an arm and their dicks.

"Okay kitten, we accept what you do. Don't we Peter?"

"Hell yes, mama! Would you be willing to do a private show for me later?"

_SMACK_

"What the fuck Jasper! What's so wrong if I want my girl to show me her moves? Do you find anything wrong with it, sweetheart?"

"Actually, cowboy, I normally don't give lap dances, but for you I think I can make an exception. There will be a fee though."

"What will that fee be angel?"

"It won't be money, but something else. We will negotiate later. So whose turn is it now?"

_**(JPOV)**_

"I'll go next angel. My name is Peter Samuel Whitlock and I was changed, by this fucker, at the age of 28. Jasper and I became friends almost immediately and we later became as close as brothers, hence the Whitlock name. He and I trained newborns together for Maria's army. We will discuss that later, if that is okay with you." Peter waited for Bella's reply.

Bella nodded.

"We did this for about 40 years working side by side. We drifted apart for a bit, because I had found my mate Charlottte."

There was a low growl coming from my kitten. She was feeling jealousy and possessiveness towards Peter.

"Don't worry honey. Let me finish my story. You will find out everything. After a year Jazz and I had to kill the newborn vampire's due to the fact that they start losing their newborn strength by then. According to Maria they were useless. My mate was in the bunch of the first year vampires. I could not allow Jazz to kill her so Jazz helped us escape. We later came back and helped Jazz escape. I couldn't leave my little brother alone with that psycho bitch." Peter winked at me.

Peter continued to tell her how we traveled all over the United States and Canada. He explained his gift of just knowing shit. She was a little shocked, but managed to close her mouth. Also, how after awhile I wanted to travel all my own. So he and Charlotte traveled for many years. This is the part that I am dreading. He is about to tell her about the death of Charlotte. He explained Charlotte's heartache on never being able to have children that she would never be normal. Here it comes.

"On one of our many trips to Italy we stopped by to visit and old friend of mine that works for the Volturi, his name is Demetri. When you go to Italy you always have to pay your respects to the Volturi. After being dismissed Charlotte suggested that we have a "Guy's Night Out" since it has been awhile since we have gotten together. I did not feel right letting her go. I knew something wasn't right. But I didn't know what. I let her go and throughout the whole night I just keeping thinking back to Char. I just couldn't handle anymore and I decided that it was time for me to go. On our way out of the bar Demetri receives a call from Aro asking him if he knew where I was. Right then, I knew that Charlotte was no more. We went back to the castle and there I found out that Char was executed for making an immortal child. I was let go. Because when Aro grabbed my hand he knew I didn't know anything about it. After being let go I came back here to Texas and I have been here ever since. That was 3 years ago."

My kitten got up and went to sit on Peter's lap and wrapped her little arms around him and held him tightly. My kitten was crying again.

"Why are you crying, angel?" Peter lifted Bella's chin to look at her.

"I am crying for you. Since you aren't able to cry I am going to cry for you."

"Oh angel, thank you it means so much to me that you are doing this. You amaze me sweetheart." Peter cupped Bella's chin and kissed her tenderly on the lips and gave her small little kisses on each cheek her nose, both her eyelids and at the end one last kiss on her forehead.

My girl is beautiful and so selfless. She is what we need in our lives. She will complete us.

"It's your turn Jazz." Bella said while leaning back on Peter's chest.

Peter loves this, having her warm body next to him. I know Charlotte's loss was very hard on him, but I think now that our mate is here he can finally move on.

Peter lifts her legs so she is now across his lap with her feet on the couch. He is doing that so I can have a chance to touch her. I sit myself next to Peter and I lift Bella's legs so they are now across my lap or at least half of my lap.

Her toes are so cute. Little white digits her nails are a hot pink with at black skull and cross bones on each of her big toes.

I grab her foot and I gently start massaging her feet. I need to be careful that I don't squeeze to hard.

My kitten starts moaning with pleasure.

"Oh Jazz, that feels wonderful."

Those moans went straight to my cock. I can't wait to hear those moans when I have my dick in her hot wet pussy.

I quickly adjust myself. Fucking underwear why do you have to be so fucking tight.

Peter looks at me with a smug smile.

"Asshole" I mumble to low for our girl to hear.

"Where do you want me to start, kitten?"

"Start the day after my birthday party. You know the party that I told your stupid wife not to have."

"You mean ex-wife, honey."

"Okay, your ex-wife." She said sarcastically.

"After the incident I ended up running all the way to the Denali's in Canada. Alice called me and told me that Edward had made the decision for us to move away from Forks. He also said that we needed to make a clean break from you. We shouldn't try to contact you or even try to say goodbye. I felt terrible, honey. I told Alice that I would leave so that I wouldn't cause trouble between you and Edward. She said the decision has been made and it was done already. She said I should prepare the Canada house for their arrival."

"What a fucking asshole, telling you to make a clean break and to not even say goodbye." Bella said under her breath. "Sorry Jazz, please continue."

"Everyone arrived the following night. Emmett was devastated not being able to say goodbye to his little sister. Esme and Carlisle were very depressed, because they left a daughter behind. Rose, well she was just Rose. You know the way she is. Alice well her reaction was a little different. I would think she would have been depressed, sad or any other feeling, but she wasn't. It just seemed like any other day. She comes in bouncing around without a care in the world. Once she put her things away her and Rose took off shopping. Edward well he was just sulking around the house being all Emoward. I was getting strange feelings from him, almost like he was trying to block them.

Emmett and I tried to come and see you several times, but the damn pixie bitch kept telling us that you would be afraid of me and you would not want to see any of us. Even Emmett tried coming on his own but she said she couldn't see you anymore and that you were no longer in Forks. It was like that all the times we tried. I tried sneaking off a couple of times, but tinkerhell always found a way to stop me."

"Stupid mother fucking whore shit damn pixie! I thought she was my best friend." My Bella was pissed off. "My Bella" I like that.

After a year of living in Canada nothing changed. Esme and Carlisle weren't themselves. Carlisle kept busy at the hospital and Esme just kept redecorating or working on plans for different houses. She was just trying to keep herself busy. I know she and Carlisle also tried to come, but somehow Alice put an end to it also. She try to keep Esme busy doing something or another. She and Carlisle miss you terribly and they still love you, kitten. I just want you to know that."

My Bella had a sad smile on her face.

"I have always missed them, Jazz. You don't know how many times I have longed to be in Esme's arms when I needed a mother. Or sit in Carlisle's office talking. It's just a little hard. How is Emmett doing?"

"Well Emmett is not the same either. He isn't the jokester brother anymore. He hardly ever laughs. He hunts, plays video games, sex with Rose and is in the garage helping Rose with cars. That's all. I hate to admit that even Rose misses you. She really doesn't like to see Emmett this way. Bella without you around the family was never the same."

"Poor Emmie bear, I don't like to hear that my big brother is sad. Maybe tomorrow we can call him."

My kitten is beautiful inside and out. You can feel the love and sadness that has for Emmett.

"Kitten, we will call Emmett tomorrow. I know he will enjoy hearing from you."

"So what happened between you and Alice? I thought you both were soul mates." My angel was getting jealous again. She was talking with her teeth clenched.

Knowing that my angel was jealous made me feel really good. She cares for me.

"Well after your birthday Alice and I started drifting apart. We hardly talked or even spend time with each other. She was always with Edward, the Denali sisters or shopping. Then one day out of the blue she handed me divorce papers and told me to hurry up and sign them so she can send them off. All of us were hit with a curveball when she did that. No one was expecting it, especially me. I was left speechless. I signed the papers and not even a minute later this asshole calls me and tells me to get my ass to Texas. So here we are."

"Hummm….. So now that we know each other's story what now?" my kitten asked.

"Now we talk about us. What we are all feeling for each other. Not Jasper and I that's just wrong, but what you feel for us and what we feel for you. Angel I am going to be blunt here. I know this might freak you out, but I think I speak for Jasper and myself. We both want you. We are not talking for a one night stand. We want to be with you. We are also telling you now that you don't have to choose one or the other. You can have us both.

Your dancing does bother us a little, but before you get those sexy undies in a bunch. The reason being is we are both possessive bastards and we don't like the fact that other men are checking out **OUR MATE.** So you know how my little gift works. I know shit. So I know that you are **OUR MATE.**"

"Kitten, Peter is right you can have us both. We want you. We want you to be ours. I know this is a little overwhelming for you, but we rather lay our cards out on the table. I know you care for us. I sense your confusion and your guilt, but know there is nothing to feel guilty about."

"You're right; Jazz I do feel guilty for feeling this way. I am attracted to both of you. I have never felt this way before not even with Edward. I feel complete when I am with both of you."

"I want you both like I never wanted anyone before in my life. It's strange. I feel like I am going crazy. I keep hearing both your voices in my head when you are not around. Especially when…"

"Did you just say your heard us?" Peter and I said at the same time.

_Fuck we did it again. Peter she is our "Amore Eterno"_

"Peter and Jazz what is "**Amor Eterno,"** and how is it me?"

**Author's Note: I hope this is to your satisfaction. This is a nice long chapter. Especially, for all my reviewers who wanted a long chapter so I hope you are all happy. (Just know that my little fingers hurt. Just kidding) I wanted to stop several times, but I just couldn't do that to you guys. I appreciate each and every one of you. Your reviews give me that extra kick in the ass that I need to continue to write. **

**The next chapter might take me awhile. My little boy starts school on Monday he is going to start Pre-K I am little nervous about it (tear) my little boy is growing up and I have my soccer team practicing this week. Which I am coaching it is fun having 4 to 7 years old running around. So my life will be a little hectic. Hopefully it will smooth out. I will keep writing, but only when I get a chance to. My family comes first and it is my first priority. So hopefully I will have another chapter posted by this coming Saturday.**

**Like I told you all before; if you leave me a review you get a sneak peek. Also I liked to know if it sucked or didn't suck. Thank you all for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does. She is the real genius. I just like to bend the characters at my will. Especially, the Whitlock brother's they are my kind of men. I would love to bend them at my will.

**Chapter 13**

_**(PPOV)**_

"_Peter and Jazz what is "__**Amor Eterno,"**__ and how is it me?"_

She didn't question the fact that we told her that she is our mate.

So I might as well tell her about this.

"Sweetheart, what I am about to tell you is something that very few vampires have ever experienced. Very few and I am talking about maybe a handful of people have ever experienced this. I know you have heard of soul mates, but this goes much further than that. An "Amor Eterno" combines your soul and your mates' soul together and you become one. You start thinking alike and you become so in tuned with each other you start picking up their thoughts. This is an unbreakable bond that only ends when one or the other dies. If one mate dies the other won't be able to survive. They will eventually follow them in death."

I waited a minute to see how my angel would react to this.

She just sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"If you have questions kitten, please ask. We want to know what you are feeling about this. Are you scared? Please make some type of movement to know that you are still with us." Jasper was getting nervous for the lack of response from our girl.

My angel nodded and snapped out of her little daze.

"So you are trying to tell me that we are linked; all three of us? Is that even possible for a vampire to have more than one mate? How can I feel so much when I am only human? Is that the reason why I am so drawn to the both of you?"

Finally, we are getting somewhere. I think it is time that we answer our angel's questions.

"Okay Angel, we will answer your questions. The answer to the first question is yes we are all linked. This bond normally happens between two mates, but in our case it is the three of us and you are human which makes it even rarer for us. Honey, I think the reason you feel so much is because it is in your nature. You have so much love for everyone and you are a selfless creature. Jasper explained to me the way you sacrificed yourself when you thought that sadistic vampire had your mother. There's nobody I know that will ever do that."

Jasper grabbed a forkful of her salad and fed her some of the food.

We noticed that she had not eaten.

I guess we were too caught up in our stories that we completely forgot the food was there.

"Thanks, Jazz I completely forgot that the food was there. You see what you both do to me. You make me forget to eat. What kind of mates are you?" my angel said with a wink.

Jasper kept feeding her while I slowly ran my hand up and down her back.

"Mmmmm…this is so good. I didn't realize I was this hungry. Please continue cowboy." my angel said between bites.

"I think the reason you are drawn to us is because you recognized us as your mates."

I leaned toward my girl's ear and I whispered. "I know from the moment I saw that sweet ass of yours I wanted you. I hadn't even seen your face and I felt very possessive of you. I didn't want anyone to look at you. It took all the restraint I had not to go up on stage and take you away so I can have my evil way with you." I gently nipped at my girl's ear lobe.

My angel shivered slightly.

I smelled my angel's arousal and my dick went hard.

Jasper's nostrils were flaring he smelled her and he was fucking turned on.

He put her plate back on the table and slowly started to rub her leg up and down. Each time he went up he was getting closer to her hot center. Right now he was right above her knee. Jasper was being very gentle with his touches.

I know he will never hurt our mate.

I started to remove my angel's flannel shirt. Once the shirt was removed my angel was left wearing just a white tank top.

_Fuck_

She is not wearing a bra.

This woman is trying to kill me. She is absolutely stunning.

I start kissing my way down her neck to her collarbone. I raise my hand to slide the strap down from her shirt.

Every inch of her shoulder that was exposed I kiss.

I inhaled her mouth watering scent.

"Guys, please stop! We are still not done. I have quite a bit more questions about this whole mate thing and the "Amor Eterno" part. I don't think I can even put a complete thought together when I have you both kissing and groping me. Believe me I am enjoying all the attention, but I can't focus, when all I want to do is kiss you all senseless and have **MY** evil way with both of you."

My angel got off my lap and went to go sit in the chairs that were across from us.

We instantly felt the loss. I felt like my chest was caving in. My heart actually hurt. I had to hunch over to try to keep myself together. I looked up and I saw that we were all in the same position and had the same expression on our faces.

"Damn this straight to hell! Why the fuck am I feeling this? I moved over here and I felt like my life was falling apart that I was missing something. I can't do this. It hurts." my angel lifted her knees up on the chair and wrapped her arms around them.

Jasper quickly rushed over to our mate lifted her up and sat her on his lap.

"It's okay darlin', were here. We are not going anywhere. This is part of the bond that we have. I am so sorry that you are in pain. We never want you to feel that. You mean so much to us, sweetheart." Jasper was gently soothing our girl.

My angel leaned her head on Jasper's chest. She was calming down.

"Thank you, Jasper. I think I am starting to understand this bond. When I saw you at the club Peter I felt this instant connection when I saw you. I wanted to be close to you to be in your arms and never let you go. When I saw someone touch you I instantly felt very possessive. I didn't want anyone touching what was mine. When I did my turn I noticed that the person that was touching you was Jasper and I felt the same thing. I felt that he was mine, but I had to squash those feelings down because I thought you were with "Tinkhell". I didn't like the fact that you didn't belong to me.

To tell you the truth, I do not like these feelings at all. They are new to me. It feels like I have no control over myself. I hate it.

How is it possible for you both to be with the same woman? You know what don't answer that. I am not sure I want to hear this."

"Angel, we are going to be honest with you. I don't want to have any secrets between us. If we want this to workout we need to talk. Jasper and I have shared woman before. We have also been with the same woman at the same time. We use to do that before we had our mates. Jasper and I have this connection. It's like we think as one when we are together with another woman." I tried to explain to my angel.

"Well maybe both of you are each others "Amor Eterno" and you don't need me since you both think as **ONE.** "My angel said sarcastically.

"It's not like that kitten, it's like we knew what to do. Peter and I have never or will ever be intimate like that. That is just wrong." Jasper said with a little shiver.

"Ahh…Jazzy, and I thought you loved me." I told Jasper batting my eyelashes and blowing him kisses.

"Shut up fucker, you aren't helping!"

I knew Jasper was getting a bit pissed, but it was just to easy.

"Angel, Jazz is right. Our junks have never touched and will never touch. We never saw each other that way. It's just…. How can I say this without sounding like a crude asshole?"

"Just say it cowboy! There is no other way to put it. You enjoyed having threesomes. You enjoyed fucking the same woman at the same time. Did it help that I said it instead of you?" my angel was getting angry. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

Jasper tried to send her some calm.

"Jazz, quit fucking with my emotions I want to feel this. I need to feels this. I am certainly not fucking happy that my boys were fucking other woman. I hate the fact that you have been intimate with other people. You both are **MINE!**" my angel was pissed off.

She got off of Jasper's lap and started pacing the floor.

Jasper was a little freaked out so he moved himself back on the couch to sit with me.

"What the fuck, asshole! Why did you have to tell her all that. Your big mouth is getting us in trouble. We just got her and I feel like we are going to lose her already. Just wait fucker if she leaves I am going to go all **MAJOR** on your ass." Jasper was talking to low for my angel to hear.

"Quit fucking whispering! I know you both are talking to each other just talk out loud. I want to hear what you both are saying. Are you talking about your next fuck or something? Are you going to go find some whore off the streets and fuck her?"

"Angel, you need to calm down. What we did, we did a long time ago. We did not have our mates. Once I found Charlotte I stopped playing around. I was faithful to her. I had no one else. The same goes for Jasper. He was never unfaithful to the pixie bitch. When we find our mate we are loyal. We never stray.

Sweetheart, we belong to you. There is no one else, but you. We want to be with you and only you for the rest of our existence. You are our life now. Please understand that."

I went up to my angel and stopped right in front of her. She was crying. My heart was breaking I didn't want to see her that way.

"Please angel, don't cry. I didn't want to hurt you. I just want you to know where we came from. Why we are the way we are."

I gently kissed my angels lips.

Jasper came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Kitten, please stop crying. Just know that if you accept us this will be it. There will be no other for us. You belong to us and we belong to you, and only **YOU.**"

"It just makes me so mad that other women have touched you and I still haven't. You both are **MINE. **I don't like to share what is mine. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it. I know you both have been mated before. Ugh! It is so fucking frustrating!"

"Angel, look at me, please." I tilt my girl's chin up so I can see her beautiful face.

"It is okay for you to feel that way. You are allowed to feel that way. I would feel the same way. If I found out that you have been with other men. I would want to go and hunt them down and tear them limb from limb." There was a low growl building in my chest.

"**MINE!"** Jasper and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry about that kitten." Jasper was nuzzling her neck.

My angel, lifted her arm behind her and wrapped it around Jasper's neck and with her other hand she placed on the side of my face close to my ear and just as quickly that we didn't have time to brace ourselves. My angel grabbed my ear and pulled me down to her and she tightens her grip around Jasper's neck and with so much venom in her tone she said.

"You both belong to me. You both are **MINE.** So listen carefully, because I am only going to say this once. You both break my heart I will find a way to torch your sparkly asses. There will be no more women at all. I will be the only one for the both of you. Just as you both can be possessive bastards I can be a possessive bitch. Do you understand me?" The last part my angel said with the sweetest of tones and slowly released us.

_That was so fucking hot!_

"So do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" We both said at the same time.

"Does this mean that you accept us, sweetheart?" I had to ask to make sure.

I cannot get my hopes up.

"Yes boys. I do accept you, but it will take some time for me to adjust to these feelings I have. All this is new to me. So please be patient with me."

"For you kitten we will wait as long as you want us to wait." Jasper said while giving my angel a kiss on those sweet lips.

My angel let out a yawn.

"Kitten I think it is time you went to bed. It is getting late."

"You are right, Jazz it is getting late. It has been an emotionally exhausting day."

She let out another yawn.

"Sweetheart, is it okay if we come by tomorrow to see you?" I had to ask even though I think I won't be able to be away from her for that long.

Maybe, Jazz and I can go for a quick hunt and just wait around outside till she gets up.

"No, I don't think that will be a good idea, boys."

If my heart were beating it would have stopped right then and there.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and alerts. I hope I sent everyone a response to their review. If I didn't I am so sorry. I will try to get everyone the next time.**

**I survived my son's first week of school and so did he. It was hard. I was in a bit of a slump. I am not use to having the house be so quiet. It's a bit eerie. I am not sure I like it. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it answered some of the questions you had on "Amor Eterno" if it didn't let me know. If there were any problems that you saw or something you didn't like let me know. I am a big girl and I think I can handle criticisms fairly well. I was a little unsure about this chapter since I wrote some of it when I was in my little slump. I will make the next chapter better I promise. **

**So please let me know if it sucked or it didn't suck! Remember if you send a review you get a sneak peek at the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

******WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ LEMONS SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE.*******

**Chapter 14**

_**(BPOV)**_

"_No, I don't think that will be a good idea, boys."_

As soon as I said that I regretted it. I should have been clearer on what I meant. Seeing their faces nearly broke my heart.

"Okay sweetheart, I guess you can call us when you get a chance." Jasper's tone was heartbreaking.

They started to walk away.

"Boys, what I meant is I don't think it will be a good idea that you all leave. I want you both to stay here with me."

I went up to my boys and I lay my hand flat on their chest and I look right up to them.

"I would like you both to please stay with me. I have you both here and I don't want to let you go. So please stay. Just know that I am not ready to go any farther than what we have already done. I am not ready for that yet, but soon."

"Thank you, sweetheart for allowing us to stay. We would love to stay as long as you would have us. Let me take your plates downstairs and I will be right back." Jasper said while piling up my dinner plates.

"So are you ready for bed cowboy?"

"I sure am darlin'. I would go anywhere with you. Go ahead and do your human things and I will get the bed ready." Peter said while giving me a playful slap on the ass.

"What the fuck! That hurt." I said while rubbing my ass.

"No it didn't, but if it will make you feel better I can give it a kiss and make it feel better. Do you want me down on my knees, honey? I will if you want me to, and I won't mind one bit." Peter said while pushing me closer to him. He put his arms around my waist and worked his way down to rub my ass.

I have to admit that his cool touch did help, but I am not going to tell him that.

"Do you really want to be on your knees, cowboy? Or are you just teasing?"

What is it about my boys that makes me so bold?

"Well angel I would never tease you. You can have me whenever you want and may I say very willingly." Peter moves my hair to the side and kisses my pulse point; before he pulls back he gives it a little lick.

"Hold up there. I need to go have my human moments and you can get the bed ready. I have some pajama pants and shirts on the bottom drawer of my dresser. Please help yourself to them."

There was a low growl coming from Peter and not even a second later Jasper walks through the door doing the same thing.

"Kitten, how is it that you have men's clothes in your home? I thought you weren't involved with anyone." Jasper said trying to hold back a growl.

"Well the men's clothes I have in my home happen to belong to Charlie. I packed a lot of his clothing to bring with me. I sometimes like to wear my dad's clothes so I can feel a little closer to him and another thing. If you look in the guest bedroom across the hall in one of the drawers Cujo left behind some sleep clothes also. He and Ina have left an extra set of clothes here whenever they spend the night. I think Peter you might want to try Cujo's clothes. You are taller than him, but body size you have the same built. Jasper I think Charlie's clothes will fit you. You are taller than he was but they should fit."

Both Jasper and Peter remove their shirts and all I can say is yummy.

They both have the wide shoulders, slim waist and a set of abs on them. Their jeans lay low on their waist showing the perfect "V" that their abs form. What I wouldn't give to lick my way down their bodies.

"Are you enjoying the view, sugar?" Peter said with a smug smile.

"Stupid vampires thinking they are so hot." I try to say under my breath.

"Don't worry honey. We want you to look. We belong to you. You should see what you are getting. I can get closer if you want?" my cowboy said with a chuckle.

"You go change, take showers or do whatever you have to do. I will be back so we can go to bed."

Before I even finished talking both of my men were out the door.

I headed into my bathroom and I started brushing my teeth and I did my usual routine.

I feel like teasing my boys a little.

I head into my dresser drawers and I pull out a pair of dark blue lacey boy shorts and I grab a white tank top from the drawer also. I hope my boys like this.

I put my robe on and I mentally gave myself a pep talk.

"_I can do this, I can do this."_

"_We know you can do this baby. Come out already." I heard Jasper say to me._

"Stupid vampires and there mental link." I mumbled.

Both my boys let out a laugh.

Walking out of my bathroom I notice that my boys were pulling the sheets down.

Damn they both look good. They were shirtless and in pajama pants. The pants were lying low on their hips. Their pants showed off the perfect "V" on their bodies.

They are also wet. Did they just finish taking a shower?

Damn, they are fast.

"See anything you like darlin'?" Peter said with a smug smile on his face.

Bastard knows he is fucking good looking.

"Actually I do. My bed." I said with a wink.

"Aww…darlin' your killing me here." Peter said with a hurt look on his.

"How can I kill you when you are already dead? Kind of defeats the purpose doesn't it."

"Touché." Peter said with a wink.

"So how is this going to work? Am I going to go in the middle or do you both want to lie down next to each other?"

"Man, love your being a feisty little thing. Aren't you? Is this foreplay before you go to bed? Do you need to do a little threatening and question our sexual orientation before you say goodnight?" Jasper said.

"Well, like I said before this is new to me so you can see I have my defenses up. It's been awhile since I have actually spent the night with anyone. The last person being Edward; though I have a feeling this is going to be a little different from my sleepovers with Edward. Should I be worried?"

"Just get into the bed, angel. You go in the middle. Our own little PB&J sandwich what more can you ask for. Ha, ha, ha…..you get it PB&J, Peter, Bella and Jasper." my cowboy said with a smug smile on his face.

It did make sense though.

I was in the middle and what women wouldn't want to be in between these men.

Count me in!

There's no such thing of too much PB if I do say so myself.

I quickly take off my robe and hopped into bed. I am so glad I bought myself a king size bed.

Good job Bella!

I had to give myself a pat on the back.

Peter got in on my left and Jasper on my right.

"Why is the bed so warm?"

"I found an electric blanket in your hallway closet. I figured since you're going to go bed with two ice cold vampires you have to be warm somehow. I honestly don't plan on letting you go and I think Jasper feels the same way."

"Well haven't you thought of everything?"

"That's what I'm here for. I have to know these things. I need to keep my mate happy." Peter said while tucking me in.

I lay on my back and my two boys were on their sides propped up on their elbows facing me.

"So Isabella, what's with the big bed?"Jasper said.

I could tell he wanted to say more. I saw that both my boys had their fist clenched.

When anyone says my full first name I am either in trouble or will be in trouble.

I wonder what it will be.

"Well Jazz, the reason I have a big bed is because I like to have an orgy once a month. I figured the bed would be plenty big enough since I don't like to be on the hard floor. It makes sex much more pleasurable when my knees or my back aren't getting pounded to the floor." I said in my most innocent of tones.

Big mistake!

I heard a low growl coming from both of my boys. Their eyes went from gold to black.

_Shit! I need to control the word vomit._

_Say something quickly. Fix it dumbass._

"I'm just kidding. Really I am. Calm down please the both of you." I put my hands to their cheek. I try to soothe them.

"I have no, no, no filter. It's a bunch of word vomit." I try to stutter my way through an explanation.

"When I am nervous I have a tendency to speak without thinking. Like I said I have never had anyone in my bed besides Edward and like I said before Edward and I didn't do anything. You both are the only ones who have ever been in my bedroom. I have never been with anyone. I'm still a virgin. I AM A 21 YEAR OLD BURLESQUE DANCER VIRGIN. Fuuuuuuck!"

I am so fucking embarrassed. I bury my head in the pillow.

Damn this blush and damn me for being inexperience.

I bet they are going to leave.

"I understand if you both want to leave now. I am just going to go hide under the bed for awhile." I said with my words being muffled by the pillow that is covering my face.

"Angel, so you are saying you have never been with anyone? Am I correct on this?" Peter asked.

I can hear in his voice that he was shocked.

"Yes, I am still a virgin. I know you find it hard to believe with my kind of work, but it is true."

"Look at us. Please. Kitten look at us, please. We want to tell you something." Jasper tried to take the pillow away from my face.

I held on tight to it. I knew he can easily take it from me, but I am glad he didn't.

"Honey, take the pillow off. We want to see your beautiful face when we tell you what we have to tell you. If not, you give Jasper and I no choice, but to do it."

Do what?

What are they going to do?

"You have till the count of 3 to remove that pillow or else. 1….2…..2 ½…3. That's it you asked for it."

All of a sudden I was getting tickled by two fucking vampires.

"What the fuck guys! Stop, you are going to make me pee. Fine, Fine I will listen to what you have to say." I finally was able to let out.

"Stupid vampires, trying to take advantage of the poor defenseless human." I said with a pout.

"You look so cute when you pout, angel. Well let me tell you. We just find it hard to believe that you have never been intimate with anyone. You are a very beautiful woman. Don't get me wrong we are glad that you haven't done anything, but it is still strange. Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?" Peter said looking at me a little confused.

"Uggggghhhh! This is so fucking embarrassing. The reason I haven't lost my virginity was because it never felt right. I have had my opportunities, but I just didn't want it. I would try to date, but I was just busy doing other things, better things. At first it was going to the classes at the gym. Then when I was asked to teach and setup the studio in Seattle. I was always doing something else and not really caring about my personal life. So I am going to use the excuse that there was no time to date. Does that answer your question?"

"So, kitten are you telling us that we are the first men in your bed." Jasper says in a low husky voice.

Jasper moves my hair off my shoulder and gently nips at my pulse point he licks his way up to my ear lobe.

I can only nod.

There are no words that are able to come out of my mouth.

"Isabella, I know you are not ready to be fully intimate with us, but we would like to show you how much we are honored to be in your bed. Would you let us? Please, angel." Peter said while placing open mouth kisses on my shoulder.

Again I nod. Damn, my voice.

"Please honey lie back and let us look at you." Jasper whispered while kissing my neck.

I have never been embarrassed about my body before. Hell, I take my clothes off for a living, but having my two mates here looking at me I feel a little insecure.

Did I just refer to my boys as "My Mates"?

I like it, but I still feel insecure.

"Isabella there is no need for you to feel insecure. You are beautiful. Please don't feel that way." Jasper placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

Jasper sent me some confidence.

"Thanks, Jazzy. Now get back to what you both were doing."

"Yes, ma'am whatever you say darlin'." Jasper started kissing down my jaw line.

Jasper grabs my chin and faces me towards him. We slowly start kissing. He slowly licks my lower lip and slowly brings it into his mouth. Our tongues try to fight for dominance, but I let Jasper win. He tastes wonderful. Jasper's hand moves slowly down my body he reaches one of breast and gently massages it and lightly pinches the nipple. That little pinch went straight to my pussy. I can feel my panties getting soaked.

Peter stops his kissing and inhales the air. He can smell my arousal. His eyes go from gold to black but not of hunger but out of lust.

"Did you like that angel? Did you like it when Jasper pinched your nipple? What else do you like? Would you like if Jasper and I lick those nipples?" Peter asks while slowly kissing his way down to my covered breast.

My nipples pebble with his kisses.

"Answer me Isabella! Do you want Jasper and I to lick your nipples?"

I nod.

"Tell me what you want Isabella! We won't continue until you tell us." Peter said again with authority.

"I want you both to lick my nipples and touch me all over." I managed to get out.

"Good girl. That's what I want to hear." Peter says while he and Jasper each take a nipple into their mouths.

They roll there tongue around them and sucking them in their mouths. I try to take off my shirt, but they won't let me.

"Let me do that for you darlin'." Jasper says while he rips my shirt off of my body.

Oh dear God! Is it possible to get even more aroused than I was before?

Their lips go back to my nipples and they suck them in.

Both of them are doing the exact same thing. They each suckle my breast with the right amount of pressure. Their tongues are rolling around and flicking the nipple. Their hands are gently massaging my breast.

They slide their hand down my flat stomach towards the top of the panties. They each stop and wait for my permission. I nod and they continue on the journey to my hot core.

"Kitten, has anyone ever touched that hot pussy of yours?" Jasper asks while flicking his tongue on my nipple.

"No. No one has touched my pussy."

"Good, because no one but us will ever touch this; do you hear me Isabella?" Jasper says while he gently bites my nipple.

"Yes, I understand. Please touch me." I moaned.

Peter leaves my nipple and I immediately feel the loss, but he kisses his way down my stomach. His tongue flicks my belly button. He grabs the sides of my panties and looks up at me silently asking for my permission. I nod. Before I know it Peter rips my panties off of me.

"Oh angel, look at that sweet pussy. Nice and bare just the way we like it. I can see how wet you are. I need to take care of that. Don't you think?"

I need to remind myself to thank Ina for convincing me to go with the Brazilian wax.

Peter spreads my legs apart he places one leg over each shoulder and he grabs my ass and pulls me toward his mouth. I feel his cold tongue licking up my folds. He continues to lap at my pussy as if he were a cat licking the sweetest crème. No man had ever kissed me there. But he didn't kiss. I could feel his tongue caressing my pussy so gently. His tongue darted and probed into me and along the lips of my pussy. I found myself clinching the sheets as he caressed my clitoris with his tongue. I was so close.

He slowly inserts a finger into my wet core.

"Baby, you taste so good and you are so tight. I don't think I can never get enough of you. Jasper you should come and have a taste of this sweet tasting pussy." Peter says with one last flick of his tongue on my clit.

I feel the loss of both my boys when they start to switch places.

Peter starts suckling my breast while massaging the other. He raises his lips to me and kisses me. I can taste my arousal on his tongue. I never thought that tasting myself would be such a turn on. I kiss him deeply continue to taste myself on his tongue.

Jasper puts one leg over his shoulder and then the other.

He starts from the bottom of my pussy and licks his way up my clit. He goes back and forth. I notice he goes lower getting close to my ass. I tense a little.

"Don't worry kitten, I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise. If you feel uncomfortable I will stop."

"I trust you Jazz."

To see the look on his face when I said I trusted him almost made me cum.

He was happy and now that I saw that; I want to see that face all the time.

His tongue works his way down to my ass. He licks around my anus, but he doesn't go in. He continues to work his way up to my clit. He plunges his tongue into pussy and goes in and out. I didn't realize that Peter was sliding his hands down to my hot core. He gently spreads my pussy lips apart giving Jasper more access. He licks his way back up my slit and puts my clit between his lips and flicks his tongue back and forth.

"Uh, uh, oh, oh, God. This feels so good. Please don't stop. I'm so close." I start moaning.

Jasper slowly inserts a finger into my pussy and goes in and out.

"Fuck kitten, you are so tight. Do you like this, Isabella? Do you want more?" Jasper has one hand fingering my pussy and the other hand is working its way up to my breast.

"Yes Jazz, I love it. I want more. Please…. I'm…sooo….close…"

Jasper inserts another finger. Peter continues to suckle on my breast while rubbing his finger on my clit.

"Jasper, Peter I'm going to cummm!"

"Cum for us, baby!" they say at the same time.

Peter takes his hand off my clit which is now replaced by Jasper's tongue. He continues to fuck my pussy with his tongue. With one hand I grab the back of Jasper's head and push him in and the other I grab the back of Peter's head to have him suckle harder on my breast.

My toes start to curl. I feel my orgasm coming. At the same time Peter gently bites my nipple being careful not to nip me with his teeth and Jasper sucks my clit into his mouth. I couldn't breathe the orgasm rolled through my body. My body exploded with so much pleasure it was unbelievable. I actually saw stars. I have never cum so hard in my life. I came in Jasper's mouth and not a dropped was wasted. He licked me clean till my body started to recover from my orgasm.

I felt Jasper and Peter on either side of me and I let their soothing words comfort me as I slowly let the darkness take over.

**Author's Note: Well how did you like this chapter? Did it have all the lemony goodness that you all enjoy? I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I am really giddy to see what your response will be. **

**Thank you everyone again for your support. It truly means a lot to me. I hope I replied to everyone's review with a sneak peek. For those of you who don't have an account, but left me a review "Thank you very much and I hope you continue reading." I want you all to know that I read all your reviews and I have to say that you all are hilarious with your comments. You make my day so much brighter. **

**I would like to apologize now to all the people I have traumatized for writing about PB&J. I know some people can never look at that sandwich without thinking dirty thoughts of the "Whitlock Brother's". Hummm…..come to think of it I don't think it is that traumatic. Umm…Jasper and Peter! YUMMY!**

**So like before. Let me know if this sucks or doesn't suck. If you leave me a review you get a "sneak peek" at the next chapter.**

**Lots of Love to all of you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

********This chapter contains a lemon. So if you are interested keep reading, if not close the darn window. Which one will it be? Huh huh huh**

**Chapter 15**

_Previously:_

_My toes start to curl. I feel my orgasm coming. At the same time Peter gently bites my nipple being careful not to nip me with his teeth and Jasper sucks my clit into his mouth. I couldn't breathe the orgasm rolled through my body. My body exploded with so much pleasure it was unbelievable. I actually saw stars. I have never cum so hard in my life. I came in Jasper's mouth and not a dropped was wasted. He licked me clean till my body started to recover from my orgasm._

_I felt Jasper and Peter on either side of me and I let their soothing words comfort me as I slowly let the darkness take over._

_**(JPOV)**_

"Ummm…..Jasper, Peter that feels good."

I look down to see if Bella was awake, but what I saw made me happy. She snuggled herself deeper into the crook of Peter's arm with a small smile on her lips.

"She is so beautiful." I whispered to Peter.

I moved closer to Bella and I put an arm around across her flat stomach. She has one of her legs wrapped around my leg. Her head was lying on the crook of Peter's arm and she had an arm across his stomach.

We were a tangle of limbs on her bed, but Peter and I didn't mind one bit.

"Yes, she is and she is ours." Peter had a smile from ear to ear.

"Peter, how do you think this is going to work?"

"I am going to tell you now, that it is not going to be easy. It's going to take a lot of work. She is not going to quit working at the club, and I know for a fact that you and I will be there on the nights she performs and we will be having one hell of a time controlling ourselves. As you know we are possessive bastards. There will be a couple of times that our little firecracker is going to hand us our asses. So I think you and I are going to have to learn some control. It's going to be fucking hard."

Peter was worried.

_**FUCK!**_

"Stop cursing, Jasper. It's not nice to fucking curse." Bella mumbled as she snuggled closer into Peter.

"Damn, she heard me. She probably has a worst mouth than I do." We laughed at her response to my mental rant.

"Peter, did you know that you and I were going to be sharing a mate?"

I leaned down and gave Bella a kiss on her exposed shoulder. I want to do so much more, but we will give her a chance to sleep.

Though, we will be giving her a nice little wakeup call.

"I didn't know that we were going to be sharing a mate. The only thing I did know is that there **was** a reason why you and I were able to share women and feel very comfortable with each other. I didn't know then, but now I know the why. I guess we were waiting for this special woman to come into our lives."

Peter was looking down at Bella and he was in complete awe of her.

"When you were in Forks did you feel a pull to her?"

"To tell you the truth I did, but I just assumed that it was because she was Edward's mate. I always wanted to be close to her. I felt calm when I was around her. She was filled with so much love and it amazed me how strong her feelings were for the family. Whenever I wanted to get close to her though Alice and Edward kept telling me that I would hurt her, because my bloodlust wasn't under control. I noticed also that there were times that she wanted to talk to me, but Edward and Alice kept dragging her off somewhere.

The only time I was actually alone with her was when we were on the run from James in Phoenix. I sat with her in her room sending her calming and relaxing emotions so she can sleep. I was able to be in her room and I never felt my hunger bothering me. Come to think of it when I think back to that time; I felt complete being with her and being so close. I also remembered when I was walking her to the bathroom at the airport I had my hand on the small of her back and I felt some type of electrical pull to her. When I touched her she was shocked. I suppose she felt the same thing."

I moved closer to our girl. I had to feel her close to me. The heat of her body felt wonderful next to my cold skin.

"Tinkerhell" knew that Bella was your mate, but I think she manipulated her visions for Edward to see that Bella was his soul mate. Don't ask me how I know, but I just do."

Damn that yoda shit. Why the fuck did Alice do that.

I could have been with my real mate all this time and that bitch just kept me around as her fucking lap dog.

"Jasper you better fucking calm down. You are fucking projecting here." Peter said with clenched teeth.

My kitten turned herself around to where she had her head on the crook of my arm and her arm across my stomach. She was in the same position she was before but the other way around now. Her leg was now wrapped around Peter's.

Once her hot little body was wrapped around me I calmed down almost immediately.

It amazes me how she was able to do that with her touch. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We will talk about this later, Jazz. Let's enjoy our time with our girl. We could wake her you know."

Peter is feeling a whole lot of lust and mischievousness. I like where this is going.

I lean down and lift my kittens chin up to me and I gently kiss her lips. I slowly suck her lower lip into my mouth.

Damn she tastes good.

She is slowly starting to wake up.

Her lust is spiking and I sense her need for us.

She turns to look me in the eyes. I gently touch her face. With a finger I lightly trace the outline of her sensual lips.

She is smiling sweetly at me; her own hand is touching my face. We lean toward each other and our lips meet.

Her lips are like silk.

I brush my lips over hers gently, savoring the soft sensation as I breathe in her scent. She smells sweet, clean and inviting.

I kiss her again.

Our tongues dance within, twirling and swirling, each savoring the moment and the taste of each other.

Her lips part with a sweet sigh of delight.

I make eye contact with her as my hand touches her shoulder.

A soft gasp escapes her lips as she feels my hand beginning its journey down her chest. My hand finds her breast, and I begin to fondle them.

She moans lightly as my finger begin to softly pinch her erect nipples. She closes her eyes and she is savoring the sensations that the pinching was causing, the sensations were sending electrical impulses to her already wet pussy.

I work my way lower down her body and envelope one of her peaked nipples.

She opens her eyes and sees that my mouth is on her nipple. I am licking and nipping it lightly. I take the entire nipple into my mouth. I am sucking and licking it hungrily.

I nipped the nipple lightly, and I look up to see her moaning and moving gently against me.

She is rubbing her moist core against my thigh, and leaving her wetness in full view.

I continued to give her nipples a good lick.

She tastes fucking amazing.

_**(PPOV)**_

I was slowly caressing her back.

I had my hand sliding up and down her back following the gentle curve of her spine.

Jasper is enjoying the taste of our girl. He is being very careful with her. Who knew that the "Major" was able to be so gentle?

Our girl is grinding herself into his leg.

I can smell her fucking arousal and it makes the venom pool in my mouth. I want to taste her also.

I place open mouth kisses on her shoulder and I work my way down her back.

I lick down her spine. My cool tongue is giving her goose bumps, but it makes her arousal smell even more potent.

Our girl is enjoying this and I am going to give her so much more to enjoy.

I lick my way down and I stop at the top part of her ass. She stiffens a little.

"Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you. If you don't like it I will stop."

She nods and I continue on my way down. I fondle her nice tight ass. I give her kisses on both her ass cheeks. I want to taste more.

I lift one of her legs over so I can get in between.

She is now lying on her back and Jasper still has his mouth wrapped around her nipple. I can see his tongue flicking it. My angel's hands are on Jasper's head urging him on.

She is fucking beautiful.

She knows what I'm going to do next. She spreads her well toned legs wide open. I can smell her scent, rising from within her parted thighs.

Jazz and I both inhale her arousal and we both are purring with delight.

We vampires fucking purr it is not very often that it happens. It only happens with our true mates. We purr to keep our mates calm and at ease. The sound and the vibrations are relaxing. I have never done this before not even with Charlotte. I look over to Jasper and he notices it too. It is just a split second look, but we both know what it means.

My angel jerks her hips up to me and it gets my attention.

I can't keep her waiting.

I lower my head directly over her sex and I look down. I could see the moisture that has gathered on her puffy lips. I lower my face and her lips seem to part automatically for me.

Jasper moves his hand to her other breast and he is gently massaging it tenderly and flicks the hardened nipple with his thumb. He knows her nipples are sensitive at the moment.

I notice with each flick with his thumb she is getting wetter and wetter.

_**MINE!**_

"Yes, I belong to both of you. Peter please. "My angel pleads.

"What do you want, angel? What do you need?"

"Please!" my angel continues.

"Honey, I won't continue until you tell me what you want me to do. So what do you want me to do, Isabella?" I have a low growl building in my chest. I want her to tell me that she wants my tongue in her.

"Please Peter, lick my pussy!"

That is all I needed.

Thank God!

I couldn't wait anymore; I needed to savor her passion.

With a gentle touch I part her vaginal lips even further, opening her up to me.

I gently lower my mouth.

Her scent has filled my nostrils and my tongue and I begin to lick at her moisture. I take a lip in between my mouth and I pull on it slightly. She moans, pushing her head back against the pillow. She closes her eyes, smiling and savoring our touches. She gasps loudly as she feels my tongue being buried deep into her sex. Arching her back, her hand goes down to my head and her fingers entangle in my hair and she pushes me deeper into her hot core.

She is like fire.

I lick and probe savoring her taste. I flick her clit several more times, and I bury my tongue deep into her hole. I slowly begin to tongue fuck her. She arches her back, and gasps loudly each time my tongue shoots deep into her. Her hand pushes my face deeper into her opening and she begins a slow rhythmic humping against my mouth, and it was building. A shiver runs down her body as I begin to move my tongue at vampire speed. I know she will have an orgasm soon, and I want so badly to drink her up. Frantically, she begins to hump my face faster. Her gasps become more ragged and hoarse. Her supple body is writhing against our ministrations. Perspiration is gathering on her sweet face. With a small cry she orgasms shaking under my face. I glue my mouth tightly against her opening. I could feel her love juices spilling out of her hole and into my mouth. I eagerly lap it all up. I gently keep licking as she comes down from her orgasm.

We both crawl our way up her body. I face her and I kiss her passionately while Jasper kisses her pulse point. I know she could taste her juices on my tongue and mouth. That fucking turns me on even more. We made our girl cum and we made her cum hard. I can't wait for the time we will be able to feel the same with her. This is new to her so we know we are going to take our time.

My angel slowly closes her eyes.

We both lay on either side of her caressing her until she is fully awake.

"What a way to start my day. I can't think of a better way." My angel says while opening her eyes and she has a shy grin on her face.

"I couldn't say it any better myself. You taste amazing."

She blushes.

I lift the covers, because I am dying to know how far down that blush goes.

Yup, I'm right. It is all over her body. Her blushing makes the smell of her blood so much stronger. I know I will never hurt my mate no matter how fucking hungry I am.

Which reminds me that I need to go hunt; I am still new to the "veg" diet so I have to hunt more. Thinking about takes me back to when I decided to switch.

_**Flashback**_

_6 months ago_

"_I will be back later Peter. I am going to go for a hunt. I will be back by tomorrow night." Jasper called out to me while he was heading out the door._

"_Wait bro, I will go with you." Jasper looks at me completely astonished. _

_What the fuck did I do?_

"_Are you fucking with me Peter? You never want to go hunting with me. The closest thing that you ever get to hunting is when you are stalking your human prey. So why the fucks do you want to go hunting with me now?"_

_Damn, he just couldn't let it go and flow with it._

"_Damn, Jazz! I just know that I need to change my diet. So let's leave it at that."_

"_Fine bro, I will let it go. For now, but I want answers later."_

_**End of Flashback**_

I hate the whole hunting the animal's bullshit. It is never sung."

At least I know now that I need to just fucking deal with

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

"I think first things first. We need to feed the human and then maybe we can figure out what to do while we are here and then we need to make a phone call to Emmett."

"How about we go ahead and call Emmett. I want to see what he is up to?"

My angel's face lit up, knowing that within the next hour she will be talking to her brother.

"No problem darlin'. Let us call right now." Jasper reaches over to the night stand and gets his phone.

He hits the number 4 and it starts to ring.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, bro. I was just about to call you. I wanted to head down and visit with you and Peter. Rosie and I need a little time away."

"No problem Em. A visit would be perfect as long as it is just you and Rosie."Jasper said out loud.

"I would really love for you to meet someone and she is very special to Peter and me."

"Who is she? Is it someone you know? Or is it someone we know?" Em was getting too excited. You don't have to be a fucking empath to know that he was excited.

"Actually you already do know her." My angel lets out a little giggle.

"Is she there Jazz? Can I talk to her?"

"Sure you can bro. Let me hand her over.

"Hey Emmybear!" my angel says in a whisper you could barely hear it if it weren't for our vampire senses.

"Bella, is that you?"

_Silence_

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it has taken me awhile to get this chapter up, but like I have said before my life is getting pretty busy. I have been managing to write this chapter in segments. Thank you everyone for your kind words and support. They mean so much to me. More than you know. They give me the motivation to keep writing. **

**The next chapter I will try to have it up sooner. So like before if you leave me a review you get a "sneak peek".**

**Please let me know if it sucked or it didn't suck.**

**Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own this storyline. So if you decide to copy it "NO PB&J FOR YOU!" (Bwaahahahaha inserting evil laugh) **

**Chapter 16**

_Previously_

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me, bro. I was just about to call you. I wanted to head down and visit with you and Peter. Rosie and I need a little time away." _

"_No problem Em. A visit would be perfect as long as it is just you and Rosie."Jasper said out loud._

"_I would really love for you to meet someone and she is very special to Peter and me."_

"_Who is she? Is it someone you know? Or is it someone we know?" Em was getting too excited. You don't have to be a fucking empath to know that he was excited._

"_Actually you already do know her." My angel lets out a little giggle. _

"_Is she there Jazz? Can I talk to her?"_

"_Sure you can bro. Let me hand her over._

"_Hey Emmybear!" my angel says in a whisper you could barely hear it if it weren't for our vampire senses._

"_Bella, is that you?"_

_Silence_

_**(EMPOV)**_

There is no fucking way that can be my baby sister.

"Is this really you Bells?"

I had to ask again. I just can't believe it.

"Yes brother bear it's me. Who else calls you Emmybear? Did you already find a replacement for me?" She sounded a little sad on the last part.

I can't have my sissy sad.

"Of course not Jelly Belly you can never be replaced. You are one of a kind. I have missed you so much. You don't know how many times I have wanted to go look for you, but Alice said that you wouldn't want to see us." I couldn't stop rambling.

At the mention of Alice I heard growls coming from the other end of the line. It sounded like Peter and Jasper.

What the fuck is that about? now?"

"I have missed you so much. Where are you right

"Well Rosie and I were on our way to visit Jazz and Peter. We are actually in San Marcos at the outlet malls. You know Rose she has to do some shopping. We have to take advantage of Texas in the fall. Where are you, sissy? Are you in Bandera also? How did Jazz find you? Are you okay?" I am going a mile a minute on the questions for her.

"I am fine Emmybear. I don't live in Bandera. I live in San Antonio actually. As for the other questions I will answer when I see you. How about instead of going to Jazz and Peter's house you head here. I have plenty of room for you and Rose. That's if she lets you come or if you want to come." She said the last part a little cautiously.

"Of course we want to come and visit you. We would love to. Believe it or not even my Rosie misses you. We should be there in a couple of hours. I miss you so much sissy and I can't wait to see you. What's your address?"

After getting all the information I needed from my sister. I hung up the phone so I can hurry up and get Rose so we can get out of here. If I get her now we should only be an hour.

Damn this! I hate walking or running at a "human pace". I feel so stupid. I will just tell Rosie to meet me at the car.

"Hey Baby, are you almost through? I'm ready to head to Jazz's place."

"We just got here Em. I'm at the "COACH" store. I want to pick up a couple more things and then head over to Victoria Secret" she whined.

Damn I hate it when she whines. I am debating on whether or not to tell her.

"Rosie, we have to go. Jazz is waiting for us. I just got a call from him and he is expecting us within the next hour or so."

"What the fuck, Em! You knew I wanted to go shopping. Why did you tell Jazz that we were on our way." My Rosie bitched.

Fuck! I hate it when she gets like this. I should know better than to interfere whenever any of the women in my family shop, but this is fucking important. She can bitch all she wants to me in the car, but right now we got to go.

"Rosie, just get your ass over to the car NOW!" I said with clenched teeth and hung up the phone.

FUCK! I know I am not going to hear the end of it when she gets here. She just has to deal with it.

I love my Rosie with all my heart and soul, but this is my sissy. This is the little sister I have always wanted.

The little I remember from my human life I had all brother's. Two older and two younger I was the middle child which let me tell was not fun at all. There was too much testosterone in the McCarty family. When you had brother's you always had to find a way to prove yourself. So there was always something going on.

I kept telling my mama if we can return my brother's, but of course she said no. So I was shit out of luck there. I also kept pushing my mama for a sister, but by the time my youngest brother came my mama was already too sick to have any more children.

Being with the Cullen's I did get a sister. Alice. I love the little shit, but it just didn't feel quite right. We did not have the instant connection that I felt with my Bells. As soon as I saw her it was instant. I knew I loved her, but not in the romantic way but a brotherly love.

I always felt the need to protect her. I wasn't overbearing like my douche bag brother. I knew my sissy could handle herself, even though she was a danger magnet. I don't know how many times I have saved her ass from falling on her face or ass.

When we left Bells behind the family was never the same. I was never the same. I didn't have it in me to do anything. I hardly ever laughed or played games nothing. It has been at least two years that I have not played any video games. Without my sissy around I didn't do much. Rosie and I traveled to keep us busy. We needed the distraction. If we stayed at home too much I would just get depressed. I never thought that vampires will get depressed, but we do. Too bad they don't make Prozac for vampires.

Esme and Carlisle were devastated that they had to leave their daughter behind. Carlisle spent his time in the hospital and Esme was either working on some plans for some houses or volunteering at the local women's shelter.

They only people that weren't broken up about leaving behind Bells were Edward and Alice. I still don't understand how they can still move on with their lives. Edward lost his soul mate and Alice lost her best friend. I would think they would be worst off then we were, but that is not the case. When we got to the house in Canada it was like any other day for them. Alice took off shopping with Rose and Edward just stayed in his room.

The family is still trying to get our lives back. When I say "family" I am referring to Esme, Carlisle, Rose and myself. Edward and Alice are traveling together to who knows where. We haven't heard from them in about 6 months. Rose and I needed a little time away. We are taking a year off from "college" yet again. That is the story we are using now.

Should I call Carlisle and Esme? Would Bella mind?

_Every time you see me  
The Hammer's just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
With others making records that just don't hit  
I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay  
It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"  
And the rest can go and play_

_You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this_

What the fuck! Why is Peter calling me?

"What's up, man?"

"Hey, Em! Don't call ma and pa just yet. Wait till after you talk to _my girl_. I think the both of you need to reconnect before the parental units get involved, because once they show up there will be no Bella and Em time. It's not like you are going to have much with Jazz and I taking up most of her time also." Peter chuckled.

"What the hell do you mean by "My Girl" and you and Jazz taking up her time? What the fuck Peter! What are you talking about and what the fuck is going on? Where's my sissy? Let me talk to her." I growled out to Peter.

"Fuck! Sorry Em, I can't tell you anything, but my angel is okay. We will see you soon. I am going for a quick hunt and getting things from the house for Jasper and I. See you later big guy."

_Click_

What the fuck is going on? I am not sure I like where this is going.

Rose finally gets to the jeep. I turn it on and headed straight to San Antonio.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Em? Why are we in such a fucking hurry to get to Jazz's?" Rose whined.

"Give me a minute Rose. I need to calm down a bit and I will tell you."

I know she's pissed at me, but she just needs to deal with it.

After about thirty minutes I regained my composure. I wonder how she will react to the news of finding Bella.

Here goes nothing.

"We are not going to Bandera we are headed to San Antonio."

"What's in San Antonio?" she said in a clipped tone.

"Bella's there."

For the next five minutes she was completely silent

"How and why is she there?" she finally managed to get out.

"I wish I knew Rose. I only spoke to her for a few minutes, but she invited us over to stay at her home. That's if you don't mind." I looked over to my Rosie to see her reaction.

If I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have noticed the upward curve of her mouth. She had a small smile on her gorgeous lips. Her eyes also got a bit brighter.

She was excited to see our little sister.

"What the hell Em! Hurry your ass up we have to get to our little sister. Of all times why do you choose today to go the speed limit? If I got out and ran I would probably get there before you." She bitched at me.

I was most definitely not expecting that reaction.

"We are fifteen minutes away. She lives in downtown San Antonio. We should be there soon. So hold your horses."

My Rosie was bouncing up and down on her seat. I can't believe it. I can't wait to see this homecoming.

"We are three minutes away Emmy! Are you sure we are on the right street. She said Arsenal Street right?" If I didn't love my Rose with all my heart I would of thrown her out of the car a long time ago.

"Yes Rose, I am on the right street. We are right around the corner. So hold on just a bit longer."

"Look Emmy she is right there! She looks beautiful. What the hell! Why are Peter and Jazz hanging all over her?" she growled the last part.

"I don't know Rose, but I can't wait to find out."

Before I even had a chance to park the car Rose was out the door at vampire speed and had Bella in her arms.

My sissy had a very shocked looked on her face and that went for all of us. We all looked at each other very confused on Rose's reaction in seeing Bella.

"Bella, I have missed you so much. I am so glad you are here. I am so sorry for being such a bitch to you." Rosie put Bella down and looked down at Bella.

Sissy was too shocked to talk. Actually all of us were.

Is that fucking tattoo on her arm!

**Author's Note: So sorry for the cliff hanger. I should have the next chapter sooner than I did this chapter. Soccer has taken over my life. Too much to do, but this is what happens when my little boy loves the sport. I think I have a good team this year and very supportive parents. Not like last season. This season is going to be great. The only downfall is my little boy distracts the girls. They always want to be with him. Should I be worried? "Go LF Longhorns!"**

**I wanted to tell you all that I found this great story called "Ménage" it is a all human fic, but it has the three Cullens. Go check it out here is the link: .net/s/6254034/1/Menage**

**You should check it out I think you will enjoy it.**

**Like I told you all before and I will tell you again. I like to know if it sucked or didn't suck and if you leave a review you get a sneak peek.**

**I love you all for your support and your patience!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

*******This chapter contains lemons so if you don't like them wait for the next chapter, but even then who knows. That chapter might contain lemons also. *******

Chapter 17

_**BPOV**_

"We will see you in a bit Emmybear!"

I finally talked to my big bear of a brother. I didn't realize how much I missed his goofy ass.

Emmett is the brother I wish I always had and now that I am going to see him I don't think I will ever let him go. When I first saw him there was an instant connection not romantic but familial. We would spend nights talking when Edward was away hunting.

He never really approved of Emmett and I being so close, but now that I think of it I think the douche bag was jealous. I was always so carefree with Emmett. The time I spent with Emmett I was always laughing and getting into trouble, but with Edward I was always the good little girl.

He would always say "Bella that is very unladylike for you to act that way. "Or "Bella you are acting like a child."

Edward always thought I was so fragile. Yes I am accident prone, but if I have lived this long that should count for something don't you think?

"Are you excited that he's coming sweetheart?" I looked over to Peter who had a big smile on his face.

I looked down and I realized I was in between my two boys and I was naked. I looked over at them and they both still had their pants on.

_Assholes!_

"We heard that." They both said at the same time.

"Good. You were supposed to hear it. Why am I the only one that is naked here? I would think you both would have already shed your clothes off. That's only fair. Don't you think?"

"Yes, it would only be fair if we were naked, but we didn't want to freak you out. We are going to go at your pace, sweetheart. Whenever you are ready to take things further just let us know and we will be on top of that. Were you interested in something, sweetheart?" Peter gave me an evil grin.

That grin sent chills down my spine and made a little wet I daresay.

Both of my boys breathed in. Shit, they can smell my arousal.

"By the smell of it darlin' I think you might be interested in something. Care to enlighten us, sugar." Jasper said while wiggling his o' so perfect eyebrows at me.

My face started heating up. Damn, my betraying blush.

"Tell us sweetheart, please. We want to know. You shouldn't be embarrassed or shy. After what we have done and what we are, there is no need to be.

Okay Bella, just let it out. They are your mates.

"Well since you all have you know, satisfied me. I would like to give you both…some. Well you know." I flicked my gaze to their both fully erect penises.

"Satisfy us?" they both said at the same time.

Damn, that is still a little freaky.

"Yes, satisfy you, but I am not sure I will do a good job. I have never done that before and I am afraid I won't be doing something right or you might hate it."

I looked down. I am too embarrassed to look at them.

Jasper grabbed my chin and lifted my face up to him.

"Darlin', there is no need for you to be embarrassed by this. We are your mates and of course we need the relief, but don't worry honey you don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable. You are not obligated to do anything. We are here for you. We are not going to force you. Do you understand darlin'?" Jasper looked at me with pleading eyes willing me to understand.

"I know I don't have to do it, but I want to do it and I want to do it with the both of you. So please tell me what you like for me to do. Or what you want me to do."

"Well angel, I would love to start showing you what we want, but unfortunately Emmett and Rose will be here within the next hour. I need to go for a hunt and stop by the house to get some clothes for Jasper and I. We can't be wearing the same thing we did last night. What would the neighbors think?" Peter tried to look appalled by his comment, but the fucker just couldn't hold in his laughter.

_Damn, my boys are hot. What I wouldn't give to have my hands all over their body and licking every part of them._

_Ummm…..honey. There will be plenty of time for that later._

"So darlin', get that fine ass of yours up and dressed. I don't want anyone seeing my woman naked. Well except for Jazzy here." Peter got out of bed and lifted me up bridal style and took me into my bathroom.

"Go have your human moments and Jazz will have breakfast ready for you." Peter gave me a quick kiss on the nose. "See you in a bit, sugar. I miss you already." Right before I closed the bathroom door.

_SLAP!_

"Fuck, Peter! What the hell was that for?"

I rubbed my soar ass. That fucking hurt.

"I couldn't help it honey, your ass is just so spank able." Peter gave me another quick kiss and zoomed out the door.

_Just wait cowboy, payback is going to be a bitch._

_I'm looking forward to it my love. See you in a bit. _

After taking care of my human moments I got dressed. Since today was a special day I decided to dress up a little. Not too much, because if I overdo it, I won't be me. I chose a strapless Retro Maxi dress in purple and black and I decided to go barefoot. I'm not going anywhere. I am just going to spend a nice time at home with my boys, brother and Rosalie. Oh Rosalie! Now that greeting is going to be awkward. I know she hates me, but I honestly don't care. She just has to deal with it. If she disrespects me in my own home I will find a way to drag her blonde, pasty and sparkly ass out of my house.

I finished up and I headed towards the wonderful smell that was coming out of my kitchen.

_**JPOV**_

"Mmmmm….something smells wonderful in here. Did you really cook, Jazz?" Bella looked at me a bit shocked.

"Of course I did darlin'. Who do you think made most of your meals when you would stay at the house?"

"I always assumed it was Esme. I hardly ever saw you in the kitchen." Bella came up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Esme and I were always cooking. I really enjoyed doing it with her. She and I would spend hours in the kitchen. We would make a lot of food and we would take it to homeless shelters, nursing homes or even to the hospital so the nurses and doctors could enjoy a nice home cooked meal instead of cafeteria food." I gave her a little wink.

I enjoyed my time with Esme. We had so much fun. She and I would plan Bella's meals for the time she was there. Whenever we cooked everyone usually left the house, because they couldn't stand the smell of the food. Which gave Esme and I time together alone. We had many mother and son moments. I always looked forward to Bella's visits. I think I secretly enjoyed taking care of Bella back then and now I know why. She was my mate.

Bella sat herself at the counter on one of the bar stools. She looked beautiful. Her skin is glowing and her hair is down in soft curls. Though her dress was long it fell nicely on her curves. She looked stunning. To think that this beautiful creature is mine.

I placed her southwestern omelet in front of her with a glass of juice. I hope she enjoys it.

"Mmmm….. Jazz this tastes heavenly. It's been a long time that anyone has ever cooked for me. I am normally the one that cooks, but damn Jazzy you might have to take over that job." Bella said while moaning her pleasure on the taste of the food.

That last little moan went straight for my cock.

I want her now.

There was low purr that was coming from my chest.

"Jazz, did you just purr?" she looked at me with curiosity.

I looked down. If I still had blood flowing through my veins I would have been blushing. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed, but the purring is all new to me. I have never purred in my life. The only time a vampire purrs is when they are with their true mate.

"Yes, kitten I did purr. Vampires normally do not purr. The only time a vampire purrs is when he or she is with their true mate."

I waited for Bella's reaction.

_No screaming_ _and yelling. What is going on?_

_Jazz, I am not going to freak._

"This is new for me, but I am not going to fight the connection I have with Peter and yourself. This is too strong to ignore. I want to be with you both, but I still would like to go slow." She looked down and felt her emotions. She was feeling lust, regret and happiness. She was feeling a plethora of emotions. It was a bit overwhelming.

"Why are you feeling regret, kitten?"

"Well you know how I said I wanted to go slow?" I nodded to her.

"What we did last night and this morning wasn't really going slow. I also told you that I would like to reciprocate what you did for me and now that I am thinking about it we are not really going slowly at all. You know what Jazz, never mind. Let's just go with it. Whatever happens happens. We are adults so let's just go with what we feel. Just know that everything we are doing is completely new for me so just be patient with me." My kitten was blushing.

My dick got hard. I wanted to see more of that blush.

_*Buzz*_

I reached into my pocket to read the text. It was probably my fucking brother.

_**Go ahead Jazz. I know you want to.**_

_**Laterz**_

_**P**_

What the hell is he talking about? He is such a cryptic bastard.

"Who was that, Jazz?"

"It was just Peter. He is being a cryptic bastard. Are you done, darlin'?"

"Yes Jazz. I'm done, but I will clean up. You go get dress."

She went to the sink and started to rinse her dishes to put in the dishwasher.

I made my way behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hot body felt so good against my cold one. I moved her hair out of the way and kissed her bare shoulder. I felt the flow of her blood through my lips. I had no temptation to bite her, but I did want to do something else. She leaned her head back on my chest. I started to move my hands up her tight body and gently cupped her breast and gave them a gentle squeeze.

I leaned my head closer to Bella and I whispered "Baby, I want to taste you again. May I?"

I gently licked the shell of her ear and nipped at her ear lobe. A small shutter went through Bella and I smelled her arousal. It made my mouth water with venom which I swallowed back.

"You can taste me as long as I get to taste you first. May I taste you, Jasper?"She turned around and looked at me a with lust filled eyes. I can feel the lust she had for me.

I was too gone in my lust and I nodded to her.

She led me to her dining room table and sat me down on one of her chairs. She was nervous, but was determined to do it.

Just to prove her point, she turned my chair to face her and dropped to her knees between my legs.

"Bella, really you don't have to do this."

"Shut up Jasper. I have been waiting to do this since last night and you are going to sit that fine ass of yours down on that chair and enjoy what I am going to do. So like I said before SHUT UP." Bella said with so much confidence and authority that I had to restrain myself from throwing her on the table and claiming her myself, because that was fucking hot.

There was no point in stopping her. So I was utterly powerless. I sat unmoving in speechless, stoic silence.

The little vixen between my legs loosened my belt and unzipped my pants. With both hands she tugged down my pants to my knees. Thank you lord that I didn't put my tight ass underwear back on, this is so much better. Once my cock sprang out I can tell it freaked her out a little, but she kept going.

Not one to pass up an opportunity to get what she wanted, my girl gently grabbed my cock with both hands. Her hands were soft and hot her fingertips were barely able to touch as she encircled my thick and muscular cock. Her touch caused a low growl to build in my chest.

She took in a deep breath and expelled it in words spoken lustily, "Oh Jazz, your cock is so beautiful." Once those words left her mouth an immediate blush covered her face and body. She was mortified.

"Thank you, honey. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetheart. Actually you gave me quite an ego boost. I love it." I leaned down and gently kissed her lips and I sucked in her lower lip. A small moan escaped her lips and my cock twitched. She looked down and the smell of her arousal became much more potent. She is a little minx.

Her little hand started moving up and down my cock. The friction she was creating along with the heat of her hands felt wonderful. I was so close. I started to purr once again.

Hot-damn, this girl is driving me crazy. I wonder what she is going to do next. The answer was not long coming. Her slippery-wet lips closed over the head of my cock. Her hot tongue darted around the head of my manhood. Her tongue made slow, lazy circles around and around.

My hands reached for her head. My fingers were running through her beautiful hair. My mind argued in a fierce debate; should I pull her closer, or push her away?

Fuck that, I love this.

Before, I knew it my girl sucked in half the length of my cock into her mouth. Her lubricated mouth bobbed up and down franticly. She was frantic she going up and down the shaft repeatedly that it popped out, but each time she sucked it back in.

"Oh baby, this feels so good. Ugh…. Bella stop or I'm going to cum." I shouldn't of said anything she kept going and hummed her disapproval of her stopping.

She released my cock and quickly said "I want you to cum Jasper and I want you to cum in my mouth. Please I want it."

I could not deny my girl anything. She kept sucking in my cock and whatever part she could not put in her mouth she used her hand.

"Bella, I'm going to cum."

She reached down lower and gently squeezed one of my balls and that did me in. I exploded my seed into her hot mouth and my kitten swallowed it all up.

Without even thinking, my hand's reached for my girl. I lifted her up and sat her down on the chair I was just in. I lowered the top part of dress and unhooked her bra. My mouth enclosed around her nipple and I sucked with a hunger of a newborn infant. One nipple wasn't enough. I devoured the other one, too.

My mouth, my eyes, and my tongue began an odyssey of exploration around my girl's magnificent breast. I mapped every square inch of her soft feminine landscape. Each place my tongue touched, I planted a kiss as a claim of ownership.

_Mine_

_I belong to you and Peter._

She put her hands on my head. She did not say a word, yet her soft moans and sighs encouraged me to lay claim to more and more of her tender flesh.

I looked toward my girl's face and I felt her lust hit me hard. I nearly came again. She leaned toward me and offered me her lips for kissing.

Our lips touched and our tongues moisturized each other's mouths and our lips melted together in a series of erotic slippery kisses. Our tongues dueled and teased with unrestrained, impassioned zeal. Our tongue slipped into each other's mouth exploring each other's taste.

I kissed her cheeks, neck and shoulders. I knew she needed to breathe. I worked my way back to her breast. I again, ravaged those beautiful mounds by kissing, licking and sucking mercilessly.

I needed to taste her now.

I boldly lifted Bella from the chair and laid her flat on the dining room table with her legs hanging off the edge.

I pulled the chair up and I sat between Bella's knees. I lifted her dress higher up her body and I spread her legs for a better view. Her bare-nude pussy thrilled me to the bone. One hard bone in particular throbbed achingly. If there was anything in this world that was more beautiful than my girl it was her pussy.

"This is a good thing to come home too. My girl getting serviced is a beautiful sight." Peter said from the doorway.

Our girl looked up at him with a lust filled gazed.

"Come here Peter. I want to taste you."

_Fuck I wasn't expecting that. _

_I tasted Jasper and now I want to taste you._

I felt an overwhelming sense of love, pride, and gratitude coming from Peter. He pulled her into a sitting position and kissed her passionately_. _

"Thank you baby and now you lie back down and let Jasper play and you can taste me also." Peter whispered to our girl.

Peter worked his way to the side and unzipped his jeans. Bella took his cock in her little hand and started to lick the top of his cock. She started to suck it in her hot little mouth. Peter is going to enjoy this. For a woman who has never given a blow job she is a fucking expert. Peter was grabbing the back of her head and started to lead her with his hand.

"You are fucking amazing, angel. This feels wonderful. I love that fucking little tongue of yours licking the tip. Do you like that, baby? Do you like the way; Jazz eats that pussy of yours? You taste fucking great, baby. "Peter was talking to my girl and she loved the way he was talking to her. Her pussy was getting wetter with each word he said.

My tongue explored her pussy. I was flicking, sucking and teasing with unrestrained delight. Bella was wiggling and moaning. Peter was enjoying the vibrations of her moans on his cock.

"Fuck angel. Keep going I'm so close."

My mouth journeyed into the valley between her pussy lips and thighs. Again my kisses laid claim to her feminine flesh and declared ownership.

This is now OUR goddamn pussy and no one else is ever going to have it.

_OURS_

_Yours and only yours._

Her moisture was attacking my taste buds. My mouth, my lips, and my tongue joined together as an attack force.

"Are you close, baby. I don't know if I can hold it in much longer." Peter was restraining himself.

Bella's hips were bucking and jumping against my face.

"Cum for us, baby!"

With one last lick up her slit and I sucked in her clit between my lips and I felt my girl's cum going into my mouth.

Peter gave one more thrust and he shot his cum down our girl's throat and she made sure to get every drop and I made sure I did the same for her.

I pulled back to look at our sexually sated girl lying on the table. She laid still. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling with labored breath. Time seemed to pass slowly, but our girl finally sat up. Suddenly, she sat up and jumped from the table with an energetic bounce. She quickly put herself together.

How the fuck does she do that.

"Come on, boys. My brother is on his way. So let's get ready. We don't want him to see us in a compromising position." She was already headed upstairs to get cleaned up again.

"Okay angel. We have about fifteen minutes before they get here. It is going to be an interesting homecoming." Peter had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Fucker, what's going to happen?" I growled over to Peter.

Peter lifted his hands as if in surrender "Nothing bad with one person. Actually you will be shocked on one, but on the next person we have to be a little cautious. That's all I'm going to say." Peter threw me my duffel bag and made his way upstairs for another shower.

Within ten minutes we were on the porch waiting for my brother and sister.

I felt so much excitement, annoyance, happiness and love. That is a lot of emotion coming from down the street. It was really strong so that only means it was coming from a vampire. They were about two minutes away.

"Yes Rose, I am on the right street. We are right around the corner. So hold on just a bit longer." I can hear Emmett talking to Rose.

Why the hell is Rose feeling so much happiness and love? She hates Bella.

"Look Emmy she is right there! She looks beautiful. What the hell! Why are Peter and Jazz hanging all over her?" Rose growled the last part.

Oh shit! I think we might be in trouble.

"I don't know Rose, but I can't wait to find out." Emmett also managed to say with clenched teeth.

Peter and I looked at each other. We knew we were going to get our asses handed to us once he finds out that Bella is our mate.

Before Emmett even had a chance to park the car Rose was out the door at vampire speed and she had Bella in her arms.

Peter and I were about to grab Bella, but then we heard Rose talk.

"Bella, I have missed you so much. I am so glad you are here. I am so sorry for being such a bitch to you." Rose looked down to Bella with so much regret and love.

To say we were shocked that was an understatement.

**Author's Note: Well my little pretties. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of people ask me what Bella was doing during Emmett's POV. So now you know she was being a naughty girl. I also have a big surprise for all of you. A one shot, a new story or a new chapter. Hummm….what is it. **

**I just want to let you all know that I don't have a Beta. That is one of the reasons why it takes awhile for my chapters to get posted. I need to have someone look them over, but even then a couple of things are getting missed. So I apologize in advance.**

**So if you leave me a review you get a sneak peek. Like always let me know if it sucked or didn't suck.**

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight. Never have and never will. **

**Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 18**

_**(BPOV)**_

Did I just step into the Twilight zone or something? This has to be a dream. Rosalie Hale Cullen is hugging me and apologizing.

"Bella, I hope one day you can forgive me for being such a bitch. I didn't realize how important you were to the family until you left." Rosalie kept murmuring some other things, but nothing seemed to process correctly in my brain.

"Okay, Rosalie. I am having a hard time with this. So if you could give me a second to process what is going on? I would really appreciate that." She slowly stepped away from me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I understand you need some time. We can talk about this later." I can see the hurt that crossed Rosalie's face, but right now I can't find myself to care. It's just too much information.

As soon as Rosalie stepped away I was lifted up into the arms of my big brother.

I have missed his hugs so much.

"Hey Sissy! I have missed you so much. I am never going to let you go. You're stuck with me now. So deal with it sissy."

"Emmybear! I have missed you too brother bear. You're stuck with me also." I wrapped my arms around his neck. If he were human he would be choking, but he is not and I am going to squeeze him tight till I can't hold on any longer.

I couldn't help the tears that were coming down my cheeks. I felt Emmett shoulders start to shake and I realized the he was sobbing also. I know he can never shed real tears so it was up to me to shed them for us.

"Oh, brother bear we are always going to be close. I don't plan on leaving and I hope you don't either." I gave Emmett another tight squeeze and he started to put me down.

Before he let me go. He inhaled my scent. I heard a growl coming from my brother and my mates and before I knew what was happening Emmett had Jasper pinned and Rose had Peter pinned to the wall.

FUCK!

"Emmett and Rosalie I need you to please put down my mates and let us go inside, because we have a lot to talk about."

"I don't think so. What the hell are you doing to my little sister?" Rose spat at Peter.

This is still a little weird. I don't think I will get use to Rosalie being nice to me or even protective.

"Sissy, what did you mean by "mates"? Who's your mate? As sure as fuck hope you are not saying that they are BOTH your mates, because I won't let that shit fly with me. Do you understand me? I do not want to see you get hurt. I'm here now and I am going to look after you." Emmett tightened his hold on Jasper.

I know they aren't able to breathe, but it was hurting me to see them that way.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen and Rosalie Hale Cullen listen to me and pay attention. You both will let go of my mates and step away from them. If you do not let them go, I will not allow you in my home. I know I just found you, but I would not risk the lives of my mates for your stubbornness. I have taken care of myself for the past three years and I have done pretty damn well. SO PUT THEM DOWN NOW!" There was a low growl that came out of my mouth.

Why the fuck am I growling now. I have been doing a lot of that lately. We will figure this out later.

They slowly let them go and both Peter and Jasper made their way to me. The both got on either side of me. Each of them put their arm around me. Peter placed his hand on my lower back and nuzzled himself in the crook of my neck and he started to purr. Jasper did the same on the other side.

"Oh shit! You guys are purring. Fuck! She is your mate. How the fuck did this happen?" Emmett couldn't really fathom what was going on. Either that or he couldn't face the fact that his little sister is getting defiled by two vampires.

"Let's go inside before my neighbors start freaking out."

I lead them inside and we head to the living room. Jasper, Peter and I sit on the big couch while Emmett and Rosalie sit on the love seat on the other side.

"Angel, could I get you anything to drink?" Peter asks getting up and headed into the kitchen.

"Sure could you please get me a Dr. Pepper, cowboy."

"No problem, darlin'."

There is a bit of uncomfortable silence and a whole lot of tension. Jasper tries to send some calm out to room. It helps a little, but not too much.

Peter heads back in and placed the drink on the coffee table on top of a coaster.

_God I love him!_

What the hell. Did I just say that I loved him? I love him for using a damn coaster. I am screwed aren't I? Maybe it's all the orgasms that have affected my way of thinking.

Shut up Bella. You said you were just going to go with what you are feeling. If this is the way you feel then so be it. No more fighting the emotions. Peter sits down and I take the chance and I grab both Jasper and Peter's hand and I entangle my fingers with theirs.

They both gently squeeze my hand and I can feel Jasper's love for me. I try to send my feelings to Jasper.

Jasper leaned in close to me, "I feel the same way, kitten. Just know we are not going to force you to say anything until you're ready." Jasper nipped my earlobe and leaned back on the couch.

My panties were getting soaked. I swear I am changing my underwear left and right with these boys.

I heard a growl which I knew was coming from my brother.

"This is a little weird for me. I do not like this at all. Jasper you're my brother and I love you, but she is my little sister and I don't want to see her get hurt. So let us start from the beginning. How did you all find each other and Bella, why the hell do you have a tattoo? You hate needles."

Okay here it goes. I have a feeling I am not going to like how he is reaction to what I do, but he has to know. He also has to deal with it.

"Start from the beginning darlin' and then take a little breather and continue on. It is going to be hard for Em and Rose to process this. So be a little patient. Don't get your panties in a bunch if they lose it a little. They love you. By the way, are you wearing panties?" Peter said the last part with a purr and licked the shell of my ear.

_Your such a perv, cowboy!_

_I know I am but you like it. Am I getting you wet, baby. I can smell you from here. I can't wait to taste you again. _

_Will both of you behave yourself, Emmett and Rose are getting pissed and annoyed and I am getting a fucking hard on. It's driving me crazy._

_Fine, we will behave._

Peter and I said the last part at the same time. All three of us started laughing.

I heard a growl coming from my brother.

"I'm sorry Emmybear, Rose. I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just going to be a lot to take in. I know it was hard for Jasper and Peter when I told them. So I am going to start the day after my birthday party."

I told Em and Rose that I didn't blame Jasper for the accident and it wasn't his fault. I explained that Jasper was feeling the bloodlust of 6 vampires and one me being his singer made it worst. They understood that part and they apologized to Jasper for initially putting the blame on him. Now the next part is what pissed Jasper and Peter off the most.

I told them that Edward said that he didn't love me and that I was not good for him and that I was a good distraction. I also said that he left me in the forest alone, to be found by the Alpha of the La Push pack.

"That little fucking douche bag left you alone in the forest! " Rosalie was seething. She looked like an actual vampire. Her eyes went pitch black. She was walking around the living room and it looked like she wanted to tear something apart.

Emmett wasn't doing too well either. The growls that were coming off of him were pretty damn scary.

"Em, you need to control yourself. You and Rose need to calm down. I know what the douche bag did was wrong, but she is here with us. She is okay. Please, calm down." Jasper is talking softly and trying to use his power and the sound of his voice to calm them down.

It seemed to be working.

"Sissy, I'm sorry I scared you I didn't mean to. Just to hear what this asshole did to you and the way he left you. I just lost it." Emmett had his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Rosalie came back to the couch and placed a comforting hand on Emmett.

"Please continue, Bella." Rosalie said softly.

Here we go again.

I told them of my little zombie state after they all left me behind. Emmett came up to me and gave me another hug. I guess it was a way for him to try to tell me that he is not going anywhere.

I talked about my little wakeup call I had one morning. I said that I wasn't going to waste my life pining for Edward. He was my past and I needed to move on with my future. I told them about my exotic dance classes that I started to take in Port Angeles.

The classes along with my friendship with the wolves in La Push made me move forward with my life. I felt I had a reason to keep going and I gained a self esteem that I was lacking with Edward. I talked about how the instructor for the class wanted me to move with her to Seattle to help her open her own studio.

We talked about the popularity of the classes how we were packed. Rosalie seemed to enjoy the fact that I was an instructor. She also enjoyed that my expertise was with the pole. She asked me to teach her some moves. I was more than happy to teach her some moves. When I said that her face lit up and so did my brother's.

Ewww… I know my brother has sex, but I just don't want to know what they are into. That's just gross.

I have to admit I vomited a little in my mouth.

They could tell by the sound of my voice how happy I was in Seattle teaching.

"So Bella, if you were so happy why did you move here?" Emmett asked me a little cautiously.

"Well Emmy, the reason I am here is because I needed something different in my life. I wanted to start from scratch somewhere." My voice got a little lower.

I was about to talk about Charlie and this part always made me feel really bad.

I started sniffling a little.

Peter gave me a box of Kleenex to keep close to me.

"Thanks babe." I gave Peter a watery smile.

Jasper was rubbing small circles on my back.

"Bella, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Rose reached over for my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"No, Rose. I'm okay. I will tell you. The reason I am here is because I have opened my own studio here. It is downtown. It is actually doing very well." I paused for a minute trying to calm myself.

"I needed to get away from Forks, because I have no one there anymore. Charlie died there was a fire at the house." I broke down again.

Why is that I always find myself crying when vampires are around.

This time it was Rosalie that came to hug me. I stiffened a little, but I just let it go and relaxed into her hug.

It is still a little strange, but maybe I can get use to it.

She continued to hold me until I stopped crying.

I sat back down in between my two boys. Peter pulled me into his side and kissed my temple. With that little kiss I felt so much better.

"Well Emmett, as for my tattoo. It's actually a memorial piece for Charlie. It's a "Day of the Dead" tattoo. I do hate needles, but I wanted to do this for him. Being here in Texas I picked up a lot of the Mexican American culture. Especially where I have my studio it's a little Market Place and there is always an art show going on. Two of my best friends are Mexican American Ina and Cujo. I asked them what the skulls meant and they explained to me the meaning of them."

"So Bellsy, what does it mean?" Emmett still looked confused and so did Rosalie.

"Day of the Dead is a holiday celebrated in Mexico and by Mexican Americans. The holiday focuses on gatherings of family and friends to pray for and remember friends and family members who have died. It is a way for Charlie to be with me everywhere I go."

"Well Bellsy you have some balls. For someone who is afraid of blood and needles that was pretty brave of you." Emmett said with pride in his voice.

"It wasn't easy Em. I nearly broke Ina's hand. I had such a tight grip on her. Also Cujo couldn't stop laughing at us. He had to stop several times, because he couldn't control his laughter. It was one of longest nights of my life." I started laughing thinking back to that night.

"Okay, now that I know why you have the tattoo and now I want to know how you all met."

Jasper, Peter and I all looked at each other. I'm not sure he is going to like this.

"We met at a strip bar that I work at."

_Wait for it._

_Wait for it._

_Wait for it._

"What the fuck! You work at a strip bar as in you're a stripper! There is no way in hell that I am going to let my little sister strip." Emmett yelled.

_He's going to get it._

I heard both Peter and Jasper say.

"What the fuck, Emmett! You are not my father; you do not tell me what I can and can't do. I enjoy what I do and you are not going to stop me. If my mates aren't bothered by it then you shouldn't either."

_Well honey we are bothered by it._

_SHUTUP!_

Jasper and Peter lifted their hands up in surrender.

Rosalie was standing next to Jasper and Peter. She was trying not to laugh.

It was kind of funny having a 5ft 4in little human standing up to a 6ft 5in vampire. If I weren't the human I would be laughing my ass off.

"For your information MR. CULLEN, I am a burlesque dancer and a damn good one. I do not take off all my clothes. A stripper and a burlesque dancer are two entirely different professions. SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT OR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I love you Emmett and I miss you, but this is my life. It's up to you both if you want to be a part of it."

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Bella.." Emmett tried to talk.

I held up my finger and I picked up my phone.

"Hello!"

**Author's Notes: Woohoo! Two chapters in two days you all should be proud of me. I know I am. I hope this makes up for me taking too long with my updates. I will have a one shot up soon on the night Bella got her tattoo. Unfortunately this chapter was not Beta'd but the next chapter will be. I have willing participants to take me on. I can't wait to see how that goes. So again I apologize in advance.**

**So let me know if it sucks or doesn't suck. Also leave a review and you get a sneak peek.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. She's the real genius.**

*****THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME LEMONY GOODNESS. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS DON'T READ.*****

**Please read the Author's Note at the end of the story.**

**Chapter 19**

(Previously)

"_For your information MR. CULLEN, I am a burlesque dancer and a damn good one. I do not take off all my clothes. A stripper and a burlesque dancer are two entirely different professions. SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT OR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I love you Emmett and I miss you, but this is my life. It's up to you both if you want to be a part of it."_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Bella..." Emmett tried to talk._

_I held up my finger and I picked up my phone._

"_Hello!"_

_**(PPOV)**_

Fuck! My angel looks hot as hell.

Watching her hand Em his ass is pretty fucking hilarious. Our girl is a force to be reckoned with.

I can't wait till she is turned. She is going to be one powerful vampire. Feared and loved by many.

"For your information **MR. CULLEN**, I am a burlesque dancer and a damn good one. I do not take off all my clothes. A stripper and a burlesque dancer are two entirely different professions. **SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT OR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!** I love you Emmett and I miss you, but this is my life. It's up to you both if you want to be a part of_ it."_She yelled to Em.

Emmett had a complete look of shock on his face. She gave him a fucking ultimatum. It was basically the same one she gave us. Deal with it or there's the door and don't little hit you on the way out.

Just like Emmett I hate the idea of my mate working at a place like that. Nobody should see that fine ass body but Jazz and I. Thinking about it now just makes me want to punch something.

She is right. She has been on her own for three years doing what she loves and for us to come into her life making her change is wrong. She is independent and happy and her happiness means a lot to Jazz and I.

The only thing left for us to do is suck it up and be good little vampire mates, but it doesn't mean we are going to like it.

There was a standoff between the two. Who's going to break first? My money's on Em. He's a sucker and he would do anything for his little sister. Even if it means that he has to deal with her lifestyle.

Rose is trying to hold back her laughter. It is pretty fucking hilarious seeing a five foot four little human against a six foot something giant vampire. It was a standoff.

_Ring_

_Ring_

Damn, it was just getting good.

"Bella..." Emmett tried to get out, but he was silenced pretty quickly when my angel held up a finger to shut him up.

"Hello." she said.

"Damn Bro, Bella gave you the finger. Your little sister has you wrapped around her little finger. You need to shut up and support her. She is serious. She loves you, but she also loves what she does. We hate it that she works at the club, but she's right she does not take off all her clothes. You're her brother. Imagine how we felt last night seeing her on stage performing. It took everything we had not to get up on stage and drag her out caveman style. So Em and Rose you need to make your choice soon.

I also want to let you know that Peter and I will be at the club the night she performs. So she will never be alone or left unprotected." Jazz managed to let out rather quickly.

The conversation happened rather fast that my angel didn't realize that they were talking.

"Hey girl, so how did it go last night? Are you going to fill me in or am I going to have to beat it out of you." It was Ina on the phone.

She has some important news to share with Bella.

"Well Ina you know me. I don't like to kiss and tell." My angel said while glaring at Em.

"If you're going to be that way, I am not going to tell you my news." Ina said sounding whiney on the other end.

Good thing for vampire hearing.

I think everyone was listening to their conversation, though we pretended to be in our own world.

"Just spill it, Ina. I know you well enough to know that you just can't keep anything to yourself." My angel plopped herself back down on the couch as we were about to join her Em got in the way and sat his huge ass next to her.

"What the fuck, man!" both Jasper and I growled at him.

"Shhhh! I'm on the phone." My angel hissed at us.

Rose could not hold in her laughter. The "Barbipire" over there actually found this whole thing funny.

I looked down to my angel and I noticed she found it amusing as well. She was trying to fight back a smile.

"So what's going on, you have my full attention."

"Cujo, proposed to me last night and I said "YES"!" I heard a loud squeal coming from Ina and Bella.

She was jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl at Christmas. It was too cute.

I looked over to Jazz and he was trying to control himself. He was bouncing up and down and clapping his hands like a little school girl. Watching the major reacting to our girl's excitement was fucking priceless.

We all broke down laughing.

"Shut the fuck you assholes. It's her fault." He pointed to our angel who was still excited.

"Oh my god Ina congratulations; I'm so happy for you. Do you know when you are going to do it? I hope it's soon. We have so much to do. We have to celebrate tonight. Let's go to dinner and then we will go to the karaoke bar downtown. Let me plan dinner. You and Cujo meet us at my studio at seven." Bella was going a mile a minute.

_Damn, she's hot. God, I love her._

My girl and Jasper turned around to look at me. I guess they heard my mental ramblings. I can tell my girl was a little shocked, but she just gave me a little wink and returned back to her phone call.

Jasper just looked at me and smiled.

Fuck who cares. I do love her. There is nothing to be ashamed about. She knows the way we feel so why hide it.

"So bitch. When you said _**us**_; who exactly are _**us**_?" She is perceptive for being a human.

"Well of course it will be Jasper and Peter also my brother came into town with his wife. So it will be a total of five more people and including Cujo and yourself it will be seven total. So I need to hurry and make arrangements. Remember don't forget seven o'clock at my studio. We will walk from there." My angel was still talking a little too fast. I think she is trying to avoid the next questions that Ina is about to ask.

"Wait a minute, brother? When did you get a brother? I thought you were an only child? What's going on, Ella? I want answers and I want them quickly." Ina was getting pissed. I could tell by the sound of her voice and I just knew.

"I will tell you everything when we have lunch on Tuesday, like I promised. So you go do all the stuff you normally do that takes you half a day to get dressed. So ¡date prisa! I will talk to you later Ina. See you tonight, Ina" My angel wanted to get off the phone quickly before she dug herself a bigger hole than what she is already in with Mr. Emmybear.

"So people I guess you heard the conversation, and don't pretend that you didn't hear anything. So I think I need to call the "Riverwalk" office to make sure we can hire one of those boats so we can have dinner on there. I know Ina's wanted to do that for the longest time and then we are going to get ready and go out like a family. That's if you're still interested in being in my life, Em?" She looked over to Emmett too see what his answer would be.

"Aww… sissy of course I want to be a part of your life. I love you. I may not like the fact that you work in strip joint, but like you said burlesque dancing and stripping are entirely different things. I just want you to see it from my point of view. How would you like to see me up there stripping?" Em looked over to Bella to see what her reaction would be.

"Ugh, Emmybear! That's just gross you're my brother I don't want to see you that way. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. I am going to need to bleach my brain to get that mental picture out of my head." My girl rubbed her eyes hoping to get it out of her head.

I didn't like that picture either.

"I don't know about you, Bella, but I might like to see that. As long as it is a private show, only for me." Barbiepire moved over to where Emmett was and squeezed his ass.

Now I felt like throwing up.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I can see it your way, but I am not going to change. This is me Em. I hope you can stay around and see my life and the way I live it. I want you guys here as long as you want to be here. I have been away from you for way too long."

She made her way up to Emmett she lifted her arms up to wrap around Em's neck. He gently lifted her up and hugged her gently to him.

"I love you, Emmybear and believe it or not Rose I love you too. Even though you were a bitch too me back then, but all is forgiven. So let's start new."

She went to give Emmett a kiss on the cheek or at least I thought she was instead she just gave him a great big razzberry.

"Uggghhh…. Sissy that's gross; I have your damn slobber all over me." Em was annoyed and started to whip his cheek.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that. That face was fucking priceless."

Everyone was laughing except for Emmett. He seemed to be a little disgusted with everything.

"Just wait little sister. Payback is going to be a bitch." He gave my angel a little sneer.

"Okay, children enough of these shenanigans we have to prepare for tonight. So let's get a move on." I said.

Someone has to be the responsible adult so it might as well be me.

Everyone looked at me as if I have grown another head.

"What the fuck, I can be responsible. I am an adult. I am actually older than all of you. So let's get this show on the road. Emmett and Rose you should go hunt the same goes for you Jasper. Bella go call and make the reservations. I need to go to the store and get some groceries and some other stuff to keep around here, since it seems that these losers are going to be hanging around for a while. Also I will pick you up some lunch. So let's get a move, on fuckers! I'm calling them fuckers, sweetheart not you. So you get that fine ass of yours going or am I going to have to spank it."

With the last part, I smelled my angel's arousal. My nostrils flared as Jasper's did also.

Emmett growled at us.

"I know you are my little sister's mates, but just know assholes that we are going to talk about this later. I'm going to give you the big brother talk. So behave yourselves. I don't care what you do in private, but I don't want to see it." Emmett sneered at us.

"Rosalie, could you please do something about that." My angel pointed over to Emmett.

"Not a problem, sis." With that she smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"What the hell, Rose. I'm just being a brother. You're lucky I'm a vampire. I probably would have gotten brain damage with all the times you have smacked me upside the head. Just wait I'm going to call mom and dad." Emmett looked like someone has taken away his puppy.

Shit, we need to call Mom and Papa C.

"Honey, before we head out to dinner I think you need to call Ma and Pa Cullen. I think it would be a major treat to hear from you."

"Okay, cowboy. I will call them later."

"So let's get a move on." I clapped my hands to get everyone moving.

Jasper and I gave Bella a kiss goodbye away from her brother.

"We will see you in a bit angel."

I kissed her beautiful soft lips and I sucked in her lower lip in my mouth. I groaned because she tasted wonderful. I needed to step away before I bent her over the couch and buried myself in her hot pussy.

"Is there anything you want me to bring back for you, baby?"

I quickly stepped back and handed her over to Jasper so he can say his goodbye.

"Bring me back a "Whataburger" with no onions please. I will see you in a bit, cowboy. I will miss you." She moved away from Jazz and gave me another kiss she started to place open mouth kisses down my neck and she gently bit where my pulse point would be. I swear I could of cum right then and there.

"Oh, Baby. Your being a bad girl just wait till I get back home and you are going to get it." I gave her a quick slap in the ass and hauled ass out to the garage and got into my SUV.

I backed out of the driveway and headed to Wal-Mart which is not that far. I needed to relax a bit before I headed back home.

_**I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher**_

_**And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire**_

Johnny Cash now he was a man. I remember going to his first concert ever. He was performing with Elvis Presley and Jerry Lee Lewis. It was the best dollar I ever spent. Char and I had a great time.

I wonder what Jazz wants.

"What's going on, fucker?"

"Hey you asshole you left our girl in desperate need of release. If I wasn't so damn hungry I would have done it. I left right after you did, but I felt her disappointment in all of us leaving at the same time. So hurry your ass up and get to our girl. I trust you Peter to be careful with her. I know you are the right person to do this. Peter…. I am really in love with her. I am going to talk to Em about our relationship with her. I really want this and I just want him to know that we won't hurt her. That we are going to be with her for eternity. So hurry up and get your shit together and get to our girl." With that he hung up and l was left speechless.

Was I hearing correctly that he wanted me to be her first? I was not expecting this and I always know what to expect. Is my gift not working right now?

Well I am not going to wait any longer.

I made my way to the store I picked up some groceries and other household items and I headed to "Whataburger" to get my girl her lunch. I was on my way home to get to my girl.

"I'm going home to my girl." I said out loud.

I really like the sound of that. It's perfect.

I haul ass and I quickly grab my groceries and her lunch from the trunk. I make sure no one is watching and I go at vampire speed and enter the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell out.

"There's no need to yell, cowboy. I'm right here waiting for you. I've missed you so much. I think you both have me spoiled. I don't like being alone anymore." She pouted.

I quickly put down the groceries and I open up my arms. She quickly jumps into my arms she has her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs are wrapped around my waist.

She kisses me with so much passion. She has her little hands in my hair pushing me closer to her.

"Sweetheart, as much as I want to continue this you need to eat. I can tell you are hungry." Not even a second later her stomach is growling.

"Stupid human needs." She mumbles to herself and I can't help, but chuckle.

She sits herself on one of the bar stools and quickly devours the hamburger and fries. I finish up putting up the groceries and the other items I purchased at vampire speed.

"Whoa, there cowboy you're making me a little dizzy with all that speed." She shakes her head a little trying to regain some balance.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I just wanted to put everything up so I can spend some time with my favorite girl." I winked at her and just like that she blushes.

"Did you make the reservations for tonight?"

"Yes, we are set for 7:30 and then when we are done we are headed to the "Longhorn Bar & Grille" for some karaoke. How does that sound, cowboy?"

"I think it's going to be a fun night. But right now." I move closer to her and I move the bar stool around so I am settled right between her legs. "I want to taste you honey. It's been a while since I was able to dip into that honey pot of yours." I lick my lips and she does the same.

"Do you want me to do that to you, Isabella? Do you want me to pleasure you? I have wanted to taste you since I saw Jasper licking that sweet pussy of yours on that dining room table. Would you like me to do that Isabella?"

She nods her head, but I won't accept that.

"Tell me Isabella. I want to hear you say it. How should I pleasure you, my Bella?"

I wait anxiously for her answer.

She looks up to me.

"Yes, Peter I want you to pleasure me. I want you to taste me and make me yours please. I don't think I can wait any longer. I need you now."

At vampire speed I quickly pick her up by her ass. She has her legs wrapped around my waist and I head up to our bedroom.

I lay her down gently on the bed.

"So tell me what you want, Isabella?"

"I want you to touch me, cowboy, please." She was soaking wet. I can tell by the smell of arousal in the air.

"I want you to finger me." She whispered so low; I don't think she expected me to hear her.

I smiled down at her and sat down beside her. I lifted her dress up and I started to stroke her pussy through her wet panties. I slowly pulled down her thong. The sight of her bare pussy was super hot. I started to gently rub her clit. I circled it and stroked it. I leaned down and kissed her with so much passion hoping she can feel my love through that kiss. With my right hand, I slide my index finger up her little slit.

"Ahhhh… that feels so good, cowboy." She managed to moan out.

I grinned and I started to increase my speed.

"Do you like what I am doing to you my angel? I love to hear you moan. Say my name, Isabella. I want to know who makes you feel this good."

I continued to rub her clit. I insert another finger into her tight pussy. She was so tight and hot.

"Ohhh….my god this feels soooo amazing! Go faster, Peter!"

Hearing my name come from those sweet lips was such a turn on. I continued to pound her pussy with my fingers. I start rubbing her clit a little faster. I can feel her pussy getting tighter around my fingers.

"Cum for me my, Isabella tell me who you belong to. Who makes you feel this way? Tell me angel."

"I belong to you and Jasper. Peter I'm so close. I'm goooing to cum. Peter this feels so gooood!" She screams out.

She starts to moan again and there was a slight shiver. Her pussy tightens around my fingers and her pussy shot its juices all over my hand. I felt her relax and I remove my fingers and brought them to my lips and licked her juices clean off my fingers.

"Wow, you taste amazing Isabella."

She continued to breathe heavily, but she gave me a wicked grin and said, "Well good, because I have been wanting you to do that since you walked out the door earlier today."

I place myself back in between her legs, and I spread them wide apart. I caress her inner thigh, and I feel her shiver a little. I go back into the little piece of heaven that is in between her legs and I lick the remaining juices. I then work my way to her clit and I hear a dramatic sigh come from her. I made my way down to her pussy lips and into her slit. I stick my tongue inside, and I lick around.

"Ooohhh…" she moaned.

I started to rub her clit while going down on her pussy. I explored her hole with my tongue. I licked in circles; then I tried a figure eight. She began to moan without control, and I started to suck on her juices.

"Ahhhh…..Peter. Keep going don't stop." She continued to yell.

I continued to suck on her clit as hard as I could without hurting her and licked up her slit. With my free hand, I pulled down her top and grabbed her breast rubbing her nipple.

"Keep going Peter. That feels so good."

Her body was shaking and her hips lifted up and grinded herself into my face. I knew she was close to another orgasm.

"I'm going to cum!" she moaned and screamed at the same time. I was ramming her clit at vampire speed, her nipples were very hard, and sucked in her clit. The next thing I knew, I felt her pussy shake and squeeze and I felt her sweet honey go into my mouth. I licked her clean and I lovingly stroked her pussy.

"I want you; Peter and I want you now. Make me yours."

I quickly got off the bed and I undressed. I climbed atop her and kissed her soft lips, allowing her a taste of her own tangy nectar.

"Are you sure about doing this, angel? We can wait if you want to. I don't want to rush you into this."

"Yes, Peter I'm sure about this. I want you to make me yours, please." She looked up at me with so much love. I couldn't stop the next words to come out of my mouth.

"I love you, Isabella. I want this. I want you and I want us all together. You, me and Jasper that is all I want in this world. You are our mate and we want you with us forever. So if we do this, there is no turning back. I will want no one else, but you. You are it for us." I looked down at her and brushed back the stray hairs from her face.

I saw a tear coming down the corner of her eye. I quickly wiped it away.

"Tell me what you're thinking, my angel? Please don't cry."

I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you too; Peter and I love Jasper also. I can't explain these feelings and I am not even going to try to analyze it. I am just going to follow my heart. So yes I want this. I want you to make love to me. I want to be yours and Jasper's, forever."

That's all I needed to hear.

"This is going to hurt my love. I will go slowly and you tell me when you want me to continue. Are you ready angel?"

She nodded.

I slowly removed her dress and unfastened her bra. I kissed her sweet lips one more time.

I gently laid her down on her bed and I took a moment to look down at her beautiful form stretched out in front of me.

_**MINE!**_

_**YOURS!**_

She laid back, hands above her head, her long hair fanning around her beautiful face. She was truly an angel and she was OURS.

I moved my mouth slowly down her neck, reveling in the sweet taste of her silky flesh. She moaned softly as my mouth blazed a fiery trail down her neck over her shoulder to her firm breast. My lips clamped over one of her hardened nipples, sucking into my mouth and caressing it with my tongue.

I needed to control the vampire inside of me that wanted to claim his mate. I had to be gentle with her. Not only is this her first time she is human also. I needed to control myself.

I made my way in between her creamy thighs spreading her legs apart. My mouth covered hers, tongues plunging deep inside her hot mouth.

"Here I go sweetheart, it's going to hurt. I wish I didn't have to hurt you my love, but like I said I will go slowly. I love you, my angel." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Peter. I need you, please." She was in need and having her want me so bad just made my cock a lot harder.

I placed my cock at her entrance and I pushed myself hard against her, red hot pleasure was flowing through me as I forced my cock into her tight hole. I muffled her soft cry with my mouth, hoping to take her pain into myself. I waited for her to adjust to my size.

"Keep going, baby." She managed to let out. A tear slipped out and I kissed it away.

I started to move slowly in and out. I knew I needed to take things slow, but my body was reveling in the most intense pleasure, forcing myself deeper into her hot core.

I kept whispering my love for her and kissing her sweet face.

She started to move her hips along with mine meeting thrust per thrust. Her hands were in my hair. Her nails gently scratching my head sending chills down my spine. Her hot core was perfect for my cold one. Causing the most intense feelings and I was so close to coming. I needed her to come first. I bent down and sucked on one of her peaked nipples and I rolled my tongue around it. I kept thrusting into her.

"Peter this feels sooo good. I'm sooo close!" she moaned out.

"Fuck baby your pussy is so hot and wet for me. Do you like it? Do you enjoy having my cock in you? You're so fucking tight baby. I'm getting so close."

"Yes Peter, I love it. Keep going."

"This pussy belongs to the Whitlock's and no one else. Do you understand me sweetheart? This pussy is ours. Who does this pussy belong to, baby?"

"The Whitlock's only to the Whitlock's and no one else. Please Peter, I'm going to cum."

I reached in between our bodies and I gently circled her clit with my fingers. I felt her inner muscles tightening around my cock. Her back was arching a little. I felt the need to grip her soft flesh and pound her delicious body into heaven. Her pussy tightened and I felt her body shutter with a violent reaction. I felt her cum on my slick cock. I delivered three long fast strokes before tensing, and I shot my cold seed into her with a pleasurable shudder.

I moved down to the side and I took her body with me I did not want to put my weight on her. I was still buried deep inside of her. It felt like I was home.

"I love you, my Bella." I kissed the top of her head and I started to rub her naked back with my fingertips.

"I love you too, Peter." She sighed.

Her breathing was going back to normal and it started to even out and I knew my angel had fallen asleep.

I did not want to part from this woman now or ever. She was ours and I can't wait till Jasper and I claim her completely.

Speaking of Jasper he should be here in 5...4...3...2...1.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in, Jazz." I whispered out knowing he can hear me.

"So how's our girl doing? Is she okay, Peter?" Jasper moved closer to the bed. He inhaled the air and I knew he can smell the blood, but it did not bother him at all. I am so proud of him.

"Do you mind if I join you both?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Sure Jazz, she's your mate also. You do not have to ask." He quickly undressed and went under the covers. He moves behind our girl and brings her hot body to his chest.

"Ummm….Jazzy I can feel that you are happy to see me."

My girl reached behind her and gently grabs Jazz's cock and brings it close to her entrance from behind her.

_**FUCK!**_

_**It's time for round two boys.**_

**Author's Note: Bella is no longer a virgin. Woohoo! I hope you enjoyed the way she lost it. I know I did. So now you know who was on the phone. I hope you're not disappointed. I want to set the foundation for their relationship first, before all the craziness begins. This story is going into a completely different direction from my original outline, and I have to say I am very happy for the way it is turning out. **

**I finally have a Beta. She gets to see all my mistakes before anyone else catches them. Yea! I finally know in advance if my work sucks or not. Which does help a lot and I also have a wonderful reader who I have entrusted to read over my work before I do the official posting. So folks don't hate her she's only doing her job. **

**(Just to let you know I added to the last part of this chapter after I received it from them. So that means they have to reread it again. He he he)**

**I also wanted to recommend a story by a wonderful and may I say young writer her pen name is ****Molz**** and the story is called "The story of four mates" . I still find it hard to believe that she is only 13. So if you get a chance take a look.**

**I also have setup a facebook page. I have a lot of people who read this story but don't have a fanfiction account and want a chance at a sneak peek so if you want more little sneak peeks please go to my facebook page. You can find it under ****Moore8879 **** I will update this page at least every other day. The link is on my profile page. Also on my profile page I have posted links to what my characters look like and where they live. Please check it out.**

**This author's note is turning out longer than what I expected. I swear this is the last paragraph. Please let me know what you think. Like always let me know if it sucks or doesn't suck. Leave me a review and you get a sneak peek. The next chapter will have another lemon. Jasper has to have his fun also and it will for sure be a full blown PB&J chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta '****Moondey****' and my faithful reader '****kouga's older woman****'. Just know that I appreciate you taking time out of your lives to review my story. Lots of love! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own PB&J story line.**

*****Warning this chapter is full of lemony goodness. If you don't like it don't read it. *****

*****Please read author's note at the end.*****

**Chapter 20**

_(Previously) _

_Speaking of Jasper he should be here in 5...4...3...2...1._

_There was a light knock on the door._

"_Come in, Jazz." I whispered out knowing he can hear me._

"_So how's our girl doing? Is she okay, Peter?" Jasper moved closer to the bed. He inhaled the air and I knew he can smell the blood, but it did not bother him at all. I am so proud of him._

"_Do you mind if I join you both?" He asked a bit nervously._

"_Sure Jazz, she's your mate also. You do not have to ask." He quickly undressed and went under the covers. He moves behind our girl and brings her hot body to his chest._

"_Ummm….Jazzy I can feel that you are happy to see me." _

_My girl reached behind her and gently grabs Jazz's cock and brings it close to her entrance from behind her._

_**FUCK!**_

_**It's time for round two boys.**_

_**(JPOV)**_

**What the FUCK!**

"Well are you? Answer the question. Do you want this inside of me?" Bella turned her head to look at me.

"You know I do, kitten. There's nothing more that than to be inside of that hot pussy of yours." I leaned down and kissed her beautiful lips. This woman tasted wonderful and she was ours.

"I'll be right back, Jazz." Peter said to low for our girl to hear.

At vampire speed Peter quickly went into the bathroom and came back with a wet rag.

By the time our girl noticed the shift on the bed Peter was already back.

"Let's clean you up a bit, darlin'." Peter gently made his way in between Bella.

"Let me do it." I grabbed the towel away from Peter and I quickly cleaned off our mate.

My kitten was embarrassed that we were doing this, but I know the feel of the towel felt good against her sore body.

I purred at the satisfaction that I was taking care of my mate. She was ours and we are here to take care of her. I handed the towel back to Peter and he quickly made his way back to the bathroom.

"Spend some time with her. I am going to take a quick shower, but I will make sure not to make it to quick." Peter closed the door behind him.

"So I take it Peter is giving us some time to be alone." She looked at me with that beautifully shaped eyebrow lifted.

"Yes, he is." I leaned in and kissed her fully.

This was a good kiss, firm and unyielding. I love the feeling of my mouth moving on hers, I was losing control to her as I traced her lips with my tongue. I slipped it past her lips as they parted and explored the inside of her mouth. My hand was behind her head and I pulled her in closer and my other hand was caressing the side of her face. I finally released her. I rested my forehead on hers maintaining the closeness.

I reached up, my hand running through her soft smooth hair. I leaned down and met her lips once again, kissing her deep. My hand moved up, cupping her firm breast gently pinching her nipples. She moaned against my mouth. That moan went straight to my cock.

She opened her mouth and returned the pressure between our lips. I truly loved this woman and I will never hurt her and she will never part from us. These thoughts floated through my head as her tongue danced around with mine. Her heart was beating rapidly the excitement she felt coursing through her body, her nipple hardening and pussy beginning to get wet again.

I brought my mouth to her right breast and proceeded to suck on this succulent flesh. Bella let out an exotic moan. I alternated between sucking between both breasts from time to time tongue flicking the nipples back and forth. I licked the space between them lightly touching her hot skin with my cold tongue all the way down to her lower stomach.

I spread her legs bringing my head to her sweet pussy. I rubbed my mouth on her bare pubic mound. I licked the outside and inside pussy lips first, with broad, flat tongue strokes. Licking around the inside of her sweet pussy, I stiffened my tongue and was sticking it in and out her tight hole.

I moved my tongue to her clit, toying with it, licking around the clit in little circles. I licked over the top, around and the bottom her clit. Then I sucked in her clit in mouth stretching the tender tissue.

"Oh, Jazz! That feels so good." My kitten moaned as her body felt the overwhelming sensation of deep pleasure.

I needed to be in her. I needed to claim her. I wanted my seed in her. I want my scent surrounding her.

She is OURS!

"I need to be inside you, kitten. I want my cock in you."

I moved in position between her spread legs and began to rub her pussy mound with my rigid cock. I lightly nibbled up her neck and then I sucked in her tender ear lobe. She was twisting from side to side with pleasure.

"I want to go inside of you. Do you want my cock in your sweet pussy?"

I held my cock in one hand and leaned into her to move my cockhead in between her tight slit. I was teasing her running it around her pussy lips, teasing her opening. I let the tip of my cock slip slightly into her wet opening for just a second and then I pulled it out.

"Why are you teasing me? Put it in. I want it!" My kitten moaned.

"Put what in?"

"Your cock." She replied.

"Where should I put my cock?"

"In my pussy." She said impatiently.

I placed my cock directly at her entrance. I pushed my cock in and met some resistance.

"Relax sweetheart." I cooed to her.

I stopped for a minute to let her adjust she started to relax.

The sensation of my cock along her pussy cavity was mind blowing. I had to muster some control not to come too soon. Little by little my cock slid into her.

"Kitten, you are so fucking tight." I buried my head in hair inhaling her scent trying to calm myself.

She and I moaned at the same time as my cock continued to fill her.

She flexed her body, squeezing my cock even tighter. I leaned in closer to her and told her how beautiful and sexy she was.

My kitten's eyes were rolling in the back of her head and mouth slightly opened and she moaned. She moaned long and loud as her body shivered.

I pushed my cock in hard stretching my girl's pussy walls, letting my cock fill her hot channel. I pushed in again and Bella cried out as I rammed more and more of my wet slippery cock far up into her. I pulled my cock out, fast and Bella wrapped her legs around me and dug her nails in my back.

"Oh my god Jasper this feels so good. So fucking good!" she moaned out.

My cock was throbbing in a pleasure so intense I was close to losing control. I wanted to cum so bad, but I wanted her to cum first.

She then dropped her legs flat on the bed and started swiveling her hips and ass, stroking my cock with her tight little pussy. It was enough for me to cum with my cock buried in her tightness. I matched her gyrating hips with my own hips turning clockwise motion with my cock buried all the way in her.

Her moans got louder and louder as she arched her back, pressing herself tightly into me with both our hips moving in unison.

Bella let out a shriek," Oh Jazz this feels great! Oh yes! Please do it hard."

I thrust my cock into her pussy, harder and faster with each vigorous stroke.

After about 5 minutes of piston like fucking strokes our bodies were making slapping sounds, her body began to stiffen and I felt her orgasm coming.

"I'm going to cum, baby, I'm going to cuuuummmm!" she cried out, her voice coming in a staccato rhythm.

"Cum for me kitten, I want to feel you cum around my cock." I whispered in her ear.

Her body stiffened and then shook with the force of the orgasm tearing through her. She threw her head back and screamed. I quickly kissed her to muffle up her sound.

Her body was bucking beneath me, her back arching and the walls of her pussy tightening around my cock, clamping down on me as she came. I felt her legs squeeze my waist one more time and her nails dug into my back.

I lifted her legs and placed them on my shoulder as I leaned in folding her body a little at the waist, with outstretched legs pivoted myself on my toes. In this position I had more leverage to pound in her without hurting her. I felt my load about to blow.

I thrust my cock deep into her pussy and released my seed inside her.

"Oh Kitten, I'm cumming!"

"Me too Jazz! Please come in me. I want a part of you inside me. I want your scent all around me." Bella cried out.

It was more than I could bear; my impending climax was replaced with explosion of an intense orgasm. My body stiffened as I erupted, firing off what felt like a load of my cold seed in my mate's hot core.

I felt her orgasm as she continued to suck me dry.

I moved to the side and made sure not to put my weight on her.

_**(BPOV)**_

Who would have thought that I Bella Swan would be sandwiched between two gorgeous men?

I know I sure as hell didn't think that was ever possible.

This has been quite a day and the day is still not over with.

To think that it has not even been twenty four hours and I have experienced so much. I found my soul mates. I had my first orgasm that wasn't self induced. I received a great wake up call. I was pleasured by two men at the same time. I was reunited with my brother and sister. I will soon have a chance to speak with my mother and father. My best friend has become engaged. I sucked my first cock and last but not least Bella Swan is no longer a virgin.

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I think I made a big mistake in getting out of bed that quickly.

**FUCK!**

I am fucking sore as hell.

"Baby, are you okay. I can feel your pain from here. Let us in so we can help you." I heard Jasper through the door.

I know I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I can't help it. It's a bit shocking for me that all this happened within a twenty four hour period. It is a bit overwhelming now that I think about it. I don't regret any of it at all, but WOW! This is a bit intense.

**I know this is a lot to take in sweetheart, but we are here to help you in any way we can. You do not have to do this alone. You have us and we are not going anywhere. So please angel let us in. I want to see that naked body of yours again. **

**God, Peter keep your dick in your pants would you. She's overwhelmed she doesn't need this right now.**

**Are you sure about that Jasper, I think she does. **

**Will you both behave yourselves? I don't know whether I want to hit you, kiss you or fuck you.**

**You can do all three baby as long as you do it to us.**

With the last comment I couldn't hold in my laughter. I swear they just push the right amount of buttons that leave me totally confused to what I was originally feeling. God, I love them!

"So which are you going to do first, sweetheart?" I heard Peter chuckle on the other side of the door.

"Shut up! Let me have my human moments and I will open the door. So give me a second."

"No problem kitten. Take your time." I heard Jasper say on the other side of the door.

I quickly went through my human moment and I washed my face. I think I am going to take another shower.

"Angel, are you through yet?" Peter whined.

"Yes, I'm through." I quickly opened the door and moved to the side.

He zoomed right past me and started a bath.

"Who's taking a bath honey?"

"You are. I know you are sore angel so you my love will get that sweet ass of yours in that tub and relax. Jasper will be here in a bit and bring you a snack along with your ipod. When you are done your sister will be in to help you get ready. She and Em are shopping and she picked you up some items for tonight. I do ask that you put on some hot ass lingerie underneath so it will be easy for us to ravage you later on tonight. Believe me we will be doing some ravaging." Peter said with a mischievous grin on that handsome face.

"Well that sounds like a good idea. I am a bit sore." I gave Peter a quick kiss and sent him on his way.

I quickly took off my robe and sat myself into the tub. This feels so fucking good. I closed my eyes and leaned back trying to relax.

There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Darlin' I brought you a small snack and your ipod. So enjoy your bath. Peter and I are going to clean up. So we will see in a while." Jasper placed the tray on the side. I received a quick kiss and he was out the door.

I think I am enjoying this too much. I have never had anyone take care of me the way they are doing. I am normally the one doing the taking care of. I reached over for some grapes and a slice of peaches. I love peaches. Especially if they are coming from Fredericksburg they have sweetest peaches that I have ever tasted. Maybe we will head over there with my boys. Maybe when mom and dad come we can go. Esme would love the antique stores that are all over downtown. We can make it a girl's day. That is something to think about.

I closed my eyes started to imagine my life with my boys.

I a light knock on the door woke me up. I didn't realize I fell asleep.

"Come in."

"Hey Bella it's me Rosalie. Is it still alright that I come in?"

"Sure Rose you can. I hope you don't mind me being naked, because that is what I am behind the door."

**I wonder what she wants. I am still a little shocked from her greeting this morning.**

**Give her chance angel. She wants to clear things up with you.**

**Don't worry kitten she has good intentions.**

**Damn! You guys scared the shit out of me. I'm still not use to this. Okay, I will listen to her.**

"Bella, Bella, are you listening to me?" Rosalie was calling out to me.

"I'm so sorry about that Rosalie. I was just thinking about Ina's dinner tonight." I hope that worked.

"It's okay Bella. I understand. I would be the same way if my best friend got engaged also." She looked down at her hands. I never have seen Rosalie like this. Almost as if she is ashamed.

"I think we need to talk. I know you were probably shocked at the way I greeted you, but just know that I missed you so much. The family was never the same after we left you. Carlisle always worked and Esme kept herself busy working on remodeling houses. Emmett was never himself. It broke his heart when we left. He hardly ever laughed. He never joked around and he never played his video games, and you know that Emmett loves his video games."

I nodded to her and I gave her a smile.

"By the way, you now own a Nintendo Wii thanks to your brother." As soon as she said that I heard my brother yell from downstairs.

"I got "Just Dance" series. I can't wait to kick your ass sissy." Em yelled.

"Whatever Emmybear, did you forget what I do for a living… Let me remind you. I am burlesque dancer. Notice at the end of my profession it has the word "dancer". So brother dear expect to have your ass kicked by me." I said in a normal tone. I knew the ass could hear me.

"We just have to wait and see. "He yelled again.

"Okay Bella. Sorry we got sidetracked. Your brother has a tendency to do that. Like I was saying the family was never the same. Em and I decided to leave the family for awhile. We traveled the world hoping that a change of scenery or not being around the family would help Emmett heal, but it did not work. I hated it. There was nothing I could do to make him come back to being his old self. There were a couple of times that he and Jasper had wanted to come and see you, but of course Alice butted in and they weren't able to go.

On one of our traveling trips we went to Seattle to do some shopping and we wanted to stop by and check on you. By the time we got to the car Alice had called us and told us that it was not a good idea for us to go. That you were happy with your life and she told us that if we step into your life one more time that you would completely ignore us. Hearing what Alice said broke his heart. He didn't know what to do with himself.

I hated seeing my Emmett like that. I vowed from that day that if we ever found you I would no longer be a bitch to you. That I would show you my love and appreciation and I would no longer be pushing you away. I never hated you Bella. The reason I was so distant from you is because I did not want to get close to you. Knowing that at anytime we could have lost you to anything. I figured what was the point since we were going to be leaving after Edward and Alice graduated. After that we would never see you again.

There were a couple of times that I wanted to be close to you and help you, but Alice kept pushing me away telling me that you were to scared of me. That if I got any closer I would scare you away from the family and I didn't want that to happen. I knew the whole family loved you and I didn't want to ruin anything." Rosalie was looking down at her hands. She didn't really look at me directly.

**She is ashamed of herself kitten. She truly means what she said.**

"What the fuck is wrong with Alice? I swear I have heard basically the same thing from everyone. Alice said this or that and you didn't come, because she said so." I was pissed.

"What is it about the spiky headed eight ball that makes this family into brainless zombies? You do realize that she was lying to you? I would have loved to see you. I wanted you all a part of my life. Well except Prickward." I wanted to punch something I was so pissed. I need to do something about this quick.

As quickly as I thought that my boys and my brother ran into my bathroom they looked pissed too. I couldn't really tell about Emmett he had his hands covering up his eyes. He looked pretty god damn funny.

"Sissy, are you decent? I don't want to be scarred for eternity by seeing you in an awkward position or naked." Emmett did a fake gagging noise.

What a douche.

"Yes, I'm decent. I am covered in bubbles, but go into my room I don't want you to see this. I don't want to traumatize you."

Emmett quickly moved to my bedroom.

"Rose can you hand…" before I was able to finish my sentence my boys handed me my robe.

"I'll wait for you in your bedroom." Rosalie said quickly walking out the door and closing it behind her.

I got up from my tub and went into the arms of my boys. They held open my robe so I can slip it on.

Before I slipped the robe over my shoulders they each gave me a kiss on my shoulder and they licked their way up to my pulse point.

"Mmmmmm… that feels good."

"You guys better stop what you're doing to my baby sister. I know she is your mate, but to me she is still a virgin and has never been defiled. So hurry your asses up!"

I heard a growl coming from both Peter and Jasper.

"Thanks for ruining the moment bro." I grabbed my boys hands and made my way out of the bathroom.

"What the hell is up with Alice? Is she still with the family?"

"Alice is not with the family at the moment. She and Edward are out traveling to god knows where. They check in with mom and dad every week, but that is about it. We don't know what is up with Alice. The day after we left Forks she moved on with her life. She and Edward started to hang out together more. She says she was just trying to make him feel better. For being your best friend she really took our departure rather well. She went on with her life as if you were never apart of the family. Next time I see that little spiky headed freak I am going to kick her ass." Rosalie let out a growl. Now she was pissed. For some reason I really enjoyed the fact that she was standing up for me.

"Oh shit! What time is it? We have to hurry up and get ready." I quickly forgot about Alice, it's time to focus on my best friend. This is her night and we are all about Ina.

"We still have a couple of hours to go, but darlin' I think you need to talk to Ma and Pa Cullen." Peter said with that sweet southern accent. I felt my arousal sliding down my leg since I didn't have any panties on.

"Emmett I think we should go take a shower. I will see you in a bit Bella. I'll come back in an hour. C'mon Em." Rosalie quickly grabbed my brother and dragged him out of the room.

"You both better leave my sissy alone." Emmett growled out.

_Slap_

"What the fuck Rosie. That hurt." Emmett yelled.

"Thanks Rose." We all said together.

_**(PPOV)**_

"Thanks Rose." We all managed to say at the same time.

Jasper and I pushed are girl against wall. We did it gently so we wouldn't hurt her.

"So darlin' what has that pussy of yours creaming. I really would like to know." I whispered into her ear. Jasper and I were nuzzling her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. We were purring. I know it might sound weird, but this is what happens when we find our true mate; and I know for a fact our girl likes it.

"Nothing really, I guess just seeing you both makes me horny." She managed to mumble out.

"So it has nothing to do with my accent. Do you like when I let my accent out, darlin'? Does it make tha pussy of yers wet?" I laid my accent on thick.

Jasper and I quickly inhaled the air and we smelled her cream and it was much more potent.

"Peter I think ya right. Our little kitten here is gettin' wet jus listenin' to us talk. Wha you think we should do about it?" Jasper licked from her pulse point to her ear and nipped her ear lobe. He was also laying the accent on thick.

Our girl became weak in the knees and we smelled more of her arousal. We held her up, but there was no way we were letting her go. I want to taste that sweet pussy and by golly I am going to do it.

Jasper grabbed one side and I grabbed the other side of the robe and we quickly took it off her body. She is fucking amazing. We worked our way lower down to her beautiful breast. Those rosy pink nipples calling out to us asking for a little lick or more, we each took a nipple and started to suckle it twirling our tongues around the nipple.

"OURS!" Jasper and I said at the same time.

"YOURS!" Our mate said.

I quickly lifter her up bridal style and took her into her huge walk in closet. Earlier I noticed a bar going down the middle the room. It was low enough for somebody to reach up and grab it. I set her down in the middle of the room and told her to stand there and not move till I tell her too. My angel obeyed and it took all that we had to step away from her. Jasper and I quickly got undressed.

"Darlin' I want ya to reach up and grab that bar up there. I don't want ya to let go. If ya let go darlin', Jasper and I will stop and ya have to wait till tonight to get some release and we won't be makin' it easy for ya. We will be teasin' ya the whole night. So what's it gonna be my love are ya gonna stay put? Or are we gonna have to tease ya the whole night?"

"I will stay put." She whispered out.

"Good girl." Jasper was pleased with her answer.

I noticed he sent her a dose of lust. Her pussy smelled so good.

"Are ya ready, Major? Are ya ready to have a taste of that tiny little hole?" I asked Jasper out loud. I noticed that he was doing the same thing I was. He was rubbing his cock up and down slowly looking at our girl hanging there.

"Ya Captain. I'm ready." Jasper said with a lust filled voice. Whenever we referred to each other as Captain and Major that meant we were going into our dominating role.

"Hold on tight angel. Remember what I said would happen if ya let go. We will stop." I left no room for argument. My tone was dominant.

"Yes, Captain I understand."

Aww…fuck. She called me Captain with that one word I was down on my knees in front of that sweet pussy. No one has called me Captain except for the major. I don't know how many times I have wanted to hear those words come out of Char, but she never did she thought if she said it that I would completely dominate her. She was never submissive. She thought if she submitted to me she would lose her identity.

But damn my girl loved this. I know we will be exploring more of this at a later time.

I lifted one of her legs over my shoulder and I nuzzled my nose down her slit and licked my way up and down. She smells amazing. I parted her lower lips giving me more access to that beautiful flower. Her little clit was sticking out begging to be sucked into my mouth. Who am I to disappoint my mate? I sucked in her sweet little clit into my mouth and suckled it.

Jasper was behind her. He was kissing her neck and was licking his way down her spine to top of her ass. He got on his knees behind her. He spread her ass apart and got a good look at that tight little hole. I can't wait to have my dick in that tight little hole. Jasper slowly made his way to her puckered hole. Our girl tensed up.

"Isabella, ya need to relax. We will not hurt ya. So relax and enjoy. I know this is different, but trust us you will enjoy this." The major said soothingly.

"Unless, ya want us to stop, do ya?" The major's tone changed to a more dominating tone.

"Please Major do not stop." She whimpered.

"Good girl, now lift that leg higher up on tha Captain's shoulder."

She lifted her leg up higher which gave me better access to her glorious pussy, and it opened her up more for the Major. We both purred with satisfaction. The vibration from the purr caused her to shiver and more of her sweet cream entered my mouth.

"Oh god, this feels so fucking amazing. Oohh Major… aaahhhh…..oooooo…. I never knew that felt so good. Please keep going. Captain your tongue in my pussy it feels like you are actually fucking me. I'm so clooose!"

I continued my attack on her sweet lower lips. I reached one of my hands higher up to reach one of her rosy nipples. I gently pinched while I sucked in her clit in my mouth. While my other hand was stroking my cock I felt so close to. The major grabbed her by her hips and forced her back. He was digging his tongue into her sweet puckered hole. I noticed the major was stroking his cock faster. He was so close to cumming also.

**Let's go to the bed Isabella. I want my cock buried in that hot pussy of yours.**

**Please take me I don't think I can handle much more.**

I quickly got up and I had her wrap her legs around my waist and at vampire speed I took her to our bed.

I laid her out on the bed she looked fucking amazing.

"You're gorgeous," the major said, running an appreciative eye down her exposed body. She giggles at his compliment and she blushed a deep shade of red.

"You are gorgeous, Isabella" I said with a firmness that made her see that we meant every word we said.

I ran a hand up the inside of her thigh, just brushing the outer part of her pussy. I could feel her desire and I felt her grow wetter with need. She moaned whenever the Major and I touched around her aroused flesh.

It still amazes me how the Major and I were so at ease in this situation especially with our mate. There was no jealousy or animosity. These feelings are completely different from when the Major and I use to share. We never really cared about who we were with; it was mostly for us to get off. In this situation we had a woman who we love and treasure. She was OUR woman. I moved her to the edge of the bed and as I was sinking to my knees she kissed me again. I pushed her down until she was flat on her back and I lazily kissed my way down her body and the Major knelt down beside her.

She gasped out as I pushed her thighs apart, brought my face in close to nuzzle her pussy. I parted her outer lips with my tongue. She groaned and arched her hips up.

"Ya likin' that, aren't ya?" The Major whispered as his fingers slowly teased her nipples. "Ya likin' the feel of his tongue on your clit, likin' the way he slides his fingers into your wet pussy as he nibbles on ya, dontcha?"

"Yes" she groaned out. "I love the feel of his tongue on me, and fingers are nice, I want his cock…I want him to fuck me." My angel was getting brave and we loved that.

"Atta girl, darlin'. You need to tell us what you want." The Major whispered in her ear.

My tongue slowly circled around her clit, mimicking the deliciously dirty words the Major whispered against her ear. She looked down and noticed that the Major was teasing her breast and I had my head between her legs. The Major sat up, adjusted his position, and tilted her so that he could slide his cock into her mouth.

"Suck it," he murmured huskily.

I saw the tip of her tongue slowly encircled the tip of his cock and he let out a grown. I continued to lick making purring noises into her pussy and I thrust my fingers into her.

He pushed himself further into her mouth and he moaned, "So good." He lightly touched the sides of her face, running his fingers through her hair as his cock slide in and out of her mouth. She let her hand slide up his thigh, and her fingers were cupping his balls while she swirled her tongue around his cock.

I parted her lower lips; my tongue was stroking her clit just before I sucked on it. She was shocked in surprise as an orgasm shot through her. She was consumed in intense pleasure.

As she rode out her orgasm, my tongue moved with slow exquisite languor. I spread her legs wide apart as much as I could arch them up into my mouth. I teased her by not touching her except with my tongue. She whimpered around the Major's cock, sucking him in as deeply as possible. He growled, as he came, flooding her mouth with his cold seed.

Jasper left the side of her bed. I parted her thighs and settled myself between them. I rubbed the head of my cock across her clit, teasing her as she watched my face. She rotated her hips, urging me to thrust into her, but I leaned over with a smile and took her right nipple in between my lips.

"Please, Captain," she urged running her little hands down my back.

"Mmmm…impatient aren't we angel?" I cooed to her.

I rubbed my chin against the tender skin of her jaw and I kissed my way up to her mouth. Placing soft kisses to her lips, I pushed myself fully inside of her in a quick thrust. She gasped into my mouth at the invasion, digging her nails into her back. I started to thrust into her with slow, even rhythm; she brought her ankles around my back and began to move with me.

"Fuck her harder, Captain," the Major said moving closer to me. "Do you want him to fuck you hard, Isabella?"

"God yes!" she moaned.

"Like this?" I asked, I grinded my hips against hers. I gripped her ass, pulling her up to meet my thrusts, and she clutched at the mattress. I moved my hands under back until my hands curved around her shoulders with a swift motion, I pulled her up so we faced each other in a sitting position that had her straddling my thighs.

"Oh, fuck kitten, that's it keep going." The Major whispered in her ear.

She moved against me I felt her nipples rubbing against my chest. Every movement I made my cock pressed deeper into her. I kissed her slowly, gently sucking her lower lip into my mouth as her body moved against mine. The Major moved in closer to us, his chest was rubbing against her back he started to kiss her shoulders.

"Lean back against me," the Major growled into her ear as he laved at her ear lobe. She arched her back into him; I surged into her as the three of us moved in tandem. She writhed against us; the Major behind her had his hand sliding up and down her body. I gripped her hips moving in and out of her.

The Major's hand slide down the front of her body until he could wiggle his fingers, against her clit, he slowly started massaging it as I continued to fuck her with strong thrusts. I was still gentle enough not to hurt her. I had to hold back a lot. I can't wait till she is a vampire so we can really let go.

"That's it, Isabella!" the Major exclaimed. "That's it, fuck him. Cum all over his cock!" He slid his other hand around her body and squeezed her nipples as she moved her hips against mine with every thrust. I know she could feel the Major's cock rub against the cleft of her ass.

She is so amazing how this beautiful woman would want to be with us. Here she was sandwiched between to vampires and she is taking everything we can give her. God I really do love this woman. I am so happy that we have found her. I sent out all my love and desire and I hoped Jasper got the picture and projected it to our girl.

She was crying out with gasps of pleasure as we all worked together. Her sounds of her panting and moaning only served to excite us further, the Major's fingers worked furiously against her clit while I fucked her.

She was close to another orgasm. I could feel her clenching around my cock. I moved to a more comfortable position so that I was lying down with her once again straddling me. The Major was kneeling beside her on the right side, and has his hard cock right next to her. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, taking her and placing it on his cock. He gasped in pleasure and closed his eyes, murmuring, "That's it, nice and slow."

Looking up at his face, she bent her body over to envelop his cock in her mouth, I can see her swirling her tongue around the tip as I pressed my hip again her. I was looking at her as she sucked on the Major. I gripped her hips and started guiding her up and down my cock. The Major groaned in pleasure, pushing himself deeply into her mouth. When he did that she tightened herself tighter around my cock causing me to growl.

I reached up the sides of her body so I could cup her breasts. I squeezed them gently, rolling the hardened nipples between my fingers as my hips arched against hers. Every time she would move down the Major's shaft she would flex upward.

The little minx knew I was watching her pleasure the Major. I am not attracted to men, but watching our mate pleasure the Major turned me the fuck on.

She was slow and thorough. She moved her lips up and down the Major's shaft, taking him as far into her mouth as she could, and then she pulled back so that she could flick her tongue against the tip of his cock. She slid her hand up the Major's thigh and gently squeezed his balls.

I pushed up with my hips, driving myself deep, flicking my fingers over her sensitive nipples.

As I gripped her hips once more, directing the pace as she rode my cock. She moved her hand to grasp the base of the Major's cock. She was moving her mouth in time with my thrusts. I could tell that the Major was going to come again. His fingers spread through her hair, holding her head steady he pushed himself in and out of my mouth. With a low growl he pushed his cock deep into her mouth, flooding it as he came.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Jasper whispered to her. I knew he was out of his "Major" mode. This time it was Jasper.

"I'll give you two some time." Jasper said to low for Isabella to hear. He made his way to the bathroom.

I worked my right hand in between our bodies, using my fingers to stroke her clit as she rode my cock. I felt her clench around me; her body was on the edge of an orgasm. She arched her back and drove down, trying to take me as deep as possible.

I pulled her down, her lips capturing mine in a demanding kiss, my hands running down her back until I rolled us. As soon as she was on her back, I pulled her legs around my waist, driving deeply into her. Bracing a hand on each side of her head, I pushed up, grinding my hips against hers. She raised a hand to my face and was gently cupping my cheek. I nuzzled it, her chocolate brown eyes on mine as I moved in and out of her.

"I love you, Isabella, you belong to us. We will never part from you." I whispered to her while I kissed the side of her hand.

"So close, Peter." She whispered.

"Me too, cum for me Isabella." I bent my head down and suckled on her left nipple. I felt her orgasm and her juices were soaking my cock. Two more thrusts and I shot my cold seed into her.

"You are fucking amazing, angel. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I looked her straight in the eyes. If I were ever to lose this angel in front of me I know I would never survive.

She cupped my cheek "You will never lose me. You and Jazz are stuck with me for an eternity." She leaned in and gave me a lingering kiss on my lips.

"We better hurry, Emmett is about to come in here. Rosalie has held him off as long as she could." With that I lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder and hauled as to the shower where Jasper was waiting for us.

We quickly showered and dried off. We went into the bedroom to see a very pissed off Emmett.

"What the hell! Don't do it when I am around. It took a lot for Rosalie to hold me down. I know she is your mate, but damn you're going at it like bunnies. I don't want to hear my sissy moan. Do you know how disturbing it is to hear that?" Emmett shuttered.

"Well bro, I hate to spoil the fun, but I happen to enjoy being with my mates and having them love me. I have never been this happy. So you know what Emmybear you need to suck it up and deal with the fact that your little sister loves to be fu…" Bella said, but just when she was about to say it Emmett quickly covered his ears.

"La la lalalalalala….. I can't hear anything. La la la la la la." He kept walking around the room with his ears covered.

What a baby.

"Fine, I won't say anything." Bella pouted.

Emmett quickly put his hands down and looked relieved.

"Fine I won't say that Ilovedtobefuckedbymymates." Bella said it too quickly that Emmett didn't get a chance to cover his ears.

"What the hell, sissy. That was totally uncool. Now I'm scarred for life." It was Emmett's turn to pout.

Bella was about to say something else when Rosalie came in with a couple of bags.

"You boys need to leave the room and get ready. I left your outfits on top of the bed in the spare bedroom. So move it." Rosalie said with annoyance.

So not to piss her off we took off and left the girls to get ready.

An hour later we are waiting downstairs for the girls to come down. We were getting impatient. The limo should be here soon with Cujo and Ina. I arranged for a car to pick them up instead of them having to drive back and forth from place to place. It was a little sneaky of me to go into our girl's cell phone to get the numbers, but I figured it would be a nice surprise.

I noticed there were a lot of missed calls and text messages from that guy Betner. I wonder what the hell his problem is. I hope after last night he will take the hint that she is taken. I'll ask our girl about it later.

I finally heard footsteps coming down.

Rosalie came down wearing a red satin dress that was strapless with a bow bunched on the side with a pair of black heels. She looked hot, but I can't wait to see what our girl was wearing.

"Are you guys ready?" she yelled down.

"Yes we are so get that sweet ass of yours down, darlin'." I yelled back up.

She giggled at my response.

The first thing I saw was her shoes. She was wearing a pair of peep toe patented black platform heels. I could see her hot pink nail polish sticking out. I continued to look up legs and I saw that she was wearing a pair of charcoal colored leather hot pants. FUCK! As the rest of her became more visible she was wore a ruched black one shoulder shirt with a rose broche. Her tattoo looked perfect with her outfit. It stood out more. The outfit fit her and her personality perfect. She was what you would call "Rocker Chic" I hope that's right I saw it on one of those entertainment shoes on TV. Her hair was set in loose curls. In her hair I noticed she had on some hot pink extensions on around her hair.

She looked fucking hot. I am having second thoughts on going out tonight. There's going to be some trouble tonight. I can already tell.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your patience. I know this chapter has taken me awhile to get up, but I have a good excuse. Real life has been kicking my ass left and right. Birthday parties, soccer games, soccer practice, karate competitions, family, ear infections (me), colds and tonsillitis (son). He and I might be having minor surgery in the future if it doesn't get better. I am in the middle of fighting off a cold and getting rid of an ear infection.**

**I have been updating on my facebook page with a lot of sneak peeks and progress of the story. So if you're anxious for PB&J look me up. Remember "Moore8879". I try to put up as many teasers' as I can without giving anything away. I also keep you updated on why I am taking so damn long. It annoys the heck out of me when author's put up "Author's Notes" as an update for a chapter. It's just a tease and you get disappointed. So there will be nothing like that from me. So that is why I have the facebook page. (Sorry if I'm rambling. The medication is kicking in soon.)**

**I also want to recommend a story that I found it is called "Yellow" and it is from the author WindFromTheNorth. This is a good story. I am not much for Edward and Bella stories, but this has potential. She has my attention. Her native language isn't English, but she does pretty damn well. Here is the link for the story:** **.net/s/6390030/1/Yellow**

**I want to thank my reader kouga's older woman for reading this and my beta Moondey. Sorry for not waiting for you to get it back. Many of my readers are damning me for leaving them waiting for so long. Just to let you know they threaten me with death, but thank you for being patient with my ass. I also want to say to my special reader out there "arrr" your reviews make me laugh and your PM's just make my day. I save them so I can get a laugh out them later. Just to let you know I am probably not your child's soccer coach, but if I was it is good to know that one of my soccer mom's appreciates my writing. Thanks Amy and keep those PM's and reviews coming. **

**So like before let me know if it sucks or doesn't suck. Each review gets a sneak peek! I love you all even though some of you have threatened me. So if there are mistakes it all your faults for not being patient. LMAO ;p**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight. All characters are hers, but PB&J are mine.**

**Please read Author's Note.**

**CHAPTER 21**

_(Previously)_

_The first thing I saw was her shoes. She was wearing a pair of peep toe patented black platform heels. I could see her hot pink nail polish sticking out. I continued to look her legs and I saw she was a pair of charcoal colored leather hot pants. FUCK! As the rest of her became more visible she was wearing a ruche black one shoulder shirt with a rose broche. The outfit was so her. She was what you would call "Rocker Chic" I hope that's right I saw it on one of those entertainment shows on TV. Her hair was set in loose curls. In her hair I noticed she had on some hot pink extensions on around her hair. _

_She looked fucking hot. I am having second thoughts on going out tonight. There's going to be trouble tonight. I can already tell._

**(BPOV)**

"Boys you both need to close your mouths before you collect flies."

I looked over to my family and there were so many expressions on their faces I couldn't control my laughter.

My big brother looked annoyed.

Rosalie looked a little smug. I think she did a great job with my outfit. She chose exactly what I would pick. I was comfortable in this outfit. She let me be me. Unlike the evil midget I would have been put into something I totally would have felt uncomfortable in.

Something is not right with Alice, but now is not the time to think about it.

I looked over to my men and they still had their mouths open.

I noticed that Rose dressed them up in similar colors to what I was wearing. Jasper had a charcoal colored button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark distressed jeans that looked too worn and a shiny belt buckle with a pair of charcoal colored cowboy boots.

FUCK! He looked hot as hell. The jeans looked great on that fine ass. They weren't too tight, but were tight enough to grab any woman's attention.

A low growl started to build in my chest. No woman better get near my men. Or there will be hell to pay.

I looked over to Peter and he had on a similar outfit to Jasper's, but his shirt was black and he had on a pair of black boots.

Son of a fucking bitch! No one and I mean no one better come onto my men.

I went up to both of them and they each took me in their arms. Peter on my left and Jasper on my right. They each nuzzled themselves in crook of my neck inhaling my scent. I heard their purr of satisfaction. If I was wearing any panties they would be already soaked, but since I am not then this might be interesting.

Their purring increased and they inhaled my scent in more.

"Alright already your scent is already all over her! I don't want to see you guys humping my sissy's leg." Emmett quickly said and became an instant cock blocker.

Both of my boys gave a low growl.

"The limo should be here in the next twenty minutes. So that gives us enough time to call Mom and Dad." Emmett bellowed out.

"What limo? I didn't order a limo." I looked over to my boys and Peter had that cocky smirk on his face.

"What the hell did you do cowboy?"

I looked over and he at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"Well darlin', I figured since we are all going to the same place after all and who knows who is going to drink and since we are celebrating. I figured why not. I know Cujo and Ina will love it. I know you wouldn't want Ina and Cujo to be driving home drunk, would you?" Peter looked at me with these puppy dog eyes.

How the fuck am I suppose to say no to that face.

"Okay, fine, but next time tell me what you are going to do. It was very nice of you to do that. I know Ina would get a kick out of it. " I gave Peter a quick kiss on the lips and we made our way to the living room so we can call mom and dad.

"I'll dial since I have the phone." Emmett said while bouncing around in his seat.

"Damn, Emmy it seems like you have ants in your pants. You just can't sit still."

"Do you know how long I have been trying to hold myself back from calling Mom and Dad? You should be proud of me I didn't do it right after I talked to you the first time. Your cowboy over there called me and told me not to. He told me to wait till we saw you. So now that we have I'm going to call. So sit your ass down there and let's call."

**(Carlisle's POV)**

It's been almost three and a half years since we have left Forks and left my beautiful daughter behind, our Isabella or Bella as she prefers to be called. There is not a day that goes by that we do not think about her.

Why did we listen to Edward? Leaving Bella was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I know I am not the only one that feels that way.

Emmett and Rose left, because they just couldn't handle all the sadness. I know Rose is trying to get Emmett back to his old self. The last conversation we had it was still the same. No changes with Emmett. She said they were going to go visit Jasper and Peter in Texas. Hopefully that visit will help.

Maybe a little vacation would do us some good. I know my Esme needs a little getaway. Texas doesn't seem so bad in the fall especially in Hill Country where Jasper and Peter are. Good cloud covers, hardly any sun.

I hear Esme in the hallway taking some measurements on another one of her projects to keep her busy. She misses Isabella terribly. There are times that I find her crying in the garden holding one of Bella's shirts that was left behind. It breaks my heart whenever I see her that way. I would do anything for her. If this visit with Jasper doesn't help then we are going straight back to Forks and see if we can find Bella. I can't take it.

What kind of a father am I to leave a child behind?

"Esme my love could you come in here for a minute." I whispered out to her.

"Yes, Dear." The sound of her voice still makes me a little weak in the knees.

I move away from my desk and I sit her on my lap.

"How would like to go visit Jasper and Peter in Texas? Emmett and Rose are already there. It will be a nice little getaway. We can also go to that little town that you heard of 'Fredericksburg' I believe. It's only about an hour away from Jasper and Peter's house."

The look on her face made my smile even wider than it already was. She looks absolutely radiant.

"Oh Carlisle! That would be wonderful. It would be great to see my children again. It's been such a long time. Peter's been asking for some decorating advice since he moved into that house. I can help them out with the house. It would be so much fun. I can't wait. Let's start packing. We can be there tomorrow." Esme just couldn't contain herself. She was already out the door before I had a chance to let her know that we needed to call them first.

"Esme, my love we need to call them first." I yelled out to her before she started packing.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just got a little carried away."

She made her way back into my office.

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun._

That is the last time that Emmett will ever grab my phone. Even though that boy doesn't live here right now he is still being mischievous.

"Hello Emmett! Before you say anything, you are no longer allowed to setup my ringtones for my phone. Now that, that has been said to what I owe this great honor of your phone call. By the way, we were just talking about going to visit Jasper and Peter."

"I'm glad you enjoyed my ringtone. I need to put some excitement in your life old man, and the only thing I'm able to get away with is ringtones. The reason for my phone call is for that very reason. You do need to come to Texas. We found someone you might be interested in meeting." Emmett giggled.

My six foot four son actually giggled. Now that was new.

"So who did you find?"

"Hi Dad!"

Oh, dear god. That was Bella. It was my little girl.

"Bella, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. It really is me." Bella whispered out nervously.

I didn't even get a chance to answer when Esme took the phone away from me.

"Bella, my little girl is that really you. I can't believe it. I have missed you so much. Are you doing okay? Are you eating well? Are you taking care of yourself? Are you safe?" Esme automatically went into "Mom Mode". She was always extra protective over Bella. Bella gave her the chance to be a real mother. She enjoyed cooking for her taking care of her. She and Jasper would have so much fun planning Bella's meals when she was over.

"Yes mom it's me. I am fine. Yes I am eating well. I am taking very good care of myself and yes I am safe. I have Peter, Jasper, Rosalie and my Emmybear keeping me safe. I'm so happy to finally hear your voice. I have missed you so much Mom and Dad." Bella was choking up.

Esme wasn't doing too well herself. She was already dry sobbing. I quickly put her on my lap to try to calm her down. I grabbed the phone before she dropped it.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Bella I am so happy to hear from you. I am so sorry for leaving. We shouldn't have left." Now it was my turn to ramble. In my rambling I didn't realize that she was trying to talk to me.

"Dad, Dad, Dad please pay attention. I know….. I know…. Please listen to me." She yelled through the phone.

"I'm sorry. Please continue. I'm just so excited to finally hear from you." I tried to say in a calm tone, which I know I failed miserably at.

"Thanks Dad. I am really happy to hear from you too. I am living here in San Antonio. How about you and Mom hop a plane and come and meet me here. I have plenty of room for everyone. Rose, Em, Jazz and Peter are here with me. There is so much to talk about and we will talk about it once we are all together. So what do you say? Will you come?"

"How could I say no to you sweetheart we will take the first flight out tomorrow. I will text Emmett our arrival information. I'm so happy to hear from you again. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you both either. We have to leave now, but we will pick you up at the airport tomorrow. I love you both and I can't wait to see you. See you later, Dad. Tell mom I love her. Bye!" They really must be in a hurry. I heard some honking in the background.

"I love you too, Bella. We will see you tomorrow. Bye!"

I put the phone down and just stared at it for a minute. That was my daughter on the phone. I just finished talking to her. She is safe and happy.

I looked over to by beautiful wife and she was literally glowing. This is happiest I have ever seen her in a long time.

"Oh Carlisle, we get to see our little girl tomorrow. I can't wait. You make the flight reservations and I will pack." Before I was able to answer she was quickly off my lap and into our bedroom.

"I guess I'm making flight reservations."

_**(JPOV)**_

"They will be here tomorrow. They will text you with their flight details later on, Em. Let's hurry, before Ina climbs out of that car and drags are asses out of here." Bella literally jumped out of her chair and tossed the phone to Emmett. With a move like that I could have sworn she was a vampire.

She was happy, excited and nervous. She has gone through so much in the past twenty four hours.

"To late darlin', she is already at the door and she is annoyed."

"As long as she doesn't use my full name I know she isn't too mad." She whispered to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why aren't you outside? You should already be out there. You know I hate waiting. You better have a damn good excuse why you are not there." Ina said while opening the door.

"Too late, I'm in trouble. Could you dazzle her or something? If you don't, I won't hear the end of it." She whispered to me.

"Sorry kitten, I will not dazzle your friend. It wouldn't be right. I did it a couple times last night and it doesn't feel right if I do it again."

I heard her mumble something along the line of "stupid vampires and their morals."

"I'm sorry Ina. I was on the phone. It was a business call." Bella lied to her.

_**She doesn't believe you angel. You're a bad actress. You can't lie if your life depended on it.**_

_**Shut up cowboy!**_

"You are such a fucking liar. You know better than to lie to me. I know you too well, Ella. So just cut the bull and introduce me to your family so we can get this party started. I'm hungry and I'm in the mood to get drunk." Ina was blunt with her response.

Damn, I really like her.

"Well since your being so nice I will do exactly what you want, and please remind me again why you're my best friend?" She put a finger to her chin and had a pensive look on her face.

"The reason we are best friends is because you love my witty sense of humor and your skinny ass is so anti social that if you didn't have me you would probably be here at home completely miserable and wishing that you had a friend like me. So I hope that answers your questions, sweetie. Now do the damn introductions before I tell everyone about the night you got your tattoo and completely embarrass you for all eternity." Ina gave her a cheeky smile.

By the look on Bella's face and feeling her emotions she was embarrassed, nervous, annoyed and defeated.

I wonder what happened on that night. I look over to Peter and he just shrugs.

"Man, just because you have a damn ring on your finger doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch. I feel sorry for Cujo having to put up with your bossy ass, but your fucking lucky I love you. Even though you can be such a pirate hooker; you should go back to your home on Whore Island." Bella was far from being pissed. She and Ina really did love each other. They were both radiating a strong sisterly love.

Emmett and Rosalie didn't know how to react to the interaction between the two. Emmett was entertained. I think he found a couple of new insults to use in the future. While Rosalie was feeling a little overprotective of Bella and she was jealous of the closeness that Ina and Bella shared.

"They are okay they are just messing with each other." I said too low for the humans to hear.

"Oh yeah, well you have bad hair!" was Ina's quick response

With that last comeback they both just broke down laughing and gave each other a big hug.

"Okay enough let me introduce you to my family. Ina, this is my big brother Emmett and the lovely lady standing next to him is his wife my sister Rosalie. Emmybear and Rosie this is my best friend Ina." Bella introduced Ina to our siblings.

Emmett had a stupid grin on his face when Bella introduced him as her brother and Rosalie felt really good about having Bella introduce her as her sister. I have to admit there was a lot of love and admiration floating around in the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you. Any friend of my sissy is a friend of mine. Congratulations on your engagement. He's a lucky guy." Emmett said to her while laying the charm on thick.

Fucker was trying to dazzle her.

_Whack_

I looked up and what I saw startled me. I was expecting to see Rosalie since she is the only one that normally smacks Emmett across the back of his head. I was not expecting the little petite thing of my mate holding a big book in her hands.

"What the fuck, Rosie!" Emmett turned around and was shocked to see his little sister holding a book. He looked over next to her and saw that Rose was laughing her ass off at what just happened.

"Quite dazzling my friend, Em." She scolded Emmett.

"What the hell, sissy! You ask Jasper to do it, but I can't. That's totally not fair. I'm just trying to help." Emmett yelled to her while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, I asked Jasper to do it, because I know how he does it. He controls more her emotions. While you and I know you well enough. Would make her do something stupid." She glared at Emmett daring him to challenge her.

Emmett bowed his head in defeat.

"Stupid sissy, why do you have to be right?" he whispered over to her.

At that moment Ina decided to snap out of Emmett's dazzling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emmett and Rosalie. Your visit couldn't come at a perfect time. Our girl here has been feeling a little lonely, and there is only so much I can do. It will do her some good to have her family around." Ina looked over to both Bella and Emmett.

"Ella why in the hell are you holding a damn book in your hands? I thought we were leaving already." She looked over at a confused Bella.

"I was about to kill a bug, but it seemed to have disappeared. Yes, we are leaving. I know you remember my mates….I mean my boys….I mean Peter and Jasper." Bella managed to fumble out.

Peter and I had a big smile on our faces. She was acknowledging us as her mates or something like that.

"So which one is it really? Or are you going to tell me later, because, I am most certainly looking forward to having a nice long lunch on Tuesday with you." She winked over to Bella.

Our girl was blushing a very dark shade of red.

"They are MINE and that is all I'm going to tell you." She quickly grabbed her handbag and both of our hands and made her way outside.

"Man, isn't she a feisty little thing. I guess Em and Rose it's time for us to go." I heard Ina call out to Em and Rose.

"You are so fucking sexy when you get all possessive. If we weren't already leaving we would take you up stairs and show you how sexy we really think you are. We would both start at that sweet pussy of yours." I whispered into her ear and nipped at her earlobe.

"Just remember my angel, we are possessive bastards. So don't be surprised if something happens. It won't be anything to bad, but just be prepared. Also just to let you know there will be a little detour before we come home tonight." Peter whispered into her ear and nuzzled her neck and gave her a quick kiss at her pulse point.

"C'mon you love birds. It's time to celebrate. Ella I also have some more news for you and I will tell you about it a little later. So let's hit the road Jack!"

I am getting a big kick out of the emotions that Ina is producing. She is happy, excited, and anxious and I can't forget in love. She and Cujo are most definitely in love. I can feel Cujo's emotions in the car.

Speaking of Cujo he quickly got out of the limo to give our girl a big hug. I know he is just her friend and he only has a brotherly love for her, but I don't like anyone touching what is MINE.

A low growl was building in our chests, but we managed to keep it low. It was low enough that the humans couldn't hear with all the background noise.

"Congratulations Cujo! It's about time you got your stupid ass in gear. I was given you till Christmas to propose. If you didn't do it by then I would have knocked some damn sense into your thick skull. Cujo, I would like you to meet my big brother Emmett and the beautiful woman standing next to him is his wife and my sister Rosalie. Em, Rose this is Cujo Ina's fiancée and one of my dearest friends. He's almost like a brother to me. Actually he is one of the brother's you want to beat the crap out of but yet you can't help but love."

Emmett and Cujo were both letting out some jealousy and I could have sworn I heard a little growl come from Emmett.

I lifted my eyebrow to Peter.

"They are both jealous of each other's connection to our girl. They both love her like a sister and they are afraid of her getting hurt." Peter said talking low enough for my ears only.

Cujo put his hand out to give Emmett a handshake. Emmett grabbed it, but by the looks of it, it was pretty strong handshake. Cujo's hand was getting white with the lack of circulation going through. I know Emmett could have easily broken his hand but I am happy to see him restrain himself from using his full strength.

I'm thinking I need to do something about this before it gets bad.

"Cujo congratulations on your engagement you are a lucky man." I quickly made my way in between them and grabbed Cujo's hand to shake. I had to break the tension somehow. I quickly sent out some calm to everyone.

"Thanks, Jasper. Yes I am a lucky man and I thank God everyday for bringing her into my life." Cujo said with goofy look on his face.

"Congratulation Cujo, like Jasper said you are a very lucky man. The love of a good woman is the best thing in the world." He winked over to where Bella was standing with Ina. A blush quickly covered her face.

Cujo noticed the little exchange between the two. He was most definitely curious.

"Is there something going on that I need to know about?" He looked over to Bella.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, just so you know Jasper and Peter belong to Ella and that is all you need to know. So let's get our asses back in the limo and on the road. I'm hungry and I want to drink." Ina quickly made her way to Cujo and they entered into the limo with the rest of us following behind her

**Author's Note: I know what you all are thinking. I took too long on this chapter, but hey real life is still kicking my ass, but just so you know this is my last week of soccer. So I will be having more time to do things like write. I have not forgotten about PB&J. Far from it actually it is always on my mind and I can't seem to get it out of my head.**

**I finally brought in Ma and Pa Cullen. They are finally in the story. The next chapter should be a lot longer. This is basically a filler chapter. The fun begins! Sorry no lemony goodness, but I will change that next chapter.**

**I thought I would recommend a very, very, very funny Bella and Jasper story from the talented author **_**mama4dukes**_ **and the story is titled "Life happens, so just roll with it." If you are not laughing within the first chapter I promise to eat my socks. (lol) This story I have reread a couple of times, when I needed a pick me up. Believe me these past couple of weeks have been bad for me. She should know since I have vented to her. Thanks girlie lots of love. The next chapter in PB&J is going to be dedicated to you. Not this one since it is only a filler. You deserve a chapter is full of lemony goodness. The link to her story is .net/s/6394455/1/Life_Happens_So_Just_Roll_With_It.**

**So like before my loves. I always like to know if it sucks or doesn't suck. Reviews get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta Moondey for getting this back to me and yet again thank you for taking the time to look it over for me.**_  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight. Never have and never will.**

**This chapter has over 15,000 words and it was 24 pages long. I hope this makes up for my lack of updates.**

****This chapter contains lemons. Don't like don't read.**  
**

**Chapter 22**

_(Previously)_

"_Congratulation Cujo, like Jasper said you are a very lucky man. The love a good woman is the best thing in the world." He winked over to where Bella was standing with Ina. A blush quickly covered her face._

_Cujo noticed the little exchange between the two. He was most definitely curious._

"_Is there something going on that I need to know about?" He looked over to Bella._

"_Nothing to concern yourself with, just so you know Jasper and Peter belong to Ella and that is all you need to know. So let's get our asses back in the limo and on the road. I'm hungry and I want to drink." Ina quickly made her way to Cujo and they entered into the limo with the rest of us following behind her._

**(BPOV)**

What was only supposed to be a five minute car ride to the Riverwalk felt like forever? My boys are at ease, but I can tell that Jasper is trying to send out some calm to the family. It managed to work a little, but I knew Jasper was not using his full powers.

Jasper had an arm around my shoulders and he was playing with my hair. Sliding his fingers through it and there were a couple of times that he rubbed my scalp. Which felt heavenly and if we weren't out right now I would be in bed with my boys and having a little fun. I couldn't stop the wetness between my legs. I noticed that both of their noses flared inhaling my scent.

"Sweetheart, you need to control yourself. As much as I would love to find a nice a little corner somewhere and have my evil way with you. We can't right now, but believe me when I say that **WE** will have a night filled of debauchery. So please my love control. There is only so much we can handle, but just be aware if you can't control yourself Jasper and I are going to have to teach you a lesson." Peter sucked my earlobe into his ear.

I heard a low growl coming from my brother and he didn't look very happy.

"What the hell was that?" Cujo nearly jumped out of his seat.

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything. Did you guys hear anything?" I answered as innocently as I can without giving myself away. I am such a terrible liar.

Ina looked at me with one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows lifted.

Damn it! I am definitely going to have my ass chewed out on Tuesday for lunch.

I looked down. I didn't want to look at her. If I did I knew I would be caught. Damn Ina for knowing me too well.

I had to restrain myself from sticking my tongue out at her.

I really do love her very much. Just for the little time that I have known her I have come to love her as a sister and Cujo as a brother. I am thinking by the attitudes that both Rose and Ina have they will become great friends. I really hope they do get along. I don't know what it is, but I want them to get along.

"So Ina, how long have you and Cujo been together?" Rosalie asked.

"Well we have been together since our freshman year in High School. So it's been a total of 8 years together. Come to think of it, why the fuck did it take you so long to propose to me?" She gave Cujo the stink eye. I know she didn't mean to put him on the spot, but damn that is fucking hilarious seeing him blush.

"Ummm….Ina. Damn it! Why do you have to put me on the spot? You know already. What life could I have offered you two years ago? We had nothing. We barely had enough to live in this city. I just finished apprenticeship a year ago and we just opened a new shop. So now that I am comfortable with our situation and I have something to give you I finally proposed. Does that appease you my queen." He said the last part sarcastically, but I have to admit it was all true. He mentioned it to me couple times throughout our friendship. So I can't hold it against him.

"Yes, it does. I love you so much and I am happy to be the future Mrs. Mendoza. I kind of like the sound of that Karina Elaine Mendoza. What do you think, Ella?" she looked over to me.

"I think it has the perfect ring to it."

Cujo picked up her ring hand and placed a gentle kiss on the ring. I could almost feel the love radiating off of them. A couple of tears managed to escape.

"They love each other very much, sweetheart. They are perfect for each other. She was made for him as you are made for us." Jasper placed a little kiss below my ear.

Another shiver passed through me which caused more wetness to form in between my legs.

"Where here!" The driver called and parked right in front of the entrance to the Riverwalk right in front of the Alamo.

Thank god perfect timing. Any more of this sexual tension and I'm about to explode. I lose my virginity and all of a sudden I become a sex craved maniac.

The driver made his way to the door and opened it. Of course the men came out first. So they can help their mates out. First out was Ina then Rose and last but not least myself. I looked over to Ina she looked completely confused.

"Where are we going, Ella?" Ina asked looking around trying to figure out where we were going.

"Well my sweet. We are going to have dinner at the Riverwalk on the boat and take a little boat cruise around city. I knew you have wanted to do this so today seems like the perfect….." I didn't get a chance to finish the last part when Ina put her arms around me and started squealing her delight. Which caused me to jump up and down like Ina was doing. I looked over to my boys and I noticed Jasper trying to restrain himself from jumping up and down. I suppose Ina was sending out those strong emotions for him to be that way.

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Ina calmed down enough to release me. Which was a big relief for Jasper. I don't know how much more he could have handled.

"C'mon girlie, your boat awaits you down those stairs." I motioned for Ina to head down. She quickly grabbed my hand and Rose's hand and lead us down with her which meant the boys were following behind us.

Rose was shocked at the way Ina grabbed her hand. I notice her tense up, but quickly relaxed. I think she is enjoying the contact.

"So Lee, do you mind if I call you Lee. Rosalie is so long and quite a mouth full so I just like to cut them down. I know Ella's name is really Isabella and mine is Karina, but I preferred to be called Ina. To me it seems so formal, but I like to think of us as friends. I hope you don't mind me being so presumptuous?" she looked over to Rosalie's shocked face and she didn't know whether she insulted her or made her uncomfortable.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Lee is perfectly fine. I never really had a nickname before. It's normally Rose or Rosie from Emmett, but thank you. I would really love to be friends with you." Rosalie or now Lee had a big smile on her face. Her eyes looked a little glassy. If she were still human she would probably be crying. Happy tears of course.

"So Lee, how long are you visiting for?" Ina continued on like normal.

"Well I'm not so sure. I'm thinking for awhile. Our parents should be here tomorrow and if I know them we will probably be here for quite awhile. So Sissy will be stuck with." She looked over to me and winked.

"Your parents are coming?" Ina looked over at me again and gave me another pointed look.

Shit, shit, fuck, fuck!

"It's a long story Ina and I will explain everything on Tuesday."

"Fine." And as maturely as Ina can be she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Real mature Ina. How old are you again, six." I stuck my tongue out at her. Two can play that game.

"Okay ladies, remember we are in public. Remember what happened last time you both started acting like little six year olds. Don't make me tell the story about the tattoo parlor, because I will and embarrass you both like there is no tomorrow." Cujo managed to butt in.

"Shutup Cujo! You promised not to say anything or so help me God, I will ….. I will…. Ugh you're so mean!" I pouted and stomped my foot like a six year old would.

"I'm just saying." Cujo the ass shrugged his shoulders.

"What the heck happened at that tattoo parlor? I don't know how many times that it has come up. You have to tell me the story." Emmett looked over to Cujo hoping he can get something out of him.

"Sorry, man. It's not my story to tell. It's theirs." He pointed to Ina and me.

"Am I going to hear the story?" Rosalie whispered to us.

"Not right now." Ina and I said together.

We finally got to the boat and Ina again was already jumping up and down. I had hired Mariachis to play while we have dinner.

"Oh Ella! You're the best. I love you so much!" She quickly gave me a hug and made her way to the boat.

"Thank you Ella! You made Ina very happy. When she's happy I'm happy." Cujo gave me a hug.

I heard a low growl come from my boys.

**Calm the fuck down boys, it's just a hug.**

**We know it's a hug, but we don't like any male to touch what is ours.**

"It's that noise again. What the fuck is it?" Cujo let go of me and looked around.

"Get your ass down here, Cujo. I'm hungry and I want to drink. So move it all of you."

"Yes ma'am!" My boys and I managed to say at the same time with a salute.

Emmett went down first and helped Rose into the boat. She sat next Ina and Cujo with Emmett sitting next to her. Jasper went in next and helped me with Peter following me. We sat in front of the lucky couple on the bench.

In front of us we had a big variety of Mexican food. Spanish rice, beef and chicken fajitas sautéed with onions and green peppers the fajitas were still sizzling. I know the smell was not pleasant for my family, but they did try to hide it. Good thing Ina was hungry so she didn't notice what was happening around her. There were a couple of baskets of chips and salsa and a plate of guacamole. Couple of pitchers of frozen margaritas and Sangria were scattered all over the table along with some ice tea. The food looked great and my stomach started to growl.

"Let's eat." Ina said already piling her plate up with food. Damn, that's a lot of food. She really must be hungry.

I grabbed some fajitas, rice, beans and chips and of course a margarita. My family grabbed a little food and just moved it around on their plate.

The Mariachis started to play and Ina was super excited. I made sure they played all her favorite music. After a couple of margaritas she was singing with them and throwing gritos. A drunken woman throwing gritos is a sign of a true Hispanic Texan. She is hilarious.

"Are vampires able to get drunk?" I looked over to Jasper.

"Yes we can darlin'. Life would be pretty boring if we didn't drink. The only thing is if we do drink we would just have to throw it up later." Jasper looked a bit disgusted at the thought of throwing up later.

"Let's do it angel. I think it would be fun." My cowboy said beside me. Cheeky bastard already knew what I was planning.

"Do what, Kitten?" Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I think we should get drunk, but I want you to project what Ina is feeling to all of us, but give more to Rose and to Em. It would most definitely beat having a hangover tomorrow."

"I can do that." A wicked smile spread across Jasper's face.

Looking over at Em and Rose was hilarious. They each had a goofy smile planted on their faces.

"_Uno mas!" _Em yelled at the Mariachis.

"What's _"Uno mas" _and when did you learn Spanish?" Rose slurred to Em.

"_Uno mas_ means one more in Spanish. I learned that in Spanish class. Remember Rose. While you and Alice decided to take French, Jazz and I decided to take Spanish. Now don't you wish you took it now _mi amor!"_ The dork was puckering his lips trying to go for Rose.

"Hey Lee, I think your man over there is getting a little frisky. I think you need to get a little closer to me. C'mon Lee let's show these men how real woman drink." Ina poured a drink for Rose and a drink for herself.

So for the rest of dinner and the rest of the boat ride Rose and Ina kept drinking. The more Ina drank the stronger the feelings Jasper was projecting. I noticed he was letting it all out for Em and Rose, but for us he kept us at a buzz state. I wonder if it's too late to tell them that I tend to be a frisky drunk. I guess I will let them find out on their own.

I had my hands on each of their thighs. I was rubbing up and down. I brought my hands higher closer to the bulge in the front of their pants. I placed my hand on the hard bulge and rubbed my hands up and down. The material of their jeans was barely causing any friction. I think I need to release them a little before they get uncomfortable.

**Kitten you need to stop or I swear I am going to explode.**

**Please let me help you just a little. I promise I will behave.**

**Angel you can do this, but just wait till we get you back. **

Both of my boys slid further down their seat till they were completely covered by the table. They unzipped their jeans and I felt their cocks spring out into my waiting hands. The feel of their cold hard cocks on my hot hands felt so good. I felt an electrical charge going up my arm and down to my pussy. I was soaking wet. This was for them.

I rubbed my thumb over the tip of their cocks and spread the little bit of pre cum over the tip. I would love to dip down and taste it. Remembering their taste of their cold seed caused a slight shiver to go through me.

Ina, Rose, Cujo and Emmett were all in their own little world. Which was a good thing; I didn't want my brother and sister to know what I was doing to my mates. I used their pre cum as lubricant and started to work my way up and down their long shafts. I was going slowly and I knew it was torture for them trying to act like nothing was going on. Each of them grabbed my hand and they were showing me the way they wanted to be touched. I would love to see them pleasure themselves in front of me.

I was rubbing my thighs together trying to create a little friction to ease my pain, but it just seems to be getting worse.

They started to speed up their movements.

_I say high, you say low  
You say why and I say I don't know, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) Hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) Hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye  
(Hello goodbye) I say hello/goodbye_

"Hey Pops, what's up? What time will you be here….. okay that sounds good….. Yes, she's here." Emmett looked towards me.

I could of easily have said no, but I knew I would hurt their feelings if I didn't talk to them.

**FUCK!**

We all thought at the same time.

Emmett handed me the phone and I quickly let both of my mates go.

I heard a whimper and a growl come from both of them.

Rose and Em looked at Jasper and Peter with confused expressions. The music was too loud for Ina and Cujo.

"Hey dad, what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry to disturb you sweetheart I know your celebrating, but I just wanted to let you know that Emmett already has our flight information. We should be there tomorrow at six in the afternoon. We can't wait to see you. Your mother is going crazy here. So just be prepared…." I couldn't hear the last part of the conversation. The music started getting louder.

"Hey dad, I'm sorry I didn't get the last part. The music is too loud. I'm going to have to let you go since we are already getting to our stop. I can't wait to see you and I love you both. Give mom a kiss for me." I yelled into the phone. I know I didn't have to yell since vampires have perfect hearing, but I can't help it.

"Okay, baby girl we will see you all tomorrow. Have a safe night and Isabella do not drink too much." I heard him say with authority. He was using the dad tone.

"Yes Daaaad. Bye."

I handed the phone back to Em.

"What the fuck is this!" He was looking at his fingers and noticed they were a little wet. He then smelled them.

Uh oh!

"This better not be what I think it is, Sissy! Please say it's not. Ewww….. fuck! Why the heck….. you guys… uuuggghh! I need a new phone…. I liked this…. Why?" Emmett was grossed out. Just the expressions on his face were hilarious.

"What the fuck happened?" Ina looked over at Em confused on what caused his reaction.

"Nothing my brother is being a dork. I got some stuff on his phone and he is going into "Drama Queen" mode."

"This is not just STUFF this is something… damn it. I can't even say it." Em put his head in his hands. He realized too late that it has spread somewhere else.

"Fuucck! I'm going to need another shower. You owe me a new phone sissy. Just know now that you are no longer allowed to use my phone and if you really have too wipes and sanitizer need to be around." Em continued on with his dramatics.

Rose and Ina were too far gone to even think about Em.

"Fine, I will get you a new phone. Just chill the fuck out. Give me your phone so you don't have to deal with it anymore." I extended my hand for him to hand to me.

He got one of the napkins and picked up the phone and handed it to me.

"You're such a baby!"

"We're here. Please be careful as you exit the boat." The driver yelled out our arrival.

**Finally!**

Cujo was out first and helped Ina's drunken ass off the boat. We haven't even hit the bar and she's already shit faced.

Emmett was next helping an equally drunk Rose off the boat. For a vampire she is most definitely lacking grace and so was my brother. When they straightened themselves up they were leaning on each other. It was cute and hilarious at the same time.

"She and Em are going to be feeling like shit in the morning." Peter whispered in my ear.

"I'm looking forward to seeing that. I'm going to have to take pictures." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Looking forward to seeing what?" Rose slurred.

"Nothing." We all said at the same time.

"C'mon Lee, lets hurry up." Ina grabbed and placed Rose's arm through hers and they walked arm and arm up the stairs and to the limo. The boys were following behind them like the good doggies they were.

It looked to me that Em and Cujo were having a pretty interesting conversation. I noticed them laughing and their arms were up in the air trying to explain something with their hands.

I'm not sure if I should feel weird that Ina and Rose have gotten so attached. To tell you the truth, I'm actually happy that they are. I know Rose has never had a best friend and I'm happy to see that Ina is on her way to becoming just that.

"C'mon darlin', lets hurry up before those drunks decide to leave us here." Jasper said while grabbing my hand.

I grabbed Peter's hand also and we walked quickly to catch up to them.

"Thanks for finally joining the party, sis." Rose said in her classic bitchy tone. She winked afterwards to show me that she was joking.

"Well someone has to make sure that your asses didn't drop anything important on your way to the car. Someone needs to be the responsible adult in a group of drunks." I tried to sound bitchy, but I think it came out more as whiney.

"Drunks shrunks we are far from being drunk. Right now Lee and I have a nice little buzz going on. So shut it with all that adult talk. Let's have some fun." Ina said while leaning into Rose. She still had Rose's arm through hers. By the looks of it they seemed as they were trying to keep each other from falling.

I took out my iphone and quickly took a picture.

The looks on their faces will be priceless. I can't wait to show them.

**(PPOV)**

I have never had a fucking hand job in public. That was one of the hottest and kinkiest things I have ever done. Her hands can work miracles. I was so close. At least I was until her big oaf of a brother interrupted us.

FUCK!

I want her so bad right now.

We finally arrived at the "Longhorn Bar & Grille".

All of us quickly exited the limo with Rose and Ina leading the way.

By the sounds coming from the bar this place is pretty popular. I'm already hearing a very bad rendition of Garth Brooks "Friends in Low Places."

"Someone please cover my ears. That guy is butchering that song." Em had a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't worry the night is still young. It's going to get worse the more the people drink. Just hold on big man. We're going to have some fun tonight." Cujo responded to Emmett's rant. These two are going to be great friends almost like brothers.

We are going to have a very interesting family.

We got to the entrance and Bella made her way to the front.

"Hey Ivan, how's it going tonight?" Bella made her way to a guy that was about Emmett's height and build. If he were a vampire he would be pretty damn intimidating.

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

_OURS!_

He shouldn't be touching her. No one touches her, but us. A growl was already building in our chest.

She quickly made her way back to us. She placed her hands in both Jasper's and I's.

**Boys, I'm just saying hi! That's all.**

**OURS!**

Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders and I put my arm around her lower back and brought her closer to me. I nuzzled into the crook of her neck and I started to purr.

"Oooo….kay." The guy named Ivan looked really confused. He didn't know how to react.

"Everything is good Presley….you know. The party doesn't get started till you get here. Hey Ina, Cujo what are you guys up to." Cujo and Ivan did the whole man handshake with a shoulder nudge.

If I ever tried that with a human I would probably dislocate his shoulder.

Ina went up to him and gave him a hug and flashed her ring in front of his face.

"Well it's about fucking time you got your ass in gear. Congratulations!" Ivan gave Ina and Cujo a hug.

"So are you next, Presley?" He looked directly at our girl.

She blushed.

"Who knows? No one has asked me. So we will see what happens." she winked over to Ivan.

Interesting? I really hope she does. We want her and we want her bad. I can't wait to make that pretty little ass a Whitlock. Jazz and I can't wait to mark her as OURS. She will be wearing our mark for eternity.

My cock was getting hard just thinking about it.

"Well Ivan let me introduce you. This big guy over there is my big brother Emmett and the blonde that is surgically connected to Ina's side is my sister and Emmett's wife Rosalie, but Ina has officially named her Lee. You need to ask Rose what she prefers and these two cowboys at my sides are my mat…. I mean….shit. This is my Jasper and my Peter.

How should she introduce us?

Though I do enjoy the way she said that we were hers.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all, and I look forward to seeing you guys later on in the night. Your usual table is available and Mar should be coming by to take your drink orders."

"Thanks Ivan we will see you later." Bella made her way into the bar holding both of our hands. I loved the way she was willing to show her affection out in public. She wasn't afraid of what other people would think.

I really love this woman.

We finally got to the reserved table. The table was close enough to the stage that we weren't directly in the line of traffic of the people going back and forth.

"Sissy, why did Ivan call you Presley?" I knew Em was going to ask her that.

She never really gave us the full story on how she picked that name. Now is a good as time as any.

"You know when they say you can use your first pets name along with the name of the first street you ever lived on you can get a stripper name out of that. So that is what I did. My first pet was a fish. My mom and I each got one. My mom's fish name was Elvis while mine was Presley. The name of the first street we ever lived on was "Grace St." there in Forks. So that is why my stage name is "Presley Grace". Since I have moved here everyone pretty much knows me as Presley. Which, I honestly do not mind at all."

"That is so cool. Let's see what mine would be. Humm…" Em had this pensive look on his face. It looked if he thought any harder his brain might explode.

"Forget it. The name I would get would be real girly." He looked disappointed.

"C'mon just say it, Em." Jasper prodded him.

"Emmybear just say it. I won't laugh." Bella was trying to hold back laughter. Either way she is going to laugh.

I already know I'm going to laugh.

"Fuck! It'll be "Daisy Main"." Em mumbled looking down. Obviously he was embarrassed.

The whole table broke out in laughter.

"Shut up you asses. Let's take a look at the list and pick some damn songs. I want to show these people who rocks at karaoke." Em quickly grabbed the song list and hoped he will distract the rest of us from making fun of his ass.

It did help; both Ina and Rose were easily distracted.

"Presley, I'm so happy to see you girl. What can I get you? By the way Ina, Congratulations! Ivan just told me the good news. It's about damn time you got your shit together, Cujo." The little brunette was giving Cujo shit. Poor guy he is getting it from all sides. You almost feel sorry for him.

"Bring us seven Jaeger bombs and three shots of Jose Cuervo with limes and salt." Our girl ordered.

"Not a problem, Pres. We will get that order right up. So should I tell Jips that you're going to be next on stage? This crowd needs some good entertainment. It's been awhile." The waitress winked over to our girl.

"Sure why not Mar. I'll start so I can get these guys to go up there after me." Bella looked excited with the prospect of getting her ass up on stage.

I'm not sure if I am going to like that. I don't want any man to look at her. She's ours!

"Don't worry cowboy! I belong to you and Jasper. Your right here if anything happens, okay? I love you." She whispered into my ear and she took my earlobe in between her teeth.

I turned to the side and brought those sweet lips to me. I kissed her roughly. I swept my tongue into her mouth. This wasn't a sweet kiss. This was a kiss of possessiveness. I wanted all the men to see that she belong to me. I brought one of my hands in between her legs and I noticed that one of Jasper's hands was already there. He had a finger going into our girl's sweet folds. He was rubbing at her clit. Making some of her juices go down her legs.

Her shorts were short enough that we could just move it to the side to get to that piece of heaven in between her legs. I felt her push herself more into Jasper's fingers and she deepened the kiss even further. Her tongue was fighting with my tongue for dominance. She knows she will not win.

I want so bad to bend her over this stool to fuck and mark her. That will show everyone here who she belongs to.

I heard Jasper purr as he nuzzled himself to the back of our girl's neck he was placing small kisses.

"Are you guys ready for our next singer?" We heard the guy yell into the mic.

"YES!" the bar yelled in unison.

"We have our very own Presley Grace here. So let us give her round of applause to get that sweet ass up here." The ass is going to get his kicked if he keeps referring to my mate's ass.

**FUCK!**

We all managed to say at the same time.

"This is not over angel. I want you and I want you bad." I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"He's right kitten. Just wait till we get you away from here." He pushed his fingers one more time in her hot pussy. He pulled them out and sucked them into his mouth.

"It taste so good kitten. I can't wait to have my tongue up there."

"Stupid vampires and their damn teasing." She mumbled while heading her way up to the stage.

There were a bunch of catcalls and whistles as she made her way up to the stage.

"Hey San Antonio, are you guys ready?" She yelled to the crowd.

"YEA!"

"C'mon Jips, turn the music on." She winked over to the DJ.

The lights went out and the music started.

Joan Jett's "I love Rock n' Roll" blasted through the room and the crowd went crazy.

_**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin'**_

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
OW.. **_

Our girl was working her way across the stage. Those black little shorts made her legs go for miles. In those fuck me heels. She is most definitely going to wearing those tonight.

_**He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same**_

_**Said can I take you home  
where we can be alone**_

_**An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me**_

_**Next we were movin' on**_

_**He was with me, yeah me, singin'**_

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**__  
__**I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
Ow..**_

She was working that stage. She owned it. Her whole body was moving with the beat.

"The lust in this crowd is off the charts. She is so fucking hot up there. Peter we are going to have to leave soon or I'm going to have to take her somewhere. I'm not sure how much I can take." I heard the worry in Jasper's voice.

"We will be okay, we just need to control ourselves."

_**Said can I take you home where we can be alone**_

_**Next we'll be movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'**_

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

The crowd went wild.

"More, More, More!" the crowd kept yelling.

"Dude, that's my sissy. She fucking kicks ass. I'm going to have to get my ass up there soon." Emmett was excited and he was set with his list.

By the looks of it I think the rest of the table was also, but Jasper and I had still yet to pick songs out.

The drinks arrived finally. I'm going to need a few drinks to control myself.

"Could you bring also a couple of pitchers of beer please?" I asked the waitress.

"Whatever you want cowboy, is there anything else I can get you. Like my number." This wasn't the same waitress that helped us out in the beginning. This one was a fake blonde with a whole shit load of make up on.

"No thank you just the beer." I dropped my gaze. Just looking at her with vampire eyesight was just plain disturbing.

She was going to be trouble. I already know it.

My girl made it back to the stool and quickly took a shot of Jose Cuervo and sucked on the lime.

"Next up with have Cujo and Ina singing "Lucky" originally by Jason Mraz. We also want to wish them Congratulations for Cujo finally getting his ass in gear and proposing to Ina. Congrats guys we love you both! So hurry up on stage." Poor Cujo was still getting it from all sides.

"Damn it! This is never going to end. It's going to be a long fucking night." Cujo mumbled.

"Hurry up honey!" Ina was dragging Cujo behind her.

They each grabbed a mic and shared a kiss up on stage right before the music started.

_**Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
**_

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

At the end they shared another kiss. The crowd awed.

"Here's your pitcher of beers hot stuff." The fucking waitress screeched and made her way in between my girl and I. She shoved Bella out of the way and she would have nearly fallen off the stool if it weren't for Jasper on the other side.

The stupid cow was trying to shove her fake ass tits in my face.

"What the fuck is your problem, skank. Didn't your ass notice that I was right here?" Bella was in her face and she was pissed.

"Ooh... I'm sorry I didn't see you there." The waitress said trying to sound innocent.

"You fucking liar. Who the hell do you think you are? Your fucking new here aren't you?" Bella was a good couple of inches taller than the whore in front of her.

"My name is Lauren and yes I am new here. So what if I am lying. This man is too hot to be around with the likes of you. You stupid whore." She had the nerve to get in my girl's face.

That was all it took.

"Your fucking FIRED! You don't come into my bar and talk to me that way. This guy is MY MAN and you need to get your fake ass out of here. You have five minutes to grab your shit and go."

What the fuck! Did she just say that she owned this bar? All of us were shocked with Bella's outburst.

The only people not shocked were Cujo and Ina.

"You can't fire me. You're not the boss, Ivan is." The waitress wasn't fazed by Bella's words.

"You better believe it. I'm the fucking owner of this bar along with Ivan and he manages it for me. So like I said before and you better listen well. YOU. ARE. FIRED. SO. GET. YOUR. SHIT AND GO!"

At that moment Ivan showed up.

"What seems to be the problem, Pres." Ivan had an idea what was going on, but he had to ask for show.

"Well Ivan. I want you to answer a couple of questions for me please." She said in her sweetest of tones.

"Is this psycho waitress here new?"

"Yes."

"Is this her first night?"

"Yes"

"Do I own half of this bar?"

"Yes you do."

"So Lauren, like I said before. YOU ARE FIRED! Get the fuck out of here and stay the fuck away from my man."

She was fucking vicious and she was hot and I wanted her now.

The waitress made her way to the back of the bar to get her things and quickly walked out of the bar.

"Sissy you kick ass!" Em shouted.

"Sorry about that Ivan. At least it was me and not some customer. Imagine the shit that would happen if she did it to someone else."

"It's cool Pres. Mar was already having problems with her. So I'm glad you did it and not her. She hates firing people."

"We need to go somewhere, NOW!" I whispered in her ear.

"Ivan I'm going to head into my office for a bit. I will be right back. I need a little quiet. She really pissed me off."

"Not a problem, Pres. We'll see you later." He winked at her.

He knew exactly what we were going to do.

"I'll be right back guys. I need to head into my office."

"Whatever Ella, I'm not stupid I know what you guys are going to go do. So hurry your asses up. Just know by the time you guys get back these drinks will be gone." Ina always being the blunt one she is fucking awesome.

We followed her to the back of the bar and down a hallway. She opened the door leading to her office and that is all she managed to do before Jazz and I closed the door behind her and pushed her against the door.

Jazz went for her lips and dominated it with a possessive kiss. He had it worst then I did. He was feeling all the lust that was in the bar. He removed her shirt and unbuttons her shorts. Our little minx wasn't wearing any panties.

"You are so fucking hot. I have wanted you all fucking night. That little stunt you pulled on the boat was very naughty. You know later when we have more time you're going to pay for that." Jasper started to kiss down her neck and in between her breast.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and led her to the desk.

"I want you to suck my cock while Peter goes down and that sweet pussy of yours. So why don't you lean back and spread those pretty little legs of yours." Jasper placed her down gently on the desk and I made my way in between her legs.

I lowered my mouth to her bare folds and her scent filled my nostrils. I began to lick at her moisture. I took one of her folds in between my lips and I tenderly pulled it slightly. She started to moan around Jazz's cock. She closed her eyes, smiling and savoring our touches. She gasped loudly as she felt my tongue bury itself deep into her sex. She was arching her back, and her hands went down to hold my head and her fingers were entangling themselves in my hair as I began tonguing her.

I licked and probed, savoring her taste. I flicked her clit several times, and then buried my tongue deep into her hole. Slowly I began to tongue fuck her. She arched, gasping loudly each time my tongue shot deep into her.

Her moans were affecting Jasper. He had one of his hands in her hair gently rubbing her scalp. He was close to coming.

She pressed her hands on my head and pressed my face deeply into her opening. She began a slow rhythmic humping up against my mouth. And it was building in her. I felt her shiver. The shivering persisted the faster I tongued her. I knew she would cum soon, and I wanted so badly to drink her all up.

Frantically she began to hump faster against his face. Her gasps became more ragged and hoarse. Her supple body writhed under his ministrations. Perspiration started to gather on her sweet face. With a small cry she orgasm and she started to shake under my face. I glued my mouth tightly against her opening. I could feel her sweet nectar spilling out of her hole and onto my mouth. I eagerly lapped it up. I gently kept licking her as she came down from her cumming.

I heard Jasper release into our girl's mouth and she swallowed every last drop.

I then crawled up and faced her, kissing her passionately. I knew she could taste her juices on his tongue and mouth. Knowing that she could taste herself turned me on. I unbuttoned my jeans and quickly slid into her hot core. I slammed into her and I watched my cock go in out of her hot pussy.

I was not going to last at all. The teasing that was taking place throughout the night was already kicking my ass. I felt my balls tighten up and I quickly released my cold seed with a roar. I felt her pussy clutch at my cock milking it dry. By the end of our release we were all panting. I know I could keep going, but this was fucking intense. Anymore of what just happened she will be the death of me.

I laid my head on her shoulder. I felt the blood flow from her pulse point. I wanted to mark her so bad, but I knew I couldn't.

"That was fucking amazing! We love you so much my angel." I continued to kiss up her slender neck to her chin up her jaw line and I placed a kiss right below her ear.

"I can't wait till we all go home, darlin'. There is so much I want to do that fine body of yours." Jasper purred while nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"I wish we could go home now, but I know we need to head back out there. This is Ina's and Cujo's celebration and I should be out there. So let's make ourselves decent and head on out." She was inching herself off the desk. Once she placed her foot on the floor her knees buckled.

"Darlin', I know we're good, but I didn't realize we made you into jelly." I teased.

"Shut up cowboy or I'm going to drag your ass out there to sing." She threatened.

"Whatever, angel I will be more than happy to get up on stage and sing for you. I do have a song in mind that I would love to do. So let's get out there before Ina starts pounding on your door and we can catch the last part of Rose's performance."

"She's on stage? What is she singing?" She was caught off guard.

"Yes Rose is on stage. You know she loves to be the center of attention. She's singing "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks and she's doing a fine job up there."

Jasper and I were pretty much dressed and ready to head out when she barely managed to put on her shorts.

"Stupid vampires showing off their speed." She mumbled under her breath.

Within three minutes we were already out the door and headed back to our table.

Ina was right there was nothing left of the drinks. Rose came down the stage and high fived Ina.

"It's about time you horn dogs get out of the office. I was about to send Emmett to drag you guys out." Rose laughed.

"Well I'm glad you didn't send him in there. You would have scarred my brother for life." Ina laughed along with Rose.

"So who's next?" Ina was getting louder the more she drank.

"I guess I will go up next. I feel like singing." I looked over the list of songs and found the perfect one to sing to our girl.

Jasper also looked over their song selection and made his decision. We handed it over to the waitress to give it to the guy named Jips.

"Up next we have a new comer by the name Peter Whitlock. It's his turn now. So whenever you're ready man. Come up on stage.

"I'll be back darlin'. Keep the seat warm for me." One more kiss to those sweet lips and I made my way up to the stage and grabbed the mic and the music began to Josh Turner's song "Would you go with me?"

_**Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire  
Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher  
If we roll from town to town and never shut it down**_

_**Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover  
Would we walk even closer until the trip was over  
And would it be okay if I didn't know the way**_

_**If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Let me know if you're really a dream  
I love you so, so would you go with me**_

__She looked absolutely beautiful. She was literally glowing. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I really hope I didn't make her feel bad. She is amazing and this song definitely describes the way I feel for her.__

_**Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together  
Could you not look down forever  
If you were lighter than a feather  
Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me**_

_**If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Help me tie up the ends of a dream  
I gotta know, would you go with me  
I love you so, so would you go with me**_

Throughout the song I just wanted to hold her to me and never let her go.

_**(BPOV)  
**_

He looked hotter than fuck up on stage. I notice that the entire bar full women were literally drooling at the sight of my man.

It drove me insane to the point of violence seeing another female all over him.

He's MINE and no one else's. I don't like sharing what is mine.

I guess I know now how they feel when another male touches me.

He finished the song and he made his way down the stairs. As his foot finally touched the floor I took that moment and made a run for it and jumped directly in his arms. I had my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. I grabbed his face and kissed him with all that I got plus more and I ran my fingers through his hair. I could not get enough of him and I wanted so much more. This kiss was a possessive kiss. It was similar to the ones that they gave me earlier in the night. I wanted every woman in the bar to know that he was mine. I would do the same thing for Jasper so he better be prepared.

I know I shouldn't be so open with my relationship with my mates for propriety sake, but I could not give a damn. They were mine and I wanted everyone to know that they were taken.

I have never felt these possessive feelings before. I didn't even feel them when I was with Edward. It was a very foreign feeling, but I knew from the moment I laid eyes on them that they were mine.

"Well darlin' if I was going to get this kind of response to my singing then I should sing more often." He walked back to his stool with me still straddled around his waist. I felt his hard cock in between center. I grinded myself more into his hard cock I wanted to feel the friction.

"You need to calm down, sweetheart. We will be together soon. It's Emmett's turn now, darlin'. So why don't you sit yourself down and grab yourself a drink before we all go back to your office and have another round. Remember we are celebrating." Damn the vampire for being right.

"It's my turn, sissy. So get ready to be amazed by your bro."

"Next up is Emmett Cullen singing "I've got my mind…." Jips was interrupted.

Emmett was already on the stage before the guy was finished with the introduction.

Women were already falling all over themselves when they saw him up on stage.

"Take it off, baby!" I heard a yell from a woman in the back or was it a guy.

"Sorry ladies, not tonight. Maybe later on if you guys get lucky." Fucker winked causing more chaos around the bar.

My brother is such a goof ball, but I am so happy to have him here. I really did miss my Emmybear.

"He loves you too, darlin'. I'm happy you gave him a chance to be a part of your life. Emmett loves karaoke. Just watch him act like the monkey man that he is. You know he is going to embarrass you." Jasper whispered to me.

"Everyone this song is for my sissy, Presley. I love you and you owe me a new phone minus the jizz." He yelled.

"What is he talking about? What Jiizzz?" Rose slurred.

She and Ina were three sheets to the wind. They were having lots of fun. By the looks of it you would think that they have known each other forever instead of a few hours.

I have never seen Rose so at ease with anyone. Especially with a human, I'm happy to see her this way. She deserves to have fun.

"Nothing Rose, you know Emmett he's always talking out of his ass. What song is he going to sing?" I tried to change the subject.

"A George Harrison song, you know the guy from the Beatles. "I've got my mind set on you." That is one of his favorite songs. Do you know that this is the first time since we have left you that he is actually laughing and having fun? I'm so happy to see him this way. Thanks Bells! You're the best sister ever." Rose reached over to hug me over the table, but was stopped when she realized that there were too many things in between us.

"I owe you a hug later. Now let's watch my monkey man." Rose looked back up on stage at my brother lovingly.

_**I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you**_

_**But it's gonna take money a whole lotta spending money  
It's gonna take plenty of money to do it right child  
It's gonna take time a whole lotta precious time  
It's gonna take patience and time mmm to do it to do it  
To do it to do it to do it to do it right child**_

_**I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you**_

_**And this time I know it's real the feeling that I feel  
I know if I put my mind to it I know that I really can do it  
I got my mind set on you (set on you)  
I got my mind set on you (set on you)  
**_

Em was wowing the crowd. Talk about stage presence. He was really enjoying all the attention. I have to admit my brother had some moves going on. He is so funny. I'm so happy he is back in my life. I have my two mates, family and my friends. What more can a woman ask for.

_**But it's gonna take money a whole lotta spending money  
It's gonna take plenty of money to do it right child  
It's gonna take time a whole lotta precious time  
It's gonna take patience and time mmm to do it to do it  
To do it to do it to do it to do it right**_

_**I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you**_

_**And this time I know it's real the feelings that I feel  
I know if I put my mind to it I know that I really can do it  
But it's gonna take money a whole lotta spending money  
It's gonna take plenty of money to do it right child  
It's gonna take time a whole lotta precious time  
It's gonna take patience and time mmm to do it to do it  
To do it to do it to do it to do it right**_

_**Set on you set on you set on you set on you  
Set on you set on you set on you set on you  
Set on you set on you set on you set on you**_

"Great Job, Emmett Cullen. Hey man, you're welcome back anytime you want. Dude next round is on me." Jips announced from his corner on the stage.

"Not a problem, dude. As long as my sissy keeps bringing me here I will keep going up there." Em was being such a cocky bastard.

"We're going to need a new way to get home. Since Em's head is too big to fit in the limo."

"Don't be hating sissy. I kicked ass on stage. You're just jealous."

"You don't know who you're talking to. I can kick your ass on stage anytime. Just wait till my next song you ass. I normally close out the night. So you just sit back and wait till the end. So who's next?"

"Next up we have Jasper Whitlock singing a song from the Counting Crowes." Jips announced.

"So you're singing next, baby. What song?" I looked over at him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm not saying anything darlin'. You just sit back and watch your man sing." A quick peck on the lips and he was gone.

Watching him go up the stage in those jeans should be illegal. He was fuckhot!

I felt a growl in my chest.

Why the fuck am I growling? Regular humans aren't suppose to growl. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. All I know is that I don't like it when woman look at my man.

THEY ARE MINE!

"Hold up there, chica. No need for you to start a killing a spree. He is just going on stage and your right here. No one is going to take him away from you. Not with me and Lee around here. So calm down." Ina placed her hand on mine to snap me out of it.

It worked.

"Thanks Ina. Love you girl."

"Love you too. Now get me a drink."

I called Mar over and ordered three blowjobs and a bottle of Jack Daniels with seven shot glasses.

_**So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well, maybe I'm in love  
(Love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
(Love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

_**Oh,come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'cause Everybody's after love  
**_

He looked so good up there. Throughout the song he kept winking at me and sending me his love through his abilities. I loved these men with all my heart and I know now that I will never want to be away from them. I will be more than happy to end my human life to be with them for eternity. They are mine and I am theirs forever.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies belting out  
Sunlight shimmering love**_

_**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love,oh**_

_**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone,no,no**_

_**Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**_

_**Oh, come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love**_

_**We're accidentally in love**_

_*** Accidentally in love**_

I did the same thing with Jasper that I did with Peter. I jumped into his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. The only difference is this time I decided to bite Jasper on his neck.

I felt the urge to just bite. It was almost instinct. I needed to mark them. Show everyone that they are mine.

"Damn, baby. You're going to make me cum. That is so fucking hot. Behave yourself Isabella." I felt Jasper shiver under me.

He sat down on his chair with me straddling him.

Peter was sporting quite a hard on also.

**A couple more hours' sweetheart and we will be home.**

I nodded into Jasper's neck showing Peter that I heard him.

The rest of the evening was pretty much the same. The boys would sing and I would jump on them and wrap myself around them till they sat me down.

We had a great time. Especially, when Mar brought over the blowjob shots and placed one in front of each of us girls.

"What the fuck is that?" Em looked confused.

"This dear brother is called a blowjob and we are going to take it."

"Lee put your mouth around the shot glass and suck it in and pick your head up and drink." Ina explained how to do the shot.

We all did and if the guys weren't already horny they would be already.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go to my office real quick. I'll be right back." I was already off my stool when Peter stopped me.

"Do you want me to come along, darlin'."

"No sweetie, I will be right back. Sit down and enjoy yourself." I placed a comforting hand on Peter's cheek and gave him a peck on the lips. I did the same to Jasper.

I felt their eyes on me as I made my way back to the office.

Before I reached my door I felt an arm on me and not surprised at all it was Betner.

Still creepy as ever.

"Hey Presley, what are you doing?" Betner asked.

Isn't it obvious that I'm headed to my office?

"Just headed into my office to get changed you know for the last song."

"Hey that's cool. So do you want to go for an early breakfast? I can wait for you." He still hasn't gotten the picture that I am not interested.

"Thanks Betner for the invitation, but I am here with my boyfriends. We are celebrating Ina's engagement. Sorry maybe next time." I tried to move out of his grasp, but he held on a little tighter.

"How about we meet up tomorrow for lunch?" He tried again. His grip was starting to hurt.

"I don't think so. My boyfriends will not appreciate it." I kept trying to wiggle my way out of it.

"What do you mean "boyfriends"? Are you talking about the two guys from last night? Didn't you just meet them? I have been asking you out for months and you kept telling me "NO" that you weren't ready for a relationship and then after one night you are already fucking two guys. What the fuck, Presley? It's my turn you're supposed to be with me not them. Me!" he was in my face and I can smell the alcohol in his breath.

"It isn't any of your business if I am fucking them or not. I have told you before that I am not interested. So let me go now…." I didn't finish the last part when Jasper and Peter showed up on either side of Betner and they looked ready to kill.

"The lady said she wasn't interested. So I suggest you get your filthy hands off of her or you will lose them." Peter was livid.

"Move it along, now." Jasper said with clenched teeth.

Betner removed his hands and stepped back. I heard a low growls coming from my mates.

Looking at them now they truly did look like vampires. Their eyes were pitch black and their teeth glowed in the dim lighting. I could see the venom build on the corners of their mouths.

I know I should be afraid, but I wasn't. I needed to calm them down.

"Peter, Jasper I'm okay. Look at me." I forced them to look at me. I pleaded with my eyes to get their attention.

"I'm fine. Thank you for coming to help me." I placed my hands on their cheek. I knew that it has always helped them before.

I sent them all my love and calm. I hoped Jasper would project to Peter what I was feeling.

I noticed that their eyes were going back to a butterscotch color.

I removed my hand and they closed in on me. Each one was on either the side of my neck purring rubbing their scent on me. I could sense their relief knowing that I was safe. I hated to put my mates through this.

"Angel, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He rubbed his hands up and down my body checking to see if I had any marks.

A low growl came out when he noticed I had a beginning of a couple of bruises where Betner had his hand on me.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Jasper was about to head out when I called for him.

"Please Jazz, honey I'm fine. Let's just forget about this. I don't want that loser to ruin our evening. Please." I pleaded to him.

"After you finish this last song we are leaving. I don't want to hear otherwise. Do you understand me Isabella?" Peter wasn't really telling me it sounded more as an order.

All I can really do is nod my head and look down.

"We will wait for you and walk you to the stage. So hurry." Jazz said sharply.

This is not what I was expecting to happen tonight. I wanted to surprise them with my little performance tonight. I was still hoping to surprise them.

"How about we do this? I will have Mark the bartender wait for me outside my office and walk me to the back of the stage so I could perform. I really want to surprise you both." This was a long shot I know, but I had to try.

Jasper looked over to Peter to see what he thought. I saw Peter give a slight nod.

"Okay darlin'. Call Mark over so we can talk to him." Jazz ordered

"Hey Mark, come over here, please." I yelled over to the bar.

He quickly made his way back.

"Mark we are going to go back to our seats. I want you to keep an eye on Presley and make sure she makes it safe to the stage. If anything happens to her so help me god…"

I cut Peter off before he scared the poor guy into quitting.

"Mark we had a problem with a guy a minute ago and my boyfriends are concerned with my safety. Could you please stay here while I change and then walk me to the back of the stage?"

Poor Mark can only nod in response. He was scared.

Both Peter and Jazz gave me a quick kiss and headed back to their seats.

"Sorry, Mark. I will be right out." I put a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him he was okay.

I went into my office and changed into my Halloween costume that Ina made me buy. It was similar to the outfit that Katy Perry wore in the "California Gurls" video. We both dressed up along with a couple of other dancers and memorized the dance routine and performed it at the bar Halloween Night. That was one hell of a night.

Tonight will be a little different. I will be doing the whole thing on my own. We have had several customers that night wanting a repeat performance, but what better night than any to perform.

Ina will most definitely get a kick out of this.

I picked my hair up in a bun and put on the wig cap to keep it in place and put on the electric blue shoulder length wig. I added more makeup to my face. Pastel colors to make my face a lot brighter. I can't forget the glitter and rhinestones on my face. Doing my own makeup for so long has its advantages. I am a lot faster than most. I learned a lot doing performances in Seattle. It was one routine after another so I had to be quick and unique. I didn't become Seattle's or San Antonio's best burlesque dancer for nothing. I take great pride in my work.

I took off my shirt and shorts and put on my blue rhinestone covered hot pants and my ridiculous bikini halter top with whipped cream and the cherry on top where my tits are. Perfect placement if I do say so myself.

There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's me bitch and Lee also. Can we come in?" Ina yelled on the other side of the door.

"Fuck, there goes my surprise. Sure, give me a minute." I walked to the door and opened.

"C'mon in your royal highness pain in the ass. Ooops, did I say that out loud?" I sarcastically announced.

"So I was right. You are going to perform that routine tonight. You owe me fifty bucks Lee. Pay up." She put her hand out and Rose placed a fifty dollar bill in her hand.

"I was going to surprise you, but now I guess not. So what are you doing here?"

"Well I can't let you go up there alone. That would be just wrong. So Lee, Mar and I are going to perform up there with you. Lee knows the video by heart and she can follow our dance routine and of course Miss. Superstar, you are going to sing, since you have a better voice than I do. What do you think?" Ina said breathlessly.

She managed to say quickly and in one breathe. Girl has some talent.

"Hell yea that sounds great. Let's get to it. Costumes are still in the closet where we left them. Rose you can use Dee's costume you both seem to be the same size." I handed them each the costumes. Mar came in at that time and we all managed to get dress in my little office. Make up and all. It was Halloween all over again.

"Peter told us what happened to you in the hallway. Are you okay, Bells?" Rose grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine just a little shaken up, but I'm good. How are the boys doing?" I'm not sure I wanted to know.

"They are trying to calm down. Emmett is in the same boat as the boys. He wanted to go hunt down that guy and kick him to a bloody pulp. Cujo is doing his best to calm them down. It seems to be working. They relaxed a little when we told them that we were coming to see you. They have no idea that we are going to perform up there with you. Thank you Bella for letting me do this with you and introducing me to Ina. She is the best. I feel human when I am with her. Does that make any sense at all?" I smiled over to her and kissed her cheek.

"It makes perfect sense. She has a way of taking us out of our comfort zone, but it is all good in the end. I'm so happy you're here Rose." A tear managed to escape down my cheek.

"Me too, Bells." She stood up to give me a hug, but we realized that our costumes were in the way.

My cupcakes and her peppermint boobs did not mix very well.

She did look hot in those red hot pants with her matching red wig with white bow. Ina looked equally as hot. She had on purple hot pants with matching wig. Her bikini halter had multi colored gumballs decorating the front. Mar had the most modest of the costumes. I know Ivan well enough that he would flip out if he saw his wife in something similar to what we were wearing. She had on a yellow wig with matching hot pants and a tank top with gum drops decorating the sides of her shirt.

I have to admit we all looked hot. We decided to go barefoot. I called Jips on the office phone to his booth and told him what we were doing.

We called Mark back into the office to make sure that the back of the stage was clear. We took the door in my office that lead backstage.

"All right everyone! For the last song of the night we have a repeat performance. So if you were here Halloween Night then you know what I am talking about."

The crowd started cheering and hollering.

"We have coming to the stage. Lee, Ina, Mar and our very own Presley Grace performing for you tonight!"

The lights went out and the music began.

Here goes nothing.

_**I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us) **_

The girl's made their way to the stage with Ina leading. I managed a sneak peek at Rose and she seemed to be doing great. Stupid vampire.

_**You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love**__**  
**__**Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_**California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_**California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_**Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh) **_

I looked over to the table to see where my boys were and the whole table had their mouths open. Each one was sporting a nice little hard on. I winked over at them and that seemed to snap them out of it. __

_**You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_**California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_**California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh **_

My boys look so fucking hot. I can't wait to get them home.__

_**[Snoop Dogg - Verse 3]  
Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild Westcoast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns**_

_**The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything**_

_**Homeboys  
Hangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
And a queen-ie  
Katy my lady  
(Yeah)  
You're lookin'here baby  
(Uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
'Cause you representin' California  
(Ohhh yeahh)**_

_**California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_**California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
(Westcoast, Westcoast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_**Snoop Dogg:  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls)**_

We exited the stage through the back and went back to my office. We heard the cheering and the applause coming from the audience. It is always rush after a performance. I can't wait to get to see my boys.

"Thank you guys for coming out tonight. Be safe and come back to "The Longhorn". Jips made his final announcement.

Reaching my office we all stripped and through the clothes everywhere not even bothering picking everything up. I know the cleaning crew will do it for me. I just need to get out of here.

I think everyone had the same idea since we all finished at the same time. Ina opened the door first and was quickly grabbed by Cujo throwing her over his shoulder and all we heard is a quick goodnight and talk to you tomorrow.

Mar came out next, but this time Ivan lifted her up carefully bridal style and not barbarian like Cujo did.

"I will be in my office, Pres. See you later." He was gone in an instant.

"See you sissy, don't wait up for us." He lifted Rose up over his shoulder and took off. I wonder where the fuck they are going. We are supposed to go back to my house.

I closed the door behind me. I looked up to see the expressions of my mates' faces. Their eyes were pitch black and the held no expressions. They looked cool and calm.

"Sooo…. What did you guys think of the performance?" I managed to let out.

"We need to go home. Now!" Peter grabbed and put me on his back.

"Hold on tight and don't let go." It was a command.

"Yes, Captain!" I heard a growl come from Peter.

We were out the back door and into the night. We maneuvered through the streets and alleyways to get to my house. We managed to get to my house within five minutes. I know we would of have been there sooner if we weren't trying to hide from the humans.

We were in the house and in my room within a couple of seconds.

Without a word my mates stripped me and stripped themselves and led me into the shower.

They each took their time washing and cleaning me. Jasper washed my hair while Peter rinsed it. Not a word was said. I just stood there and waited for them to finish their own shower. I wanted to help them, but when I tried to reach for the soap to wash them they growled at me. So I just stood there.

When they were finished they each grabbed a towel for themselves and dried themselves at vampire speed and wrapped their towels around their waist. Jasper grabbed a towel for me and dried me off. Peter got my robed and slipped it on.

They led me back to our bedroom.

"Isabella who do you belong to?" Peter whispered into my ear.

"The Whitlocks."

"Good girl, do you know my love when you were up on stage a lot of men were looking at you. I bet a lot of them were imagining dirty things to be done to that perfect body of yours."

I nodded.

"Do you like it when other people imagine themselves being with you in between those perfect legs of yours?"

I shook my head.

"Why not, I thought you liked the attention? Or are you just a big tease?" Peter continued on.

"I only want to be with the both of you. That is all I need."

"Were you dancing and singing just for us?" Jasper came up behind me and nipped at my neck.

"Yes."

They were both moving all around me going in circles. They eyed me as a predator would their prey when they are being hunted. My pussy was getting wet and dripping down my leg. I knew they could smell it when I saw their nostrils flare.

"What do you want us to do to you, Isabella?" Peter whispered in my ear.

"I want you to touch me please." I moaned out. I wanted to slip my hands between my legs to relieve the tension that was building.

"Do you want me to touch you, Isabella?" Peter kissed my pulse point.

"Yes please." I moaned out.

"I want you to look at Jasper and tell him how you feel and what you want from us." Peter urged in a low growl.

"I am so wet." I confessed, as Peter's long finger slide into me as I spoke. I looked at Jasper, my eyes not moving from his gaze as I began to move against Peter's fingers. "I want to feel you, to have the both of you, to be kissing you. I want your fingers and your cocks inside me. Touching me and stroking me."

"She is soaking wet, Jasper," Peter murmured as he slid in a second finger. "Hot, tight and wet. She wants us, wants us both to fuck her, wants me buried in her tight little ass as you fuck her tight pussy. Don't you? Tell us what you want, Isabella. Tell us now."

"Oh fuck…Yes…please," I moaned as he added a third finger, his thumb moving against my clit, his teeth nibbling on my shoulder and neck as the bathrobe was pushed down to keep my arms from moving.

"You're such a good girl," Peter smiled. "Tell me what you want."

"I want everything you said." I admitted. I had never been so wanton before, but after last night and being with them tonight, my inhibitions were disappearing fast.

"Let it go, Isabella," Peter encouraged.

"We want you, Isabella. We need you. We both want to be inside you. Be one with you. Three bodies working as one. We would never hurt you or judge you, Isabella. We want to taste you. Tell us, please." Peter begged.

I knew what they wanted. At the beginning I was hesitant, but I have no doubt in my mind that these are the men that are meant for me.

"I want you to lick my pussy," I said, my voice trembling. His fingers moved inside of me at my words. "I want to have you both inside me, to ride you hard and suck you."

"You want to suck our cocks, ride our cocks. Say it, Isabella. Jasper likes to hear naughty words from such a good little girl," Peter told me. "Don't you, Jasper?"

Jasper sprang up with a growl, pulling me down onto the bed, with Peter falling down beside us. Jasper kissed me, it was a hot needy kiss, he pushed his tongue deep into my mouth, when he pulled away we were both panting.

"Oh god, enough talking! I need you Isabella….suck me," he demanded and moved so that he was half sitting, half laying, so I could get between his legs.

"Yes, suck his cock while I lick you," Peter agreed, moving beneath me.

"Ohh… God," I moaned as his tongue moved along my pussy lips, slurping at my juices. I leaned forward to Jasper's cock licking his length before sucking the head into my mouth. Peter fucked me with his face, his nose brushing against my clit, his tongue delving in and out of my pussy before replacing them with his fingers. I was so wound up at this stage that it only took a few thrusts with those talented fingers of his that I came hard almost choking myself on the Jasper's cock.

He gave me a few moments to recover, before he changed positions. I moaned again when I felt his tongue licking from my pussy to my ass, my eyes closing as I writhed in pleasure as his tongue entered my tight hole and two fingers began to move inside my pussy.

Jasper groaned, pushing his cock further into my mouth, I moved my hand crossing to fondle his balls, squeezing them as I let him fuck my mouth.

Then I felt Peter slide a finger into my ass. It felt strange, burning a bit, until he started to move the finger. The discomfort faded as he moved a finger over my clit, a second finger then entered my ass, stretching me, getting me ready for him. He used my own juices as lubricant. It was then I realized that he was going to put his big cock in my ass. I felt myself begin to tense up, worried that it would hurt, he was really big.

But before I could voice my concerns, his fingers brushed over a very sensitive spot in my ass and with a cry I came, my body shaking in pleasure. I let Jasper's cock fall out of my mouth, and as I took a moment to recover. Peter moved away, licking his lips and grinned at me.

Peter picked me up and moved me to straddle Jasper.

"I want to watch you ride his cock." He ran his hands up and down my back soothingly.

I moaned at the thought of fucking Jasper and I slowly began to lower myself down onto it.

"Ohh… you're such a little tease," Jasper complained, as his hands gripped my hips firmly. I gasped as he pulled me down and entered in one deep thrust.

I sighed as I felt him fill me completely feeling his pubic hair against my bare one. As he thrust into me, I used my inner muscles squeezing him as I began to move up and down. I moved my hands to his chest, letting my fingers play with his hard nipples and the hair scattered across the surface. I felt movement behind me as Peter moved closer, his hand giving my ass a playful swat before pushing his finger back into my tight hole.

"Oh Peter," I groaned as he began to fuck my ass with first one, then two and finally three fingers.

"Shh… just relax," he told me as he moved behind me, his cock rubbing against the cleft of my bottom.

I can't lie, when the head of his cock first breached my hole, it burned, and brought tears to my eyes. Jasper pulled me down closer to him, gently kissing away my tears. "Shh….relax, I promise it will be good."

I tried to relax as much as I could, as Peter slowly pushed in. Finally, he was completely inside; my body feeling stretched and full as both he and Jasper filled me. Their hands and lips were all over me, as I adjusted to their presence. After several moments, the pain in my ass eased and I gave an experimental wiggle, I moaned at the new sensation that shot through me. After more experimental movements, I could only feel fullness and pleasure.

Peter pulled me to face him; we kissed deeply as he began to pull out. When he pushed back in, Jasper pulled out slowly before slamming back into me. They began to move, setting up a rhythm between them, my lips moving from Jasper to Peter and back again. Soon, I was riding them both, the three of us becoming one as we moved together. Their thrust setting off sparks deep inside me.

I felt myself getting close. I felt the tightening in my lower stomach.

"So close my angel. I want you to come when I say so." I continued to ride them both.

The coil started getting tighter.

"NOW!" they both said at the same time.

They both came with a growl and I screamed my release as I felt their cold seed shooting in me.

Then I felt a bite on either side of my neck and the world went black around me.

**Author's Note: I know you might hate me for this cliff hanger, but oh well you have to deal with it. It's my story and I can do what I want. **

**You finally got your complete PB&J sandwich. I hope you all are happy. I know I am. It took me forever. This chapter basically took a life of its own. I have wanted to put a stop to it a long time ago, but my fingers wouldn't let me. They told me to keep going. So you got twenty four pages of PB&J. Can you believe it. It has been my longest chapter ever. This chapter was not beta'd. So don't hate too much. Sorry "Moondey" I couldn't stop myself.**

**My soccer season is officially over. So now I have more time to write and beta. So if you want me as a beta I am available. I can't beta my stuff, but I can beta someone else's. Weird isn't it.**

**Thank you everyone for your endless support and appreciation. Thanks "mama4dukes" for your pimp out. This chapter is for you and my beta "Moondey". It's full of lemony goodness like I promised.**

**Now it's time for me to pimp out. So get ready bitches (just kidding). The first one is from this great new author who has a kick ass Bella the title is "Don't Presume to Assume" and the lovely author is TinksVamps. I have to gloat. She is the one I am beta'ng for. Give her chance she kicks ass. I look forward to reading more of her work. The next one the title is called "Eric" and the author's name is "DeeDeeINFJ". It is Eric's POV of all the Sookie Stakehouse books. It is amazing. I could not stop reading. She was the reason why it took me so long to write, but damn I loved every minute of it.**

**Okay enough of my ranting. Let me know if it sucked or didn't suck. Reviews get a sneak peek. Love you lots!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 23**

_(Previously)_

"_So close my angel. I want you to come when I say so." I continued to ride them both. _

_The coil started getting tighter._

"_NOW!" they both said at the same time._

_They both came with a growl and I screamed my release as I felt their cold seed shooting in me._

_Then I felt a bite on either side of my neck and the world went black around me._

**(Unknown POV)**

She's supposed to be mine!

Only mine!

Seeing her with those two monsters was driving me insane. They are too dangerous to be around. One wrong move and she could easily die. If she dies then I would have no one. I would be all alone again.

Damn, my existence.

It took one night and my life changed completely.

She knew me when I was somebody else, but I know if she saw me now she would not recognize me.

She could have loved me. I was so close.

**(PPOV)**

I knew what we did was wrong, but we couldn't stop.

Our mating instincts were telling us to mark her. We needed to show others that she belonged to us.

She is OURS!

We did not put venom into the bite or pull any blood from her. The only thing that we did place on her was our mating mark.

To human eyes it looked like several moles combined into a crescent mark. To a vampire it was a mark of bonded mates. It let other vampires know that they are mated.

This bite was not like the bite that was on Isabella's arm. The bite that James put on her venom was used and his teeth broke the skin.

Ours did not.

We just used our teeth as a marking.

"She will be waking up soon, Pete. How do you think she is going to react to the markings?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"I can honestly tell you that I don't know."

This was most definitely a first for me.

"You guys can quite your fucking whispering. I'm up. So what the fuck did you guys do to me, besides giving me one of the best orgasms of my fucking life?"

Fuck how did we not notice that she woke up?

I didn't realize finding your true mate would cause you to have your head up your ass and not pay attention to your surroundings.

I'm a damn vampire for fuck sakes. How did I not notice this little human wake up?

Now it's time to face the music.

"Good morning, my love. How are you this morning?" I put on my most charming smile.

"Don't give me that. Your smile isn't going to work on me." She was looking at both of us. "Right before I saw stars and passed the fuck out I felt you guys sink your teeth in me. So why am I not dead, burning or a vampire? Please do not distract me, and answer the damn questions."

**FUCK!**

"Okay kitten, Peter will explain everything to you while I get your breakfast ready." Fucking Jasper quickly ran out of the fucking room.

"Thanks a lot you stupid shit. Just wait till I get my fuckin' hands on you. You're such a coward!" I yelled out to Jasper.

"I want blueberry pancakes, home made with sausage, eggs and hash browns. Since your skipping out on this conversation you're going to have to do some work!" My angel yelled to Jazz.

The asshole started laughing. He's going to go at human speed so he can waste time and not be involved in this conversation.

"Just wait asshole. Payback is going to be a bitch. So watch yourself." I whispered to low for our girl to hear.

More laughing.

"So how is it possible that I am still human; when I know that you bit me?" she lifted her perfectly arched eyebrow.

Damn, she is fucking hot in the morning. No clothes with sex hair.

I felt P.J. twitch a little. He wants some loving this morning, and how the hell am I suppose to focus on a conversation when she has those beautiful breast exposed.

Seeing those perfect pink nipples tighten. I just want to lean down and flick it with my tongue and suck it into my mouth.

"Cowboy, my eyes are up here. As soon as you answer my question you can have a taste, but until then, talk."

"Okay, I'm sorry angel. I suggest you cover the girl's up. If you don't then I have no other choice than to turn you on your stomach and fuck that sweet pussy of yours." I gave her a low growl.

I saw her shiver a little and smelled her arousal in the air.

My little mate was getting horny and I want to help her with that. I was about to dip down and get a taste, but was quickly denied when she covered herself up with the sheet.

"Fine, the reason you are not changed or dead is because when we bit you we didn't break the skin or inject venom. We just put out teeth marks on you. We bit you hard enough to mark you but not break the skin. Does that make sense to you?"

"Not really, but keep going. Have you ever done it before with maybe your ex?" She was looking down when she mentioned ex.

I haven't explained Charlotte to her. That would be a conversation for later on.

"The answer is no. I have never done that before. This is the first time. When I was with Charlotte I never had the urge to do the marking. Even if I did want to do the marking she would never allow it. She was never thrilled about the claiming of mates. I had to withhold the vampire side of me whenever we were together.

So this is the first time I have ever let out my vampire side while making love. My vampire or monster however you would like to put it." I looked down because I felt ashamed that I let my monster out and she was human.

I could have fucking hurt her.

"I'm not sure how to feel about that. Part of me is happy and ecstatic that you let your true self out. The other part is pissed as hell that first you did it and not tell me about the whole marking thing. This is new to me. When I was with Edward he never told me anything about the marking of mates or the whole 'Amor Eterno' thing.

What we have been doing now is the farthest I have ever done. It freaked the hell out of me. I know I want to be immortal and spend my eternity with you both, but imagine my shock when I had the best orgasm of my life and I felt vampire bites on my neck. I am not ready to be turned right now. I have things that I want to do.

So the next time you BOTH feel the urge to go all vampire on me. Give me some warning please." Through her little speech she had her hands flying around. I never noticed she used her hands to talk.

With her hands flying around she couldn't hold up the sheet anymore and I was getting a good view of those succulent orbs.

I could feel some venom coming out of the corner of my mouth.

_WHACK!_

"What the fuck!" I was hit out of my lust induced stupor by my mate smacking me with a pillow.

"Stop looking at my tits and focus on me! If it takes me smacking you upside the head I will do it again." My mate was getting feisty.

Shit that is the second time she catches me off guard. Does love really make you stupid?

She was already getting out of bed dragging the sheets with her. She had them wrapped around her body. I was left with nothing to cover me and P.J. and he still wanted to play.

"I'm sorry angel, I couldn't help myself. You are absolutely stunning. I need to look at you. Why even bother covering up. I have already seen you naked." I winked at her.

"You're such a pig. The reason I'm covering up is because you and I won't be able to have a conversation unless I am fully dressed. So this ass is going to take a shower, get dress and then I will have breakfast. Mom and Dad are coming and we have to make this house presentable.

By the way, once I finish my breakfast we will be going to Home Depot to pick up Christmas lights, decorations and a tree. This is my first Christmas here and with the family and I want to make it special before mom and dad come. So go get dress and do what you normally do. "

With that she marched her sweet little ass into the bathroom and left P.J. and I on our own.

**(Alice POV)**

Here we are, or at least wherever "here" is.

I think I'm about ready to go home. I'm tired of all this traveling. Edward will not make up his mind on what he wants to do or what he wants.

I have basically laid myself out on silver fucking platter and he still doesn't want me. How many times can a woman flaunt herself around naked, before he gets the fucking hint that I want him?

What the hell am I suppose to do now?

I got him away from the stupid little human. I divorced my husband. I helped during his "Emo" phase, which was not a fucking walk in the park. I have led us away from our family so we can have our time together.

Still I get nothing.

"Alice, I think it's time for us to head back home? I miss the family. Christmas is coming up and it would be nice to be there. It's been awhile since the whole family was back together. The last time was when we were celebrating…." Edward looked down.

Here we go again. Here comes Alice to the rescue.

"Edward, don't think about it. Remember what I said. It wasn't meant to be. If we have stayed, Bella would have died. So we had to leave. She wasn't your mate.

Come on Edward, let's go Christmas shopping and we will head back to the family for Christmas. I have already seen it. They will be happy to see us." I lied through my teeth.

I can't tell him that I haven't had any visions since we left Forks. I can't tell anyone.

**(Esme POV)**

Finally, we landed. A couple more minutes and I get to see my daughter.

I have missed her so much. I can't believe we left her behind. What kind of a mother am I? A mother never leaves her child behind!

Why did we listen to Edward and Alice? They kept telling us that we had to leave. It wasn't safe for us to be around Bella.

Life was never the same after leaving my little girl behind. Nothing was the same. Everyone was unhappy. Well everyone except for Alice. Something is not right with that girl.

I know I should call and check on Alice and Edward, but I honestly don't want to. Life is better without them around. Alice is not around telling us what to do or Edward moping around the house.

He put himself there. He left Bella. It was his decision not ours.

Though, it was our decision to follow him. I am so ashamed of myself for leaving.

She needed me. I was her mother. I was more of a mother to her than that Renee. I might not have given birth to her, but I loved her as if I did. I love all my children, but Isabella always held a special place in my heart. Her chocolate brown eyes and her brown mahogany hair reminded me so much of my little baby boy that I had lost.

I wonder if she missed me as much as I have missed her.

"Don't worry, darling. We are almost there. Just a few more minutes and we will see our little girl. She might not be so little anymore. I wonder what kind of a woman she has grown up to be. Do you think she is in college? Or maybe she has graduated. What is she doing in San Antonio? I wonder. I guess we will find out soon." My loving husband squeezed my hand.

He is just as excited as I am. If we could we would have already been out this door. Screw these humans! I needed to see my daughter fast.

Finally, after having to push my way through some very angry passengers, I made my way to the front of the airport.

I smelled her almost instantly.

There she is, my little girl with her big oaf of a brother. My Emmett, the jokester.

They were both holding up a signs. Emmett's read: "Welcome Ma and Pa Cullen! Did you bring me any presents? Love, E &B"

While my daughter's read: "He made me do it!" It had an arrow pointing towards Emmett.

I swear the way they acted you could have sworn they were actual siblings.

I heard some of the passengers commenting on their signs. "How cute! I wish my kids made signs for me! Lucky parents!"

"Is that Presley Grace holding up that sign? She looks hot with her clothes on. I wonder if she is going to perform this week." The last comment caught me off guard.

Who's Presley Grace? The only person holding up signs that I can see are Emmett and my little girl. He must be mistaken. My little girl wouldn't be taking her clothes off. She's too shy to do anything like that.

We had to go at human speed through the crowd. It took everything that I had to not to get to her at vampire speed.

Finally, I had reached her. What do I do now?

I was a foot away from my little girl. I wanted to grab her and hug and never let her go, but would she allow me to do that?

She dropped the sign and that is all that I needed. She leapt into my arms and I held on to her.

I promise right here and now that I will never leave my little girl behind, again.

Wherever she is I will be there to.

**Author's Note: Okay, okay. I know this is not one of my best chapters. I like it and I don't like it. I hope that makes sense. I am happy with it though. I liked it enough that I wanted to post it. Thank you to my beta "Moondey" for taking time out of her busy schedule to do this for me. Your a doll!  
**

**This was a short chapter I know. You guys are allowed to kick my ass or I can let you borrow Peter and Jasper for the evening. Just make sure you return him by the time I get the next chapter up. The next chapter will be full of lemony goodness, but with whom? Hummm….**

**I have an awesome recommendation for you. If you like PB&J you will like this one. It involves Emmett too. This is all human, but is very good. The story is called "Old Friends, New Lovers" and the author's name is ****BloodAngel78**** . This story makes you want to knock some sense into the characters. It just basically keeps me wanting more. Please check it out. I am also her Beta. You'll love it!**

**I promise you that it will be better. So like before. I would like to know if it sucked or didn't suck. Be honest, but no flames. Flames make me cry! Actually, they don't, but who cares. If you check my facebook page "Moore8879" you get to see pictures of my Peter.**

**Reviews get a sneak peek.**


	24. Chapter 24

*****I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. She's the genius. I'm just here for entertainment purposes.*****

**I hope I still have fans. Read Author's Note. I know some people don't, but it won't be a long one.**

_(Previously)_

_I was a foot away from my little girl. I wanted to grab her and hug and never let her go, but would she allow me to do that?_

_She dropped the sign and that is all that I needed. She leapt into my arms and I held on to her._

_I promise right here and now that I will never leave my little girl behind, again._

_Wherever she is I will be there to._

**Chapter 24**

**(Edward POV)**

Silence that is all I hear now.

I haven't heard a thing since we decided to leave the family. It seems as if something has shielded that part of my brain that controlled my telepathic abilities. Now there is nothing, but an empty void.

What use am I to anyone? I have nothing to offer.

No one knows that I have lost my gift. Not even Alice.

Aww…my sister Alice, what am I supposed to do with her? I know she wants more from me, but that will never happen. I see her too much as a sibling. I don't think I will ever see her as a mate. It would feel like incest or something and that is something I will never do. Just thinking about it gives me chills.

How did Jasper do it? How was he able to be with her intimately? Is it even possible, if there's nothing to hold on to?

My Bella had some really nice curves on her. I loved holding her hot little body at night. Her curves were amazing. Her body was perfectly shaped for me.

Why did I have to listen to her? I looked over to Alice who was flipping through her iPod trying to find something to listen to.

She looks like an elf!

I shouldn't have left my Bella behind. We were supposed to be together forever. That was Alice's first vision. Though, that vision changed after her eighteenth birthday.

She did not see Bella's accident. How could she not see it? It was her husband's fault. If it wasn't for him we would still be together.

My Bella would be twenty one right now. We could have already graduated from Dartmouth and be happily married. She was and still is my life and I think she forever will be.

Stupid Alice!

I can't wait to see my family. We are only a couple days from Christmas. It will be the first time in three years that we will be together. Things were hard in the beginning I know that, but now I think we have all had a chance to heal and we are ready to move on.

Alice says they will be happy to see us. I hope she's right.

We should have called first.

**(BPOV)**

I can't believe I finally have my family together.

When Emmett told me about the signs that he wanted to do I looked at him as if he grew another head.

"C'mon sissy, they would love it. It will make mom and dad happy to see that we made an effort to do something special for them." Then he gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fucker you don't play fair. Fine I'll do it, but you go over there and I will do mine here." I got my poster board and my markers and went to sit at my dining room table.

Now I am in my mother's arms after three years of being apart. She might feel like she is made out of stone, but to me it feels like home.

"I've missed you so much sweetheart. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm never going to leave you again." My mother kept repeating over and over again.

Her hugs were getting a little tighter and I noticed that my dad was getting anxious to have me in his arms.

"Dear, may I have a chance to hug our daughter, please?" My father said rather impatiently.

"I'm so sorry honey." My mother quickly released me and I was scooped up again in the arms of my father this time.

I was starting to feel like a rag doll, but I didn't care.

My family was finally here.

"Oh, my little girl I've missed you so much. We are never going to leave you again. You're stuck with us now baby girl."

Just like my mother he held me tight in his arms.

"Dad, I love you, but I can't breathe."

"I'm so sorry angel." He quickly put me down, but still kept me close. He had his arm around me and my mother held my hand.

"What the hell? What am I, chop liver? I'm here too you know. I want some attention also." My Emmy-bear stomped his foot like a six year old.

"I'm sorry son. How are you, Emmy?" My mother cooed to him like the child he was acting. She cupped his cheek.

"Group hug!" Emmy yelled out and engulfed us in a hug.

"Cannnn…t breeeaathe!" I managed to get out.

"I'm sorry sissy. I'm just happy to see that we are all together now. It's been way to long."

Emmett quickly released us, but he kept an arm around our mom.

"Where is everyone?" my mom was looking around trying to see if she spotted anymore of her children.

"I made them stay home. I thought you would like to have some time with Bella before she gets taken away by her mates."

Son of a bitch.

"Mates?" they both said at the same time.

"Thanks a lot big mouth. You couldn't just keep your mouth shut. You lasted about five minutes. I bet that's a record for you."

I swear my brother can be a major dumbass. Too bad there's no way I can trade him in to get a new one.

"Baby, what is your brother talking about? What does he mean by mates? Who are your mates?" my father questioned.

Damn! What the hell am I supposed to do?

**PPOV**

"Hey Jazz!" I yelled to my dumbass brother.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He said while hanging up the last of the Christmas lights.

Fucker is annoyed. Shit so am I.

_(Flashback)_

_Just as we stepped out of the truck she started barking out orders. Go here, put that there and don't do this or that. Nag, nag. If I didn't love her so much I would of dropped this shit and headed back to my place with Jazz following right behind me._

"_I want the house to look good when mom and dad come. Since they are arriving later in the evening they will be able to see the house lit up. Also around that time the trolley comes around with tourist. It gives me a chance to show off." She said while unloading some of the bags from the truck._

"_Why would a trolley come by your house?" I asked a bit confused._

"_This is "The King William District". This is San Antonio's oldest neighborhood it's a damn historical landmark. There's always a tour going on around here. Did you know that San Antonio is one of the most haunted cities in America? _

_Either way, I want the house full of lights and when Em and Rose come back with a tree we will decorate. So let's move it Cowboys and get to work." She barked out._

_She barks and we listen. I feel like such a bitch._

_(End of Flashback)_

At least these are the last of the lights that we have to put up.

"So are you going to say something or stay in your own little world?" Jasper snapped at me.

"You're such an asshole. Did you know that? If you didn't; let me remind you, you're an ASSHOLE!"

"It's all good. I know what I am, but as long as my girl loves me then I am happy." The fucker said smugly

"So what's up?"

"Ma and Pa Cullen freaked out when Emmett mentioned that Bella has 'mates'. She has told them about us. They are happy, but shocked. So we need to prepare for that.

Also, I really didn't want to mention this, but some drama is going to be happening within the next couple of days. Nothing we can't handle at the moment, but we will have to do something about it after the New Year."

Damn my Yoda powers.

"Well damn! There goes having a nice family reunion." Jasper sounded a bit pissed.

"Don't worry about it Jazz. We still have about an hour so it gives us some time to prepare ourselves."

We made our way back into the house and we saw Lee fixing up the Christmas tree. Rose is extremely happy now that she has met Ina. Those two together is something else.

Who would have ever thought that "Ms. Bitchpire" actually had feelings? Rose always kept up her walls up so she wouldn't get close to anyone.

"So what's going on with you guys? What has your panties in a twist?" Barbipire said while putting some of the finishing touches on the tree.

"Your loud mouth husband decided to open his big ass mouth and told Ma and Pa C that your sister has two mates. Instead of letting us explain what is going on, he did it for us." I snapped at her.

Shit I know it's not her fault, but damn, it pisses me off.

"What the fuck Pecker? There's no need for you to bite my head off. I didn't do anything. I was kind of looking forward to seeing the shocked faces of mom and dad when they got here. I wonder how they reacted.

I bet it won't be much longer. Their flight should have arrived half an hour ago. It's not like the airport is far away. Unless, they stopped to feed sissy; then that is a different story." She said while quickly texting Emmett.

"Why you little…."

I was about to say something, but Jasper interrupted me.

"Rose, come on we need your support in this. No more fighting. And Peck…I mean Peter quite snapping at Rose. She didn't do anything, but marry the loud mouth. As for you Rose, I love you, but your husband's a dumbass. He can never keep a secret." Jasper was rubbing the back of his neck. He always does that when he nervous.

"I know he can't keep a secret for shit, but I love him. I just got a text back from Em he says they are going to stop to get some dinner for Bella and he also wants to apologize to you both for opening his mouth. Bella has already given him hell." Rose said while texting.

That's my girl.

"Tell him payback is going to be a bitch." I quickly said.

_Buzz_

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and read the text.

**Cowboys**

**Mom and Dad know. Shocked**

**But nothing they can't handle.**

**Picking up dinner. **

**Love you both.**

**B**

Jazz and I both looked at each other and smiled.

"You text her back and tell her I love her."

Jazz nodded and texted her back.

This is the happiest we both have been in a long time. I never thought that after Charlotte I would ever find love. I am so happy I have found it again. I loved Char with all my heart, but I am noticing the love I have for Bella is completely different. It goes further.The connection that we have towards each other is amazing. Being able to communicate the way we do is something else.

I know our relationship is not going to be easy. People are not going to understand what we have. It amazes me how strong our bond is with Bella being human. I can only imagine how strong it will be when our girl becomes a vampire. I know we shocked the hell out of her when we bit her, but damn I want everyone to know that she is ours. She is our mate. Our woman.

I am surprised Ina didn't say anything. I know she will tomorrow. Bella and Ina are going to have lunch and shopping.

I can't believe it. It will be Christmas within a couple of days. This is the first time that I have celebrated since Charlotte's passing. For the past couple of years Jazz and I haven't really bothered to celebrate. It was just another day.

I know the Cullen's have celebrated, but it has been three years for them to actually be a complete family. The only people missing will be Prudepire and Tinkerbitch. It's not like they will be missed. The family is better off without them. Both of them don't deserve to be a part of the Cullen's. They don't care about anyone but themselves. I am actually happy that they don't have their gifts anymore. They don't deserve their gifts.

I wonder if they will ever find the vampire that is responsible for that.

Tinkerbitch and Prudepire will be meeting up with us after the New Year. As much as I don't want to deal with them, I know we have to. We will not be able to move on if we don't. The virgin needs to realize that Bella no longer belongs to him. She is ours. He is going to be pissed off, but I look forward to beating the shit out of him for leaving our girl out in the woods. It scares me to think that we could have lost her if she was left out there to freeze. Fucking asshole.

"What the fuck Peter. What has you so mad?" Jazz had his hands in a fist. He looked like he wanted to punch something.

"I'm just thinking about how if I ever see Prudepire I am going to beat the shit out of him for leaving our girl out in the forest. He has no fucking brains. What an insensitive dick. We could have lost her Jazz. It pisses me off.

We are going to need to change her soon. I don't know when. I hope she still wants to be one of us. If she doesn't there is no way in hell that I am going to live if she ever dies. We can't lose her Jazz." I could hear the desperation in my voice.

It's scary how much I love the woman. She is what we need to survive.

Also she is so fucking amazing in bed. That woman would be the death of me.

Not only is she good in bed but also in the shower, on the floor, the counter, and the dining room table.

She has an amazing body. It's perfect. She has a tightest ass that I have ever seen. I fell in love with that ass right away. Her abs are toned but soft. There's something to hold on to. Like they say "there's more cushion for the pushing". Char was thin and extremely tight. Her muscles were extremely toned pure hard muscle. She was a hard worker before she was changed. You could tell that she kept herself fit. When she and I would make love she would actually leave me bruises.

My angel is perfect. She has the right amount of everything and in all the right places. Whenever I see her I just want to eat her up. Literally and figuratively speaking.

Her pussy is fucking beautiful. She is bare down there, completely. I could see everything. I love seeing her bare pussy. I have never had one. Char refused to do any grooming down there. She found it wrong to do anything to it. I guess it was the way she was raised.

Fuck I'm hard.

"What the hell, Pecker. Your emotions are going crazy. Are you on something? It's driving me crazy." Jazz sent some calm my way.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Hey guys. This will be our first Christmas together and we still haven't gone shopping. We need to head out tomorrow. Let's go to "La Cantera". According to the weather reports it's supposed to be cloudy for the rest of the week. So we will be able to be outside more. I have the perfect gift that I want to get for Bella. Also I have something that I want to get for Ina." Rose was rambling while texting.

Since they came back this morning that's all we hear. Ina did this or Ina did that. I am actually surprised that she is opening up to a human of all things. Ina and Rose will be a lot closer within the next couple of months almost like sisters. It's as if they are meant to find each other. Something is going to happen where they will need to depend on each other. What? I do not know, but it will impact all our lives.

I think my gift is going into overdrive. There are so many things that keep popping in my head. I don't know what the deal is. Something is going to happen that will affect the family. It will most definitely involve the two missing Cullen's.

Also something will happen to us that will most definitely challenge our relationship. For better or for worse.

I do know that in the end our relationship will be so much stronger.

_Whack!_

"What the fuck, Blondie! Why the hell did you do that? I'm not your husband that you can just smack in the back in the head."

Damn the "Ice Princess" hits hard.

How the fuck Emmett doesn't have some form of brain damage with the way she hits. Fuck it hurts.

"Well it's the only way I can get your damn attention. I've been calling you for the past couple of minutes. Emmett said they are about five minutes away. You need to turn on the lights. So hurry your ass up. Mom and Dad are waiting." She said while still texting.

"Why didn't you do it yourself? You have fucking hands. Are you afraid to break a damn nail? You're lucky you are a woman. If not I would of already smacked you upside the head." I mumbled over to her while making my way to the light switch.

I heard the car coming up the driveway heading to the garage in the back.

Well here goes nothing. I know everything is going to be okay, but this is my girl's parents I have to make a good impression.

I have known the Cullen's for a long time, but this is an important meeting. Before I was Jasper's brother, but now I'm their "human" daughter's mate. There's a big difference there.

They have always seen me as one of their children, but I know that if they had a favorite child it would always be Bella. Since the Cullen's left my angel behind things change dramatically. They were no longer the close knit family as they use to be. Now that Bella is back in their lives things will change and all for the better.

My only purpose in life will now be to keep my mate happy and safe. I will do everything I can for her.

So let's get this done.

"C'mon let get this done. So don't be you. Act like a normal person if it is possible for you to do." My brother said to me.

What the fuck!

"You know what I mean fucker. Don't be a smartass. This is our girl's parents. This is different." He whispered over to me.

We were already headed out the door. Everything felt so much better now that we had our mate close to us.

"They're your parents to you know, but yea I know what you mean. I will be a good little boy." I bat my eyelashes over to Jazz.

"You're such a dick."

"Jasper! I've missed you so much." Mama C yelled as soon as she stepped out of the truck. She ran straight into Jasper's arms and hugged him as tight as she could; which for a vampire is pretty tight.

"I've missed you too, mom. You're squeezing me a little too tight mom." Mama C quickly released him.

As soon as she released him she was jumping in my arms.

"You too, Peter. I missed you also. Never go that long without seeing me. Or so help me God. I will throw you both over my knee and spank you both." She chided us both.

"Yes, Mom." We both said at the same time. We both looked down. We should be ashamed of ourselves for not keeping in better contact with them.

"You guys are whooped!" Emmett bellowed while getting the luggage off the back.

"Shut up you dork and leave my mates alone!" Our girl yelled at Emmett while throwing him a bag.

"What the hell, sissy! I'm getting abuse everywhere I go. I get smacked, then I get ignored what next Rosie cuts me off for a week." He pouted.

I heard a snort coming from behind me. I turned around and noticed that it was Rose. She was in deep conversation with Esme.

"That sounds like a good idea since you can't keep a secret. I have something better that will hurt you. How about on Christmas day you will be the last one to open your gifts. I think I like that one better. So if you fuck up within the next couple of days you know what will happen next. I'm going to tell mom and dad." My girl is devious. I love it.

"Hey darlin', come here. I've missed you so much." Jasper reached for our girl and quickly lifted her off the ground. They shared a passionate kiss. It was getting pretty intense.

Fucking Jasper was projecting.

_Cough_

They looked over to me as if I did it. I lifted my hands up in surrender and pointed to Carlisle.

"Jasper, son you're projecting. I know you and my daughter are mates, but right now I would like to spend some time with the family before I ravish your mother." Carlisle managed to say while casually adjusting himself.

There are only so many things a child can handle. I don't really want to know that my pseudo parents will be getting it on soon.

"Ewww….dad! That is way too much information. That's just gross. I think I'm scarred for life. I need bleach now too rid my brain of the both of you together." Bella shivered at the thought.

"Sweetheart, nothing is wrong with being intimate with your mate. Your mother and I have a very healthy sex life. We do it at least once to twice a da…" Carlisle was quickly interrupted by Bella.

"Ugh! I don't want to hear. La lala lalalalala…" Our girl was covering up her ears trying to let Carlisle know that she didn't want to hear an answer to that.

"Geez…dad. Thank you for that mental picture. I know I've caught you and mom several times, but you should know that those times were traumatizing for me. I'm still trying to get over them. So if you could, please do not scar my sister. She doesn't need mental pictures." Em was shaking his head hoping he could clear it.

"Carlisle, we will go hunting later and we could go have a little fun." My mother winked at him.

"Aww….mom, not you too. Please stop! T M I. This is something I don't need to know." This time it was Rosalie talking.

"Rosalie Elizabeth Cullen you are not the only one that enjoys sex. Do you think we enjoy hearing you and Emmett going at it at all times of the day. How many times have I caught you and Emmett in compromising positions? Enough of the sex talk. Let's get inside so we can talk." Esme said while grabbing our girl's hand and Rosalie's to lead them inside.

"Boys, bring in the luggage and put it in the bedroom that we will be staying in. Hurry up. I need to have my family together." She hollered out while opening the back door.

"Yes mom!" we all said at the same time.

**I love you both.**

Our girl said to us mentally as she was being led into the house.

"I'm so happy to see my daughter again! The family feels complete. I have to admit that I do feel a bit guilty that Alice and Edward are not here. Especially, being so close to Christmas. It's been awhile since we have heard from them. The last time we did they were somewhere in Europe." I know that Papa C is a great man. Just like his daughter he is very selfless, but just the fact that he mentioned Edward pissed me off.

A growl was heard amongst the men. Papa C looked a bit taken back.

"What is going on? What aren't you telling me?" he looked a little scared. I know he is afraid to hear what we have to say.

Though, it is not our place to say anything its Bella's. After the conversation the family is going to have Ma and Pa C aren't going to be too happy with Doucheward.

"Dad, it is not my story to tell, but you will probably feel the same way once you find out." Jasper said while opening the back door.

We quickly took the luggage to the spare bedroom and made our way back to the living room.

The girls were giggling about something, but as soon as walked through the door it was all quiet.

"Isabella Marie Swan what has happened? Why is it that when I mentioned Edward's name the boys growled and had the look of murder in their eyes?" Papa C went straight for the throat.

"Aww… shit." Bella mumbled to herself.

"Dear language, please." Esme said.

"Sorry. I guess we do have a lot to talk about. Where do you want me to start?" She settled herself on the big couch and Jasper and I quickly made our way over to her. We each took a place at her side.

Emmett and Rose each sat on the leather armchairs on the side of the room. While Ma and Pa C sat on the loveseat.

Bella repeated yet again the story of how Edward left her in the forest. How he said he never loved her which caused Papa C to lose his cool.

"What the fuck was he thinking? He just left you there and lied to you about everything. If I ever see him again I swear to God he's going to wish he was never a Cullen. I'm going to tear him apart and hide his limbs." Papa C was pissed off.

Whoa! I don't think anyone has ever heard him cuss before. All of us looked at him shocked. They all had the same idea as I did.

We looked over to Esme and she looked no better than him. She was clenching and unclenching her fist. She's going to blow.

"Stupid, egotistical, little, good for nothing brat. How can that boy leave you just like that in the forest? Something could have happened to you. Does he not think about these things? He kept telling us that you took it well and that you did not want to see us anymore. It was heartbreaking, dear. A part of me knew he was lying, but we believed him. Could you ever forgive us, sweetheart?" Esme looked pleadingly at Bella. I could feel her heart breaking at the misery her first son caused her daughter.

"Mom, there is nothing to forgive. I've missed you all so much. Now that we know that you were lied to by and I quote "Stupid, egotistical, little good for nothing brat". I cannot blame you. I blame him and Alice for lying to you and the family for so long." She quickly gave Esme a hug.

After hugging Esme she quickly went to hug Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry, my daughter for listening to them. Like I promised you we will never be away from you. Now that we found you we are not going to let you go. I'm warning you now. Even if we do leave for a bit your mother will probably be kicking my ass until we see you." He said while holding her in his arms.

"You better believe it. I will be kicking that sweet ass of yours until we see my girl again." Esme winked over to Carlisle.

"Eww….not again. I don't want to know about dad's ass. That is so wrong, mom." She quickly released Carlisle and made her way back to the couch.

"Okay, okay let's stop talking about the parental units' sex lives and body parts. I like Bella don't want to hear it. I agree it's wrong to actually know your parents have sex. So no more. Let's talk about something else." I know if I didn't change the subject now things were going to get gross.

"Fine. So sweetheart, how is Charlie doing?" Carlisle asked.

Damn it! Maybe we should go back to talking about the parents having sex. Jasper and I both grabbed her hand for support.

**It's okay kitten. We are here for you.**

**I know guys. Thank you.**

They noticed our girl's hesitation.

"What happened, dear?" Esme immediately went to Bella. She sat on the coffee table and placed a hand on her knee.

"Charlie's dead. It's been a little less than a year now. He died in a fire. That's all I'm going to say about that. Please I don't think I can say anymore without breaking down." She said in a cracked voice.

"It's alright, dear. Whenever you're ready to talk, we will be here for you." Esme lightly squeezed her knee.

"Thanks mom." She gave her a weak smile.

"So what have you done with your life, sweetheart? What brought you here to San Antonio of all places?" I know Carlisle was trying to lighten the situation, but I think he opened up another can of worms.

Maybe we should go back to the sex talk. Parents are going to flip.

A loud booming laughter was heard from Emmett along with the Rose smacking the back of his head.

"What the hell Rosie! I'm going to get brain damage. Just wait. Mooooommmmy….Rose hit me." The idiot thought that Esme will protect him.

"Rose does not hit you if she doesn't have a reason. Did you deserve the smack?" she had her mom tone going.

"But moo…om I ju…." He was cut off.

"Did you or didn't you, Emmett? It's a simple question to answer. By the way you are avoiding the question; I can see that you did deserve it."

Damn, mom's good. I better watch out now. If not, I am most definitely going to get my ass handed to me.

Note to self: I need to behave.

**That's right fucker! Esme won't take any shit. Especially, now that we are mated to her daughter she will not take any shit from us. **

**Ha, ha, you both need to be nice to me. Or mom's going to be mean to you.**

I can hear our girl's mocking tone.

**Sweetheart we are always going to be nice to you. By the stuff that has been happening and what you are making us do we are most definitely your bitches. You are now the official owner of our "Man Card."**

Once I mentioned her owning our "Man Card" she gave a very un-lady like snort.

"Nice one, sissy!" Emmett gave another big guffaw.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, and muffled a "sorry". Her face turned a bright magenta.

That's my girl. I was waiting for her to blush.

When she looked up she noticed that Ma and Pa C were looking at our little exchange.

"How are you guys communicating?" Pa C looked at us all curiously.

"How much did our angel tell you, Papa C?" I looked over at both Papa C and Ma C.

**Author's Note: I know you all are probably disappointed in me, but "Real Life" has ripped me a new asshole. I have not had the best of starts for the New Year. There was illness in my whole family. Hell I'm not even doing so good. For all of you who don't know, I suffer from major ear infections. They are so bad I can't even function. Also my little boy is not doing so hot either. He will be having his tonsils out on Thursday. I know its outpatient surgery, but I can't help, but be a paranoid mom. The only good thing that has come out of all our illnesses is a new van. Woohoo!**

**I really hope I still have some fans out there. I'm splitting these chapters up. It was getting too long. I know there is no such as too long, but it didn't have a good flow. The next chapters will be out in a few days. I want my beta "Moondey" to know that I absolutely love and appreciate her. Thank you for putting up with me and I hope you get well. Thank you to the writers I beta for, for putting up with my ass. Thank you Wendy1969 for putting up with my rants.**

**PLEASE let me know if this chapter sucks or doesn't suck. There will be no sneak peek, but I will answer all your reviews. New chapters (CHAPTERS) I said chapters in the next couple of days.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	25. Chapter 25

*****I do not own Twilight. I'm just here to mess with YOUR minds with my craziness and venting my anxiety. *****

*****This chapter contains some lemony goodness. I warn you all. You might need a cold shower and a cigarette after you read this. You have been warned. Don't like lemons don't read.*****

**Chapter 25**

_When she looked up she noticed that Ma and Pa C were looking at our little exchange._

"_How are you guys communicating?" Pa C looked at us all curiously._

"_How much did our angel tell you, Papa C?" I looked over at both Papa C and Ma C._

**(PPOV)**

"The only thing that was said was that she was mated to the both of you. Also that everything will be explained once we got here. So is anyone going to tell us what is going on?" Pa C was getting annoyed and anxious.

"Have you ever heard of "Amor Eterno"?"

"Yes, I have actually. I did quite a bit of re…" he cut himself off realizing what the situation was.

If anyone wanted to know if a vampire could look even whiter than they already do. The answer is yes.

Pa C was speechless and so was Ma.

"So you are telling me that the three of you are bonded for life. So, if something happens to one, the others will die. How is that possible? She's not a vampire. I don't understand how it can happen. She's human." He said the last part to himself.

He was confused and frustrated. Hell, I couldn't blame him. We found it hard to believe when we first experienced this.

Though, I do not regret it.

She was made for us and we were made for her. That is all that matters to us.

I know he will accept us, but the bond we have is intense.

"Bella, how do you feel about this?" Carlisle looked over to his human daughter.

She held on a little tighter to our hands and she blushed a bright shade of red. I felt the love and her acceptance of us.

"I love them, Daddy. I don't think I can picture my life without them in it. I know its sudden we just met, but I can't deny what I feel for them. I know when I'm apart from them I feel like half of me is missing. I don't like it."

His posture relaxed once he heard her. It also helped that she called him daddy. He felt a lot of pride for his daughter and love.

"I'm going to stay with them. I want to be with them now and forever. My feelings for them will never change. After what Edward did to me I thought I would never love again, but now that I have found them I don't want anyone else, but them."

I could not restrain myself I had to kiss her. It's been too long. I reached over to her and gently cupped her chin and brought her lips to me. I placed my cold lips to her hot ones. It sent an electric shock down my spine and I felt my mate shiver.

I briefly heard Emmett say something about a hunting trip and we lost them. I honestly didn't care, because right now all I wanted was to make love to my mate and claim what is mine.

Jasper had the same idea. He moved behind our mate and he moved her hair to the side so he could kiss the mark that we placed on her. You could tell that he wanted to mark her again, but we knew that right now there were some other things to do.

For instance, we needed to take our girl upstairs.

**(BPOV)**

"Let's get you out of these clothes, kitten," said Jasper.

Gently he and Peter lifted my shirt over my head exposing my breast. Peter grabbed my right breast and started rolling my nipple softly between his thumb and index finger. Jasper took my left nipple in his mouth and started kneading the breast in his hand. Peter's other hand ran over my stomach and down past my skirt. He slowly, made his way down between my legs. Jasper suggested we move upstairs to the bedroom to be more comfortable.

Jasper lifted me up bridal style and within seconds we were in our bedroom. "Our" bedroom, I really like the sound of that.

When we arrived in our room my boys promptly stripped while I slowly removed my skirt.

"Oh my, Miss Bella you are one beautiful woman." Peter said while he looked my body over.

I know I shouldn't be embarrassed. Hell I'm basically without my clothes in my profession, but I just couldn't help it.

Both men moved closer and Jasper pulled my face toward his to join him in a kiss.

Peter reached between my legs to feel my clit.

"Ohh…." I gasped as he found it.

"Let's lay down." Jasper then whispered in my ear. Peter got in bed first followed by Jasper and I.

"Mmmm... this feels so good." I whispered to them. Those were the only words able to come out.

Both men started running their hands all over my body. It was almost a sensory overload. I leaned over to Peter and took his cock into my mouth.

He tasted so good. I licked the tip of his cock and I took him in fully into my mouth. Whatever I could not put in my mouth I used my hand to get the rest. I used the top of my tongue to lick the underside of his hard cock. He tasted so good. I felt his hands go into my hair leading me the way he wanted me to go. Jasper continued to run his hands over my body.

"Oh.. angel, angel," Peter exclaimed as I slowly ran my tongue around his head and carefully took his shaft into my mouth. "You're fucking amazing," he added.

"Kitten you are so fucking sexy. I can't wait to stick my tongue in that sweet pussy of yours.

That is exactly what he did. His tongue went all over me at first-on my thighs and over my labia, and pushing between them. He'd give me little butterfly licks and kisses, and then he pushed his tongue into my hot core, and then lapped it up over my clit, and then some more butterfly licks and he'd start all over again. I was squirming. It felt really good.

While Jasper was down at my pussy, I was trying to give Peter a blow job that he will never forget. This is new to me. So I just basically went with what felt good to me. I had one hand on the base of his cock and I was jerking him with that, and I licked all around the tip before I sucked it into my mouth. Pretty soon I got into a rhythm, jerking him and moving my head up and down licking him and I heard him start to groan. I heard purring and low growls coming from my cowboys. I felt more of my juices coming out of me.

"You taste so fucking good kitten. I can eat your pussy all day long." Jazz said while in between my legs.

I played with Peter's balls a little with my other hand, and then I sucked him in as deep as I could-so my nose was pushed up against his pubic hair and then really slowly let him slip out of my mouth almost all the way.

"Baby, I'm so close," he said.

He made me try harder. Jasper was driving me nuts. He seemed to know when I was getting right up to the edge, and then he'd back off. He was tormenting me. Stupid vampire and his gift.

I felt Peter's balls tighten up, and I sucked really hard and he was groaning and pushing himself deep in my mouth and he came. I sucked and swallowed it all down and kept it up until he pushed me to the middle of the bed.

Jasper was still in between my legs. I had my legs over each shoulder. He continued his assault of my wet pussy.

"I love to see Jasper going down on you. He's licking all those sweet juices coming from your body." Peter whispered into my ear. I felt a shiver.

"Mmmmhmmmm…." I heard Jasper's moan. The vibrations from his moan caused my orgasm to come a lot sooner. I felt everything.

This orgasm caused my toes to curl and my back to arch. Peter not giving me a chance took one of my nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. I felt Jasper stick a finger into my core while sucking my clit in between his lips. I came undone. I could have sworn I saw stars.

Being with my mates feels amazing; I want nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with them. That is exactly what I plan to do.

I propped myself up on my elbows a little to see what they were doing. When I saw their faces they had a look of hunger on them. It's as if they wanted to devour me whole. I didn't mind that one bit. Looking at them I felt a little dribble of moisture slip out of me and run down towards my butt.

Their noses flared and their eyes turned to pitch black. I felt more of my juices run out of me.

"Do you want more, Kitten? Do you want Peter here to fuck that sweet pussy of yours? I want to see him buried deep inside of the sweet cunt of yours." Jasper whispered in my ear and licked the shell of it.

Jasper was talking dirty to me and I fucking loved it. I wanted more.

"I'm going to sit over in that chair in the corner and I'm going to watch Peter fuck you. During that time I'm going to rubbing my hand up and down my cock and thinking about all the things I can't wait to do to you. So be a good girl and open up those pretty legs of yours so Peter can go in between them." Jasper whispered in my ear while he nibbled on my mark.

I did exactly as he commanded me too. I went to the middle of our bed and I opened up my legs for my cowboy to get in between them.

"You look so fucking delectable there with your legs open like that. I think I need to have a taste." Peter's tongue went up my slit slowly. His cold tongue to my hot pussy sent a shiver up my spine. He made his way up my body.

I was so damn horny. All I could was look at him.

He let the tip of his cock brush against me and it was all over. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him toward. His cock slipped up over my pussy and his balls nestled against my butt.

Ohhh….God it felt good!

"I love you, Isabella." Peter said and he then pulled back a little. He grabbed himself and slipped his big cock into my soaking wet pussy.

"I love you too, Peter," I captured Peter's lower lip and sucked into my mouth. "And I love you too, Jasper. I can't wait till I have the both of you filling me."

I was watching Jasper's hands as he moved his hand up and down his cock. He was looking at me with love and possessiveness. It felt amazing. I was getting the same look from Peter.

My favorite part of being intimate is that first moment when a cock slides into me and stretches me open and fills me up. Peter felt so good. His cock stretched me wider open and went in deeper. I pushed my hips against him and he pushed in even deeper and we just started fucking. We weren't making love, this was pure animalistic fucking. I know that he was holding back, but he kept going. He kept pounding into me, faster and faster, and I pushed my hips against and squeezed down around him. It was wonderful.

Having Jasper there watching us I felt so dirty and excited at the same time.

Peter reached down between us and started playing with my clit. He pinched it a little and rubbed around and around and I just about blacked out it felt so good.

"Come for me Isabella, come for me," he whispered, pounding into me and rubbing my clit and making me see stars.

The orgasm just slammed into me. The times we have been together I felt my orgasms building and building, but this one just jumped up and slammed into me and all of a sudden I was spasming around Peter's big, thick cock and pushing up against him I was screaming and yelling out his name, because it felt so good.

"Oh, fuck, yes," I heard Peter say, and then he was pushing even harder against me I felt him coming inside of me filling me with his cold seed and I kind of blacked out it felt so good. Peter continued to push himself into me and it took a while for both of us to calm down.

I kind of came back to my senses then and realized that Jasper was still there watching us and he still had his hand going up and down his very erect cock. I got horny all over again. One of the best orgasms I have ever had and I want more.

"Did you enjoy watching that, Jazz?" I said to him.

"I did enjoy watching. You look beautiful and even more so in the throes of an orgasm," he said to me while getting up off the chair.

His lean body was beautiful. He was all man. He had a body of a swimmer. Broad shoulders lean waist with strong legs. He had the perfect "V" leading to that beautiful cock. I wanted to lick down that "V" and taste his cock. My mouth was watering already. I wanted a taste.

"Get on your hands and knees, kitten. I want my cock in that sweet mouth of yours. I know you want a taste." Jasper said while placing his cock close to my mouth.

Hell yes! You don't have to ask me twice.

Jasper laid down in front of me with his legs open and me in the middle. Peter positioned himself behind me to enter carefully he pushed himself in and I felt myself stretch to accommodate him. Once in I looked down to my task at hand.

I ran my tongue around the head placing light kisses on the tip. I licked at the liquid that came out at the tip and I moaned at how good it tasted. Jasper enjoyed that very much. His hips lifted up to enter my mouth deeper. I continued to run my tongue along the length of the underside then slowly at first then as I go down picking up the intensity. All the while, Peter kept pounding at my pussy.

After a few minutes I felt something cool run down my backside and down toward my pussy. I soon realized he was pouring lube on me. He began to slowly move one digit into my ass carefully allowing me to accommodate the intrusion. We only did this once before and it felt amazing, but it still hurt. I felt my body relax and I looked up at Jasper and he winked at me.

"You want me up your ass baby, tell me you do," Peter said while continuing with his movements.

"Mmmm…. Yes! I want you up my ass and Jasper in my pussy. I want to feel full," I moaned. I keep amazing myself. I have never felt so wanton before.

"Oh…oh kitten you need to slow down," Jasper groaned, "You're going to make me cum at this rate."

At that point Peter removed his cock from my pussy and was slowly starting to press at the entrance to my puckered hole. I stopped going down on Jasper for a moment as I felt the head enter. It took all I had to relax my body to allow him to enter. As he slowly pushed forward I continued to rub my hands up and down Jasper cock while give the head a couple of licks.

Once Peter was in and comfortable and he had given me some time to get adjusted Jasper scooted down underneath me and slowly entered my pussy. I closed my eyes and tried to relax myself again.

"Fuck you are so tight, Isabella." Peter said.

"You. Belong. To. Us. Isabella." Jasper said while going in and out of my pussy. I felt him take a nipple in his mouth and his cold tongue swirled around. I tightened up and I know they both felt it.

They both growled and I kept hearing them say _"mine"_ over and over again.

I was there's. My body, heart and soul and they were mine.

I rocked myself back and forth with each movement they stretched me wide open.

It felt so delicious. I was full and stretched. They began pumping in and out in unison as I cried out in pleasure.

"Oh..yes..feels so good…" I yelled out.

"Ohhh….fuck baby, your're so tight. I'm going to cum." Peter said with clenched teeth.

"Me too….."

Jasper continued to suck my nipple and his other hand was caressing my other breast. Peter was at my shoulder sucking at my pulse point. I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"FUUUUCCCK!" they both yelled as I felt there cold seed enter my body.

Just like the last time I felt there bite. Jasper at my breast and Peter at my pulse point and I felt my world go black again.

**(JPOV)**

"FUUUUCCCK!" I yelled as I came in my mate.

I have to mark her.

_She's_ _mine! Need to mark. No one can touch our mate._

My vampire side was coming out. I bit down at her creamy white breast.

I felt Peter's possessiveness over our bond. We were marking our mate again. We needed to do it; we had to do it.

_OURS! _

I felt my mate come undone between us. She tightened around our cocks and continued to milk us. We felt her go limp in between us. We knew we didn't hurt her, but it was part of the effects of the marking. Her breathing was returning to normal.

She had fainted.

Peter licked at her bite at her pulse point healing up the bite marks. I heard him purr as he nuzzled himself in her hair. He eased himself out slowly hoping not to wake her. He went into the adjoining bathroom and came back with a warm wash cloth. He whipped her down and cleaned her off carefully.

I was still fully inside of her. I did not want to let her go. I was getting hard again. I wanted to take her again, but I knew it was too much for her. I couldn't wait till we turned her.

_BUZZ!_

Peter reached for his cell phone and read the text.

"It's from Emmett. They want to know if it's safe to come back." I growled.

_She's ours I don't want to share. MINE._

"It's okay Jasper. I know you need to spend some time with her. I need to go for a quick hunt anyway. I'll meet up with them and I will explain more of our bond with Papa C." Peter said while texting Emmett back.

I get to have her for myself for a while. _My Mate._

"I will see you in a little while." Peter bent down and gave our mate a kiss on his recent mark and walked out the door.

I laid her on her back on the bed and covered us up. I was still in her hard as hell. _Want more, mate. Need her._

I lapped at the new marking that I placed on her. My vampire side was satisfied with his mark. I could not control my tongue that continued to lick around her pretty pink nipple. I swirled my tongue around and I suckled it. Taste so good.

I felt her stir in my arms.

"Umm….that feels so good." I felt her little hands go into my hair pulling me closer to her.

I gently caressed her other breast while still having my mouth on the other. I felt her leg wrap around my leg as she lifted her hips.

"My mate. Mine." I told her as I rocked my hips with hers.

"Yours." She moaned in my ear.

I knew we should stop. Her body has been through a lot these past couple of days, but I couldn't. I wanted more. I wanted her sweet juices coating my cock her smell on me. Let people know that I am hers. My smell needed to be on her. I licked from her nipple all the way up to her ear. I stuck my tongue in it and gave it a lick. I felt her clenching around my cock.

"Umm…do you like that, baby?" I continued to lick around it and in it. My cock continuously going in and out of her pussy she was so fucking tight and she was _mine._

"Uh…huh…." Was her only response.

I flipped us over to where I was on my back and she was straddling me. She was riding me and it felt fucking amazing the way her walls clenched around my cock when she would go up and down. I wanted to come so bad, but I wanted to play some more.

"Stop! I want you to turn around with your back towards me." She looked at me a little taken back.

"Do it, mate! I want to see your ass as you ride me." I felt her lust spike.

She turned around and she slowly eased her way onto my cock. Fuck, I don't think I'm ever going to get over how tight she is. She leaned forward and grabbed my knees and pushed herself back continuing on. This reverse cowgirl position was fucking awesome. I can picture wearing my black cowboy hat and maybe some black leather ass less chaps. Humm…. The thought of it brought me so much closer to cumming. I sat up my chest to her back and I cupped her breast. I pinched one of her nipples rolling it in between my fingers and my other hand was making its way down to her bare pussy. I slipped a finger in between her folds looking for her clit. I rubbed little circles around it. Her held fell back to my shoulders. I reached for her lips and brought those sweet lips to me. I kissed her bringing her lower lip into my mouth and sucking on it. Up and down she went. I felt her tighten up.

"Jazz…I'm going to come." Her motions were becoming faster. The way she was going I would of thought she was a vampire.

"Come now, my mate! I want your juices all over my cock." I pinched one of her nipples and circled her clit and I felt her climax all over my cock just like I wanted her to.

I thrust into her a couple more times and I released into her I felt my cold seed going into her. Her pussy was milking my cock taking everything she could.

I laid us back down and turned us on our side. I eased my way out of her body and I whimpered at the loss and so did she. She snuggled herself closer into my arms. Her body was hot due to our lovemaking, but with my cold body next to her brought her some comfort. I covered us up with the comforter and I heard her breathing become steady and I knew she had fallen asleep.

"Sleep my mate." I kissed her forehead and I closed my eyes. I matched my breathing to hers.

For the first time in over a hundred years my body and my soul felt at peace.

"Jazz, wake up." I felt my dumbass brother nudge me.

"Fifteen more minutes fucker." I turned over and I brought our mate closer to me.

"Fucker, did you just fall asleep?" I heard Peter say to me. I felt his worry with my gift.

I opened my eyes suddenly and sat up. Did I just fall asleep? I looked over at the alarm clock and it read 4:30 in the morning.

"What the fuck? Did I just fall asleep? Peter, what the hell happened?" now I was worried. We need to talk to Carlisle.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Peter.

"He's in the other room changing his clothes." Peter said still confused.

"Carlisle." I said out loud. Not to loud, because I didn't want to wake up my mate.

A minute later I heard a light knock at the door.

"I'll be right there Carlisle. Could you meet me in the sitting room?" I said to him as I grabbed my pants. I heard a brief yes and heard his footsteps going to the couches upstairs.

Peter and I both kissed our mate and walked out the door. I didn't even bother with a shirt. I was still too confused.

The whole family was outside our door and I felt there worry and I saw their concerned faces.

"Is sissy alright?" was the first thing Emmett asked.

"Yes, she's fine. There's nothing wrong with her. It's me. Something strange happened."

"Well son, tell me." Carlisle was getting impatient.

"Dad, I think I fell asleep."

I heard a gasps coming from the room.

"How?" Rose asked.

"You lucky fucker!" was Emmett's reply.

"Emmett language, please." Eme aid.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me and I felt his concern.

I told him what we were doing editing quite a bit. He didn't need to know all the other stuff.

"So when you and Bella…finished…you said you felt at peace. Is that correct?" Carlisle was going from father mode to doctor.

"Yes, that's correct. It was the first time ever that my mind, body and soul ever felt at peace. It was amazing Carlisle. She fell asleep and I figured I would just lie with her. I closed my eyes matched my breathing to hers and the next thing I know Peter is waking me up." I ran my hands through my hair. This was an old human habit that I still had when I was nervous.

"Well son, this is the first time I have ever heard of this. I know of some vampires that meditate for relaxation purposes. They just find a way to zone out, but that I know of they had never fallen asleep. Do you think you could say that you were meditating?"

"I don't think I was. I actually felt that I was asleep."

I didn't know what to make of this. Maybe it's part of the bond. Since our mate felt relax and sleepy maybe I was just absorbing her emotions.

"Do you think maybe, I was just picking up on her emotions?" I asked.

"It seems possible, Jasper. We'll see if it happens again with either one of you the next time you both are you know….humm." I felt Carlisle's embarrassment.

"The next time you all decide to play 'Hide the pickle' is what he is trying to say." Emmett barked out.

_Slap!_

This time the person doing the slapping was Esme.

"Emmett you don't have to be so crass." Esme scolded Emmett.

"Dang it, mom! I was just trying to say what dad couldn't say." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You heard Emmett, boys. We will see what happens the next time." Carlisle was still embarrassed.

"So what are we going to do today?" Emmett was literally bouncing out of his chair.

"Today Bella and Ina are going to go have lunch and do some shopping. I figured we could do the same. It's going to be cloudy today and since we are going to be together for the holidays we have some very important Christmas shopping to do." Now it was Rosalie's turn to bounce up and down.

I'm happy to see that my sister is so happy. My mate and my "twin" getting along; it just seems too good to be true.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Rose. I'm so excited. I need to get a list together of the things we need for a Christmas breakfast and dinner. I want to bake some cookies and maybe some pies." Esme was in mom mode again. She started rambling on and on about something.

We as men completely zoned out.

"Mom, you do realize that Bella would be the only one eating."

"Yes, I know Jasper, but you never know. Maybe, she would like to give some pies away for Christmas presents to the neighbors. That's what we use to do when we were growing up. Who's Ina?"

"She is Bella's best friend and as of last night has also become Rose's friend. She is such a very sweet woman. We were with her celebrating her engagement last night when we talked to you. They also work together." I said.

"Really, where do they work at? We never had a chance to finish the conversation last night."

Oh shit!

Damn, why did I have to open my mouth?

"Well Mama C, I think our girl will have to talk to you guys about that. It would be better if she tells you." Peter was the only one able to say anything and even then he was trying not to laugh.

Emmett and Rose were biting their lips trying to hold in their laughter. I was in the same boat. Their emotions were making me want to roll on the floor laughing. I had to hold back. Need to hold back.

We continued our talk well into the morning.

Around eight this morning Peter and I made our way back into our room to lay with our mate.

Esme went downstairs to make breakfast for Bella. The others went to get ready for a day of shopping.

**Author's Note: I would like to thank you all for your kind words and encouragement. You made this difficult time easier for me to handle. My little man is doing well. He's not talking completely. He's miming and using military hand signals to communicate. Where he gets it; I don't know. It's cute though. **

**I would like to thank my writers that I beta BloodAngel78, thethe2020, Ellie082, TinksVamps and CCisgod for being very patient with my ass. They are very talented writers you all need to check them out. This chapter was not beta'd. I did not want to overload my beta "Moondey"with my work. I hope you get well soon. So any mistakes are mine and mine only. **

**I had to rewrite this chapter several times. Originally it should have been with the previous, but there wasn't a good flow. Now there is. You should be happy I didn't leave any cliff hangers. That should count for something. Also there was lots of lemony goodness. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. I'm still recovering. (LMAO)**

**The next chapter will have Ina's and Bella's talk along with some shopping and more lemons. Possibly in a dressing room; who knows what my perverted mind could come up with? There will be no sneak peek for a review, but I will respond to all of them. So like before, I would like to know if it sucks or doesn't suck.**

**Woohoo! I past the 1000 mark on reviews, I feel so proud. Love you all!**

xXxcaius'babygirlforeverxXx


	26. Chapter 26

****I do not own 'Twilight'.**

_(Previously)_

"_Well Mama C, I think our girl will have to talk to you guys about that. It would be better if she tells you." Peter was the only one able to say anything and even then he was trying not to laugh._

_Emmett and Rose were biting their lips trying to hold in their laughter. I was in the same boat. Their emotions were making me want to roll on the floor laughing. I had to hold back. Need to hold back._

_We continued our talk well into the morning. _

_Around eight this morning Peter and I made our way back into our room to lay with our mate. _

_Esme went downstairs to make breakfast for Bella. The others went to get ready for a day of shopping._

**Chapter 26**

**(BPOV)**

"Time (kiss) to (kiss) wake (kiss) up!" Jasper whispered to me while peppering kisses all over my face.

"We have a big day ahead of us angel." Peter kissed his way down my chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and started suckling it.

"Ummm….that feels good. I don't want to wake up." I put my hand in Peter's hair pulling him closer to me.

I felt Jasper's cool fingers going down to my already wet folds.

"Kitten you're so wet already." I felt his cool fingers going into my hot core.

Peter's hand was at my other nipple rubbing his fingers over it. My nipple puckered up awaiting the mouth of one of my mates, but which one will have a taste.

I didn't have to wait long for that answer when I felt Jasper flick his tongue over it. I felt him lapping at it with the tip of his tongue. When he lapped, Peter sucked at my other nipple each time causing my pussy to clench around Jasper's fingers.

The feeling was amazing. I put my arms around them. My hands were running through their hair. I gently massaged their scalps. I felt them purr with delight. The vibration caused a shiver to go down my spine.

I want more.

"You guys better step away from my sister. We have a long day ahead of us. So hurry your asses up so we can leave. We only have four more days till Christmas and we have no presents. SO MOVE IT!" Emmett yelled from the other side of the door.

"Fucking cockblocker." I mumbled.

"I heard that, sissy. So get your skinny ass out of that bed and take a shower. Mom is getting breakfast ready for you."

"Fine! I'll get up already."

My mates let out a low growl at the disturbance that my brother was causing. Their grip on me tightened a little. I knew that if anybody else disturbed us that weren't family they would have already been at the door cracking some skulls.

I attempted to straighten myself up, but failed miserably. As soon as I hoisted myself up I hissed in pain.

"Fuck!"

"Are you okay, angel? Did we hurt you? Do you need anything?" Peter asked worriedly while he and Jasper were running their hands up and down my body checking for injuries.

"I'm fine. Just my body is real sore right now. I'm hurting in places I really didn't even know could hurt."

"I know why!" I heard Em yell from the other side of the door.

"Shut up, before I let my mates tear you apart."

"Fine, but hurry up."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. We shouldn't be so rough with you." Peter looked down ashamed.

I reached over for him to look at me. I wasn't going to let him feel bad.

"Peter, this is not your fault. I just lost my virginity a couple of days ago. I am going to be sore. You have to realize also that we have used and explored several openings in my body that I have never used before. So I'm going to feel the after effects of our mating. So cowboy, please do not worry." I looked over to both of them hoping they can understand.

"Okay. I will try not to worry, but let us take care of you before you go downstairs."

I simply nodded and was quickly lifted up and taken to the shower to be washed and pampered by my mates.

A girl can really get use to this.

Their hands felt wonderful going up and down my body. The combination of the hot water with their cold fingers sent little currents up my body.

I wanted to do so much more, but I knew we had a long day ahead of us.

Shopping and of course we have the "talks" going on.

Like I told everyone before if they didn't like my line of work the door is right there. I love having Carlisle and Esme back, but if they can't accept me and my career then I really don't need them in my life. I know it's going to hurt since I just got them back, but this is who I am. It has taken me three years to get here and I am not going to go back to what my life was before.

I know my mom, Renee, did not accept my life and therefore she is no longer a part of it. Renee of all people couldn't accept what I did for a living. Seriously, this was coming from a woman who changed her mind every five minutes and who has tried pretty much everything under the sun at least once. But once I told her that I decided to become a pole dancing instructor and of course a burlesque dancer she flipped out.

"You're going to strip for a living, like a whore. Isabella Marie Swan, what is wrong with you! I thought I raised you better than that. Do you need money? If you do I'm sure Phil and I can do something for you. There is no need for you to sell your body." Renee continued to yell into the receiver.

"Renee, I'm not going to be a whore. Not all strippers are whores." I tried to say, but of course she couldn't hear me.

She didn't let me explain anything about the school that I'm teaching at or what exactly I'm going to do. Once she heard the words "dancing and pole" she flipped her lid.

The last words out of her mouth before she stepped out of my life were "Isabella if you are going to be doing that for a living; I want nothing to do with you. You continue on that path you will be nothing but a whore."

Then she hung up and I haven't heard from her in a year and a half.

I was brought back to reality with the feel of one of my mates' cold tongue licking up my slit. A low moan made its way out of my mouth.

"Umm… that feels so good, Peter." I grabbed the back of Peter's head and brought him deeper into my hot core.

His cold tongue went deeper into me. He was literally fucking me with his tongue. I wanted so much more than his tongue in me. Jasper's hand went around me and cupped my breast from behind. His fingertips were gently grazing my already puckered nipple.

"We lost you for a minute there, darlin'. We have to get your attention somehow." Jasper purred into my ear while sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

I felt Peter purr below me. The vibration from his purr caused another moan to come out of my mouth. I felt myself getting wetter if that was even possible. The thought of him down at my pussy drinking my juices brought on my possessive nature. My scent will be on him all over him.

_**MINE!**_

I looked down and noticed that Peter had his hand on his cock rubbing it up and down. I wanted to straddle his hard cock and fuck him. I wanted his cum in me. I wanted both of them to cum in me. Just thinking about both of them in me nearly brought me over the edge.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get that skinny ass of yours out of that shower! Ina called and she is on her way. She told me to tell you and I quote "Get her fucking ass out of that shower or I will tell everyone about what happened at the tattoo parlor." End of quote." Rosalie yelled from outside my bathroom.

"Awww…fuck! Fine." I growled out.

I heard the same growls coming from my mates. That is the second time today that someone fucks up our little moment. I need to cum so fucking badly that I think I'm going to explode.

"What the hell is going on around here? Can't a girl have some fun with her mates without having someone knocking on the door every five minutes? Their lucky I'm not a vampire. I would have already beaten the crap out of Emmett already." I mumbled to myself.

My mates just stared at me like I lost my mind. I'm on the verge of fucking losing it.

By the look on Jasper's face I could tell he was picking up on my mood and he didn't look to happy.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean for you to pick up on that. It's just frustrating. I want you both so fucking badly that it is driving me insane." I said to him while placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He brought his hand up to my face and held me there; making the kiss deeper. I took his lower lip into my mouth and sucked it in. I gently nibbled on it. He pushed me closer to his body holding me to him. My hand made its way down lower to his hard cock. I started sliding my hand up and down its length. I felt every ridge and vein.

Jasper moved away from me suddenly and I was quickly bent over with Peter's hard cock shoved into my pussy. I moaned out loud at the invasion. It was a moan of pleasure and pain combined. There was no time to be gentle and slow. What we were going to do was pure animalistic fucking. It was happening here and now.

I didn't give a damn what the consequences were. Both my mates and I needed our release and we were going to get it.

My hands were up against the wall. That was the only way I was holding myself up. Peter held on to my hips as he was going in and out of me. My arms were starting to weaken as I felt the coil in my stomach start to tighten which caused my pussy to tighten around Peter's length.

"You look so fucking good bent over like that, darlin'. I love to see Peter fucking you. The look on your face as he pounds into you is absolutely beautiful." Jasper whispered into my ear as he ran his fingertips over my sensitive nipples.

I felt his mouth go over one of them and I felt his tongue flicking it from the inside of his mouth.

I was so close and if I didn't cum now I felt as if I would surely die.

Jasper straightened himself out to where is cock was directly in my face. I felt my mouth watering at the incredible sight of his cock. I wanted to taste it.

I opened my mouth and took Jasper's cock in. Peter continued to push in me which shoved Jasper's cock deeper in. I gagged a little which caused him to pull out of my mouth. I whimpered at the lost.

"Sorry baby. You just feel so good wrapped around my cock." Peter said while he continued to pound into me.

I reached for Jasper's cock and shoved it back into my mouth. His hands went into my hair gently massaging my scalp. I moaned and vibration caused him to shudder.

I was getting so close. I needed this release.

Jasper took one of his hands and it made its way down to my nipple at the same time Peter reached around and made his way to my clit. I knew they were close also.

"I need you to cum for us darlin'. I want to feel you." Peter said while gritting his teeth.

"So close…kitten. You are so fucking good." Jasper gently pinched my nipple.

"Mmmm…" was the only thing that I was able to say before I felt Jasper shoot his cold seed down my throat.

I tried to swallow as much as I could. I know some of it didn't make it in. But a girl can try.

"Cum now…" Peter rubbed my clit a little faster and I shattered around him and half a minute later I felt his cold cum in me. I squeezed around him trying to absorb as much as I could.

As strange as it sounds I love knowing that I had a part of them is in me; in my body. _**Mine.**_

I felt my knees buckle from under me. I would have fallen straight down if it wasn't for Peter.

"Hold on there darlin'." Peter lifted me up bridal style and we came out of the shower.

Jasper was already outside of the shower with one of my towels waiting for me.

Damn that vampire speed.

Peter brought me down slowly into Jasper's waiting arms. It felt so good to be cared for and overall loved.

I sent my love and appreciation to Jasper. I heard a low purr coming from him. He placed a kiss at my collar bone and made his way up to my jaw line and he nuzzled himself into my hair.

I let out a moan; which caused him to bring me closer into his chest.

"If I put you down, kitten do you promise me you won't fall." He purred into my ear.

"The only reason I went weak in the knees is because I had an awesome orgasm and I was thoroughly fucked by my two mates." I tapped my chin my finger pretending to think about something.

"Hummm…. I'm kind of nice and cozy right here. I might have to fake another fall so you both can continue to hold me."

"Kitten, you don't have to pretend just ask and we will be right there." Jasper kissed the tip of my nose.

"I agree with Jasper. All you have to do is ask." Peter stepped into the bathroom already dressed. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt that stretched perfectly across his chest and a pair of brown flip flops. He looked absolutely delectable and I wanted a piece of that.

"I promise."

Jasper put me down. He made sure I was steady before he let me go. He made his way into our bedroom to get dress.

I made my way to the sink so I can start my day.

"You better hurry up darlin'. Esme has some breakfast for you and Ina should be here in an hour or so." Peter placed a kiss on my shoulder and he also exited the bathroom.

Mmm… breakfast does sound good. My stomach grumbled at the thought of food. Especially, Esme's food, her cooking is amazing.

Okay it's going to be a busy morning so let's get this show on the road.

After dressing myself in a pair of stonewashed low rise boot cut jeans, with a black and white fitted jersey shirt and too make this outfit perfect I put on my most comfortable pairs of shoes. My black chucks. I love these shoes.

I decided on light make up just some mascara and some shiny lip gloss. I put my hair up in a pony tail; since I am in a hurry and I really don't want to fuss with my hair and I made my way downstairs.

From up the stairs I could smell bacon. My stomach growled again.

"C'mon sissy, hurry your ass up." Emmett was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. His eyes were big and by the looks of it they looked very mischievous.

What was my big bear of a brother up to?

"What's up with you? Did you do something?" I looked at him with narrowed eyes trying to see if I can figure out what he did before I got myself into trouble.

"I didn't do anything. Mom and dad are waiting for you in the kitchen. They are waiting to talk to you about your job." He said while pushing me into the kitchen.

I groaned. I knew I had to do this, but as many times I have had to back up my choice of career. The conversation was never easy.

So here goes nothing.

"Good morning everyone." I stopped and kissed both Esme and Carlisle on the cheek and settled myself at one of the stools.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Breakfast is ready. I made all your favorites eggs, bacon, hash browns from scratch and toast." You could tell she was delighted in having had a chance to cook for me. I miss it.

"Thanks mom. Everything smells wonderful, but mom I don't eat that much. You made enough to feed an army."

"Oh… don't be silly. I love doing this for you. So eat." She placed a plate in front of me and a glass of orange juice.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her and I started on my breakfast.

Peter walked into the kitchen with Jasper right behind him. I licked my lips at the sight of them. How can I not get enough of them? I was just with them a couple of minutes ago, but yet I want more. Peter sat on one side and Jasper sat on my other and each of them placed a hand on my thigh. I nearly choked on my orange juice when they placed their hands there.

"Damn, bro. Give her a chance to eat. She's only human for pete's sakes." Emmett said from across the room. He was sitting on top of the counter tossing an apple around in his hand.

"Hey Em, I'll give you a hundred bucks if you eat that apple." I had to distract my family somehow. I was hoping that they couldn't smell my already damped panties.

"You're on sissy." He took the first bite and he made a face of disgust and quickly swallowed the bit not even chewing it.

"Not so fast, bro. You have to chew each piece. You are not getting out of it so fast." I bit into a piece of bacon.

"Fine." He groaned. I heard Rosalie laugh from the living room behind me. She was flipping through a magazine.

"Distraction is not going to work. Everyone knows that you're doing it. So just get it out there. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Jasper and I love you very much. No matter what happens you still have us." He whispered in my ear.

"C'mon guys! It's time for us to go and leave Bella here with mom and dad. As much as I hate to say this, it's time to go shopping. Christmas is coming and I have shit for my gir…."

"Peter language." Esme chastised him before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Sorry Mama C, I don't have squat for my girl and the tree is empty. So this is our first Christmas together and I want to fucking enjoy it. So let's hit the road." Peter knew what he did, but I knew he couldn't control it.

Esme gave him the mom stare but ended up cracking a smile.

"Sorry mom." Peter at least looked a little ashamed, but that quickly ended when the last words out of his mouth before he kissed me goodbye were "C'mon Fuckers!"

Esme threw him a roll of paper towels, but he ducked right before it reached his head. The paper towers missed him, but Rose's hand didn't.

_Whack!_

Orange juice quickly went flying out of my mouth spraying out over the counter. I was a bit shocked, but humor quickly took over when I saw Peter rub the back of his head. Everyone started to laugh. I had to pull myself together I wasn't able to breathe.

"Fu..." Peter was rubbing the back of his head and he caught himself before he finished. "…udge. Fudge. I said fudge." Peter quickly moved out of Rose's way before she smacked him upside the head again.

"Thanks Rose!" mom gave her one her sweetest smiles.

"Anytime mom." Rose gave me a quick hug goodbye and she kissed both Esme and Carlisle on the cheek before she made her way to the back door.

"Let's go, Em." She grabbed Emmett's hand and led him out the door.

"Bye mom, dad, sissy. See you guys later. Have fun with your little talk today." Bastard waggled his eyebrows.

"Rose!" I yelled.

"On it."

_Whack!_

"Dang it, Rose. I was just joking." I almost felt sorry for him, but not too much.

"Thanks, sis."

"Anytime."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jasper whispered into my ear.

"For what? What did I do?"

"You made Rose very happy."

"How did I do that? Is it because I gave her chance to beat up on her husband?"

He shook his head.

"Then what is it."

"You called her 'sis'. This is the first time you ever said that and it made her happy."

I'm confused didn't I call her that before? I started to think back over last night. I introduced her as my brother's wife, not my sister. I smiled. Well she is my sister.

"Well she is my sister." I scooped up some eggs and shoved them in my mouth.

"Okay, kitten. We will see you later." Jasper kissed my cheek and did the same with Esme.

"Later, dad. We will meet up at that place." Jasper said while walking out the door.

"Sure thing, son. We will see you there about two o'clock." Carlisle said in a normal tone. He knew Jasper will be able to hear him.

"We will see you later, angel. I love you." He kissed my lips slowly and tenderly. I wanted so much to deepen it, but I couldn't.

"Bye, cowboy. Love you too."

"We will see you later Ma and Pa C." he was halfway to the door.

"Peter Samuel Whitlock" Esme called out to him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh oh. She used the full name. You're in trouble." I had to make fun of my mate. Carlisle was trying not to laugh. He had his hand covering his mouth with his eyes closed

"Did you forget something?" Esme looked at the back of his head.

"No I didn't." he checked his pockets to see if he had everything and he looked over to Esme.

"Yes, you did." she pointed to her cheek.

He looked over to her a bit confused, but it finally clicked and he shuffled his way back to Esme and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry mom see you later Pa." he quickly made his way out of the kitchen to avoid Esme's wrath again.

I heard everyone laugh outside. I don't know what they said, but they continue to rag on Peter for a bit. I heard the doors close and the engine start.

By the time I actually paid attention to food in front of me the kitchen was clean and there were more eggs on my plate.

"Aww….mom. That's too much food for me. I can't eat that much." I whined. I actually whined.

"Don't 'Aww…mom' me. You need to eat. You have a big day ahead of you. So you need your energy. By the time you get home dinner will be ready for you. I know you are going to have lunch with your friend Ina. So just finish half the eggs and the rest of your bacon and you're done. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mom." Part of me of loved the fact that Esme was here the other part not so much. I have a mom to answer to. It's nice to be the child for once and not be the parent.

"Well since everyone is gone now. We finally have a chance to talk. I know Emmett's been dying to hear this conversation, but I'm glad your mates were able to drag him away." Carlisle said with humor in his voice.

"Yea, I know. I want to tell you all what I do for a living, but can you let me tell you first and answer questions later." I looked up from my plate.

They both nodded.

Here goes nothing.

"I am a burlesque dancer and I perform at a club during the weekends and during the day I teach exotic dancing along with pole dancing at a studio a couple of blocks from here." I looked up from my plate to their faces and paused for a bit.

They just nodded.

"I teach and own the studio. I have been doing for the past three years. It started out as a class that I took with Angela in Port Angeles right after you all left. It took me a while to get myself back together, but what helped me out the most were the classes. It gave me confidence in myself and it also gave me balance." I chuckled.

"The instructor asked me to move with her to Seattle to help her run a new studio and I took her up on the offer. At first Charlie was a bit hesitant to let me go, but he knew I enjoyed it so he let me go. Since we opened we were packed. It was very popular. While there I decided I want to try actual burlesque dancing.

A friend of mine set up a rehearsal for me the manager loved me right away and hired me to work on the weekends. I am not by any means a stripper. I have a lot of respect for those women but I do not remove all my clothes. I basically dance using a pole. That is the best way I can explain it.

Charlie knew what I was doing. He wasn't so fond of me working at a club since it is completely different from teaching, but he trusted me not to do anything stupid. Renee on the other hand disapproved from the beginning. She told me and I quote: 'Isabella if you are going to be doing that for a living; I want nothing to do with you. You continue on that path you will be nothing but a whore.' "

Esme gasped at the last part. I continued on looking at them.

"I'm telling you now. I am not a whore. I was still a virgin until a couple of days ago. I do not keep in contact with Renee. I do not want her or anyone in my life who can't handle what I do for a living.

I enjoy it. It makes me feel good about myself. I worked hard to get myself where I am. I understand if you don't agree with what I do, but I am not changing. Take it or leave it." I waited for a response looking at both of them. My eyes going from left to right.

They looked at each other and then at me.

"Okay." They both said at the same time.

"Okay? Okay, what?" I looked a bit taken back. I was expecting something, but not 'okay'.

"Okay, we take you for who you are, sweetheart. We know you. We know that you wouldn't do anything you didn't want to do. Even before we came back you seem so happy. You have a beautiful home and wonderful friends according Rosalie. We just want you happy. You could paint yourself gold and pretend to be a statue for all we care. As long as you are happy, are you happy?" Carlisle went to sit in the chair that Peter was sitting on and placed a comforting arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into him. He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yes, dad. I am very happy. I am the happiest I have ever been. I love what I do and I'm happy to see that you both support me." I put my hand out hoping Esme would take it.

She took it.

"As long as you are happy we are happy. As for your good for nothing bi…. Mother. If she were here I would give her a piece of my mind. No one talks to my daughter that way. I may not have given birth to you, but you are like my own. So no one talks to my children that way. She's a good for nothing piece of shi…"

"Esme." Carlisle cut her off before her rant went any further.

"I'm so sorry, dear. She is your mother. I apologize." Esme looked ashamed of her little tirade.

I left my little spot from my father's arms and I pulled Esme, my mom, into a hug. She was my mother.

"You have been more of a mom to me than she ever was and I love you all the more for it." I felt her sob into my arms. I knew she couldn't shed any tears, but I was doing it for both of us.

I really and truly loved this woman with all my heart. I'm happy to see that I didn't disappoint them.

Carlisle made his way over and hugged us both.

"I am so happy that you allowed us back in your life, Isabella." He said while placing another kiss on the top of my head.

"Is your stage name by any chance 'Presley Grace'?" asked Esme.

How the hell did she know that? Fucking Emmett, he's going to get his ass whooped.

I nodded my head.

"How do you know? Did Emmett tell you?"

"No dear, he didn't tell me. When we were at the airport yesterday there were a couple of young men saying that you looked like this woman 'Presley Grace'. That they never seen you with so much clothes on." If Esme could have blushed I know she would have.

"Yes mom that's me. Maybe sometime before the new year I will take you over to the studio so you could see it."

"That would be lovely and maybe I will sign up for some of your classes. I have always wanted to try it. It would be something different to add to the bedroom. Don't you think so, Carlisle?"

"Ugghh…. Dad don't you dare answer that. I don't want to hear it. But sure mom you can sign up. Just don't tell me anything on how you use what I taught you. Promise me."

"Ooohhh… Isabella its perfec…."

"Don't you dare mom?"

_Ding Dong!_

"Saved by the bell." I mumbled to myself as I let go of my parents and made my way to the front door. And of course right on the other side of that door was my very best friend Ina.

Time for the introductions.

"Hey Ella, it's time to talk." Not the words that I was expecting out of her mouth, but okay.

"Good Morning, Bella. How are you doing this morning? Me, I'm fine thank you so much for asking." I said sarcastically.

"Fine. Good Morning, Bella. How are doing this morning princess? I feel so humbled that you have allowed me to grace your presence this morning. May I kiss thy royal feet?" She bowed dramatically.

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because you love me and not many people can put up with your skinny ass."

"Ahhh…. That's why. Thank you for reminding me. Please come in Ina. I would like to introduce you to my parents."

"What parents? I thought your dad died and your mom's a bitch."

"That's all true, but I will explain everything to you later, like I promised." She nodded and I led the way to the parental units who were still in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad I would like to introduce you to my best friend, Karina Munoz. Karina these are my parents Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen."

"Please call me, Ina. The only time I get called Karina is when I'm in trouble. It is a pleasure to meet you. I would say that I have heard so much about you, but I haven't." I elbowed Ina.

"What the heck, it's true. So don't be elbowing me." Ina shook hands with both Carlisle and Esme.

"It's is quite alright, Ina. We have heard so much about you from, Rosalie and the boys. Thank you for taking care of her when we couldn't." Carlisle said while shaking her hand.

Esme quickly went Ina's side and engulfed her in a hug. Ina was shocked at first, but she let it go and relaxed into it.

"Thank you so much for being there for her. I can't thank you enough."

"It is quite alright, Mrs. Cullen. I would do anything for Ella." She patted Esme's back in reassurance.

"Please call me Esme." She pulled back and went back to Carlisle's side.

"And please call me Carlisle."

"I really appreciate that Esme and Carlisle, thank you."

"Okay, girls I know you have a big day ahead so don't let us keep you. We will be out also. So get going." Esme was already shooing us out the door.

"Okay, mom we are leaving. My car keys are by the back door. Please take the car if you need it."

I went to the front door where I had my purse and my house keys. Since there is no sun out I didn't need my sunglasses.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. We will see you later." I yelled out as I walked out the door to Ina's red Ford Explorer. It was a great SUV. It's too big for me, but very roomy.

We settled in and I waved bye to my parents on we were on our way to "La Cantera". It's a great place to go shopping it has everything. Perfect for what we need.

"Okay, so where do you want to start? We can either start with the mysterious new family that popped out of nowhere. Or the fact that you have two gorgeous men completely in love with you and finally how good is the sex; so pick." She tapped on her steering wheel. She's been patient so I might as well tell her.

I won't tell her everything about them being vampires, but I will tell her everything else. She was right within a couple of days my life has changed dramatically. I went from being on my own to now being a family of seven.

"What do you want to hear first?"

I told her everything. Starting from me arriving to Forks the middle of my junior year and ending to the arrival of Esme and Carlisle. I told her about Edward; being in love with him and being dumped by him. We have a new member of "Edward is a douche bag" club. I did skim over certain things that involved vampire situations. She got the gist of what I was telling her.

We ended up at the 'Starbuck's' in the shopping center. We didn't quite make it to the stores just yet. After two white chocolate mochas and splitting a blueberry muffin I was finally done with the story.

"So now you know everything." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her and waited for her response.

"Oookay…and I thought I had a fucked up family. I thought only Hispanic families had drama. Yours is like a damn 'telenovela'. You have me beat in the drama department."

"I won't go that far. Things are a lot better with them here. It feels right, you know what I mean. I feel complete especially now that I have Peter and Jasper."

"Are you happy?" Ina asked me in her serious 'don't fuck with me tone'.

"Yes." I said automatically. I didn't have to think about it.

"Well then. I guess that is all that matters. I know you are not stupid and I also know that you are hiding something from me. You didn't tell me everything, but I know something is up. It's okay, but just know whenever you want to talk about it I'm here for you. Also, if those boys break your heart I will be beating the shit out of them."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Came a voice from behind her.

What I saw made me smile from ear to ear. It was one of my cowboys, Peter, with Rose.

"Hey Peter." She quickly got up from her chair and hugged my man. He gave her a quick hug and he lifted me off my seat and he sat himself down with me on his lap.

"Hi honey!" and his lips were quickly on my mouth before I had a chance to answer him. I sucked in his lower lip into my mouth tugging on it a little. I tried to hold back the moan that was building.

"Hey, love birds. Cut it out you're making me nauseous, literally." Ina said before she chugged down a bottle of water.

"Fine. Let's get to shopping we are wasting daylight hours." I reluctantly got off of Peter's lap and we made our way to the first store. Which so happens to be 'Victoria Secret'.

I did need a couple of things from there.

**(PPOV)**

Why the fuck is she torturing me like this?

Of all the god damn stores in this place she drags me to the place where women's panties, bras and god knows what else on display. The only thing going through my mind is 'that would look good on my angel' or 'I would love to rip those panties off my mate.' My dick was hard as fuck.

I decided to stay in the back by the fitting rooms so I can get out of her way. She was bringing me stuff left and right. I didn't mind, but my cock did. A couple more minutes later Ina and Rose came by and handed me their purses to watch while they look around.

Why the fuck did I decide to come here? Every second I hold these purses the pussier I will become.

Oh yeah… I remember now, my 'yoda senses' told me that I needed to be here. So here I am 'Bitch boy'. What the hell? I already did hand over my man card to Bella.

"Hey, handsome. Can I help you with something?" I was lost in my own little world that I didn't notice one of the sales girls approach me.

What the hell. Why couldn't I hear this woman approach me?

"No thank you, I'm waiting for my girl to finish up with her shopping. She will be trying these on in a little bit."

"Can I place them in a room for her?" I nodded and handed her the pile of girlie stuff. She put them in a dressing room in the back. I knew this woman was flirting with me. I could smell her arousal from here and it smelled nasty. Nothing like my Bella's.

She leaned over me putting her boobs nearly in my face. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" she said while licking her lips.

"I said 'No'. I'm waiting for my girl." I stood up and moved to the side she nearly fell over.

"She's right there. Could you please do something about that? My boyfriend has already told her 'no' several times, but she seems not to get the point. Are you sure you want someone like that working for you?" I heard my girl coming from behind me. Relief swept through me.

"Jessica, would you please go to my office and stay there." The manager called over to the skank in front of me.

"I...I…I didn't d...d...do anything Ms. Moore. I was just helping this gentleman." the skank stuttered out.

"Sure you were. In my office now." She pointed towards a door on the opposite wall from where I was.

The skank sneered at Bella and she ran to the office.

"I'm so sorry about that. This is not the first time we have problems with her. I promise you that this is her last day. She's fired. If you need anything else please let me know. I would be more than happy to help you.

I will give you a thirty percent discount once you are ready to checkout. Please continue to shop." The manager was pleading with Bella.

"Thank you, Ms. Moore. We will continue to shop. I will be trying these on." She was carrying another stack of clothes in her arm.

"Let me open a dressing room for you."

"The other girl already put some items in a dressing room in the back." I pointed towards the opened door in the dressing room.

"Let me take those in for you." She grabbed her items and took them to the back with Bella following behind her.

The manager closed the door behind her and was walking out of the dressing room. She stopped in front of me and apologized again for the behavior of her ex employee. She went through the door and I watched it close behind her.

I faced the dressing room and saw that Bella was in front of me. It startled the hell out of me.

How the hell couldn't I hear her? This little human snuck up on me. She grabbed my hand and ushered me into the dressing room with her. She sat me on the chair. She quickly unzipped her jeans and wiggled them down as quickly as she could. She bent over wiggling and kicking off her shoes at the same which exposed that luscious ass to me.

I grabbed one of her ass cheeks and I slapped her half-exposed ass, the other hand was sliding down the front of her panties that aren't yet off.

"Let me help you get these off." I whispered in her ear.

She was breathing heavily from my touch. Half a second later, I was on my knees with her pants around her ankles. I moved her panties to side to devour and taste every delicious fold and crevice she had.

"Ooo…Peter." That feels so good. She said low enough for me to hear. It was music to my ears.

I looked up and noticed that she was biting her lower lip to quell the moans escaping from her lips. She leaned back against the wall which allowed me to open her legs further apart. I was teasing her ass and slit with my tongue and alternately placing light slaps and then squeezing her ass.

I started breathing heavily, which I found odd since I had no need to breathe. I tried to listen to what was going on outside. I didn't want to be surprised yet again. I could hear the manager talking to the skank and I hear customers around the store, but none were coming to the dressing room.

We quickly switched positions, she removed her clothes quickly and she was on her knees. She ran her nails up and down my stomach, and she took me in her mouth. So hot. I saw her little tongue lick up some of the venom at the tip. She sucked on my cock for I don't know how long and I was groaning. I wanted to be in her.

I sensed her need as well as mine. I lifter her up against the dressing room wall with a loud SLAM, I kissed her feverishly and I fucked her like there was no tomorrow. Sweat dripped down her body. I took one her pretty pink nipples into my mouth and suckled on it while I continued to pound into her. I felt her grip around my cock tighten along with the hold of her legs around my waist.

We came together, moaning and swearing. In that moment, both of us were completely and utterly unaware of our surroundings and I didn't care.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but you finally have a chapter. If you are on 'Facebook' and you have me you know what is going on. Look under "moore8879". I will try not to take forever on the next chapter. Let me know if it sucks or doesn't suck. I would love to hear your opinions.**

**Please check out my new story "In the eyes of a Tiger." It's a collaboration between 'BloodAngel78' and myself. It's a Quinn and Bella story. Let us know what you think.**

**Here are some must reads for you: 'A voice in the darkness' by Nickeyd26 it's a Carlisle and Bella pairing. I love it. So sweet. The next one is 'False Hopes' by Snarkymuch. That author is a riot and her story is great. It's a Jasper and Bella story. Enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27

*****I do not own 'Twilight'. I just like to mess with the characters. *****

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and your support. I appreciate the swift kick in the ass that I have received from all of you out there. Especially, all the threats I received if I didn't continue on with PB&J. Here it is. I hope you enjoy. By the way "It's a BOY!", for me not the characters. Or at least not yet, we'll see…..**

_(Previously)_

_We quickly switched positions, she removed her clothes quickly and she was on her knees. She ran her nails up and down my stomach, and she took me in her mouth. So hot. I saw her little tongue lick up some of the venom at the tip. She sucked on my cock for I don't know how long and I was groaning. I wanted to be in her._

_I sensed her need as well as mine. I lifted her up against the dressing room wall with a loud SLAM, I kissed her feverishly and I fucked her like there was no tomorrow. Sweat dripped down her body. I took one her pretty pink nipples into my mouth and suckled on it while I continued to pound into her. I felt her grip around my cock tighten along with the hold of her legs around my waist. _

_We came together, moaning and swearing. In that moment, both of us were completely and utterly unaware of our surroundings and I didn't care._

**Chapter 27**

**(JPOV)**

My life is perfect right now.

I feel peace running through me and pure happiness. I noticed everyone around me had a smile on their faces. I felt the same emotions coming from them. It's getting close to Christmas and we are in a department store. That is just not right.

About now you would have customers yelling at sales people or kids crying about wanting to leave. Tension would most definitely be high. And the only reason that isn't happening is because I am projecting.

I quickly reined in my emotions.

"Don't be such an ass. I told you we are not going to your mom's for Christmas. We promised my parents that we were going to theirs."

"Mommy, I want to go home."

"What do you mean you don't have a size ten? Go check in the back in your storage room or something."

"Let me speak to your manager."

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mommy,mommy, mommy, Louise, Louise, Louise, mama, mama."

"What!"

Ahh… now that is more like Christmas.

I never knew shopping could be so fun.

Whoa, there. Did I just think that? I have never heard myself use the words 'shopping' and 'fun' in the same sentence. I think I need to hurry this up before I lose my mind. Also it's about time that I meet up with Carlisle.

I quickly paid for my items and headed out of the store. Two more stops and I will be done here. I made my way to the jewelers to meet up with Carlisle. It was a couple of stores down from where I was; so getting there didn't take me too long.

I was half way out the door when I felt my phone vibrate.

Getting out my phone I noticed it was a message from Peter.

_Keep an eye out. Something doesn't feel right. With our girl now._

I froze.

What the hell did that cryptic fucker mean by '_keep an eye out'? _I know I should listen to him when he has these feelings, but fuck I wish his 'gift' worked better.

Especially, if it involves our mate.

We just found her and I am sure as hell not going to lose her.

I walked out of 'Macy's' and headed towards the jewelers. I looked everywhere and at everyone as I passed. I check emotions; to see if I picked up anything unusual. There was nothing out of the ordinary; just the usual stress level of the holidays.

What the hell is going on around here?

We've had a peaceful existence for the past couple of years and now that we have our mate; shit happens. I should have known something was lurking around the corner. Bella is quite a danger magnet. It was like that in Forks and now in San Antonio. Texas of all fucking places in the world. Sure we have had our problems with vampires. Shit, I was one of the ones that caused it, but now?

Seriously, why can't things be peaceful and normal?

Peter and I have been through so much shit both emotionally and physically. Aren't we allowed some happiness in our lives? We've paid our fucking dues. We deserve it. So fuck this I'm not going to let anyone ruin our lives.

We are going to have a great Christmas with our mate and our family.

"Hey son, I'm sorry. I was caught up shopping with your mother. She's going a bit overboard with presents this year, more than usual. I'm probably going to see a big bill in the mail after the New Year." Carlisle's happiness was shooting out of him. His happiness was actually a bit soothing compared to the shit I'm feeling now.

"That's fine dad. I just got here. I'm about done. Or at least I hope to be. It's been awhile since we have actually celebrated Christmas." I smiled over at my father.

"Believe it or not I actually enjoyed shopping and you know how much I hate that, Pops."

Carlisle nodded, but had the same smile I did going across his face.

"It's going to go great son. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to spending the holidays together. I know you aren't going to like to hear this, but I do wish the whole family was here to enjoy this."

I growled. How can he think that after what the pixie bitch and prudepire did that I still want to be around them?

"I know, I know, son you don't want to hear it, but they are still my children. I know Edward can be a 'douche bag' but he's still my son. Alice is no better, but still. It's the holidays. It's a time for families to be together and all the other good stuff people advertise about."

Carlisle using the word 'douche bag' in a sentence is a bit strange; more so that he used it to describe his son.

"Listen, Carlisle. I know you would love to have your whole family around during Christmas. If circumstances were different I would be happy to have everyone get together, but not now. Especially, after what Edward and Alice did to our mate and to our family." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"I'm not willing to forgive them anytime soon. So it might be a long while for me to even be open to the idea of actually talking to either one of them."

_Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead.  
Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Wicked Witch is dead!_

With perfect timing Carlisle's phone went on.

"Remind me never to let Emmett near my phone." He looked down at the name on the screen and was confused.

"Hello Alice, How are you doing?"

Figures the bitch would call. I wonder what the hell she wants.

"Hello Dad, I'm fine actually, but I'm wondering where you and mom are. We're here at the Denali's we thought we would come home for Christmas. I didn't know you were down visiting Jasper and Peter." I heard the confusion in Alice's voice.

How can she not know what was going on? She's the all knowing eight ball.

"Hold on, Alice. How did you not know where we were?" Carlisle asked. His confusion was evident in his voice.

"I don't know, dad. I just didn't want to look into your futures. You deserve some privacy." You can hear the hesitancy in her voice.

The snort left my mouth before I could even stop it. I also received a glare from my father.

"Is that my Jazzy? Is he there with you, dad? Can I talk to him please?" She squealed into the phone.

I held up my hands waving my father off. 'I don't want to talk to her.' I mouthed to my father.

"Yes it is Alice, but I don't think that is a good idea. We are just finishing up some last minute shopping here. So what can I help you with, Alice?"

"Well dad. Like I said we are here at the Denali's. We were hoping you and the family would be here. I know it's been awhile since we have all been together. Edward and I have missed you all so much so what better time than ever to show up together." I know she kept talking, but I decided just to head inside the store.

'I'll meet you inside' I mouthed again. My father rolled his eyes and waved me off. We were here to speak to the jeweler to get a special order in for our mate. We know its short notice, but I know with a bit of dazzling and of course money would help in our situation.

Once inside I'll have at least a little time to look around. Who knows what I might find. Peter and I still haven't found the perfect gift for our girl.

_Vibrate_

**Turn to your right. First display. You'll see. All is okay. **

Well that was simple.I guess shopping can be fun. I made my way towards the display.

Stupid Fucker! There it was staring right at me.

_Vibrate._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone knowing exactly who it was.

**Told you!**

"Stupid asshole." I said out loud.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Umm…. Yes. I'd like to take that ring. Second row third one on the left please. I'm also wondering if you have two more of the same rings in stock. If you do I would like to take them also."

"Certainly sir, I will check to see if we have these rings in stock. Is there anything else we can help you with today?"

Who knew shopping could be so easy. I certainly didn't.

"Yes, there is. I would like to speak to your manager please. I need to place a special order."

"I'll be more than happy to let you speak with him. But how soon did you need this order?"

I felt the nerves coming from the salesman.

"I will need it by Christmas Eve. Before you say anything price is no object. We just really need it by then."

I felt the salesman's weariness from my statement, but I could understand his feelings. Taking a special order, especially just a couple of days till Christmas will be pretty hard to pull off no matter what it is or how much money you have.

"Umm…sir you have to under…"

"Listen, I know this will be hard to do. Especially so close to Christmas, but it is important to my family and myself that we get this. Like I said money is no object. We will pay. We just need it done."

"Okay sir. Let me get my manager and I will check on those rings for you. What sizes will you need for the rings?"

I relayed the sizes to the poor guy and sent him some reassurance.

I felt my father's anxiety before he came up next to me.

"So what did the she-devil want? Just spill it and do not sugar coat anything. With the feelings you're putting out I know it's nothing good." I snapped.

I know I shouldn't have snapped, but that woman is the worst. Nothing good comes out of her.

"Sorry dad, but you know how she is."

"I know son. I'll just tell you a little of what she said and we will discuss the rest at home with the rest of the family since it concerns them also. To summarize everything she and Edward are back in the U.S. They got tired of their traveling and they wanted to come home.

They were hoping we would be at home to spend the holidays with us, but since we are here that is not going to happen. I told them.."

"How convenient of them; now that we are all happy they decide to turn up. I hope you told them that they are not welcomed here." I quickly interrupted.

"If you let me finish I will tell you what I told them." He waited a moment before he started up again.

I mumbled an 'I'm sorry'.

"I told them that we are in Texas celebrating the holidays with you and Peter. I also said that it wouldn't be a wise choice for them to come if they weren't invited." I felt his hesitation.

I lifted an eyebrow in his direction and motioned for him to continue.

"Okay..well I told them that I would talk to you and Peter to see if it would be okay for them to come sometime after or before the New Year. Before you say anything son. I told them that I would talk to the both of you and of course the family. I didn't make any promises to them."

I was about to give my father a piece of my mind when not only did the manager and salesman show up, but my annoying brother also. I felt the slap on my back before I heard his annoying voice.

"So Papa C did you give Jasper here the good news?" Peter's voice held his amusement of this situation.

Stupid asshole.

"Yes son, I was just telling him. Where are the girls and Emmett?"

"They're in good hands, Papa C. Cujo showed up and he's with Emmett helping the girls with their bags. Last I saw them they were headed to the snack bar. I think our girl is going to make Emmett chow down some cookies. He's going to be hacking up something fierce tonight. I know if I would have stayed I would probably be there right along with Emmett. So I decided to just step away, before I actually did it. I wouldn't be able to tell Bella no."

I got a pretty good mental image of how tonight will be with Emmett throwing up in the bathroom. Kind of like the last time that Bella dared him to eat cafeteria food. Cafeteria food of all things, and hell if I were human I would be throwing up also. I felt a slight shutter going through my body.

"I also didn't want to miss the expression on Jazz's face when you tell him the good news."

Stupid Bastard.

"Pardon me, sirs. I'm the manager here and my salesman says you have a special order for us. I would like to tell you now. It might not be possible since we are days away from Christmas and our jeweler is very busy. So I have no guarantees that whatever you order will be done."

Now it's time to use my special gift and of course money. No matter where we are 'Money talks'.

So after a bit of my special talents and of course a big price to pay we were finally out. I know our girl is going to love this.

"Well that didn't hurt too much. Shopping wasn't so bad." I said more to myself than to anyone.

_Whack!_

"WHAT THE HELL!" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Watch your tongue. I never want to hear those words coming out of your mouth. That's blasphemy. If I could I would have gotten goose bumps after that comment." Peter shuddered at the thought.

"What? Seriously shopping has been so much easier since I've been away from Alice and now with Bella in our lives I'm actually enjoying it. Going to the department stores today I was in and out in a matter of minutes instead of hours. I also know that our girl enjoys shopping as much as I do."

Thank god Bella didn't like shopping.

"Well you are right about that. Though I think shopping with our girl might be a lot more fun if one of us joins her." Peter said with a whole bunch of lust behind that comment.

I quickly looked up at him and he looked down. Not quite in shame but I felt his embarrassment.

"What do you mean by that, Peter?"

"Well you will find out soon enough. Give it time brotha and you will find out the joys of shopping with our girl. Believe me it won't be the same and I think you and I will be following her around like little lap dogs." A quick wink and his feelings returned to being amused.

Well I hope I find out soon.

"So Papa C. Tell Jazz here the good news."

Damn it all to hell. With Peter's amusement I don't think I'm going to like this very much.

"Well Jasper as you know already Alice and Edward are back in the States. They are going to spend Christmas with the Denail's as well as New Years with them. I was thinking maybe.."

"NO! They are not coming here. I don't want Alice or Edward anywhere near my mate. They can stay gone for all I care. I don't want them here at all. No. No. No."

I felt and sounded like an indignant child, but I don't give a flying fuck nugget. I don't want them here.

"Cool it Jazz man. Believe me when I say this. I don't want them here at all, but I think it will be a good thing if they come. Maybe not now, but give it to Valentine's Day maybe before for them to come."

"Are you kidding me, Peter? You seriously want them to come. The two people that basically ruined this family and deliberately kept me from my mate; and you want them here?"

I seriously couldn't believe what was happening here.

"Jazz, as much as it kills me. Yes. They need to come here. First of all in order for all us to move forward we need to come to some sort of closure with those two dumb asses. I know they caused problems, but it needs to be done. You are not the only one that is going to be upset about this whole situation, but I need you to be behind this."

"Peter's right son, if you aren't behind this no one else will be either. Not even your mother. As much as she does love Edward and Alice she was not happy with what happened with the family. She feels extremely hurt and betrayed by the both of them. Just think about it Jasper. That is all I am asking. I already told Alice that right now is not a good time for her to come and visit. I told her that I was going to speak to you and Peter first."

"I didn't guarantee her anything. So I am asking you son, please think about it. Don't give me an answer now."

Damn it all to hell, and I was having a good day.

**I know this was a teaser chapter of what is yet to come. Believe me the next chapter is almost done. It will be up before Valentine's Day. The same goes for "Hell's not so bad". Sooo….thank you again for all your patience and your messages. I LOVE AND APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! I'M BACK!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXX XXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D. **


End file.
